Armaggedon: The Corruption
by Game2002
Summary: 9 of the Smashers go on a trip to Great Tech City, and it was about the same time the government begins its plan to 'bring peace and justice' to the world... by using the most dangerous weapon in the world... Based off a major One Piece story arc.
1. New Adventure

It sure came faster than said…

* * *

"That is why I want to get my hands on the 27th Holy Weapon!" says Crocodile.

"The 27th! Isn't there supposed to be only 26?" asks Mr. 1.

"It's true, but the 27th came into existence. It is the black sheep among the Holy Weapons, as those with an evil heart can also claim it. With the Armageddon in my hands, even the Darkling King will tremble before it!"

-

CH turns to the members of Team 3, "Let me ask you one thing. Did you find the Armageddon?"

"Armageddon? Nope, we never found it," says Roy. "How'd you know that we had some situations dealing with that?"

"Of course I know! I'm crazy, so I know everything!"

"I don't get it…"

"Well, you said you didn't find it, right? Good! That weapon is better off never found!"

"Gennai said the 27th weapon is half made from a Darkling," says Dr. Mario. "How exactly did that happen?"

"It's all because of Manly Hand!" says CH in an angry tone. "He believes that in order to be a man, one must complete what was started!"

-

"Because I want to! Being manly is what I dreamed of! A real man sticks to his words! If we decided on 27, then 27 we will do!" says Manly Hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouts Ruler Hand.

"I'm not an idiot. You are! You only made 26 when you promised 27! You are not a real man!"

"You dare say that to our master!" says on the Hands angrily. "Don't you have shame?"

"Our master deserves every right to be scolded! He does not act like a real man!"

"You have made a fool out of the Hand Family!" says RH.

"So I have. You all are fools! You do not know how to be a real man!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! I do not need you to say that!"

They continue to argue for a while, and when it comes to an end, Manly Hand flies away.

The Hands tried several attempts to destroy the Armageddon, but they were never successful. It is soon decided that this weapon should be sealed away and never be touched by anyone.

-

The Armageddon is a black sheep among the Holy Weapon, for it is able to destroy everything, and is considered to be the most powerful of the weapons too. It should never be found by mankind…

_- Excerpts from Darkling

* * *

_

**ARMAGEDDON:  
THE CORRUPTION**

**Chapter 1: The Ticket to Great Tech City! The Start of New Adventure!

* * *

**

One quiet day in Onett…

BANG! BANG!

A few birds were shot dead by a couple of bullets…

"Here it is, everyone!" says Talko. "It is I, Talko! I am the announcer for this Car Model Making Contest! The objective of this contest is to make as many car models as you can before time is up! The one who makes the most will win a fabulous prize!"

"You think Falcon will win?" Luigi asks Mario.

"He probably will," replies Mario. "He wuz practicing very hard-a for da whole week."

Just like the two were saying, Captain Falcon is indeed one of the many contestants in this contest. This contest was announced about a week ago, and being such a big car fan that he is, CF practiced everyday on how to make the perfect car model, and now he is going to put what he practiced to use!"

"Remember, the design of your car is important also!" says Talko. "It must look very neat and not crumble easily. Now without further delay, let's start!" He fires his gun again and this time shot down a kite.

All the contestants begin working the materials prepared on the table before them. Using nimble and skilled hands, each of the contestants skillfully forms the plastic pieces into beautifully shaped cars. When one is complete, they would put it aside and grab for another box of materials and begin working on the second one.

Thanks to the whole week practice, CF is making several models in a very short time, and it seems very clear who the winner will be already.

"You can do it! Falcon!" cheers his friends who are among the audiences.

Because of the encouragement from his fellow Smashers, CF feels a boost of strength coming to him, and he begins working even faster than before, and not to mention with great skills also.

After a while have passed…

"Okay! Time is up!" says Talko as he fires his gun to stop the contestants. "Let's see the results!"

A judge goes around the table checking each contestant's car models, seeing how many they made and how well it is designed. The contestants and audiences are very anxious and they kept silent throughout the whole inspection, wondering in their mind on who is the winner.

After a short while, the judge takes records of what he saw and finally says out loud, "I have come to conclusion on who is the winner!" Everyone brought his or her ears near him to get a better listen. "The winner of this Car Model Contest is… Douglas J. Falcon!"

"YES!" exclaim the Smashers excitedly.

CF gets up from his seat and shouts out loud, "FALCONS ARE THE BEST!"

"Congratulations on winning first place!" the judge says to him. "You shall now receive your reward! It's not only for you, but for your friends as well!"

-

That evening at the Smash Mansion…

"So Falcon won the contest and earn a free ticket to Great Tech City?" asks Fox. "That's very good of him!"

"Yeah, but the ticket seems to only be for 8 people," explains CF. "Since I'm the winner, surely I will go! Isn't Great Tech City the richest city in the world? Surely it is a place worth going!"

"I heard they have delicious foods there too!" says Kirby.

"YOSHI! I wanna go!" says Yoshi.

Pit walks up to CF and asks him, "Mr. Falcon, would you mind… if you let me go along? I mean… I'm new to this world, and I want to take a good tour around, so…"

"I was thinking of inviting you, Pit," CF tells him. "I know the curiosity you have in you, so I'll take you along!"

"Thanks, Mr. Falcon!"

"So… That-a leaves only 6 more people left-a," says Mario. "I'd say we cast-a lots and see."

"Not those again…" murmurs Luigi. "It's always depending on luck when it comes to those things."

"I'll say it beforehand," says Peach. "I'm not going. I have enough traveling for a while after returning from Sedan Headquarters. For once, I want to stay home and rest."

"If Peach is staying, then I'm staying also!" says Bowser.

"I don't feel like going anywhere after the whole F-30 stuff too," says Zelda.

"Then I'm not going either," says Link. "And I'm sure Ganondorf will think the same."

"You said it for me already," says Ganondorf.

"So quite a few of us aren't going…" says CF. "Still, we should cast lots to see who'll go and who'll stay." CF takes out a can of sticks. "Those who picked one with red tips will go. And no whining if you didn't."

So everyone picked the lots and…

Marth looks at his stick and says, "Looks like I'm in."

"Me too," adds Samus.

"Yoshi! I'm going at last!" says Yoshi.

"I'm in too!" says Pikachu.

"Pichu!" adds Pichu.

"Wow! I'm going on da trip too!" says Mario.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Kirby. "I DON'T GET TO EAT NOW!"

"Don't worry, Kirby," Yoshi tells him. "I'll be sure to pack some foods back to you."

"You better do!"

"So you're going, Mario?" Luigi asks him.

"Yeah, I want-a to see that-a place," says Mario. "They say you can buy lotsa things in Great Tech City."

"So you sure you guys are going?" asks CF.

"I actually wanted to go there," says Samus. "Surely there's a place where I can upgrade my suit."

"Surely it's more fun than staying home," says Marth. "I need some good exercise too."

"I'm going for food!" exclaims Yoshi.

"I would like to have some fun there too!" says Pikachu.

"Me too!" adds Pichu.

"Well, then we leave 2 days from now!" says CF.

-

On the next day, Master Hand shows up at their house and asks them, "I heard that 8 of you are going to Great Teach City, right?"

"Yeah," says CF.

MH begins to ponder over this, "Going to that city at this time…? Is it safe now that the…" Then he speaks to them again. "I recommend that you take your Holy Weapons with you."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that you'll surely need it. Also, you should use time to put practice into your weapons. These weapons have many uses to it besides swinging around. If you put work and effort into it, you can come up with new moves and cool techniques with it!"

"Sounds good!" says Marth. "Then I'll take mines!"

"I'll take mines too," says CF.

And so, the ones who are going agree to take their Holy Weapons, except Pit, since he doesn't have one. "So these are the weapons of evil bane, right?" asks Pit. "I can feel holy energy coming out from them."

"They are really powerful weapons," CF tells him. "It can easily destroy all kinds of evil."

"Actually Pit, your light arrows are also filled with holy powers, even though they aren't the Holy Weapons," MH tells him.

"I know," says Pit.

"Well, so good luck on your trip there!" says MH.

-

The next day again…

The traveling Smashers are up and have eaten breakfast. "Okay, we're off to the airport!" says CF. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" reply the ones that are going.

"Good luck everyone!" says Peach.

"I'll miss you, brother!" says Luigi with tears in the eyes.

"Be sure to bring back the foods!" says Kirby.

"Have fun!" says Fox.

"Don't forget to bring back souvenirs!" say the Ice Climbers.

"See ya!" says Link.

"Be sure to not get into trouble!" says Zelda.

"Come back alive!" says Ganondorf.

"Don't worry Mario!" says Bowser. "I'll protect Peach all I can!"

"Don't get sick!" says Dr. Mario.

"Good bye," says Falco.

"Bye bye!" says Jigglypuff.

"Be sure to tell us the fun time you have after you return!" says Roy. "And don't forget pictures of beautiful girls!"

"Also buy back any latest games they have!" says Ness.

"Don't forget!" says Young Link.

"I see great something big in the future there," says Mewtwo. "It' best that you don't get into other's business."

"See you later!" says G&W.

"I really wish I could go with you…" says Parry.

After saying good-bye to their friends, CF and the others board the Smash Limousine and drive off.

-

After a long drive, they finally come to the airport…

"We're here at last!" says CF.

"So this is the airport," says Pit.

"This is your first time riding a plane, right?" Samus asks him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, isn't that-a Wario's car?" asks Mario, pointing to a purple car without a roof.

"It sure it!" says Pikachu. "Is he here at the airport? Where is he going?"

"Who cares? Let's get inside already!" says CF.

After getting out their luggage from the car, they enter the airport. "Wow! It's full of people here!" exclaims Pit when he sees the inside.

"The airport is one of the busiest places in the world," Samus tells him. "Everyday people come in and out of the countries for either business reasons or vacation. The airport is always working nonstop to satisfy people and keep people safe on their plane trips."

Pichu sees a vending machine that is selling juices, so he got a coin from nowhere and approaches it, but the coin slot is too high for him to reach. "Darn it… If only I was taller…" He tries jumping up, but still cannot reach it. Good thing there is a bench next to the machine, so he hops onto the bench and from there, he jumps towards the coin slot and tosses in the coin. "Yippee!" He uses the same method again and presses the button for the drink he wants, but nothing comes out from the bottom. "Hmmm… Strange…?" He tries it again but still nothing. "This machine must be broken. Give me back my money!" He headbutts the machine over and over, and then hits it hard with Skull Bash, causing a lot of cans to shoot out from the machine and go rolling everywhere. "Uh oh…"

Some of the people walking around step on the cans and slip around and crash everywhere.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"What have I done…?"

"Hey Pichu! What are you doing?" calls the voice of CF. "Come here to do your passport business!"

"Okay!" Pichu quickly runs to them and pretends that nothing happened.

-

After they're all done, they go into the room where you wait to enter the plane, whatever you call it…

Pit, Pichu, and Pikachu look out the window to see all the airplanes. "Wow! Those things are huge!" exclaims Pit. "They look like gigantic, magnificent birds!"

"I can't wait to ride them!" says Pichu.

Mario is walking around when he spots Wario sitting at a seat. "Hi Wario!"

"Uh? You're here too, Mario?" he replies. "You're going to Great Tech City?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"Why can't I? I wanna go on vacation and the travel agency insisted on this place."

"Where's Waluigi?"

"That guy went to visit his old home. Who cares about him anyway?"

Then the announcer speaks into the room, "It is time to enter into the plane. Please grab your luggage and proceed to the plane." So everyone got his or her stuffs and goes into the plane.

-

Inside…

"Wow! It's so beautiful inside!" exclaims Pit.

"It's high class ticket we got!" says CF. "That's why we are riding the most expensive plane!"

"Ha! Only a rich person like me has the money to pay for a plane like this!" says Wario proudly.

"Wow! This is the first time I'm riding this kind of plane!" says Pikachu.

"Always keep calm and cool," says CF. "If you go all excited, people will think you are crazy or something." CF proceeds to his seat and sits down, and then exclaims, "Wow! This seat is comfortable! Man! This is awesome!"

"…"

Marth takes his seat, which is next to the window, and begins to wonder over what Master Hand told them. "The Holy Weapons can be mastered to become even more powerful and one can develop new moves and techniques out of it. Hmmm… Looks like I have a lot to practice besides swinging it around with skill."

"Mamamia! Luig would-a love theez!" says Mario, taking his seat comfortably. "High class-a plane sure eez good!"

"I sure hope the foods are beyond awesome!" says Yoshi. "Kirby really would like it!"

"This is my first time flying! I'm so excited!" says Pit.

"But you always had wings…" Pikachu tells him.

"I mean the first time I'm riding a plane…"

Then there is an announcement throughout the plane. "We are now ready to take off. Passengers please put on your seat belt and no smoking. Also turn off any cell phones you have. We will make sure you have a comfortable trip!"

"Great Tech City, here we come!" says CF.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And the story that was previewed in the end of Super Smash Racing 2 has begun. This is only the first chapter, so it might not be too exciting. In fact, the exciting parts and actions probably won't come until 3 or 4 chapters later. The beginning chapters will be dedicated to their trip around Great Tech City.

I'm sure you will like this story. It'll have humor, action, suspense, drama, and also tear-jerking moments. I hope to see reviews on what you think! And if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask!

I'm telling you this beforehand: One Piece fans who have been catching up with the latest manga chapters will be very familir with this story's plot.

And in case you forgotten, these are the main Smashers of the story: Captain Falcon, Mario, Marth, Samus, Pichu, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pit, and Wario. And not to mention 2 newcomers...

**_Coming up next chapter: High Class Airplane Emergency! Air Trip Catastrophe!_**


	2. Air Catastrophe

I'll try my best to keep this story attention grabbing until the real action starts! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: High Class Airplane Emergency! Air Trip Catastrophe!

* * *

**

The plane has taken off into the air and everyone is traveling smoothly. Captain Falcon is watching TV via the small screen on the back of the front seat. Samus is reading a magazine. Mario is also reading a magazine. Pit, Pikachu, and Pichu are enjoying the sight outside, even though it's nothing but clouds. Marth is sitting there quietly and something seems to be going on in his mind. Wario is snoozing loudly, even though they just took flight. Yoshi is nervously waiting for food to be served.

A beautiful brunette air assistant walks by Yoshi and he asks her, "When is lunch served?"

"We just taken flight for like 5 minutes ago," replies the air assistant. "Please wait patiently. It should be served about 30 minutes later or so."

"Man… I can't wait…"

"It'll be worth wait, sir."

"I sure hope so!"

"Wow! It's such a lovely sky out there!" says Pichu.

"At Angel Land, you can see even more beautiful works of heaven," says Pit. "Something like this is a common sight there."

"But to us land dwellers," says Pikachu, "the sky feels like a relaxing and free space to roam around. Sometimes I wish I have wings and fly around."

"You make me jealous, Pit…" says Pichu.

-

After a while…

"Lunch is served!" says the same air assistant as she hands out individual lunch plates to the passengers.

"Yoshi!" exclaims Yoshi happily as he gets his. "Thanks a lot!"

"You can always ask for more if you want to!"

"Service sure is great!" Yoshi takes off the cover of the plate and drools over the delicious food. "They sure look good! Kirby would've really loved this!"

Wario comes back from the bathroom and sits down on his seat. "Wow! They sure go to that extent to decorate the bathroom too! It's almost like a king's palace! Now to eat my food!" He got his fork and picks up a food and readies to put it in his mouth when suddenly a tongue shoots forward and takes the food away. "Hey!"

"Yum!" says Yoshi.

"EAT YOUR OWN FOOD!" shouts Wario.

"Please keep quiet on the plane," the air assistant tells him.

-

After a few hours ride…

"Okay, I'm going to bathroom," says Yoshi. He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"High class plane sure is comfortable," says Samus.

"Right, but isn't the kind of plane that we can ride all the time," says CF.

"True. By the way, what plane do we take when we return?"

"It's a round trip ticket, so we get to ride the same kind of plane again."

Suddenly, they hear several loud cheers and fanfare music being played. "Uh? What's-a that?" asks Mario.

Everyone turns to the source of music and sees Yoshi being showered with confetti and people around him are clapping for him. "Congratulations on being the 1 millionth passenger to use the toilet!" says an air assistant. "In order to award you for this grand event, you shall now be seated at the king class throne!"

"Wow! I'm so lucky!" says Yoshi.

"Lucky him…" mumbles CF.

And so, Yoshi is treated to sit at a large golden seat and he is being fed by a beautiful air assistant. "Open wide!" says an air assistant as she feeds him pudding.

"Yum! This is good!" says Yoshi happily.

"Dang! If I knew it, then I would've wait for someone to take the toilet first before me!" says Wario angrily. "I should be the one sitting on that throne and being fed by lovely ladies!"

"Don't think this is something you can encounter everyday, Yoshi!" CF tells him. "You are merely lucky to encounter this! The next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Actually you are jealous about him, right?" asks Marth.

"You bet… Who wouldn't?"

"Congratulations, Yoshi!" says Pikachu and Pichu.

"This world sure has lots of surprises…" says Pit.

"Open your mouth again!" says the air assistant, and Yoshi follows so.

Suddenly, the whole place begins shaking violently and the pudding flies off from the air assistant's hand and splats into Yoshi's face.

"Ha! That was funny!" laughs Wario.

The shaking becomes ever more violent than before, and the air assistant slides across the aisle. "YAAAAAAA!"

"What's happening!" scream the passengers.

Then an announcement reports, "We are sorry to tell you that there is engine problem and the weather out there isn't so good either, thus making the plane go out of control! Everyone please stay calm in your seats and we will ensure your safety"

The rocking and shaking is very violent, and everyone is screaming his or her head off. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screams Pikachu.

"HELP US!" screams a random passenger.

"Help us, goddess!" shouts Pit.

"They didn't say this in the travel guide!" says Wario.

The luggage storage place at the top opens up and the luggages are sent falling down and tumbling everywhere.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH! WE'RE DONE FOR!" screams Pikachu.

"MAMAMIA!" screams Mario.

Fortunately, everyone has his or her seatbelt on, so nobody flew out and tumbles around. Maybe except for that poor air assistant who is rolling back and forth around the aisle. "YAAAAAAAAAA!" And not to mention a certain pre-evolved yellow mouse Pokemon.

-

At the cockpit, the pilots are trying their best to take control of the plane. "It's getting harder and harder to control!" cries one of them.

"We must no give up!" says the pilot captain. "We must ensure the passengers' safety! Furthermore, Great Tech Airport is not too far already! We must land fast! Drop altitude!"

The plane begins to flier lower, as Great Tech Airport is already in sight.

-

"This nonsense won't stop!" says Marth. "If something isn't done, then we won't make it!"

"I'll try and take control of the plane myself!" says CF as he gets up and tries his best to walk through the rumbling aisle.

"Please remain in your seat!" the air assistant tells him, but then the rocking makes her tumble off again. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I know what I'm doing!" CF continues to make his way forward until he reaches the cockpit.

"Hey! What is a passenger doing here?" says the pilot. "Go back to your seat!"

"Let me handle this!" says CF as he approaches the controls and grab hold of them himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm as good with the plane as I am with the car! I can make us all land safely! Trust me!"

-

Back at the seats, everyone is still screaming madly. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screams Pikachu.

"Help us!" screams Pit.

"I demand my money back!" shouts Wario.

"There's pudding in my nose!" says Yoshi.

And that poor air assistant is flying and crashing around the aisle badly. "YEOW! YA! WAAA!" And poor Pichu too… I thought he put on the seatbelt already.

"I demand right to call my attorney!" shouts Wario.

-

CF is trying is best to get the plane back to control. "Argh! This sure is tough!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the pilot asks him.

"I'm sure I can! I have experiences with the plane, even though I prefer cars! What's the altitude right now?"

"5,328 meters above ground! And about 7 miles from the airport!"

"Hang on! I'm releasing the wheels right now! We must touch land as soon as possible as it is hard to brake the plane at this speed!"

The wheels at the bottom of the plane appear and the plane begins to lower towards the landing area. The airport has already received message of the malfunctioning plane, and they are in great distress and also preparing to receive it.

Back on the plane, the passengers are still screaming madly, and the air assistant is still tumbling back and forth painfully. Oh, and Pichu also.

"GOD! HELP US!" screams everyone.

"Oh no! Is this really the end of us!" says Samus.

"With Falcon under control of the plane, I believe we should land safely," says Marth. "But we still have to depend on lady luck."

"This is no time to bet!" yells Wario.

"HELP ME!" cries Pikachu.

"I'm choking on pudding!" shouts Yoshi.

-

The plane descends closer and closer to the ground. "Almost there!" says CF, who is trying his best to keep the plane in control.

The wheels of the plane slowly touch the ground, and when it did, it travels along the road very fast and roughly. The most horrible thing happened next: The wheels break off from the plane!

"The wheels have broken down!" cries the pilot.

"Then we're going for a belly flop!" says CF. "Hold still! It's all up to luck!"

"Luck!"

The belly of the plane hits the road hard and bounces forward violently. Everyone in the plane is bouncing up and down on their seats, and that poor air assistant is flying around along with Pichu and the luggages.

"PICHU!"

The plane then slides along the road and crashes through the fence and into airport ground. It keeps on sliding forward and begins to catch fire. "WE'RE ON FIRE!" screams the pilot. And then oxygen masks drop down from the ceiling.

CF holds onto the brakes and tries to stop the plane. "C'mon! C'mon! Stop!" The plane keeps on sliding forward and is in danger of crashing into the main airport.

"Oh no! The plane is coming towards here!" cry the people in the control tower. "Run for it!"

"STOP AT ONCE!" screams CF as he pounds the brake hard. The plane begins to slow down. Slower, slower, slower, slower…

Eventually…

The plane stops just short in front of the airport. It did not crash inside…

Fire engines came and quickly put out the flames around the plane and made sure that it won't explode.

Everyone inside the plane wakes up and is glad that they all survived. "Phew… That was close…" says Samus.

"Lady luck sure is with us," says Marth.

"I'm glad I'm still living…" says Pikachu, who has wet his seat.

Pichu slowly gets up from the floor and says, "That hurts, but it was fun…"

"I'm going to sue the owner of this plane…" grumbles Wario.

"Goddess… Thank you for saving us…" says Pit.

"Yoshi…" moans Yoshi.

"Mamamia…" groans Mario.

-

To make a long story short, nobody is injured, except for that air assistant.

"So you were the one who took control of the plane and prevented it from crashing even worse?" the airport director asks CF.

"Yes I did," says CF. "Though I do not have the same skills as I have when driving a car, I still tried my best."

"You have saved the lives of everyone! How can we ever thank you?"

"No need for that. All I want is to have a good vacation with my friends!"

-

And so…

"Phew… That was one frightening experience," says Samus.

"You sure saved the day," says Marth.

"I didn't really do much. It was mostly luck," says CF.

"The gods have rescued us from the gates of hell," says Pit. "They gave us chance to live."

"Flying is scary…" says Pikachu. He is still trying to recover from the fright.

"It was actually very fun!" says Pichu.

"Yoshi…" moans Yoshi for no reason.

"Mamamia… I thought-a I would-a never see my brotha and Peachy again…" says Mario.

"Tsk! And they promised me a safe trip!" grumbles Wario.

"Forget about that experience," says CF. "Now that we're here, let us enjoy the trip in Great Tech City!"

"YEAH!" reply the others.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was a close call for the Smashers, right? They almost died in the air crash, but with my awesome story planning, they all survived! Now for the fun in Great Tech City!

_**Coming up next chapter: Great Tech City! The City of Great Technology and Riches!**_


	3. Great Tech City

**Chapter 3: Great Tech City! The Great City of Technologies and Riches!

* * *

**

The Smashers are riding on the tour bus and seeing the wonderful sights of the city.

"Wow! This city is so beautiful!" says Pikachu.

The whole city is well designed and filled with all sorts of beautiful monuments and stuffs. There are children playing happily in the playground, markets that sell lots of things, wonderful street side shows, and also beautiful ladies and handsome men.

"Hey look! A flying car!" points out Samus. Indeed, there is a car that is hovering a few inches above street rather than traveling on wheels.

"This place sure has greater technology than anywhere else!" says CF. He sees some kids riding hover boards across the sky. "Those sure look fun to try!"

"Wow! I can smell the foods coming from the restaurants!" says Yoshi. "I can't wait to give them a try!"

"Theez will be a good-a place to buy gifts for Luigi and Peachy!" says Mario.

"Wow! I wanna play now!" exclaims Pichu.

"I never knew that this world has such beautiful place!" exclaims Pit.

"Sure is an interesting place," says Marth.

"The travel agent was right when he suggested me this place!" says Wario. "I'm gonna spend until I'm content! I have lots of money anyway!"

-

Soon, the bus arrives at their hotel and they all check into it. "Wow! A 6 star hotel! Can you imagine it?" asks Samus.

"This is one of the top 3 hotels in the world," says CF. "They say its service is way too good."

They each check into their rooms and are amazed at how well the rooms are decorated. It's almost like a president suite! Pichu jumps onto the bed and bounces up and down on it. "Weeee! The bed is so soft and bouncy!"

"Mamamia! I feel like a king!" says Mario.

Yoshi opens the refrigerator and sees all kinds of snacks and drinks inside. "Yoshi! This is so awesome!"

Wario sits down onto a large, soft sofa and relaxes. "Ahhhh… This is life!"

Marth walks to the balcony and watches the beautiful city sight before him. "Such a beautiful place… What can go wrong in a place like this?"

And so, everyone enjoyed the first stay at the hotel…

This hotel is also filled with lots of recreational activities to do, like a fitness center, massage, sauna, and even a swimming pool. Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu, and Mario are swimming around happily. Samus is having a massage and relaxing.

Wario, Marth, and Captain Falcon are at the fitness room, doing extensive exercise. CF is running on the jogging machine, and he has the speed set to max and is running madly on it. Wario is lifting a 5-ton weight with a bit of a hard time, but he eventually found it easy. Marth is also doing weights. "Always exercise the body and mind," Marth says to himself. "That is the way to become stronger."

CF steps down from the machine and says, "Phew! That was good exercise! They sure prepared a lot in this hotel! I think I'll go jog around the garden."

This hotel also has a large garden, almost making it look like a wild flower field. He jogs around the garden and plans to run at least 20 rounds too. Talk about really extensive training…

Pit is taking a walk around the garden, admiring the beauty of the world below the clouds. "What a beautiful sight!" he says. "Though not as beautiful as the world above, it's still a very breathe-taking view down here."

"Hey Pit! Enjoying your stay here?" CF asks him as he runs pass the area.

"I'm enjoying it very much, Mr. Falcon!" says Pit. "What are doing?"

"I'm training myself. One must always keep the body fit and strong."

"Don't push yourself too much, Mr. Falcon. Too much work can tire you out."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the kind who can take whatever is tossed at me! Wait and see me become the strongest man in the world!"

-

At the swimming pool…

Mario and Yoshi are having a swimming race around the pool. The first person to swim 5 laps first wins. Mario is trying his best to surpass Yoshi, but he can't, as Yoshi swims very fast by kicking against the water like a propeller. Soon, Yoshi beat Mario in the race. "Looks like I won!" says Yoshi.

"You sure are good-a!" says Mario.

Wario walks into the area and says, "Ha! The so-called great Mario can't beat a dinosaur in a swimming race? I thought you're supposed to be the greatest, eh?"

"How about-a you? Can you even beat-a me in a swimming race?"

"Oh yeah? You bet I can! Watch!" Without even changing into his swimming trunks, Wario goes for a jump into the pool. He lands into the water very hard and makes a big splash.

SPLASH!

"Hey? Where's the water?" asks Wario, who is sitting on the pool floor.

"The water went-a out when you went in," says Mario, who is standing very wet by the pool. "You need-a a diet."

"Man… No more water…" cries Pichu.

-

That night, they are having a great dinner at the hotel's café. "This hotel sure prepares good food!" says Yoshi as he brings in his 6th helping.

"Don't you think you have eaten enough?" Samus asks him. "If you eat too much, then you'll be too fat."

"It doesn't matter for Yoshi," says Yoshi. "We digest foods very fast so you can't tell the difference."

"Right! I'm fat and I don't complain!" says Wario as he takes a bite of his food. "Fat is good! It keeps you strong and healthy! I will keep on eating until I surpass Mario!"

"Well everyone," says CF. "Enjoying your first time here?"

"Yes!" they all say.

"Tomorrow we're going for a tour around the city," says CF. "So sleep tight tonight!"

To make a long story short, they slept peacefully that night…

-

The next day, everyone has woken up and is out touring again. "First we will go to the Game Central," says CF. "They say there are lots of exciting and wonderful games there, and for free also!"

"Really?" asks Pikachu.

"Yep, that's what the travel guide says!"

They soon come to the Game Central. Inside, it looks just like an E3 game exhibition. There are all kinds virtual games and much other high-tech stuffs that are too wonderful to describe.

"Well, let's have fun!" says CF.

"YAY!"

Pikachu and Pichu immediately goes to the children playground and play around on the bouncy stuffs there. CF sees a virtual reality racing game, so he goes to give it a try. "Welcome to Virtual Racer!" says the man in charge. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure! Can you tell me how?" he asks.

"Just put on this virtual visor and sit in this car, and then you're in for a big surprise!"

CF puts on the visors and sits down in the car, and then his surrounding changes. He finds himself in a racing ring with audiences all around him! "Wow! It's like I'm really at a grand prix!" he exclaims.

"Go!" says a voice, and all the cars are off. CF drives after his rivals and ram down each of them. Even these are only virtual images, CF feels like as if he really is in a race.

"Yoohoo! This is as good as real racing!"

-

Samus is lurking through what looks like inside an abandoned spaceship. The hallway is dark and the atmosphere is creepy. Suddenly, the wall bursts open and a spaceman holding a laser gun appears and threatens her! "An enemy has appeared!" she says. Samus jumps aside the spaceman's gun attack and she shoots back with her own gun and defeats the spaceman in one shot.

Suddenly, an army of alien appears and comes after her in a large group. Samus jumps into the air above them and shoots down in every direction, killing all the aliens. She keeps on running through the hallway until she reaches a large room with a giant computer in the center. "So that is the mother computer which is causing havoc throughout the world! I must destroy it!" she says. She points her gun at the computer but a force shield deflects the beam. "A force shield!"

Several robots appear from nowhere and fire beams at her, but she ducks down to avoid them. She rushes to the robots and kicks one down, and then performs a roundhouse kick to take down a nearby robot. She jumps into the air and shoots down at several robots, and after she landed, she charges at the nearest robot and punches it hard in the head. After all the robots are destroyed, she tries to shoot the computer again, but the force shield kicks in again…

"I must do something about this shield!" she thought, and then she sees a switch on the wall. "That must be it!" She shoots the switch and the force shield is deactivated, and then she shoots the computer and destroys it. "Mission complete!" Then she takes off the visor she is wearing on her face and her surroundings change back to the game exhibition area.

"Had fun?" the man in charge asks her.

"That was almost like a real experience!" says Samus.

"Hope you come back for more!"

-

After enjoying for a while, the Smashers all gather together. "Everyone had fun?" asks CF.

"Yeah! The playground is so fun!" says Pichu.

"Me too!" adds Pikachu.

"Da virtual baseball is very fun too!" says Mario.

"I played the virtual shooting game and I had a great time!" says Pit.

"The virtual eating contest is exciting!" says Yoshi. "You can even taste the foods, even though they're not real!"

"It was good exercise at the virtual swordfight," says Marth.

"Hey, where's Wario?" asks Samus.

Then they hear a loud announcement saying, "Ladies and gentlemen! The virtual fighting competition is about to start! Come and watch this grand event!"

"Let's go!" says CF, and they all go there. They come to a crowd-gathered place and see a fighting ring in the center and there are two odd-looking chairs there too.

"The contestants will be battling each opponent until one of them is the winner! The winner receives a whopping reward of 30 million dollars!" says the host.

"30 MILLION DOLLARS!" exclaims Samus. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Because nobody has been able to defeat the final boss yet. The final boss challenges the player who defeated everyone else, and it sure is a tough challenge! Without further delay, let us begin the first match!"

The audiences cheer as the 2 contestants walk into the ring, and one of them happens to be Wario! "Hey! Eet's Wario!" points out Mario.

"Surely he wants the money," says Marth.

Wario and his opponent put on their virtual visors and sits down on the chair, and they find themselves in an empty grass field. "I'm going to beat you good!" says the opponent, who is a kung-fu guy.

"Bring it on!" says Wario.

The kung-fu guy charges forward and throws several kicks at him, but Wario just shrugged them off, and then punches the guy in the face and then proceeds to beat him up until the guy's health decreases to zero. "And the winner is Wario!" says the host.

"That was easy!" he says.

The fights went on and on until there are only two fighters left. Wario once again steps into the ring to confront his opponent, a big, muscular man with short bushy beard. "No one has fought the great Bluto and won!" says the man named Bluto.

"That means you have never met me before!" says Wario.

"You think Mr. Wario can win?" asks Pit.

"I'm sure he can," says Mario. "If eet eez money, then he'll do anything to get it."

The fight begins and the two charge at each other and lock into sumo position. After much pushing back and forth, Wario lifts Bluto up and then slams him back down again.

SLAM!

"Ow!" cries Bluto.

"Butt Slam!" Wario jumps up and slams down on top of Bluto really hard.

"YA!"

Wario then picks him up and jumps into the air. "Piledriver!" He slams Bluto headfirst into the floor.

BANG!

"GAAA!"

And then he hits Bluto with the almighty shoulder bash and sends him flying into the sky.

Back in reality, Bluto is crying in pain. "Enough! That hurts! YAAAA!" Then the chair ejects him out automatically.

"Bluto has lost!" says the host. "Wario is the winner!"

"Yeah! I'm the best!" exclaims Wario.

"Now you shall confront the ultimate final boss! Nobody has ever defeated him yet!"

"Bring him on!"

"Okay, then sit back down on your virtual chair and begin the final battle!"

Wario sits down and puts on the visor again. This time he finds himself in an empty arena with a flashy background. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs and then a man wearing a cool-looking armor and a cape floats down. The man is also wearing a large helmet is spikes on top and his face is covered behind the helmet visor.

"Behold the ultimate virtual reality boss, Game2006!" says the voice of the host.

"Bring it on!" Wario charges at Game2006 and shoulder bashes him, but it didn't do much damage. Game2006 fights back by throwing a powerful punch, but Wario is able to dodge it. "Take this!" Wario then headbutts Game2006 very hard in the chest and follows by throwing several punches at him, and then he lifts up Game2006 and hurls him aside.

Game2006 took quite a damage, but stood back up again and fires a powerful laser beam from his hand. The beam hits Wario and did critical damage to him. "Ugh! You're such a pain!" says Wario. "Take my super move!" Wario runs forward very and uppercuts Game2006 in the chin hard, sending him high into the sky, then he jumps up and grabs him, and throws him downwards again. After Game2006 hits the floor, Wario butt slams him very hard.

BANG!

"Wow! Nobody has ever been able to do such damage to Game2006!" says the host. "Looks like we will have a winner at last!"

Game2006 doesn't have much HP left, but he still stood back up. "You want more, eh?" asks Wario. "I can take on you anytime!"

Game2006 then disappears, and Wario suddenly took lots of damage all over his body. "YAAAAAAAA!"

"It is Game2006'super attack, Game Rush!" exclaims the host. "Nobody has been able to avoid this attack even once!"

Game2006 stops moving around and then punches Wario hard in the stomach, then follows by firing an energy beam at him.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Wario.

"Oh no! He's going to lose!" says the host.

"I won't lose here! Nobody stops me from getting money!" says Wario. He charges at Game2006 very fast and avoids all the beams he throws at him. Wario reaches Game2006 and punches him REALLY hard in the stomach, and then he grabs Game2006 by the leg and swings him around and around and hurls him away.

Game2006 hits the wall very hard, and Wario runs up to him and pins him onto the floor. He lifts up his fist and slams it down onto Game2006's face really hard. "WARIO HAMMER!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

With this, Game2006's HP is finally depletes to zero.

"INCREDIBLE!" exclaims the host. "This is the first time in history that someone has defeated Game2006! We have a winner!" Everyone claps and cheers for Wario at this.

"What-a did I told ya?" says Mario.

"That Wario sure is very strong," says CF.

"It's more like he is motivated by the thought of getting money," says Marth.

-

The Smashers exit the Game Central and is very happy. "Ha! I got 30 million dollars! Am I good or what?" says Wario.

"This sure is a lot of money!" says Yoshi. "We better keep watch of it, or else someone might steal it!" Because they have so much money, it has to be put in three separate bags.

"I'm in a good mood today, so spend as you will!" says Wario.

"YAY!"

"Next let's go to one of the main attractions of this place," says CF. "The Otaku Weapon Center! It is most famous for making all sorts of weapons, and they say there are lots of workers with superhuman strengths too!"

"Okay, let's go!" says Samus.

As they go towards the direction of their next destination, a person in black cloak and white mask walks pass them. The moment that person walks pass Samus, he whispers to her, "I am… CP9."

At hearing this, a chill went down Samus's spine. She turns to look at that person and sees him turning around a corner.

Suddenly, Bluto appears in front of them along with a couple of other oddly dressed people. "Hey you! You sure gave me a rough beating back then!" says Bluto.

"What do you want?" asks Wario.

"It's payback time!" says Bluto.

"Wait a minute! You lost fair and square!"

"Right! You shouldn't be complaining about losing!" says Marth.

"Talk later, morons! We are from the Stray Fox, and we will always go for revenge!" says Bluto. "Charge, my men!" The oddly dressed people charge at them with their swords raised.

"Oh yeah? Wanna take on me?" asks Wario.

"Don't bother, I'll handle them alone," says Marth. "Someone should teach a sore loser a lesson." Marth pulls out his sword and easily blocked the their attacks. Then he swings his sword in a circular motion and knocked them all away.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they cry.

"How dare you beat up my men!" says Bluto. "You'll pay!" He raises his fist and charges forward, but Marth swings his sword at him very hard and sends him flying away. "YAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bluto has fallen! Everyone retreat!" say the henchmen, and they all run off. "Remember this, you!"

"That was easy," says CF.

"That was a bit shocking," says Pikachu. "I don't wanna encounter them again."

"Um guys… I wanna return to the hotel now," says Samus. "I'm a bit… sick."

"Really?" asks Mario.

"I don't feel like a going… You guys can go there alone if you want."

"Well, if you're sick, then we can go back to the hotel with you and go later," says CF.

"Oh no! Don't ruin your opportunity to go to such a great place! I'll do what I want to and you do what you want to!"

"I really want to go to the weapon center," says Pit.

"See? Pit really wants to go, so you take him along, okay?"

CF shrugs and says, "Oh well… It's odd to get sick at a time like this. But if you insist… We're meet at the hotel tonight." So the others went off without her.

"Hope you get well soon, Ms. Aran!" says Pit.

"See ya!" says Samus. After they have gone a long distance, she looks around her and runs off around the corner…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was quite a long chapter, eh? How do you like it? The actual plot will begin to unfold next chapter! Also, One Piece fans, saw anything familiar?

And yes, that Bluto is that same villain from Popeye. Don't ask why, but I just wanna use him.

**_Coming up next chapter: Mr. Otacon and the Superhuman Workers of Otaku Weapon Center!_**


	4. Mr Otacon

**Chapter 4: Mr. Otacon and the Superhuman Workers of Otaku Weapon Center!

* * *

**

As the Smashers ride towards the weapon center via the tour bus, they drive across a famous food lane. "They say this part is famous for all sorts of foods!" says Wario. "You can taste all kinds of cuisines here!"

"Really? I wanna eat!" says Yoshi.

"But we just ate lunch at the Game Central," says CF.

"That's more of a light snack," says Wario. "Besides, why waste opportunity when you can eat all you can here? Also, I'm not interested in any weapon center."

"Me too!" says Yoshi. "I wanna eat!"

"I'll treat you, dinosaur! Come with me!" Wario stops the bus and goes down with Yoshi and say good-bye to the others. Wario also took one bag of money with him while leaving the other two bags with the others.

"Well, there they go," says Marth. "I hope they don't get into trouble."

"How much trouble can they get into here?" asks CF.

"Wario might be a bit-a rude," says Mario. "But-a he's not da kind to cause havoc-a."

-

After a bit more of riding, the tour bus finally arrives at the Otaku Weapon Center. "Here it is!" says CF.

"This place looks interesting," says Pikachu.

"Let's go in."

After showing the front desk their travel pass, they are allowed to go inside for free. "I wonder where we can see superhuman workers?" asks Pit.

"I'm sure we will see some at the weapon-making place," says CF. "That's where we are heading for too."

First, they come to a museum-esque exhibition room that shows all the weapons of the world and throughout history, all the way from Stone Age clubs to high-tech beam sabers.

"Wow! Everything here sure is neat!" says Pichu.

"Weapons of destructions sure can be something attractive!" says Pikachu.

"And now, let us go to the working area and see the superhuman workers in working!" says the tour guide.

"Let's go!" says CF.

They all keep on moving until they are outside, and they see before them what looks like a construction site, except there are people building all sorts of weapons like tanks, jets, cannons, and battleships.

"Wow! This sight is spectacular!" exclaims Pit.

"Look at that!" points out Marth. He sees a lone worker lifting up one whole stack of wooden planks all by himself. He even sees another worker pounding nails into a wooden board using only his fist!

"He must be really strong!" says Pichu.

"And look-a at that-a guy jump!" points out Mario. He sees a worker carrying some tools and jumping from place to place at a fast speed and great height also. "I wish I can jump-a that-a high too!"

"Look! It's Dr. Hal Emmerich!" says the tour guide. "He is the president of this place!"

All the workers stop working and go over to greet the president. "Mr. Otacon! You're here! Come see our work!" Their president is a fine-looking man with a bit of scruffy hair and he wears eyeglasses.

"Well, is everyone working hard?" asks the president.

"We are! Please evaluate our weapons for us!"

"That guy sure is popular around here," says Pichu.

The president approaches the Smashers and says, "You are the tourists who are visiting here, right? I am Dr. Hal Emmerich, but you can just call me Otacon, as that is my favorite nickname. Welcome! I will tour you around!"

"Everyone seems to like you," says Pichu.

"Of course! I am not only the president here, but also the mayor of Great Tech City!"

"You are!"

"Then you're a very big shot!" says Pikachu.

"Indeed," says CF. "The travel guide also said that he is the mayor of Great Tech City. It is said that Great Tech City was once a rather messed up slum area, but thanks to Otacon, this place has become one of the richest cities in the world."

"It was nothing, but my knowledge with weapons and machines contributed a lot," says Otacon. "We want the world to view weapons not as destructive mechanisms, but things that can bring safety and peace."

"It's good to know that someone thinks like this!" says Marth.

"Tell me one thing," asks Otacon. "Wouldn't you guys appear to be the… Smashers?"

"Yes we are."

Then a young, beautiful woman with tied up blond hair and wearing eyeglasses approaches Otacon and says, "I have completed gathering the reports, Mr. Otacon. They are the Smashers, a group of 26 people who are the followers of Master Hand, one of the few remaining Hand Family survivors left in the world. They are also the ones who wield the Holy Weapons and have brought an end to the Darkling incident a few months ago."

"You sure are fast at gathering data, Califa!" says Otacon.

"Thank you, Mr. Otacon," says the woman named Califa, who is also Otacon's secretary.

"So you guys are!" Otacon says to the Smashers. "I never thought I would meet you here! Though it's not all of you, I guess."

"Yeah, and even gain a new follower," says CF, pointing to Pit.

"I hope you are using the Holy Weapons for peaceful purpose. Those weapons are to destroy evil and protect people."

"We are doing eet to protect-a people!" says Mario.

"Yeah! And they are so powerful!" adds Pichu.

"Now if you would please follow me. I will take you around the place! Keep a good watch on your belongings!"

"Okay, let's go!" says CF.

"Hey! Don't forget the money!" says Pit as he turns to get the 2 bags of money, but then he sees some people beside the bags of money.

"Oops, we've been spot…" say those people. "Run!" They grab the two moneybags and make a run for it.

"Ah! Someone is stealing our stuff!" cries Pit.

"WHAT!" gasp the Smashers.

"It's the Stray Fox!" says Otacon.

"Hey! Give it back!" says CF as he begins to give chase, but then a tall, muscular man with a short beard and wearing a top hat grabs him by the shoulder and then runs towards the thugs at high speed.

"Oh no! It's an Otaku worker!" gasps one of the thugs. "Run for it!" But too late; that person caught up with them in a blink of an eye and sends them flying with a powerful kick.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And they drop the moneybags in the process too. The person picks up the moneybags and returns it to the Smashers.

"Thank you so much, sir!" says Pit. "Thank you for getting our money back for us!"

"You're one of the workers here, right?" asks Marth. "Your speed and strength was so amazing just now!"

Then a pigeon flies onto that man's shoulder and the pigeon begins talking! "It was nothing! Take good care of your money next time!"

"Hey! The pigeon talked!" gasps Pichu.

"A talking pigeon!" exclaims Pikachu.

"My name is Rob Lucci. Wait… Sorry! I am Hattori the pigeon, and this person I am standing on is Rob Lucci!" says the pigeon.

"Hey, I think you are a ventriloquist," says CF. "You are actually the one talking but you made it seem like the pigeon talking."

"Wow! So cool!" exclaim the two Pokemon.

"Oh, don't make me shy! This is nothing!" says Hattori. Rob Lucci just stands there silently with a stern face.

"Okay, now that you got your money back, let's go," says Otacon.

"Who are those Stray Fox anyway?" asks Marth.

"They are a band of rogues who live in Great Tech City," explains Califa. "They aren't entirely bad people, but they like to cause trouble. Their main occupation is making use of scrap weapons. They will tear down any useless weapon and try to rebuild it, but if it is too old to be rebuilt, they will refine it into new metal and sell it."

"They don't look like they're very strong."

"They're only the lackeys," says Otacon. "But do NOT underestimate the person who is behind them. That is their boss, Solid Snake."

"Can we start the tour now?" asks Pit.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Let's go!"

Otacon takes them deeper in the working site. There they see even more giant weapons being built. "Wow! This is so awesome!" says Pichu.

"Woooooooooo! Look! It's the 5 Otaku Elites!" exclaim some voice of people. They turn to see a large crowd of people admiring 5 particular workers at the site.

"Rob Lucci is so awesome!"

"Kaku is so handsome!"

"No, Popeye is the greatest!

"Cid is the man among man!"

"Yaaaa! Meta-Knight! He's too cool!"

"What's the ruckus here?" asks Marth.

"The 5 Otaku Elites are the top 5 most powerful workers here," explains Otacon. "They are admired by many people for their amazing skills at designing weapons and also their strengths."

Then a small round blue figure with bat wings and wearing an opera-like mask flies down besides Otacon and says to him, "Mr. Otacon, we would like you to come and evaluate the weapon we just finished repairing."

"Later, Meta-Knight. I have to treat the tourists first."

Meta-Knight turns to the Smashers and greets them. "You are most welcomed here, tourists. We wish you a good time here."

"That's so kind of you!" says Pichu.

"Wait a second… Meta-Knight…?" says Mario. "Aren't you da one Kirby spoke about?"

"Oh, you know Kirby?" asks Meta-Knight. "He was a sparring partner of mine long time ago."

"So you are da one!"

"Kirby is one of the Smashers, right? I wish I can spar with him again."

Then a person who has an odd-looking double chin and is wearing a sailor hat and a smoking pipe in his mouth approaches Otacon. "Mr. Otacon, some government officials are here to talk to you."

"Oh Popeye! What? At a time now… Tell them I'm not here," says Otacon.

"Oh yeah? We clearly saw you here!" says an approaching person wearing black business suit and hat.

"What do you want? It's about '**that**', right?"

"What else can it be? We really hope that you cooperate with the government for once," says the government official.

Otacon turns to the Smashers and says to them, "I have private business right now. My workers will tour you around instead."

"Never mind, Mr. Otacon," says CF. "You can do your own business."

Then Otacon left with the government official.

"Man, what are those government officials always coming for?" asks Popeye. "I really feel sick at the sight of them!"

"You can't do anything about it, Popeye," says a worker who has a long, rectangular nose. "If you try to do anything with the government, you can get into serious trouble."

"You always act like you're defending the government, Kaku."

"Well, they are good for some reasons," says that person named Kaku. Then he turns to the Smashers and says, "Sorry for the inconvenience earlier, but you can see around here if you want to."

"Okay!" say the Smashers.

Pit goes over to look at some weapons being built. "Wow! This is spectacular!" Then unknown to him, some oddly dressed people sneak up to him from behind…

"Well, that was pretty fun!" says CF. "We sure had enough for the day!"

"I'm starting to feel hungry," says Mario.

"Right… Let's go meet up with Wario and Yoshi at the food lane."

"Hey, where's Pit?" asks Marth. "I only see the moneybags on the floor."

"He probably went to toilet," says CF as he goes to pick up the moneybags, but he felt that it is very light. "Eh? I didn't remember it being so light…" He opens the bags and to his shock… "THE BAGS ARE EMPTY!"

"WHAT!" gasp the other Smashers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The moneys have disappeared! Where is Pit? Find out next chapter!

Otacon is that same guy from Metal Gear Solid. Lucci, Hattori, Kaku, and Califa are all characters from One Piece. Popeye is an obvious person. The Cid I'm using here will be the incarnation from Final Fantasy 4.

_**Coming up next chapter: Angel Abduction! Time to Smash Up Stray Fox!**_


	5. Time to Smash!

Good to see that people are looking forward to this story! Those who has been catching up with One Piece should be finding the plot familiar by now, but oh well…

**Chapter 5: Angel Abduction! Time to Smash Up Stray Fox!

* * *

**

"Seriously! These moneybags are empty!" says CF. "And furthermore, this isn't even our bag!"

"Who could have done it?" asks Pikachu.

"We lost a total of 20 million dollars!" gasps Marth. "We must get it back at once!"

"What's the ruckus here?" asks Meta-Knight.

"Somebody stole our money!" says Pichu.

"Hey, just a while ago, I spot some Stray Fox lackeys carrying off a winged boy with them," says Popeye, "and they seem to have bags with them also."

"Stray Fox! It's them without doubt!" says CF. "How can we get to their hideout?"

"Their hideout? They live in the warehouse just outside the western exit of the city," says Meta-Knight.

"All right, guys! We're gonna bust those villains for stealing our money and Pit!" says CF.

"Yes!" reply the other Smashers. And then they run off.

-

Meanwhile, at a place called Blueno's Bar in the food lane…

"You make good food, Blueno!" Yoshi says to the bar owner, who is a big guy with an odd hairstyle that resembles a pair of bullhorns.

"Yeah…" replies Blueno.

"But the service is a bit slow," says Wario. "I can understand that you're the only person working here, but you could at least speed up your actions. You even talk slow!"

"I guess I am…"

"All right, I'm too full already! Here's the cash! Thank for the food!" Wario pays Blueno the money and leaves along with Yoshi.

"That was satisfying!" says Yoshi. "Where do we go next?"

"Let's just return to the hotel," says Wario. "I'm too stuffed to move on anymore. The others must've returned by now too."

"Right."

-

The other Smashers are riding in the tour bus, desperately looking for Pit and the money. "Do you see anything suspicious?" asks CF.

"Nothing at all," says Pichu. "I'm trying to hear Pit's cry, but there's none!"

"Perhaps they killed him?" says Marth.

"Don't say such a scary thing!"

"We can't find him if we just keep on traveling like this," says CF. "Let us split up! If you still do not find anything, then return to the hotel and tell Samus about it also."

"Okay!" say the others. The tour bus stops and the Smashers step down and run in different directions.

-

Pikachu and Pichu are running through the streets to look for Stray Fox. "I still can't hear Pit's voice!" says Pichu.

"It will be hard!" says Pikachu. "But we must not give up! Pit will be in trouble without us!"

"Hey! I see a crowd there!"

"Let's go and see."

The two Pokemon run to the crowd and dig their way through it, and they see the attraction there… PIT!

"PIT!" gasp the two Pokemon. Indeed, there lies Pit, all beaten up and dirty.

"What happened to you!" asks Pikachu. "Are you all right?"

Pit begins to cry and says weakly, "I'm so… sorry… I'm so… useless…"

"What's the matter?" asks Pichu.

"They took… the money…"

"Stray Fox, right?" asks Pikachu. "We know that already. We'll go and get back the money and teach them a lesson!"

"I'm so sorry… We had so much… money… Goddess Palutena told me the… importance of money… to the life of people… in this world… I failed to protect… the important thing… I'm so… sorry…"

"Don't worry about that, Pit! You are injured, so don't move around much."

"If only we are big enough to carry you back to the hotel!" says Pichu. "Please stay here while we call the others. We will come back to get you shortly!" And then the 2 Pokemon run off again, leaving Pit on the street.

-

Back at the hotel…

"You mean Samus isn't here?" asks Marth.

"Yeah, she was nowhere to be seen when we returned," replies Yoshi. "I thought she said she wanted to return to the hotel."

"Perhaps she went to the doctor?" says Wario.

"Forget about that now; we have something more important to talk about," says Marth.

"What is it?"

"You'll hate to hear it…"

Suddenly, there is a knocking on the door, and Yoshi opens it. "Hey guys!" says Pikachu as he runs in. "I found Pit!"

"Really! Where?" says Marth.

"I can guide you there!" says Pichu. "I remember it very well where he is!"

"Hold on a second. What on earth happened?" asks Wario. Then Marth tells him about everything. "WHAT!" screams Wario. "THE MONEY IS STOLEN!"

"Curse Stray Fox!" says Yoshi angrily. "They'll pay!"

"Damn right they'll pay! I'm going to crush them all for stealing my money!"

"Guide the way, Pichu!" says Marth.

"I'll remain in the hotel and wait for Samus in case she returns," says Pikachu. "You guys go."

"Okay!"

-

Meanwhile, at a warehouse just outside the western exit of the city…

"So you guys brought back 20 million dollars?" says a man in grey and black suit with a bulletproof vest and a headband around his head. "You sure are impressive!"

"We did, boss!" says Bluto. "We're rich now, aren't we?"

"We haven't had so much money before! Now I can buy what I want! It's all thanks to you guys!"

"Thanks boss!"

"Okay, I'm going to go shopping. You guys can take 5 million dollars and spend on whatever you want." The man tosses some money to his men so they can get it.

"Thanks a lot, boss!"

The man gets up and carries the bags of money with him and heads out the backdoor. "This sure is a lucky day for me, Solid Snake!"

After he left, Bluto says to everyone, "Let us party the whole day!"

"YIPPEE!"

Suddenly, the door slams open and grabs their attention. They turn to the door and see Pit standing there! "You! Return me the money!" yells Pit in a loud voice.

"It's that winged boy from before!" they say. "What's he doing here?"

"RETURN ME THE MONEY!"

"Ha! What can you do?" laughs Bluto. "You got beaten up by us earlier! You're so weak!"

"RETURN IT AT ONCE!" Pit readies his bow and shoots an arrow at them, but they are able to avoid it.

"You wanna fight? Get them boys!"

The Stray Fox guys charge at Pit and start beating him up. Then the backdoor opens and Snake stick his head in. "Who shouted just now?" asks Snake.

"Someone barged in andisattackingus, because we took his money," says Bluto.

"Oh really? Take care of him then." Then Snake leaves again.

"Wait!" cries Pit. "Give back the money! DON'T GO!" But the baddies beat him up even worse and laugh and spit at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-

"But he was here a moment ago!" says Pichu.

"Where might he be?" wonders Marth.

"Hey guys!" shouts the voice of CF as he comes running towards them along with Mario.

"Found-a anything?" asks Mario.

"We did," says Marth, and he tells them everything.

"So Pit was here earlier but then disappeared?" says CF.

"I see bloodstain on the street too," says Yoshi. "And it seems to be leaving behind a trail too. Pit must've dragged himself along the street."

"Do you think it's possible that he felt guilty for losing the money, so he tried to go and fight them himself?" asks Pichu. The others become concerned at hearing this.

"Then let's go," says CF.

-

Outside the Stray Fox hideout…

CF, Marth, Yoshi, Wario, Mario, and Pichu see a beaten up and bloodied Pit lying on the ground. Yoshi sniffs him and says, "He's still alive, but totally out of consciousness. He really must've tried to fight them himself, but…"

CF cracks his knuckles and says, "Well, time to do what we have to do now. We'll avenge for you, Pit."

Wario grits his teeth angrily and fumes from his nose because he is really mad. Mario adjusts cap and let it shadows his face. Pichu growls and emits electricity around his body. Yoshi bares his teeth and growls fiercely. Marth says nothing but takes out his sword and readies it.

Then the 5 of them walk in a side-by-side straight line towards the direction of the hideout. "Let us beat them all up," says CF, and the others reply with a nod.

-

Inside the hideout, the Stray Fox people are eating and drinking happily. "Ha! You lose!" says a guy to another guy. Apparently, that guy lost to the others in a card game. "Go buy us more foods and drinks from the store!"

"Hahaha! I'll get you next time!" says the guy cheerfully as he gets up and heads for the door.

"All right! Let us continue the game!" says another guy.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion and that guy who just got up and went to the door is sent flying back in. He crashes onto their table and passes out.

"What the!" gasp the others. They turn to the door and see the 5 Smashers there! "Who are they?"

"It's those people from before!" gasps Bluto. "And also the friend of that winged boy!"

"So they have come to claim back the money, eh?" says a big guy as he puts on an armored suit. "What can you guys do? We have a total of 50 people here. Do you think that the 5 of you can take on us?" The Smashers just remain silent and stare at them angrily.

"Right! You guys are nothing but shrimps when pitted against all of us!" says Bluto. "Now that you're here, you're not going out alive! HAHAHAHAHA!" The others also laugh and jeer at them.

The big, armored guy walks towards the Smashers and says, "Bring it on, doofus!"

CF angrily charges forward and pulls back his fist. "Falcon…"

"You wanna punch me? Don't make me laugh! Even a tank cannon cannot destroy this armor! Hahahahaha!"

"PUNCH!" CF thrusts his fist forward and hits the armor hard, creating a fiery explosion, and the guy's armor breaks into pieces and he is sent flying backwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What the! The armored is destroyed!" gasp the others. CF turns to them and glares at them angrily.

"Ugh… Calm down… Don't get too angry," says Bluto. "We… We… Um… LET THEM HAVE IT!" The Stray Fox people bring out large cannons and begin firing cannonballs at them.

Pichu lets out a bolt of electricity and fires at the cannonballs, making them explode in midair.

"WHAT?"

Marth charges at a cannon and slashes it very hard, and to their surprise, the cannon breaks in half!

"BUT THE CANNON IS MADE OF IRON!" they gasp. "What frightening powers they have! RUN!" And they quickly make an escape through the backdoor.

Wario runs forward and grabs a guy and says, "Nobody can escape me when I'm angry! Wild Swing Ding!" He picks up the person by the legs and swings him around and hurls him at the others, knocking them down.

"Make a run for the window!" they cry. But Mario hops into the air and stomps them one by one on the head and knocks them out.

"YAAAAA! Quick! To the second floor!" they cry. They head for the stairs, but Yoshi changes into a large egg and rolls at them.

"EGG ROLL!" he shouts. He knocks them all down like a bowling ball hitting a bowling pin.

"Wait! Calm down!" says Bluto. "We know what you're here for! You're here for the money right? I'm sorry to tell you that our boss Solid Snake took the money for shopping. Even I don't know where he does his black market business, so there is no way you can get the money now! No matter how much you beat us up, you can never get what you want!"

"We don't care whether we get the money back or not for now," says CF. "We just want to teach you all a lesson for hurting our friend. We will tear you into pieces and leave no remains."

"That's so scary!" gasp those guys.

"Wrong! We are the ones who aren't supposed to leave any remains of the opponent!" says Bluto. "C'mon! Be brave and get them, men! There are only 5 of them!

"YES!" They grab their weapons and charge at the Smashers to fight them. But the Smashers are much more powerful and overcome the Stray Fox people, beating them up one by one.

CRASH! POW! BANG! KABANG! KABOOM!

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"YAAAAA!"

"Zap Cannon!"

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EGG ROLL!"

"WAAAAAA!"

"SHOULDER BASH!"

"HELP!"

"Shield Breaker!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Super Fire!"

"YEOW!"

CRASH! POW! BOOM! ZAP! CRACK! KAPOW!

The beatings are so violent that it shook the entire warehouse, and soon, the warehouse explodes…

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-

The warehouse is now in ruins, and the Stray Fox people are all beaten up and scattered everywhere, but the Smashers themselves are totally unharmed and without a scratch either.

"Well, what's next?" asks Marth, who is standing outside the ruins of the warehouse along with the others.

"Snake probably won't be coming back for a whole day," says CF. "Plus, he probably spent up the whole money either. It's worthless trying to beat him up now."

"Even so, I want to crush him for stealing my money!" says Wario angrily.

"Let's-a go back to da hotel first," suggests Mario.

"Yeah, and we need to treat Pit too," says Yoshi.

"Furthermore, Samus isn't at the hotel too, and I'm worried about her," adds Pichu.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel," suggests CF. They go and carry Pit and together return to the hotel.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Beating up Pit doesn't mean that I hate him; it is essential for the plot of the story.

Now the REAL plot will begin next chapter, and things will grow darker and darker too. Be prepared for it!

BTW, Blueno is another character from One Piece.

_**Coming up next chapter: Otacon is Shot! Chaos in Great Tech City!**_


	6. Chaos

**Chapter 6: Otacon is Shot! Chaos in Great Tech City!

* * *

**

The government official walks out from Otacon's office and mumbles to himself, "That stubborn Otacon… When will he finally cooperate with us? I've come to convince him many times and he won't listen!"

After the government official walked away, Califa enters Otacon's office and says to him, "That official doesn't look like in a good mood whenever he finished talking to you. What is the meeting about?"

"He just wants something from me," says Otacon. "But he's not going to have it no matter what."

"I see… It's something very important, I presume?"

-

At the hotel…

Pit is now conscious and his wounds are treated also, but he is still crying about the matter. "You really had us worried," Marth says him. "We shouldn't push yourself to do something you can't!"

"Good-a thing we went-a to help-a you," says Mario. "You nearly got-a yourself killed!"

"Cheer up, Pit!" says Pichu. "We beat them up for you!"

"But the money…" says Pit. "I failed to get it back…"

"It's all right… There's nothing we can do about it for now," says CF. "We'll have to forget it for now."

"Forget it? No way! Who is going to let such amount of money go to waste?" says Wario. "We must get it back from that Snake guy no matter what!"

"How are we going to get it back then?" asks CF. "Even if he comes back, he probably spend it all up already!"

"Then we track him down and get him before he does so!"

"If you're so smart, then tell us how!"

"Tell that green dinosaur to sniff him out and that little mouse to listen for his footsteps!"

"I don't even know how he smells like!" says Yoshi.

"I don't know what he sound he makes too!" says Pichu.

"Bah! You guys are so worthless when it comes to this!" grumbles Wario. "If it were me, then I would've tracked him down and beat him into pulps already!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wario…" Pit says to him. "I…"

"Yeah! It's all your fault, you stupid angel! If you were more careful, then we wouldn't have lost the money!"

"I…"

"Yeah, you are weak! It's because you're weak that we lost the money!"

"You're too harsh to him, Wario!" Pikachu tells him.

"I'm telling the truth! This kid couldn't fight back at all and got beaten up instead! That's why we lost the money in the first place! It's all HIS fault!"

At hearing this, Pit begins to cry. "Wario! You're going too far!" CF shouts at him.

"Then what else reasons do you have? You want to say that it's because you didn't keep an eye on him that the money is gone?"

"Just shut up, Wario!" says Marth angrily. "You do not know him as much as we do! He's just a kid!"

"Yeah! He's a kid, and he's too weak to do anything! Even that psychic boy and elf boy of yours is more capable than him! What kind of an angel can't do his job of protecting something carefully? Even that little mouse can do better than him!"

"He's still young and immature! You can't expect him to become a strong man in just a few days, can you?"

"I was strong when I was only 5!"

"Well, that's you, but not everyone is the same! Pit is the weakest one among us at the moment, so he may fail to do things. How about you? Don't tell me you never failed when you were young."

"I was a perfect man ever since I was a boy, so I never fail!"

"You're boasting too much!"

"Oh yeah? You're one who's boasting, blue hairdo!"

"You fat lard!"

"You lame prince!"

"FAT PIG!"

"SKINNY RETARD!"

CF then smacks both Wario and Marth over the hard. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"That was terrible…" says Pikachu. "There never was such a big argument among us…"

"Is Wario even part of us?" asks Yoshi.

"I never said I was part of you!" says Wario. "I'm going to sleep! What a horribly rotten day today is!" And he storms out the room while stomping the floor violently, and not to mention slamming the door close.

"Tsk! What a bad day!" says Marth. "I'm going to sleep too!"

Yoshi sits down next to Pit, who is crying bitterly, and says to him, "Oh don't cry! It's not your fault! You can't help it if you're weak. We can surely be strong some day!" Pit just nods in response.

"By da way, Samus hasn't return yet," says Mario. "Where can she go in such-a late night?"

"Perhaps she'll come back at midnight," says CF. "She's not a little kid that you have to worry about her, like Pit. Just go to sleep, we'll she her again in the morning."

-

Otagon stands in his office and looks out the window into the dark night and as the wind begins to blow. "Looks like it'll be a cold tonight," he says to no one in particular.

-

That midnight, everyone is asleep. Well, not everyone… Pit is sitting alone out in the balcony, thinking over the things that happened today. "I lost the money and it is all my fault," he says to himself. "Wario is right… I am weak… I am useless compared to the other Smashers, who are really strong. I thought I was strong enough, but…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

4 years ago…

"But I want to go, Palutena!" says Pit. "I really wanna go to the world below and play!"

"Not now, Pit," says the goddess Palutena. "You are still not of age, and you are not strong either. The world down there is a very dangerous place, and being careless can kill you."

"But I want to have fun there!"

"You can have fun here. You have lots of friends here, don't you?"

"I want to make friends with everybody in the world, including the people down there!"

"Haha! You're a friendly kid," says Master Hand. "You sure have great curiosity for the world below!"

"Please take me with you, Master Hand! Please!" pleads Pit.

"I can consider this…"

"Really? Thanks!"

"But as Palutena said, the world down there is a dangerous one. Unless you are strong enough to protect yourself, you can easily get into danger or even die!"

"See, Pit? Master Hand is right," says Palutena. "It is best to stay here."

"Let's make a deal, shall we? The next time I return and I see that you are strong enough, I will consider my words again."

"All right! I will train myself to become to strongest angel!" says Pit. "I want to go to the world below and show everyone my strength!"

"You sure are determined! Then prove to me that you are strong enough first! Whenever I come, I will test your strength to see if you are worthy of going to the world down there."

"I will become strong!" says Pit determinedly. "I will become stronger the next time you come!"

"Is this good, Master Hand?" asks Palutena.

"It's about time you let him learn to grow up," MH tells her. "He can't remain under your protection forever. The world down there isn't really as bad as you think.

"I will train myself until I become to strongest!" says Pit. "And then I will go to the world below and show it to everyone! I will!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Compared to them, I'm really far behind," Pit says to himself. "Looks like I made the wrong decision to come to this world in the first place… The others are so strong and have monstrous strengths, but I… Do I really belong to them…?" He thinks again about what the others said about him being a kid, immature, and weak, and he feels sadder every time he thinks about it. "I really don't fit with them… I will only get into their way… I am a roadblock to them… I don't think I belong with them… I… I…" And he begins to cry bitterly but quietly to himself.

-

Early morning at the warehouse ruins…

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" screams Snake at the top of his voice. He runs to Bluto and picks him up by the head. "Bluto! What happened here? Who did this?"

"The Smashers…" mumbles Bluto. "They… did it…"

At hearing this, Snake becomes very angry. "How dare they do this to my beloved men…? I will avenge for you! I will get those Smashers no matter what!"

-

The next morning…

Marth wakes up and yawns. "Ah… That was a comfortable sleep, despite the argument we had last night… Oh well, time to get up! Early to rise makes a man wise!" He gets up and cleans himself up for the morning. After that, he tries to wake the others. "Hey guys! Time to wake up! Seems like Pit woke up again before everyone else. Just like every time."

Captain Falcon gets up next and mumbles, "Uh… It's morning already?"

"Yep, and it's another day for a tour around the city!"

"How can we tour around after all that happened yesterday? The Stray Fox might get back on us again."

"We have no fear for them! Even if their boss Solid Snake shows up, we can fight him off!"

"Well, before going to breakfast, let's see if there's any news about yesterday," CF grabs the remote and opens the TV.

"We have breaking news!" says the news reporter. "A horrible thing was found this morning! Otacon was found lying in his office and his body is covered in blood!"

"WHAT!" gasp the two, and this made the other Smashers wake up too.

"What did-a I hear just-a now?" asks Mario.

"Otacon is dead!" gasps Pichu.

"The doctor says that the wound comes from a gunshot," says the reporter. "But thankfully, Otacon is still showing signs of life, but he's in an unconscious state! Now let us talk to some of the witnesses." Then the screen turns to Califa, who is crying bitterly.

"It was horrible!" she says between tears. "I went to his office this morning and when I didn't hear his voice telling me to come in when I knocked at his door, I found it very odd so I went in and found him on the floor with blood all over his body!"

"What happened!" gasps Pikachu. "He was so healthy and happy yesterday, but today…"

"Who is he?" asks Yoshi.

"We met him at the Otaku Weapon Center, and he's the mayor of this city too."

"Wow! Then he's a big shot! He sure got a big shot! Get it?"

"Boring…"

"Who would do such an awful thing?" says Marth.

"Right, the person who did this is very low and evil!" says CF. "We better go pay Otacon a visit, since he was so nice to us yesterday!"

"By the way, has Samus returned yet?" asks Pichu.

"Hmmm… I haven't seen her this morning," says Marth. "Perhaps she went down for breakfast already?"

So the Smashers went down to breakfast. To make a long story short, they finished breakfast and begin discussing what to do next. "I asked the front desk just now and he said he didn't see Samus at all," says Marth. "I showed him a picture of her and he said nobody like that ever came during midnight."

"Strange… She said she wanted to come back to the hotel because she is sick, but… Can she be at the hospital?" wonders CF.

"She seems very suspicious yesterday," says Mario. "She doesn't look-a like she eez sick at all."

"Yeah, what kind of sickness can you get in a fair weather like this?" says Wario.

"We better go look for her," suggests CF.

"By the way, where's Pit?" asks Pikachu.

"Who cares about him?" says Wario.

"He probably woke up early and is out there frolicking around," says Yoshi.

"Anyway, let's go get what we need for today and then head out to look for Samus and pay Otacon a visit," says CF, so they all return to their room.

-

Back at the room…

"EVERYONE! I FOUND THIS!" screams Pichu as he comes running in from the balcony. "READ THIS!" He is holding a piece of note on his hand.

"Where'd you get this?" asks Pikacu.

"At the balcony! Quick! Read it!"

Pikachu reads the letter, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. You guys are right; I am weak. I do not think I belong with you guys at all. I have regretted coming here. Now I want to go out and spend time myself. I hope the next time we meet; I will become stronger than before. Good-bye, friends… From Pit."

"What! Pit left during the night!" gasps CF. "How can he do that!"

"I think we were too harsh on him yesterday…" says Marth.

"Oh no… Theez eez bad…" says Mario. "Samus eez gone and now Pit eez gone too!"

"Who cares about that brat anyway?" says Wario. The other Smashers glare at him, and…

POW! SMASH! BANG! CLONG! WHACK!

"All right, all right!" yells a beaten up Wario. "I admit I'm a bit too harsh on him yesterday! I apologize, okay?"

"We have to go look for him!" says CF. "Today sure is a bad start for a morning!"

"What are our plans now?" asks Yoshi.

"Let's put it like this: Wario and Yoshi go look for Pit. Marth, Mario, and Pichu go look for Samus. I and Pichu will go pay Otacon a visit."

"Why the dinosaur with me?" asks Wario. "And why must I go look for that boy?"

"Because you are the main reason he left, so you have to be responsible! Yoshi's smelling sense is very good, so he can sniff out Pit's location."

"I'm sure we'll make a great team!" Yoshi says to Wario.

"Fine…" he grumbles.

"Okay, now that all is clear, let's go!" says CF, and so they all went to do their jobs.

-

Outside Otacon's building, many people are gathered around there because they are shocked at the news of Otacon being shot. The guards are trying their best to block the crowd of people so they don't go barging into the building. "Calm down, everyone!" says a guard. "Otacon is still alive! Please do not cause much noise! He needs rest!"

Inside the building, the 5 Otaku Elites are pacing around the room, talking over what happened this morning. "You would do such a horrible thing?" says Kaku. "Trying to kill the mayor? That's unforgivable!"

"It must be the government!" says Popeye. "I knew those dogs were up to something!"

"You shouldn't be skipping to conclusions," says Hattori. "Do you have proof that it is the government who did this?" Lucci just remains silent and with the same stern expression.

"Nooooo! Otacon! Don't die!" cries Cid. This Cid wears a blue helmet and goggles and has a large bushy beard. He is not the same Cid as the one in Super Smash Racing 2.

"You're acting like a big baby, Cid…" says Meta-Knight. "But whoever did this to Otacon is unforgivable. I must find the criminal no matter what and crush him!"

-

Meanwhile, CF and Pikachu are heading towards the direction of Otacon's office. There is a large traffic jam because of the chaos, so they decide to walk instead of taking a car. "Everyone sure is concerned about Otacon," says Pikachu, who is holding onto CF's helmet.

"He's a very important person, so everyone would be concerned about whatever happened to him," says CF. "But boy, this traffic jam is a bit too much… Even the sidewalks are crowded!"

"SMASHERS! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouts a really loud voice.

"Uh? Who's calling us?" asks Pikachu.

"I don't see him either," says CF.

"Hey look! Someone is on the top of that building!" points out a random guy.

"Hey! Isn't he… the boss… of Stray Fox… Solid Snake?" says another guy.

"Solid Snake!" gasp the two Smashers, and they turn to the building and sees a man standing on top of the building.

Sure enough, Solid Snake is standing on the roof, shouting really loudly, "Smashers! Come out and fight me! I will avenge for my beloved men! Come out and fight me!"

"Everybody run!" cry the people. "Snake has come! There's no telling what he would do if he gets angry!" All the people begin fleeing for their lives and shouting for help wildly.

"Snake must have a bad reputation among the people here…" says Pikachu.

CF shouts to Snake, "Here I am! I am one of the Smashers!"

Snake turns to him and says, "So you are the one who beat up my men, eh? I, Solid Snake, shall avenge for them!"

"I will avenge for my angel friend because you treated him badly!" says CF angrily. "I will crush you here!"

"I will be the one crushing you instead! Prepare to meet your maker!"

-

Meanwhile, at a dark alley place…

"Things didn't go as expected…" says the mysterious cloaked and masked man. "We'll have to do it again tonight."

"Of course, but as long as you keep your promise," says a blond woman.

"Don't worry. The CP9 never breaks promises, as long as you cooperate with us, Samus."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who shot Otacon and created such a great chaos? Who will win in the fight between Captain Falcon and Snake? Will they ever find Pit and Samus? And just what is Samus doing with that mysterious man? Watch out for the next chapter!

_**Coming up next chapter: Solid Snake Appears! Otacon's Enemies are the Smashers?**_


	7. Solid Snake

**Chapter 7: Solid Snake Appears! Otacon's Enemies are the Smashers?

* * *

**

"Come down at once!" Captain Falcon shouts at Snake.

"You bet I will!" Snake jumps down and a parachute appears from his back, and he lands safely onto the street. "Now let's fight!"

"I'm going to beat up you up!"

Snake begins the battle by pulling out a pair of pistols and fires shots at CF. CF avoids it and charges at Snake and throws a punch forward. Snake steps aside to avoid the punch and throws a punch himself at CF. CF quickly brings up his arm to block the hit, and then he swings his leg at Snake. Snake is able to avoid it by quickly back flipping away.

"Get him, Falcon!" says Pikachu. "You can get him!"

CF charges at Snake and throws multiple punches, which Snake blocks it with his arms. Snake then whips out a knife and swings it at CF, and though the CF is able to avoid it, he still cut a minor cut on the left arm.

CF jumps into the sky and performs Falcon Kick at Snake, but Snake avoids it again. Snake then fires his gun, but CF quickly ducks down and performs a leg sweep, which missed when Snake jumped up. While in air, Snake thrusts his foot downwards and kicks CF in the face and send him rolling backwards.

"Ugh! He's good!" thought CF.

Snake then pulls out a round object and hurls it at CF, and when the object hits the ground, smoke emerges.

"Smoke bomb!" While CF's view is blotted out by the smoke, Snake sneaks into it and starts beating up CF, and then kicks him out of the thick smoke. "Ugh! I let my guard down!"

"I was well prepared when I came to fight you," says Snake. "If I'm well prepared, nobody can defeat me!"

-

At the office building…

Otacon begins to come to his senses. "Mr. Otacon! You're up!" says Califa happily.

"Mr. Otacon! You're all right!" exclaims Meta-Knight.

"Uh… Sorry to have you guys worry so much…" says Otacon.

"Don't worry, sir. We will find the killers no matter what!"

"I want to say something… It's about the killers… I saw them…"

"Really? Who are they?" asks Popeye.

"There were two people," says Otacon. "One person was wearing black cloak and a white mask, so I couldn't make him out. But the second one was a blond woman… And if I'm not much mistaken, she is Samus… One of the Smashers…"

"Are you serious?" asks Meta-Knight."

"She must be Samus without doubt! Though I've only seen a picture of her when she was 16, I still recognize that face!"

"So it's the Smashers who tried to kill you!" says Popeye. "How dare they repay kindness with such cruelty! They shall pay!"

"Samus is indeed one of the Smashers," says Hattori. "My master Rob Lucci just researched about it and she indeed is!"

"Those Smashers…" says Meta-Knight with a tinge of anger. "How can they do such thing?"

Suddenly, Cid comes bursting into the room while yelling loudly, "EVERYONE! LISTEN TO THIS!"

"Be quiet!" the others tell him.

"You must listen to this! A Smashers is dueling with Snake at the eastern side of the city!"

"Really?" asks Popeye.

"They dare cause trouble in the midst of this!" says Meta-Knight. "The Smashers still want to cause more trouble? We will give them trouble! We will go find them at once!"

-

Back at the dueling place, the whole place is in ruins and buildings have collapsed. "At this rate, the whole city will be destroyed!" cry the people.

"That was frightening just now!" say Pikachu.

Both Captain Falcon and Snake are on the ground, and they are very tired and a bit beaten up. "This guy sure has skills!" says CF.

"You really are as good as my men said," says Snake. "But I will not lose to you! You will know why people in this city fear me!"

"You can do it, Falcon!" says Pikachu.

The two of them got up and charge at each other again, but suddenly, a strong force sent the two of them flying into the sky and crashing back down again.

CRASH!

"It's the Otaku Elites!" exclaim the people. "They're here to save us!" Indeed, Meta-Knight, Kaku, Lucci, Popeye, and Cid have arrived at the scene and are armed with weapons.

"Yes! They're here to help Falcon too!" says Pikachu with joy.

"Heh… You didn't have to give this kind of greeting," CF says to the elites.

"Hmph! You guys want to mess with me?" asks Snake. "Not now, I'm dealing with my prey!"

"You have caused enough trouble to this city already, Snake," says Meta-Knight. "When will you ever be a good man for once? But now we have another business here." He turns to CF and says, "Surely you know why we're here, right?"

"Uh? What?" asks CF.

"Don't play silly on me!" Meta-Knight pulls out his sword and dashes at him all of a sudden. CF quickly rolls aside to avoid getting hit.

"What was that about!"

"Why are they attacking us?" wonders Pikachu.

"Hey! I told you he's my prey!" says Snake.

"You stay out of this, Snake!" Kaku tells him. "We are not here to get you, but the Smashers."

"So the Smashers did something that offended you all? They sure get into trouble often!"

Popeye charges at CF and throws a punch at him, but CF is able to avoid it. Popeye then grabs some nails and hurls it at him. The nails shot forward like bullets, but miss the target, and they hit the wall and embed into it perfectly!

"Whoa! You're serious, aren't you?" asks CF.

"Of course!" Popeye then throws a strong punch at CF and sends him flying high into the air.

"Why are they attacking us!" cries Pikachu.

Kaku turns to Pikachu and says, "You're one of the Smashers too, right? Then you shall face punishment too!" He gives Pikachu a strong kick and sends him into the air.

"Pika! That's it! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires a lightning bolt at Kaku, but Kaku zipped off at a fast speed and avoided it.

"Hey! I said don't mess with my prey!" says Snake as he sweeps the area with a machine gun. Then Cid appears behind him and whacks him with a hammer. "YEOW!"

Kaku then kicks Snake into the air and then he jumps up himself and grabs Snake while in midair. "If you interfere with us," says Kaku, "we'll get you too."

"Hey! You're the one interfering with me!" says Snake. Kaku hits him on the head and sends him rocketing towards the ground hard.

BANG!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Meanwhile, Lucci is attacking CF with several super fast punches, and CF is trying his best to block them. "Man! He sure is good!" thought CF. Lucci then spins around and then thrusts his palm forward, which hits CF very hard and sent him crashing into some garbage bins.

CRASH!

Meta-Knight approaches CF and says, "We demand a reason for what you did!"

"I'm the one who should be asking a reason from you!" says CF. "Why do you attack us?"

"Still playing fool with us? Tell me: Why did you tried to assassinate the mayor?"

"What?"

"Otacon said he saw Samus and a masked man trying to kill him yesterday night. Though he doesn't know who that masked man is, but he can make it out clearly that the other person is Samus. What are you planning?"

"Samus tried to kill Otacon? You're lying! She would never do that!"

"Yeah! She's not that kind of person!" says Pikachu.

"Looks like you refuse to tell us anything," says Meta-Knight. "Then do not blame us."

"Let me talk with Otacon!" says CF. "I will clarify with him everything!"

"Don't play any tricks on us!" Meta-Knight swings his sword against the air and shot out an energy beam.

"Whoa!" CF quickly jumps out of the way to avoid it. Then Cid comes running towards CF with a large hammer in his hand.

"DIE!" yells Cid, and he slams the hammer at CF, who jumps over him to avoid it. But Cid turns around almost immediately and whacks CF into the air.

"YA!"

Kaku then pulls out some knives and throws it at the airborne CF, who desperately blocks them all. CF lands on top of a billboard, and Lucci jumps up at him and kicks the billboard hard, making it tilt over and also having CF fall down.

"YA!"

"Captain Falcon!" screams Pikachu.

"Get this mouse!" say the other people. "He's one of them too!"

"HELP!"

CF drops onto the ground and is immediately attacked by Popeye, who delivers several punches and kicks at him, and then hurls him away like a baseball. CF flies forward and hits the side of a truck hard.

BANG!

"Oh…" he groans.

"Yeah! The Otaku Elites are doing great!" exclaim the people. "Get those villains who tried to kill Otacon!"

Meta-Knight slowly approaches CF, but then he spots an odd looking device on the ground. "What's this?"

"Run!" cry the people. "That's a bomb! Snake used that to destroy several buildings earlier before you came! It's very destructive!"

"Yes! Very destructive indeed!" says Snake, who is holding a remote in his hand. "You guys really have crossed my path! You dare mess with my prey! I'll show you the power of the… C4 Bomb!" He presses the button on the remote and the bomb immediately explodes.

KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" scream the people as they quickly run from the explosion.

"YAAAAAAAA! IT'S THAT EXPLOSION AGAIN!" screams Pikachu. Suddenly, CF picks him up and begins running off at high speed.

"We're getting out of here!" says CF. "We have to hide before the angry mob gets us!"

Snake stands on the side and looks at the explosion destroying the whole area. "That's what you get for messing with I, Solid Snake!" he says. He feels around himself and notices that he's out of weapons. "Out of stock… I'll let you go for now, Smasher! But the next time I find you, you're dead meat!" And then he pulls out a box and hides under it, and silently slips away before anyone spots him.

After the explosion has cleared, more buildings have even fallen. Meta-Knight emerges from the rubbles and says, "That was one hell of a bomb!"

"We let the enemies escaped," says Kaku.

"But surely they'll attempt the assassination at night again. We must not let them succeed! Tell everyone to be on guard outside Otacon's office tonight. We must get them no matter what!"

-

Back in Otacon's room…

"Califa," says Otacon.

"Yes," replies Califa.

"Do we have pictures of the Smashers who came yesterday?"

"Yes we do. The surveillance camera took pictures of the ones who came and tour here."

"I want you to make wanted posters of them and spread it throughout the city. As for Samus, use the picture that I have in my desk. Though it may be outdated, people should be able to recognize her face."

"Yes, Mr. Otacon. I will begin immediately." And Califa exits the room.

Otacon lies down and begins to wonder to himself, "What could they want from me? Could it be '**that** **thing**'? Do they have ties with the government, or is it that they want to use it for themselves?"

-

Soon, wanted poster of the Smashers—CF, Marth, Pikachu, Pichu, Mario, and Pit—are hanged everywhere all over the city. "These are the people who tried to kill Otacon!" says the guy spreading the poster. "We must catch them and not let them run from this city!" And the whole city is in uproar and trying their best to catch these people.

"WHAT THE HECK!" gasp Wario and Yoshi when they see a wanted poster.

"They are framed for an attempt of assassination on the mayor?" gasps Yoshi.

"How can they do that!" says Wario.

"Don't be silly! Surely our friends wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Well, Mario looks like one who would."

"There must be a misunderstanding!"

"Maybe there is. But I'm just glad that we didn't go to the weapon center yesterday, or else our faces would be on these posters!"

"You're right… I think we should contact with them now."

"Better not meet them!" says Wario. "If we do, then people will associate us with them and catch us! Let this problem be solved first before doing so."

"You're right, but…"

"Let's look for that angel kid first."

They both agree and begin to cross a street, but they see someone on the other side. "Samus!" exclaims Yoshi.

"There you are!" says Wario. "Where have you been, you bad girl?"

Indeed, it is Samus standing on the other side of the street. "I am here to tell you that this will perhaps be our last meeting," she says. "We will part ways from here."

"What?" asks Yoshi. "You're not serious, are you?"

"C'mon, don't say that just because they mistook you for the killer. Surely you did not do it, right?" says Wario.

"Though they may have framed you all for it falsely, but not me," says Samus. "Yesterday night, I did in fact tried to kill Otacon."

"SAY WHAT!" gasp the two.

"I am serious. I have a darkness that you will never understand. If I continue to stay with you all, then it will only bring your doom."

"Hey! Snap out of your mind!" says Wario. "Have you gone mad?"

"I am speaking the truth. Let us part ways here now. I had a great time with you all. Say good-bye to everyone for me." After saying these, Samus turns around and heads into an alleyway.

"Hey wait!" shouts Yoshi, and he runs across the street and into the alley, but sees nobody. "Uh?"

"She's gone? Where can she go in this small alleyway?" wonders Wario.

"There was something strange though. I smelled another unfamiliar scent in here. It looks like Samus was with someone! But the scent disappeared here…"

"Strange… It's a dead end in this alley and the fence is way too high."

"I think we should contact with the others, but indirectly, of course. If only I still have my cell phone…"

"There's a public telephone there."

"Yoshi! Just what we needed!"

-

Somewhere in the city, the other Smashers are hiding in an alleyway.

"So that's why we're being attack!" says Marth.

"We are framed for trying to kill Otacon?" asks Mario.

"How can they blame us for it?" says Pichu.

"I don't know, but we better try and get the truth out of Otacon, and also Samus," says CF. "If she did indeed tried to kill him, then she failed because Otacon still lived. Surely she will return again and try to get him. We must catch her!"

"How?" asks Marth.

"The only way is to get into Otacon's room at the same time Samus arrives."

"Hmmm… Theez eez strange… They said that-a masked man was with her?" asks Mario.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to wonder if it's that masked guy influencing her to do so?"

"Could be," says Marth.

"No matter what it is, we must get the truth out of her… tonight!"

At this moment, CF's cell phone rings, and he answers it, "Hello?"

"Yoshi! Where are you guys?" asks the voice of Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Where are you?"

"Well, um… Still looking for Pit, and then we saw wanted posters of you…"

"Listen up, it's best that you and Wario stay away from us for now, or else the others will try to get you! We will try and find out the truth at Otacon's office tonight!"

"Glad to know you're fine. But here's one thing I must tell you," says Yoshi, and he tells them all about Samus.

"Are you serious?" asks CF. "She really said that?"

"Yeah, and she said to tell me to tell you guys good-bye."

At hearing this, CF hangs the phone immediately. "So Samus did tried to kill Otacon, and now she wants to leave us?" asks Marth.

"How can she do that!" asks Pichu.

"Mamamia!" cries Mario.

"That's so terrible!" says Pikachu.

"Now we really must get the truth out of her!" says CF. "Tonight, we will get into Otacon's office no matter what!"

-

"Um… He hanged the phone…" says Yoshi.

"Tough luck! Now what?" asks Wario.

"I say… Let's continue looking for Pit. He can be in danger of getting caught by the mob. The others can take care of Samus, so let's leave her to them."

"Fine… What a rotten day this is…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Things have become more and more serious, and not to mention darker. What exactly is Samus's intention? Will the Smashers get the truth out of her? And what of Solid Snake now? Where's Pit too? Find out next chapter!

_**Coming up next chapter: Second Assassination Attempt! Charge into Otacon's Office!**_


	8. Second Attempt

The reason I am able to update so fast is because the plot of this story is adapted from an existing story.

**Chapter 8: Second Assassination Attempt! Charge into Otacon's Office!

* * *

**

Blueno is working in his bar and serving customers when suddenly the door slams open and Snake comes in. "Hi there, Blueno!" says Snake. "How's job going?"

"Oh hi… Fine… I guess…" says Blueno.

"You're slow as always, eh? All right, give me the usual." Snake then takes a seat and waits for Blueno to hand him his orders. "Hey, Blueno, the city is in quite a ruckus, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"They say that the Smashers are the ones who tried to assassinate Otacon. Though they are mean people, I don't really see them as the ones who would do it."

"Maybe…"

"Do you really think it's them?"

"Dunno…"

"It's all very strange… What a weird day today is? And the fact that I haven't got my revenge on the Smashers yet is making me hopping mad! I want to fill myself up and get ready for the ultimate showdown with them!"

"Hope you good luck…"

-

Evening is approaching, and many people are surrounding Otacon's building so they can prevent anyone from coming in. They are armed to the point that an ant probably even can't get pass them.

The 5 Otaku Elites are sitting outside his room and keeping watch. Califa enters Otacon's room and speaks to him, "Sir, the 3 mercenaries that you hired are here."

"Good, show them in," says Otacon.

The door opens and 3 very familiar Space Pirates enter.

"So you are the 3 Space Pirates who work for anything, right?"

"Correct, and I am the leader Punk," says Punk.

"I'm Pix," says Pix.

"And I am Pork!" says Pork.

"Let me get this straight: The Smashers are trying to kill you, and you want us to help the others get rid of them?" asks Punk.

"Yes. Please try your best," replies Otacon.

"I've never thought they would be so evil to do this!" says Pix. "And they were the ones who defeated the Darkling King too!"

"They are strange people," says Pork.

"Enough of this. Let's get to work," says Punk.

-

Outside the building and among some bushes, the Smashers are hiding there. "We can't go in with so many people guarding there," says Pikachu.

"I have a good plan," says CF.

"What is it?" asks Marth.

After a short while…

"There! This should do!" says CF, who is wearing a detective hat and a trench coat. "Surely they won't notice us like this!"

"I hope so…" says Marth, who is wearing a brown wig and simple clothes, with his real garment underneath.

"Theez eez actually very smart," says Mario, who is dressed up as a businessman of sorts and wearing top hat.

"The two Pokemon will just hide in my large coat," says CF, opening his clothes to reveal Pikachu and Pichu in the pockets underneath the coat.

"It's stuffed in here…" groans Pikachu.

"But at least we get to go in, right?" asks Pichu.

"Now let's go and act like one of them," says CF. They got out from their hiding place and advance towards the building.

-

Snake has finished eating his meal, and he gets up leaves Blueno the cash before leaving. "See ya, Blueno!" says Snake.

"See ya… I have to close now too…" says Blueno. "I have an… appointment…"

Snake leaves the bar and begins to think up of a plan to get the Smashers when suddenly he encounters his men. "Did you get them yet, boss?" asks Bluto.

"Not yet, they escaped because someone interfered," says Snake.

"Surely you will get them, boss!" says Bluto. "And by the way, a while ago we saw that winged boy sitting alone in the park."

"Really? Then I have come up with a plan! I will go catch that boy and bring him back to my old house, and you guys will go around the street shouting, 'We have your winged friend with us! Come save him at the old house at the harbor if you want him back!' And then we will set them a trap and catch them all!"

"Great plan!" says Bluto. "Let's do it!"

-

"Califa," says Otacon.

"What is it?" asks Califa.

"Can you leave the room for a while? And tell Meta-Knight to come in on the way. I have something to talk to him."

"Yes sir." Califa leaves the room and tells Meta-Knight to come in.

"Is he going to tell him his last words?" asks Cid, who is shocked.

"Idiot…" says Hattori.

Meta-Knight goes inside and Otacon tells him something that you readers are not supposed to hear yet, so I will not type it down here.

"You get it now?" asks Otacon after finishing explaining the things we didn't get to hear.

"I got it," says Meta-Knight, and then he leaves the room.

-

Outside the building and on top of a nearby building, Samus and the masked man are standing there. "We will accomplish without fail now, Samus," says the man. "Remember, we are doing this for justice."

"I know," says Samus.

The man pulls out his cell phone and dials it, "Hello? It's you, right? Okay, we're going in now. Set up a distraction."

-

The disguised Smashers are at the front door of the building, mixing up with everyone else. "See anyone suspicious?" CF asks a guy.

"Nothing yet," he replies.

"I'm going in to check around."

"Okay."

So CF, Marth, and Mario enter through the door. All of a sudden, an explosion occurs near the place and shocks everyone.

BANG!

"What the! We're being attacked!" says a guy.

"Who did this?" asks CF.

"Hey! It's the Smasher!" shouts another guy.

Unfortunately, the force of the explosion made CF's hat fly off, thus revealing his real face. "Damn…" he mutters.

Suddenly, the 3 Space Pirates appear in the scene. "We meet again, Smashers," says Punk.

"You!" gasps Marth.

"Looks like we are enemies right now. We are only doing our job, so no hard feelings."

"Damn… We'll get nowhere if we just fight… RUN!" shouts CF, and the Smashers quickly run into the building.

"They're getting away! After them!" shout the people.

"The chase is on," says Punk as he and his comrades begin to give chase also.

-

The remaining elites are still on guard while Meta-Knight went to do what he was told. "Hey! There's a masked person roaming around! Get him!" shouts a voice.

"They're here at last! Let's get them!" yells Cid, and he gets up and runs off.

"Wait for me!" says Popeye, and he goes with him too, leaving Lucci and Kaku at the door.

-

A person in black cloak and wearing a bird mask is running around the building while chased by several people. "Don't let him get away!" shout the people. "He must be a Smasher!"

"Hey! There's another masked man on the other side!" shout some people. "Let's get them too!" And they split up to go after the different people.

The bird mask charges in through the window and found himself surrounded by angry mobs. "Ha! You're cornered, dude!" says a guy.

"I think he's actually a woman. Look at the shoes! They're high heeled!" says another guy.

"Thanks for seeing through my gender," says the bird mask. "But you will not live long if you get in my way."

"Get her!" The people charge at her, but she amazingly jumps over them and onto the second floor balcony just like that! "Whoa! She jumped so high!"

On the second floor, there is angrier mob approaching her. "You're dead meat!" says a guy.

"Give up," says the bird mask. "You cannot defeat me."

-

On the other side of the building, the masked man and Samus is cornered against the building wall by the people. "Give up now, Smashers!" says the people.

The masked man pulls his cloak in front of them and then disappears along with Samus afterwards, leaving only the cloak.

"What? They disappeared!"

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers are still being chased by angry mobs. CF had tossed his coat away because it's kind of heavy, so the 2 Pokemon are running alongside them. "We must get to Otacon's office before they get us!" says CF.

"But even if we do, we won't be able to speak to him well with all these people after us!" says Marth.

"Then we split-a up!" suggests Mario. So the Smashers went in separate directions. CF went by himself, Marth goes another way, and Mario and the Pokemon go another way.

"They have split up, let's go separately!" says Punk.

"Yes!" say the others. Punk goes after Marth, Pix and Pork goes after Mario and the Pokemon, and the angry mobs go after CF.

-

Meta-Knight is in Otacon's working room. He goes under the desk and finds that there is a secret door there. He opens it to reveal a safe underneath, and he enters the code Otacon told him, and finally the safe opens. "Here it is!" says Meta-Knight, taking out the scroll that was inside.

"So you found it, eh? Give it to us now," says a voice.

Meta-Knight turns around and sees a guy wearing a bull mask and a guy wearing a skull mask. "Who are you?"

"CP9… The assassins of justice," replies the bull mask.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter is rather short, but I'm sure it'll keep you on guard for the chapter, which will finally reveal some things and also contain actions.

And Punk, Pix, and Pork are back! Surely you know it when you read the preview. In case you don't know, those 3 are my OC who have appeared in quite a few of my SSB stories. However, they are Space Pirates from Metroid series; I just made up names for 3 of them.

_**Coming up next chapter: The Enemies Unmask Themselves! Enter the CP9!**_


	9. CP9

Again, the reason I am able to update so fast is because this plot is adapted from an existing story, so I know what to think of next. I just have to make some changes to make it different enough.

**Chapter 9: The Enemies Unmask Themselves! Enter the CP9!

* * *

**

CRASH! POW! BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAA!" scream the people as they fall down from the second floor and hit the first floor. "She's too tough…"

"I told you that you cannot beat me," says the bird mask.

"Dammit! Get her!" cry the people, and they get out guns to shoot her. The bird mask jump down towards the first floor and pulls out a thorn whip and spins it around in a spiral formation, hitting the people down there.

"Thorn Road!"

WHIP! SLASH!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

Meanwhile, Mario, Pikachu, and Pichu are being chased by Pix and Pork. "Come back here!" shouts Pix. "You're not getting away from us!"

"We have no reason to fight-a them!" says Mario. "You can only run to Otacon's room!"

"Right! But hurting them a bit won't be a problem, right?" asks Pikachu.

"I guess so…"

Pikachu turns around and unleashes an electrical beam at them, and it caught them by surprise and zaps them.

ZAP!

"Ow! How dare you!" says Pork angrily.

"They'll pay dearly for this!" says Pix.

The Smashers quickly turn around a corner, and the two follow them. The instant they turn around the corner, Mario hurls a bucket of cold water at them.

SPLASH!

When splashed, Pix turns into a chicken and Pork turns into a cow! "Just-a as I thought-a!" says Mario. "They have not-a cured from their Jusenkyo curses yet!"

Pix hops on top of Pork and Pork moos angrily and charges forward. "Mad cow!" shouts Pichu, and the Smashers continue running.

-

Marth is being chased by Punk throughout the building. "It's unlike of you to not fight back," says Punk as he chases him.

"I do not have a reason to fight you!" says Marth. "We have never tried to kill Otacon in the first place! If we did, then we would be fighting back to defend our guilt! But we did not, so if I fight back, then I would be saying I am guilty!"

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, I must follow Otacon's order of taking out whoever tries to kill him!" Punk charges forward and slams his pincers at him.

Marth quickly turns around and blocks the hit with his sword and pushes Punk back. "I do not want to fight you!"

-

Meanwhile, Otacon is in his room and lying on the bed, and he can hear lots of noise coming from the outside. Suddenly, a wall in the room turns into a door and opens! The masked man and Samus step in afterwards, and the wall returns to normal. "What! How did you get in here?" asks Otacon.

"I have the power of the Doa Doa Fruit," says the masked man. "I can turn whatever I touch into doors." He pulls out a gun and shoots Otacon in the shoulder.

**Note: Doa means door in Japanese.**

"YA!"

"Why did you do that?" asks Samus. "We're not allowed to kill him yet!"

"He can still talk, so he isn't weak. In killing, you must take precautions." The masked man turns to Otacon and says, "The truth be told: The Smashers have nothing to do with this, besides Samus. It is we CP9 doing it."

"What!" gasps Otacon.

"You look after him, Samus. I'm going to guard this room from the outside. Do not kill him until we give the signal." Then the masked man exits the room.

Otacon turns to Samus and says, "I never thought you would join the government's side, Samus."

"That has nothing to do with you," says Samus.

"So you are indeed a devil, you sole survivor of the Cosmo Incident!"

"You do not know anything and you speak of me like that!" Samus grabs Otacon by the hair and pulls him out of bed, and slams him onto the floor.

"Am I not right in saying you are a devil? You are trying to take over the world, are you? Do you even know what exactly the government wants? They want the blueprint of the Armageddon from me!"

"The blueprint?"

"So you don't know about it! Listen, the Armageddon is one dangerous weapon that can destroy the whole world!"

"I know that already, but what about the blueprint?"

"As you know, the Armageddon was made when a Hand sold his soul to the Darkling, and thus a powerful weapon is created. The power of the weapon is so feared by everyone that is was broke up into several pieces and hidden all over the world! My master, Worker Hand, passed down the blueprint to me, and since you are a survivor of the Cosmo Incident, you know exactly where every single piece is!"

"Even if you know all this, what is the point?"

Otacon pulls out a gun and points it at her. "I must kill you now!"

Samus quickly kicks his hand and makes the gun fly off, and she grabs it herself and points it at Otacon. "Don't talk like you know everything! Do you know the feeling of losing your best friends and teacher? Do you understand the hellish life I've spent before I became a Smasher? Is that only you can think of? Are you really simple-minded in thinking that everyone aboard the Cosmo Space Lab are devils who are trying to take over the world using the Armageddon? You know nothing!"

-

Meat-Knight lies beaten up on the floor and tired. "They're… tough…" he thought.

The bull mask approaches him and takes the scroll from his hand. "We are after this. Seems like you know too much, so we must kill you."

"So you're after that? Actually, Otacon told me to take out the fake blueprint and then escape by myself to safety."

"The fake blueprint?"

"Looks like we've been tricked," says the skull mask.

"Then where is the real one?" asks the bull mask. "Looks like we must get the real one out of Otacon himself."

-

"Where is that Smasher?" asks a guy.

"He must be around here! We mustn't let him into Otacon's room! After him quick!" says another guy, and the angry mob runs off.

After they're gone, CF pops out from a storage room. "Phew… Saved… Now to get to Otacon's room! Samus should be here by now!" He quickly runs through the hallway while evading the mobs. He then passes by the office and looks into it, and sees Meta-Knight and the two masked people in there! "Hey! What's happening here?"

"You! The Smasher!" says Meta-Knight.

"You're Meta-Knight, right? And the masked people… You must be the ones influencing Samus to do evil!"

"A Smasher…" says the skull mask. "Are you here to take the blame for us?"

"Give back Samus! What are you trying to do to her?"

"Rankyaku!" The skull mask swings his leg at CF and shoots out a projectile from it.

"Whoa!" CF quickly rolls aside to avoid it. Suddenly, the bull mask appears behind him and slams him onto the floor. "YA!" And then he pulls out u-shaped pins and pins him to the floor by the arm, legs, and neck. "Hey! Let me out!"

"We do not have time to fight you," says the bull mask. "We'll just pin them up for now. They will meet their demises anyway." Then he proceeds to pin Meta-Knight onto the floor also.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm not done with you yet!" shouts Meta-Knight, but the masked people leave the room without listening to him.

-

Cid is running through the hallway looking for enemies. "Where are the baddies? I'm gonna pound them good!"

"Cid! Look!" cries a guy. Cid goes over to look and is shocked to see the white masked man sitting outside Otacon's room, and there are blood puddles besides him!

"What have you done to Kaku and Lucci!" gasps Cid.

"I've beaten them up and tossed them out the window," replies the masked man.

"How dare you!" Cid swings a large hammer at the masked man, but the masked man broke the hammer with a simple punch. "WHAT!"

"Ya! That guy destroyed Cid's iron hammer with his fist!"

The masked man then punches Cid hard in the face and knocks him out.

POW!

"Ahhh! He knocked out Cid in just one hit!" cry the people. "Quick! We must go get help at once!" They quickly turn to run, but the masked man charges at them and beat them up.

POW! BANG! SCHAWP! KICK! PUNCH!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

In the office, both CF and Meta-Knight are pinned onto the floor and unable to move. "Smasher… Sorry for the mistake this morning…" says Meta-Knight.

"It's all right," says CF. "At least we know who the enemies are now."

"Damn… If only I was strong enough… How is Kirby now?"

"He's still a greedy pig. All he does is eat. But he can be serious when it comes to fighting. Don't underestimate him too much."

"I see… The last time I fought him he wasn't as good. He still had hard times trying to beat me. I really want to see with my own eyes on how good he is now. But look at me now! I've been beaten by people I don't even know, and now they're going to kill Otacon! Otacon made me a the lead engineer here, so I owe him a lot!"

"I understand you…"

"Perhaps I am even weaker than Kirby now! I have always strived to become the best I can! But do I look like I am the best?"

"Trust in yourself! You are not as weak as you are! This morning I can see that you have great strength in you! You must fight to your extent and prove yourself!"

"I know… But…"

"You want to protect Otacon, right?"

"Yes, I want too… I want to protect him with all my strength, even if I die! I will not forgive anyone who tries to harm him!"

"That's the spirit!"

-

The bird mask is fighting with Popeye when suddenly her cell phone rings, and she answers it, "Hello?"

"There's been a hitch in the plan," says the voice of the bull mask. "Come to Otacon's office at once."

"Okay."

"Are you trying to escape?" asks Popeye. "Don't think I'll let you!"

"I'm not trying to escape. I just have an appointment at the moment." The bird mask charges forward and stabs her finger through Popeye's stomach.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And Popeye passes out from the fatal hit.

"Aaaaaaaaah! She defeated Popeye in a single hit!" cry the people. "What strength she has!"

Then the bird mask proceeds to beat up everyone before heading out of this area.

-

Soon, all 4 masked people are in Otacon's room, along with Samus. "Go away, you brats!" says Otacon. "I have nothing to give you!"

"Now, now, Otacon," says the bull mask. "Will you please stop being so stubborn?" Then Hattori the pigeon flies into the room and perches onto the bull masks' shoulder.

"What?"

The bull mask then unmasks himself, and he turns out to be… Lucci!

"LUCCI!"

"The government asked nicely from you many times, but when will you finally give it to them?" asks Lucci. "When will you stop holding back?"

The skull mask unmasks himself and reveals himself to be Kaku!

"KAKU!" gasps Otacon.

"Hiding our true identities were easy," says Kaku. "But keeping it forever is worthless."

The bird mask unmasks herself to she turns out to be Califa! "We wish to leave this place a memory without hurting you as much as we can," she says.

"CALIFA! YOU TOO!" gasps Otacon, again.

The white masked man takes out his mask and turns out to be Blueno! "There is nothing you can do now, Otacon," says Blueno. "It is about time we finish our mission."

"You're the owner of Blueno's Bar! This can't be! You all work for the government!" gasps Otacon. "I must be dreaming!"

"No, you are not dreaming," says Lucci. "We are the Cipher Pol 9; CP9 for short. And we have dedicated our lives to the government since we were young."

"This can't be! This can't be!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Those who saw OP up to this point shouldn't find the identities of the CP9 surprising, but I see that Falcored will be shocked and surprised by this.

And in case you didn't know too, the 3 Space Pirates have Jusenkyo curses, which are taken off from the anime Ranma 1/2. It is a cursed pool of water and if anyone falls into it, he or she will transform into the creature that last drowned in that pool. Whenever the victim touches cold water, he/she will change into the cursed form, and touching hot water will turn back to normal. Punk was cursed in Old Time Friends and Pix and Pork were cursed in Cow and Chicken.

_**Coming up next chapter: The Shocking Truth! CP9's Intentions Revealed!**_


	10. True Intentions

To those who have not read One Piece and know almost nothing about it: Were you surprised by the identities of the CP9? There are a total of 9 members, and these are only 4 of them. The rest will appear in the future.

**Chapter 10: The Shocking Truth! The CP9's True Intention's Revealed!

* * *

**

Lucci, Kaku, Califa, Blueno, and Samus stand before the shocked Otacon, for he cannot accept the truth before his eyes. "You guys work for the government all along!" he gasps.

"Yes we have," says Lucci. "For 4 years we have been disguising as workers here. Though I am not your student any longer, I still want to say one last thing to you. Thank you for all that you have taught me during those years. I appreciate your great engineering skills."

"Yes, you taught me a lot too, Otacon," says Kaku.

"It was fun being with you," says Califa.

"But our time for the mission is up," says Blueno. "We cannot act like this forever."

"Surely you have heard of CP1 through 8, right?" asks Lucci

"Yes, but not 9," replies Otacon.

"We are from the ninth, and we always do missions in secret and even our identities are kept from letting the outside world know. We are given orders from the government to kill anyone who does not agree with them."

"That's cruel! How can they be so selfish?"

"Justice has to be cruel at times. Now let's go to our main topic," says Lucci, as he holds up the fake blueprint. "As Meta-Knight told us, this blueprint is a fake one. I assume you that you hold the real one yourself, right?"

"Why would the government want the Armageddon?" asks Otacon. "They are supposed to ban the use of it!"

"While it is true they fear the power of the Armageddon, but that was in the past. The mastermind of the government, Big Brother, has come to a different decision."

"No matter what his decision is, it's not anything good for sure!"

"Listen to what I have to say first. Big Brother thought that instead of fearing and banning the usage of the Armageddon since it's so powerful, why not use it to destroy the evil of the world instead? That way, peace can easily be enforced throughout the entire world."

"That's a BS! There is no way such a dangerous weapon can bring peace! Whether a good person or a bad person uses it, in the end the world will only be destroyed due to the destructiveness of the Armageddon!"

"Looks like you do no have trust the government, Otacon. The government always thinks the right stuff; they care for the world, and they are doing something to help the world. Now we have Samus, the only person as of now to know where every single piece of the weapon is, with us. Now the government only needs the blueprint to know how to reassemble it, and you have it. They have asked for it nicely from you many times, but you keep on rejecting them. By doing this, you are saying 'no' to the entire world. Think of the poor and suffering people out there who are tortured by evil. They rely on the government. The government wants to save the people. Are you happy living in this terrible and cruel world? Don't you want to live in a happy world?"

"It's not that I don't want to live in a happy world, but it's because I know the true nature of humans, you brat!"

Hearing this, Lucci kicks Otacon in the face.

KICK!

"YEOW!"

"Go check his pulse, Kaku," Lucci orders him.

"Yes." And Kaku goes over and holds Otacon by the hand and feels his pulse. "Don't move now, Otacon."

"If you refuse to speak the truth, Otacon, then your blood will let us know the truth," says Lucci, and then he holds up the fake blueprint and opens it. "As said earlier, this blueprint is fake. But after a bit of inspection, we saw that there are words written on it, and it appears to be signatures.

"…" That was Otacon.

"We tried to decipher these blurry words, and we can make it out pretty clearly what these names are. The names are as follows: Worker Hand, Hal Emmerich, and John Doe."

"…"

"We know about the legendary engineer Worker Hand, who once lived in this city and is well known for the invention of the one and only Sky Liner, the world's only flying ocean liner. We also found out that he has 2 disciples."

"…"

"Surely you were one of his disciples, as your real name is Hal Emmerich. Now Worker Hand used to have the blueprint in his inventory, and he, too, fears that it would fall into wrong hands. He guarded it with all his life and would only pass it down to his most trusted disciple, and that would be you, Otacon."

"…"

"The second disciple, John Doe, is confirmed dead by the government when he was caught in a bomb accident. Therefore, he is out of question and surely you have taken the blueprint. Yet, you denied the fact that you have it and refuse to show it to anyone, and even making a fake one to fool people with.

Otacon begins to feel a bit nervous.

"It can be either you are lying and you actually have it, or you really don't have it. If you do not have it, then you must've passed it down to someone else already."

Otacon gets more and more nervous on hearing this.

"But you would only pass the blueprint down through the line of Worker Hand's disciples, or your most trusted worker. Meta-Knight is your favorite engineer among us, so naturally you would pass it down to him, but you didn't. John Doe is dead, so who might you passed it down to?

"…"

"But we just remembered one thing, and it was as if it happened all by chance. In fact, we must be very lucky for that to happen. 4 years ago, a certain man once came here to meet you, and he mentioned his name only once."

"Yes, I remember," says Califa.

"So do I," says Kaku.

"Because that man mentioned his name, we have every reason to believe that John Doe is still alive," says Lucci, "and is still living in Great Tech City even as we speak."

Otacon begins feel even more nervous.

"And now John Doe lives under the name…"

Otacon got even more nervous.

"Solid Snake!"

Otacon begins to tremble violently and his blood pulse increases. "Your pulse is acting very fast," says Kaku.

"That means we have hit the bull's eye," says Lucci. "So it is without doubt you passed the blueprint down to Solid Snake. We always thought of him as nothing but a hoodlum, but we never thought he would be the one holding what we are looking for."

"You… What do you want with him!" asks Otacon angrily.

"Getting the blueprint from him," replies Lucci. "Now that we know the truth, you have no more value. In the name of justice, we shall end your life here."

-

Captain Falcon is trying his best to free himself from the pins. "Nggh! Ugh!" After much struggling, he finally freed his arm, and then every part of his body. "Yes! I'm free!"

"Now get these off me too!" says Meta-Knight.

-

Mario and the 2 Pokemon are still being chased by Pix and Pork, who are still in their cursed forms. "They won't stop following us!" cries Pichu.

They run pass the kitchen, and the two farm animals run in there and splash themselves with hot water from a kettle, and they turn back to normal. "Now you're not getting away!" says Pix.

-

Marth is still running from Punk too. "I must get to Otacon's room no matter what!" thought Marth, and at this moment, Mario and the 2 Pokemon show up besides him. "Hey guys!"

"Where eez Falcon?" asks Mario.

"I don't know! But I see a door there! That is without doubt Otacon's room!"

"Yes! We found it at last!" exclaims Pikachu.

"We will not allow you to harm him!" says Punk as he reunites with his partners and continues chasing them.

-

SMASH!

CF smashes right through the wall and into another room. "Where are they?"

"It's in the room next to this one!" says Meta-Knight.

"Then I'll break through it!"

-

Lucci slowly approaches Otacon and readies to kill him. "In the name of justice, die!"

Suddenly, the wall bursts open and Captain Falcon and Meta-Knight comes running in. Simultaneously, the door bursts open and Marth, Mario, the 2 Pokemon, and the 3 Space Pirates come running in.

"I'M HERE TO BEAT YOU GUYS UP!" shouts CF.

"Tsk… Such a hindrance…" says Lucci.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Very shocking truth indeed, eh? You never thought Snake would be involved in all of this, would you?

I tried to research for Snake's real name, but could never find it. However, I looked up Naked Snake's bio and found out that his real name is Jack. I also found out that he sometimes refers to himself as John Doe in Metal Gear Solid 3, but that isn't his real name. So I decided to use John Doe as Solid Snake's real name here, even though it's not official.

**Coming up next: The Difference Between Strengths! The Superhuman Powers of the CP9!**


	11. Strength

July 22, which is today, is my birthday! The presents that will make me glad are good reviews from you fans! Happy birthday to me!

**Chapter 11: The Difference Between Strength! The Superhuman Powers of the CP9!

* * *

**

All the Smashers, Meta-Knight, and the 3 Space Pirates are now in Otacon's room, face-to-face with the CP9 and Samus themselves. "We found you at last, Samus!" says Pichu. Samus just looks at them without saying anything.

"Meta-Knight, I thought I told you to run!" says Otacon.

Meta-Knight sees Otacon lying injured on the floor. "Otacon!" he gasps. "What happened to you? And Lucci, Califa, Kaku, and Blueno! What are you all doing here?" And then he notices the masks they were wearing lying on the floor. "Those masks… Can that mean…?"

"Yes, it is as you think, partner," replies Lucci.

"You were the ones who were after Otacon's life all along!"

"Yes, we work for the government. We are the CP9, assassins of justice."

"So you were the ones who were influencing Samus to do such thing also!" says Captain Falcon.

"How dare you, Lucci! How can you do this!" Out of rage, Meta-Knight pulls out his sword and charges at him and swings it. Lucci easily avoided is and thrusts his finger forward and hits Meta-Knight below the eye, and piercing through his mask and skin! "GA!"

"We have been trained in the art of Rokushiki," explains Lucci. "It is a form of martial arts that is beyond the power of average humans. We are now superhuman and have pretty much turned our bodies into weapon. Therefore, it is impossible for you to defeat a Rokushiki user."

Meta-Knight slowly looks up at him and says, "Why…? Aren't we friends and working partners? Why the… sudden change…?"

"We were friends, but not any longer. We have a mission to complete."

"How can you forget the times we spent together? We worked together, enjoyed together, and even suffered together! We were like a big happy family! Don't you feel anything during all those times?"

"I do not feel a single ounce of pity or friendship at all," replies Lucci ruthlessly. "We have dedicated our lives to the government since we were young, and we only obey them and no one else."

"Why…? You're no human!" says Meta-Knight.

"Enough talking. Die." Lucci lifts up his foot to stomp him, but suddenly, CF charges forward and throws a quick punch at Lucci, who easily blocked it with his hand. "You have no place in this. Get out of our business."

"But I have!" replies CF. "And furthermore? Isn't he your friend? You shouldn't be hurting a friend!"

"I told you we are no longer friends, so it doesn't matter if I kill him or not."

"You're a monster in disguised as a human! You make me sick! Mach Punch!" CF then throws several quick punches at Lucci.

"Tekkai!" Lucci gets into defensive position and then all the punches do nothing to him at all. It's as if CF is punching an iron wall.

"Whoa! We took no damage from those hits!" gasps Pix.

"What! How is this possible?" gasps CF.

"Shigan!" Lucci thrusts his finger forward and pierces into CF's waist and sends him flying backwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

"I told you it's useless trying to defeat a Rokushiki user," says Lucci.

"I don't get it! What is happening here?" asks Pork. "Aren't the Smashers supposed to be the guilty ones?"

"Apparently, they were innocent all along," says Punk. "It seems that these CP9 people are the actual killers, and they made it seem like the Smashers did it."

"So they are real targets?"

"Yes."

Marth turns to Samus and says to her, "Samus! Why are you cooperating with these kinds of people?"

"Yeah! You should-a come back-a with us!" says Mario.

"Didn't I tell Wario and Yoshi already I'm not coming back?" says Samus. "And I mean my words."

"But I don't get it!" says Pichu. "Why would you want to be leaving us in the first place?"

"It is to fulfill a wish," she replies. "If I stay with you, then my wish will never come true."

"What kind of wish do you have that you want to leave us? Just tell us and we can help you fulfill it!" says Pikachu.

"There is no one else that can fulfill it for me. This is the only way I can fulfill it. Now I am leaving and will not see you guys again."

"Your job here is done, Samus," Lucci says to her. "You may go first." Then Samus turns and heads for the window.

"Don't go!" cries CF. "You cannot go unless you get permission from Master Hand!" He runs to stop her, but Lucci gets in his way and grabs him by the neck.

"Don't interfere," he says.

"You're the one… who shouldn't… interfere!" mumbles CF with his neck gripped tightly. And then Lucci hurls him back.

CRASH!

Marth pulls out his sword and goes for her, but Kaku gets in his way. "You're not stopping her from doing anything," says Kaku.

"Out of the way!" Marth swings his sword at him, but Kaku pulls out a pair of saws and blocks the hit, and they engage into a swordfight. "Mario! Go get her quick!"

"Okey-dokey!" says Mario, and he runs after Samus, but then Blueno blocks his way.

"Oh no you don't," he says.

"Outta my way!" Mario throws a punch forward.

"Tekkai."

When Mario's fist hits his body, Mario felt pain in his hand. "Yeow!"

"With Tekkai, we can make our bodies as hard as iron shell," explains Blueno.

"Firebrand!" Mario gathers fire onto his hand and delivers a fiery punch, but Blueno zips behind him in a blink of an eye. "Wha! He disappeared!"

"Using Soru, we can move so fast that the untrained eyes can't see us moving," says Blueno. Mario quickly turns around and hurls a fireball at him, but Blueno hops into the air and remains there!

"He's flying!" says Pichu.

"Using Geppou, we can jump infinitely in midair!" explains Blueno.

Then Califa throws a kick at Mario, who quickly ducks under it. Then a wind blade shot out from her leg and flies forward at a fast speed.

"How did she do that!" gasps Pikachu.

"With Rankyaku, we can create wind blades just by kicking," she explains.

Marth is still clashing blades with Kaku, but then Kaku made a move that caught him off guard and he pierces his skin using his finger. "We don't need bullets to pierce flesh if we use Shigan."

"GA!" Marth falls back and cries in pain.

Samus is going nearer and nearer to the window. "Don't go, Samus!" cries Pikachu. But she won't listen to them, and then she jumps out the window and disappears…

"Samus! Get back here!" cry the Smashers.

"Lucci, it's about time the bomb will blow up," says Califa. "We should leave fast."

"Bomb!" gasps Meta-Knight.

"Yes, as fire is a very convenient way of erasing evidence," says Lucci. "But before we go, I would like to show you this." And then he begins to change form.

"What is happening to him!" gasps Pix.

"A Devil Fruit power!" says Punk.

"What kind of fruit?" asks Pichu.

"Just what are you, Lucci!" gasps Meta-Knight.

Lucci has transformed into a large leopard man! "Neko Neko Fruit: Model Leopard!"

**Note: Neko is Japanese for cat.**

"So you are a Devil Fruit user!" says CF.

Just then, they hear lots of noise coming from outside the door. "Otacon's room is there! We must protect him from the Smashers!" cry the angry people.

"Such a nuisance… Rankyaku." Lucci throws a kick at the ceiling above the door, and the ceiling collapses and blocks the doorway.

"Ah! The doorway is blocked! We will never get in!" cry the people.

"It's going to blow up soon," says Califa.

"Before that, I want to kill them all first," says Lucci. "I'll begin with Otacon."

"No!" Meta-Knight hops onto Otacon's body to protect him.

"Then you shall die along with him. In the name of justice…"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" shouts CF at the top of his voice. He jumps forward to throw a punch, but Lucci quickly turns around and swings his arm at him, hitting CF hard.

WHACK!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams CF as the powerful blow sends him flying out the window and into the distance.

"CAPTAIN FALCON!" scream the other Smashers.

"I have enough!" Marth swings his sword at Lucci to hit him.

"Tekkai!" says Lucci, and the sword does no damage to him.

"What!"

Lucci grabs Marth by the neck and hurls him out the window and into the distance also.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MARTH!" scream the last 3 Smashers.

"Now die!" says Lucci.

But then, Punk jumps forward and slams his pincer at him, but the attack is blocked. "Our mission is to protect Otacon and get rid of anyone who tries to kill him," says Punk. "Since you are the one who wants to kill him, then I shall kill you first!"

"Get out of my business!" Lucci angrily swats Punk out of the way!

"OUCH!"

"He's so strong!" gasp Pix and Pork.

"We should go now…" says Califa. "Only 3 seconds before the explosion…"

"Fine… The explosion will kill them anyway," says Lucci. "Let's go."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The power of the CP9 is beyond human imagination. Even the Smashers are having a hard time with them. What exactly is Samus's wish? And will all these chaos be solved out in the end?

And today is my birthday! Happy birthday me!

_**Coming up next chapter: Solid Snake's Past! The Legendary Engineer Worker Hand!**_


	12. Worker Hand

**Chapter 12: Solid Snake's Past! The Legendary Engineer Worker Hand!

* * *

**

There are many people outside the building panicking. "Ah! The building is on fire for no apparent reason!" they cry. "Otacon is still inside! We must get him out!"

Then 4 figures come jumping out from the window, but because they are moving in such a fast speed, nobody saw them coming out. Just then, the building explodes.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAHH! IT HAS EXPLODED!"

The building is now totally on fire and about to collapse, and the people are busy trying to put out the fire.

Suddenly, 3 figures jump out from the flames and land onto the ground. It is the 3 Space Pirates, and they are carrying the remaining Smashers, Meta-Knight, and Otacon with them! "It's the mercenaries hired by Otacon!" say the people. "And they have rescued Meta-Knight and Otacon! But why did they help the Smashers too?"

"It's a long story…" says Punk, who is having a hard time breathing, and then he passes out.

"Ah! Help them quick!"

-

The CP9 are using Geppou to hop through the night sky. "You said Snake came to your bar before you got ready for this mission?" Lucci asks Blueno.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he went to afterwards," he replies.

"We must find out his hiding place no matter what."

Then they hear loud shouting coming from the city. It is the Stray Fox people shouting, and they are saying, "Smashers! We got your winged friend in our hands! If you want his life, then come to the warehouse by the harbor!"

"Right! Our boss Snake is going to kill him, so you guys better come out and rescue him fast!" shouts Bluto.

The CP9 land on top of a building and watch them. "They are looking for the Smashers," says Kaku. "And they also said Snake being in a warehouse at the harbor."

"Then we shall get the location out of them," says Lucci

-

"The Smashers are nowhere to be seen at all!" says a Stray Fox guy.

"They sure are into hiding today," says another. "They must fear our boss!"

"Surely they won't leave their friend alone and hide," says Bluto. "Keep shouting! They'll come out sooner or later! Hey Smashers!"

Then Lucci jumps down in front of them, but he has his face covered with a white cloth with eyeholes, so they won't recognize him. "You know where Solid Snake is hiding, right?" he asks. "Tell me where he is now."

"Who are you that you dare ask for his location?" says Bluto. "Why should we tell an unknown dude like you?"

"I'll give you 3 seconds to tell me, or else suffer consequences."

"Ha! You're a brave guy, but this is what you get for crossing Stray Fox! We'll teach you not to mess with us! Get him, boys!"

"Yeah!" And the SF guys charge at Lucci to attack him.

And then there are sounds of bloodcurdling screams and crying for help, and not to mentioning blood flying everywhere.

-

Meanwhile, at a warehouse at the harbor, Snake and Pit are inside sitting down. "So you left your friends because you think you are too weak and therefore do not belong with them, right?" asks Snake. Pit nods in response. "I see… But leaving just like this… Do you think your friends will accept this?"

"I left behind a message, surely they'll see it," says Pit.

"That's not the point. You may have left behind a message, but even after reading the message, do you think they'll let you go just like that? Just because you're weak doesn't mean you have the right to leave a group of strong people!"

"Why are you saying these to me? It was your men that started everything in the first place!"

"I'll apologize to you for what my men done. They all come from bad backgrounds, so it's natural that they sometimes act a bit violent."

"You're not too bad yourself. I guess I'll accept your apology."

"Thanks. I knew we would get along! Now back to the point: I think you should reunite with your friends."

"But I do not feel right with them! They are so strong and I…"

"Listen: Just because you're weak doesn't mean you do not belong with them. In a group, there is always one that is the strongest and one that is the weakest. The strongest one is responsible for protecting the others and also the weakest. While the weakest may not amount much in the group, he or she will learn from the stronger ones. Be glad that you have strong and caring friends! If you learn from them, surely you will become strong too."

Pit listens silently without saying anything.

"Maybe you are weak right now, but if you try your best and see your powerful friends as a role model, you can become strong yourself too! Always learn from the elder and you will shine in the future. I was once a no-good boy, but I followed my master's steps and I became a great engineer that I am now. Not everyone in the world is born perfect; he or she will always begin with rough times, but eventually rise up to become someone of great value. Even you can do the same."

"Thanks for the lecture, Mr. Snake. I think you're right," says Pit. "I think I should reunite with my friends. They must be worrying about me right now!"

"That's the spirit! Perhaps they won't forgive me for what my men did to you, but I'm glad that you did not keep the anger within you. You are a very nice boy indeed!"

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Snake!"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and the CP9 steps in, and they are holding a beaten up and bloodied Bluto in their hands. "What the!" gasps Snake.

"Boss… They forced me… to bring you… here…" says Bluto before he passes out on the floor.

"He refused to tell us where you are, so we have no choice," says Lucci.

"You're that pigeon guy!" says Snake. "And Otacon's secretary, square nose dude, and Blueno! What are you guys doing dressed up like that? And you dare have the guts to barge into my old home!"

"So this is where the legendary Worker Hand once lived in. Not a bad place, eh?"

"Get out of here! Who gave you permission to come in?"

Lucci charges at Snake and punches him to the ground.

"YA!"

"Mr. Snake!" gasps Pit.

"We are actually working for the government," explains Lucci.

"Government! Those wicked dogs!" growls Snake, and Lucci kicks him in the face. "OUCH!"

"Now Snake, or should I say, John Doe… Give us the blueprint of the Armageddon right now. Surely Otacon, who is now dead, gave it to you, right?"

"Otacon is dead! But I don't know where you get all these information from, but I'm not giving you anything! There is nothing here worth taking either!"

"Do you think you can hide anything from us? Search around, Blueno."

"Yes." And Blueno goes to search the area. He sees some name plates on the wall and reads it, "Worker Hand, Hal Emmerich, John Doe…" And he searches through the dusty desks and flips through all the old papers.

"I said don't touch anything!" says Snake.

"You keep your mouth shut!" says Lucci. "Califa!"

"Yes." Califa pulls out a thorn whip and hits Snake with it multiple times.

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

"MR. SNAKE!" cries Pit, who is cowering behind a sofa.

Lucci looks around and sees a picture on the desk. The picture shows Snake and Otacon when they were younger, and there are two large Hands behind them. "So this is the picture of your past," says Lucci. "I didn't know you kept such a cute picture."

"Don't touch anything!" shouts Snake. "You have no permission to tread on other people's memory! This place belongs to the greatest engineer in the world, Worker Hand!" He tries to get up, but Califa has tied him up using her thorn whip (ouch…).

"Not until we get what we came for," says Lucci.

"There is nothing you want here!"

"Just the answer I expected. Califa!"

Califa ties the whip even tighter and hurts Snake even more.

"YA!"

"Do you remember, Snake? You once committed a great crime at that time, and so was the same with Worker Hand. You both are criminals."

"Do not say foul about Worker Hand!" says Snake angrily. "He is innocent! It's you government morons who are going crazy and making false accuses!"

"A criminal should understand the path he is heading towards," says Lucci. "Just accept your crime."

Snake is getting even angrier than before, and he shouts out at the top of his voice, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THESE! YOU KNOW NOTHING, SO DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

16 years ago, Great Tech City is a really horrible slum city. Everywhere you can find poor people and senseless violence. Everyday, the life is bad and horrible. It's as if this city will have no future at all. This city is so poor that it almost has no contact with other countries and cities! The people of Great Tech City have pretty much given up hope for the future. Everyday they expect to live a gloomy and horrible life.

-

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Snake. "My latest version of the Snake Eater is a success! Snake Eater v. 5!" Snake controls the odd-looking tank and prepares to fire another shot, but it suddenly malfunctions and explodes.

BOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAA!" cries Snake as he is sent flying into the sky.

Shortly afterwards…

"You're an idiot, Snake!" says Otacon. "How many times have I told you not to make dangerous machines like that?"

"Who said my machines are dangerous?" says Snake. "There are several baddies and monster around these regions! My machines will blast them good!"

"It's too dangerous! Your last machine was a failure again, wasn't it? You're going to hurt yourself badly someday!"

"I don't need you to lecture me, Octadork!"

"Why you!" Otacon jumps at him and they begin beating up each other.

"Now, now, boys. This isn't the time to fight!" says a large Hand as he flies to them while carrying a large, broken down warship. He places the warship onto land and begins welding it. "We are one big family, so we shouldn't be fighting."

"Worker Hand! Snake is creating dangerous machines again!" says Otacon.

"Really? What version is it now, Snake?"

"Version 5! But it was a failure…" replies Snake.

"Wahahahaha! You gotta try harder next time, young man! Put effort into it and it'll be something great! You're still young, so keep up at it!"

"I will!"

"Worker Hand! You're always encouraging him to do pointless and dangerous things! He'll get himself into trouble again!" says Otacon.

"Just let him be, Otacon," says WH. "He has his own interest and you have your own interest. Okay, let's go home now. We'll get the work done tomorrow."

-

Back at the warehouse…

"You guys are back!" says Crazy Hand. "I whipped up the best dinner I can think of! I think I did anyway…"

"Haha! Crazy Hand, my nephew!" says WH cheerfully. "You always act like you know everything, and you really can!"

"Because I'm crazy! Wahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're crazy attitude makes me laugh! Hahahahahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's the point of laughing?" asks CH all of a sudden.

"Well, you laughed first," says WH.

"Anyway… Great Tech City isn't going too well… At this rate, the whole city will collapse into piles of rubble and become ruins! And then this will be recorded down into history and then the city will become famous!"

"I don't even think so…" mumbles Otacon.

"Don't worry! I have taken that into consideration already!" says WH.

"Yippee! It's time for da greatest engineer in the world to come up with da ULTIMATE MACHINE!" says CH in an overly dramatic voice.

"Haha! You said it! When you are making something, always put effort into it! A man must be proud of the machine that he makes!"

-

Later that night…

Snake gets up from his bed and sees Worker Hand working at his table busily. "It's late night, Worker Hand," says Snake. "What are you doing?"

"Just doing some sketches," replies WH. "This is the hope for Great Tech City. Surely it will bring future to this doomed city."

-

The next day…

"Make way for the criminal!" says a soldier. Apparently, Worker Hand is found guilty and led through a crowd of people to enter a trial.

Otacon and Snake run into the scene. "What did Worker Hand do!" asks Otacon.

"Worker Hand!" cries Snake.

"Don't worry! Nothing will go wrong," says WH with a cheerful attitude.

WH is finally escorted to the room of judgment, and the judge stands before him and makes the announcement, "Worker Hand is found guilty for once assisting the evil scientist Andross in creating weapons for him! Even though Andross has been banished from this city, anyone that has associated with him must be executed! Therefore, I pronounce Andross guilty!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Otacon, Snake, and Crazy Hand.

"Do you have anything to say on your defense?" the judge asks WH.

"Right now, I am thinking of making a ship that can fly," replies WH.

"What did you say?"

"I believe the problem with Great Tech City is the lack of trade with outside countries. This problem can be fixed by the Sky Liner! With this giant flying airship built, it can easily carry people, goods, and even large things to anywhere. It travels at high speed and can withstand any kind of weather, thus making it pretty much invulnerable to everything."

"Are you sure this is something that can be done?"

"Surely. I have finish drawing out the plans. It is not something ordinary engineers cannot do. It takes great skills and endurance to build such a thing."

"How long will this project be finished?"

"8 years."

"Then build this thing! I grant Worker Hand 8 years to finish building the Sky Liner! And the trial will be postponed to that time too!" says the judge.

-

Back at the warehouse…

"Haha! I survived!" says WH happily.

"You made me scared!" says CH. "I thought you were really done for! But if this project is a success, they'll probably forget about your crime."

"You're awesome, Worker Hand!" says Otacon. "I didn't you know you could pull off something like this!"

"I will assist you in everything, Worker Hand!" says Snake. "You can trust on me!"

"Haha! You sure are energetic young man!" says WH. "All right then! For the future of Great Tech City, we will begin work tomorrow! Remember, a man must be proud of his own creation!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The next few chapters will be talking about Snake's past and how he came to hate the government so much and how Great Tech City came to be so successful.

Andross was the villain of my first SSB story, Pokemon Adventure. I'm able to connect things together, don't I?

I know Solid Snake is the clone offspring of Big Boss, so Snake shouldn't be having a younger form. But this story has my own universe in it, so anything can happen. Just bare with it, okay?

**_Coming up next: The Day the Sky Liner is Born and the Day the Legend of Worker Hand Died!_**


	13. Legend

**Chapter 13: The Day the Sky Liner is Born and the Day Worker Hand's Legend Died!

* * *

**

Worker Hand and his disciples begin the project of building the Sky Liner. Work is very hard, as there are only 4 people working on it. Sometimes they do not have enough materials.

"Dang… We need 10 more kilograms of wood…" says Worker Hand.

Sometimes they face distractions…

"Behold! I have built Snake Eater v. 10!" says Snake.

"Don't waste our materials building those stuffs!" Otacon shouts at him.

Sometimes they face bad weather.

"Hurricane! Into the house, quick!" cries WH. "Yah! The woods are flying away!"

Sometimes they face danger…

"THERE'S A GIANT GYARADOS ATTACKING THE HARBOR!" screams Crazy Hand.

"I'll shoot it with my Snake Eater v. 12!" says Snake.

"You guys run! I'll handle it!" says WH.

Sometimes they face technical problems…

"Be careful with the engine," says WH. "If you're not careful, it might…"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAA!" screams Snake as he is blast into the sky.

"SNAKE! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Despite all these hard problems, they still managed to try their best.

-

8 years later…

"Hey everyone! Come and see this!" shouts a guy. "Worker Hand has finished building the Sky Liner!" Upon hearing this, everyone runs to the harbor to see it.

Behold! Before them stood a giant and fabulous ship with a pair of wings!

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Awesome!"

"I wanna ride it!"

"Let me ride!"

"Everyone come aboard!" says Crazy Hand. "We have lotsa seats to carry you all!"

"YAY!"

WH, Snake, and Otacon stood by the side and watch happily. Their 8 years of hard work has finally paid off!

And so, the people enjoyed the ride of the Sky Liner as it soars through the sky and taking them to places they have never been before. Words of the Sky Liner soon spread everywhere and Great Tech City became famous for this flying ship.

-

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughs WH. "It was a success!"

"It sure is! Everyone is so happy about it!" says CH.

"We did a great job!" says Otacon. "Now the people won't see you as guilty anymore!"

"Yeah! I contributed a lot, didn't I?" says Snake.

"Yeah right… All you did was build useless Snake Eater or whatever…"

"Hey! I did help on the building of the Sky Liner! You gotta admit that those Snake Eaters are so cool, aren't they? My latest version is v. 18!"

"Keep up the good work, pal!" says WH cheerfully.

"Well, the trial is coming back up again a few more days," says CH. "I hope you have a bright future there."

"Never mind. If I am destined to be guilty, then it can't be helped! I'm just glad that I turned Great Tech City into a better place! Hahahahahaha!"

-

On the day before the trial, an important government official came to visit Worker Hand. "You're Worker Hand, I presume?" says the government official, who has purple, wavy hair and a black nose and black rings around his eyes. "I am Spandam of the CP5, and I have come under the name of Big Brother, the mastermind of the government, to ask you for something important that you have."

"Welcome and sit down!" says Worker Hand, handing him a seat. "Now what's to talk about?"

"You know how the government is so concerned about the safety of the world, right?" asks Spandam. "Crime is increasing everywhere, and Big Brother has decided to do something to destroy evil."

"So what is this great idea of the government?"

"They have decided to bring an end to evil by using the most powerful weapon in the world, the Armageddon."

"The Armageddon? Are you saying the world is coming to an end soon?"

"Please be serious. They say that you have the blueprints for assembling this powerful weapon, right? Please cooperate with us and hand me the blueprint, for the sake of the world relies on that."

"What blueprint? I do not know any blueprint!"

"Please do not hide anything from me! If I can get my hands on this blueprint, then I will get a promotion!"

"You want a blueprint? Go print out a piece of paper in color blue and you get yourself a blueprint! Haha!"

"Argh! This is not funny matter!" says Spandam angrily while pounding the table. "Give it to me right now!"

"Oh look at the clock! I have to watch my favorite TV program! Gotta go!" And then WH flies off.

"Argh! I'll come back again!" And Spandam angrily leaves the house. "That silly Hand! Big Brother was right when he said Worker Hand wouldn't give it so easily! I must try and… YAAAAAAAAA!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Spandam is sent flying from an explosion. "Sorry about that, sir!" says Snake. "But I was just testing my newest invention, Snake Eater v. 19!"

"YOU BRAT!" shouts Spandam.

-

That night, WH summoned Otacon and Snake to meet with him at the table. He takes out a blueprint and shows it to them, and they two are shocked at the blueprint. "A powerful weapon like this exists!" gasps Otacon.

"Imagine something like this being built!" says Snake.

"Yes, the Armageddon is the most dangerous weapon to ever been created," says WH. "One of my ancestors sold his soul to the incarnation of evil, the Darkling, to create this terrible weapon. This weapon must not fall in the hands of the government! Though they want to use it for peaceful purposes, no peace will come out from a weapon like this! I trust you two to protect it, okay?"

"Yes!" they both reply.

"And furthermore..." WH takes out a picture of a 16 years old girl. "This girl, Samus Aran, is said to know all the pieces of the Armageddon. If the government ever gets her and the blueprint, then the danger of awakening Armageddon is at hand..."

-

Finally, on the day of the trial…

"Judge, have you rode the Sky Liner?" a soldier asks the judge.

"Yes I have!" he replies. "It sure is something wonderful! Worker Hand sure put lots of effort into it! I'm sure everyone will agree with the same thing; he should be free of guilt for helping our city!"

-

Many people are gathered outside the courtroom, waiting for the trial to start and for Worker Hand to arrive. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion. "What is that?" they ask.

"AH! There are tanks attacking the outside of the city!" one guy cries!

"WHAT!"

Indeed, there are lots of tanks bombarding the whole city, and buildings have collapsed and people are injured.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING! WHO'S BEHIND ALL OF THESE!"

Snake is running around in panic with the crowd. "Ah! What's with all these tanks!" cries Snake, and then he takes a better look at those tanks. "Wait… It can't be… THOSE ARE MY SNAKE EATERS!"

-

Meanwhile, Spandam stands on the outside the city and laughing proudly to himself. "Haha! Surely the people recognize these Snake Eaters that Worker Hand's apprentice John Doe made!" he says. "The people will surely accuse Worker Hand for this, because he should be responsible for whatever his apprentice has done! Though it may be a bit cruel, sacrifices should be made in true justice! Hahahahahahaha!"

If you want to know, Spandam's underlings are controlling the Snake Eaters, making them attack the city.

-

"What's happening!" says WH.

"Worker Hand! My Snake Eaters are attacking the city!" cries Snake.

"We must stop it fast!" says Otacon. The 3 of them quickly run towards where the Snake Eaters are.

"Someone is coming! It's Worker Hand! Fire at them, but don't kill them!" says Spandam, and his underlings fire several cannon shells at them.

"AHHH! WATCH OUT!" cries WH, and he flies over his two disciples to protect them, and gets hit himself instead.

BAAAAAAAAANG!

More and more cannon shells fly at them, and they are all badly injured from the explosions.

BANG! BOOM! KABOOM!

Soon, the 3 of them are unconscious on the ground. Spandam sees a large amount of people coming this way, so he and his underlings quickly slip away. However, the 3 of them are able to catch a glimpse of Spandam before he runs away.

The people come here and see the 3 on the ground, and say, "These machines are without doubt built by Worker Hand, for we saw his apprentices working on them before!"

-

Soon, the 3 of them are brought to the trial and in front of the judge. "Oh the terror!" cries Crazy Hand. "Why are all these happening today?"

Spandam stands in front of the court and says, "This Worker Hand is guilty of building all those dangerous weapons and causing all those havocs! Surely he is still evil because he once worked for Andross!" Many people start to get angry with Worker Hand after hearing what Spandam said.

"No! Listen to me!" says Snake. "We had nothing to do with it! Spandam is the one behind everything!"

"Don't listen to a criminal! Criminals never accept their sins!"

The judge begins to speak, "Worker Hand… We were thinking of letting you go free of guilt after how much you have helped us, but why did you allow this to happen? It's just like Spandam said: You are still evil because you once helped Andross!" Worker Hand just remains silent and not says anything.

Snake stood up and protests, "No! We didn't make the Snake Eaters! I'm serious!"

At hearing this, WH gets up and slaps Snake very hard.

SLAP!

"What! Worker Hand has never hit Snake before! Why the sudden!" gasps Otacon.

"How can you say such thing!" WH shouts angrily at Snake. "Did I not say that a man should be proud of the creations that he made? You made those things and you said you didn't? And you call yourself a real man! I'm so ashamed of you!"

"But… but…" says Snake as he begins to cry.

"I understand your feeling of having your weapons used by someone else to hurt others…" WH then turns to Spandam, and then he charges at him and gives him a strong punch.

POW!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Spandam.

"Worker Hand has gone mad!" cry the people. "He indeed is evil! Get him!" The soldiers fire their guns at Worker Hand until he finally drops onto the floor.

"WORKER HAND!" scream Snake, Otacon, and CH.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You deserve it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Spandam.

WH begins to mutter his last words, "Judge… Please do not accuse my… disciples… Just take me… and proclaim me guilty… if you want…"

"If that's what you say, then let it be," says the judge. "Worker Hand will be sent to Alias Lobby and await for his imprisonment there. His disciples are proclaimed free of guilt."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cries Snake as he runs to Worker Hand and hug him tightly. "DON'T GO! I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Always be proud… in your creations…" says WH. "I entrust everything to you and Otacon…" And that was his last words…

"WORKER HAND! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now take this villain away and put him aboard the Sky Liner!" says Spandam. "We're heading straight for Alias Lobby this instant! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As everyone begins to leave, Snake gets a spiked wooden board and smacks Spandam in the face with it.

SMACK!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY FACE!" screams Spandam as his face begins to bleed.

"YOU DEVIL! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING!" screams Snake. "RETURN WORKER HAND TO ME!"

The soldiers quickly grab Snake and toss him away, and Spandam quickly runs off. "I'll get your for this, John Doe!" says Spandam angrily.

-

After everyone is gone, Otacon grabs Snake by the neck and chokes him, "I TOLD YOU ALREADY NOT TO MAKE SUCH DANGEROUS WEAPONS! NOW LOOK WHERE IT GOT TO! WORKER HAND IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU! GET OFF FROM MY SIGHT!" Then Otacon slams Snake onto the ground and runs off while crying loudly.

Snake begins to cry also, for he knows that he is responsible for all of these. He begins to regret that he made all those Snake Eaters. He found it fun at first, but now he lost his most important person because of them.

-

The Sky Liner has just taken off into the sky.

"Argh! My face still hurts!" cries Spandam. "That John Doe! I'm going to proclaim him guilty someday!"

"Director! There's something attacking us!" cries a soldier.

"What?" Spandam runs to the ship deck and looks down, and sees Snake firing bazooka shells at them. "John Doe is still after us!"

"GIVE BACK WORKER HAND!" shouts Snake at the top of his voice. "GIVE HIM BACK!" He fires the bazooka several times at the Sky Liner.

"Get out of here quick before he shoots down the airship!" commands Spandam.

Snake cries bitterly and wipes off his tears, and he fires another bazooka shell.

_"Worker Hand… I've learned my lesson…"_

However, the bazooka is quite old and the launching power isn't very good, so the bazooka shell didn't go very far into the sky, and it begins to fall downwards.

_"From now on… I'll never… I'll never…"_

The shell falls back to where Snake is, and he screams in terror as it falls back towards him.

_"I promise I'll never…"_

The shell hits the ground next to Snake and explodes, engulfing him in the explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And Snake is consumed by the flames of the explosion.

Spandam watches from aboard the Sky Liner and laughs happily and evilly to himself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_I'LL NEVER MAKE A WEAPON THAT WILL HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!"

* * *

_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Snake sure has a depressing past, doesn't it…? Don't you feel pity for him? Now you understand why he hates the government so much? Anyway, thoughts on this chapter?

_**Coming up next: The Truth of Samus's Wish! Wario and Yoshi Board the Sky Liner**_


	14. Samus's Wish

Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! All your questions will be answered as the story progresses, so no rush!

**Chapter 14: The Truth of Samus's Wish! Wario and Yoshi Board the Sky Liner!

* * *

**

After everything has settled down in Great Tech City and after the government officials have left…

"Have you heard?" Crazy Hand asks Otacon. "John Doe is dead… He tried to rescue Worker Hand, but got himself killed instead… Aye, why do unhappy things always happen…? It's all up to you, Hal."

"I know, Crazy Hand," says Otacon. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no more reasons to stay here. I'm going to visit my older brother Master Hand. Let's hope we meet again."

"I'm sure we will." And then Otacon walks away, and he thought to himself, "Worker Hand, I will change this city… I will!"

-

4 years later, Otacon has become the mayor of Great Tech City, which is now a large and wealthy metropolis due to his great engineering skills and leadership.

Otacon is working in his office when Califa comes in. "Mr. Otacon, there is someone out there who wants to meet you," she says. "He says that his name is John Doe and said you will surely know this name."

Otacon thought to himself, "John Doe… Can it be… Snake?"

"Is he someone you know? Do you want to let him in?"

"No. Tell him to leave at once." And Otacon returns to work.

-

That evening, at Worker Hand's old warehouse next to the harbor…

"You're a strange guy, Otacon," says Snake. "You kicked me out of your office and then came to visit me yourself instead?"

"I thought you're supposed to be dead," says Otacon. "The government confirmed it."

"I'm more alive than those dogs think! All I need was some rest and then I have recovered! And speaking of those dogs, I heard that you are working with the government now. Why do you do this!" Snake slams the table hard. "Those are the demons who took Worker Hand's life away!"

"And who was the one that started all those in the first place!" Otacon shouts back. "Don't think I have forgiven you these 4 years already!"

After a bit of argument on this matter, Otacon takes out the blueprint and hands it to Snake. "This is the blueprint that Worker Hand protected with all his life!" says Snake. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Throw away the name John Doe," says Otacon. "John Doe is already dead, now call yourself Solid Snake permanently, for the government doesn't know your nickname and therefore won't figure out the relation between us."

"Why do you give this to me then?"

"If the government ever comes to get it from me, then it is safer that this thing stays with you."

"But they'll kill you if you do not show this to them! Keep it with you, and if you don't wanna give it to them, then destroy it!"

"What would you do if you were me? Worker Hand risked his life to protect this, and I'm going to do the same too. As long as the danger of this girl called Samus Aran and this blueprint exist, the world will fall into the danger of the Armageddon. I am willing to die even for the sake of protecting the weapon from being used! If they want to kill me, then fine! They will get nothing, and they do not now your existence!"

"But Otacon…"

"We'll probably never meet again, Snake. We're always the same: Arguing when placed in front of each other. Surely we never change." Otacon begins to leave, but he says one last thing to him, "Snake… I'm just glad… that…" And he begins to cry. "I'm glad that… you're still alive…!"

"Otacon… I will never leave this city! I will protect the blueprint with all my life!"

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"The word we got about Worker Hand is he is a great being but very violent," says Lucci. "Surely it was hard trying to defend his name, right?"

"I said don't talk like that about him!" growls Snake angrily.

"Whatever reason you have, our boss wants to talk to you. Blueno!"

"Yes, it just connected," says Blueno, bringing forward a telephone. He places the phone next to Snake so he can hear the voice in there and speak back.

"YEOW! HOT! I SPILLED MY COFFEE! CURSED COFFEE!" shouts the voice in the phone.

"Boss, this is John Doe who you want to speak to," says Lucci.

"Well, so I am speaking to John Doe, the person that ruined my face 8 years ago, right?" says the voice in the phone.

"Who are you?" asks Snake.

"Have you forgotten? What happened to Worker Hand and how you treated me? I'm surprised that you survived your own failed attack!"

"You… You're… SPANDAM!"

"Yes! It is as you say. I am Spandam, and I have promoted to be the boss of CP9! Now that you are still alive, it is time for you to face punishment for what you done to my face 8 years ago! Bring them here, my men! Bring him to Alias Lobby at once! Hahahahaha!" And the phone hangs.

"Let's go," says Lucci. "Boss wants you there at once." They put Snake into a bag and tie it up and begin to carry him off.

"Don't go!" says Pit, threatening them with an arrow. Lucci turns around and gives him an evil glare. "I will not let you hurt Mr. Snake! I will stop you here!" He shoots the arrow, but Kaku grabs it and breaks it into two. "What!"

"You're one of the Smashers, aren't you?" asks Kaku.

-

Back at the burning building site, Otacon begins to wake up. "Mr. Otacon! You're all right!" say the people. "You're safe!"

"Where are the Smashers?" asks Otacon. The people point to Mario, Pikachu, and Pichu who are lying on the ground.

Then Mario begins to wake up. "Mamamia… I thought-a I'm dead…"

Otacon approaches him and says, "I want to talk him privately, so nobody listens."

"Yes, Mr. Otacon…" say the people.

Mario goes with Otacon to behind a bush. "What-a eez eet?" asks Mario.

"It's regarding Samus…" he says. "Was she acting strangely when you came here?"

"Um, yeah… She said-a she was sick, and then left for da hotel, but then never returned until what-a happened just-a now."

"I believe I can explain to you a few things. While we were in the building, she said this to me…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"You mean you want to let your friends go safely without you?" asks Otacon.

"Yes, that is my wish," says Samus. "Every organization I had associated with before had collapsed because of me. The Smashers are the only people I have trusted and placed my friendship in, so I cannot bear to see them suffer because of me."

"So your wish is to let them live a safe life without your interference?"

"Yes, and the CP9 grants me that if I surrender myself to the government."

"You would do this just for the sake of your friends and not care about whether the weapon gets revived or not and see the world end?"

Samus nods in response.

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"I couldn't pull the trigger that time…" says Otacon. "Knowing how much she cares about you guys… I never thought a devil like her would care so much about her friends…"

"So that-a was her wish… To let-a us have a safe life…" says Mario. "So she didn't betray us afta all… But-a we cannot let her go just-a like that! Now that we know what she wants, we must rescue her because we are her friends! I must-a tell da others about it!"

-

Pit drops onto the floor for Kaku has beaten him up pretty badly. "So you have left the Smashers already, huh?" says Kaku. "And since you tried to attack us, it is considered a crime. Therefore, we will take you along."

"No…" mumbles Pit.

"It's too late to say anything."

They put Pit into a bag and tie it up and take him along with Snake. "We have to go now," says Lucci.

"Let me go! I demand that you let me go!" yells Snake.

-

Meanwhile, at the airport…

"The CP9 will be arriving soon!" says the same government official that visited Otacon yesterday. "Everyone get ready!"

At this moment, Samus steps into the scene and approaches the airplane. "So that's Samus Aran!" say the soldiers. "The woman who is called the devil!"

"I have been looking for you so many years!" says the official. "We finally caught you, Samus Aran!" Samus simply remains silent.

Unknown to everyone, two very peculiar people are hiding by the corner, watching everything going on. "Found her," says Wario.

"Yoshi!" says Yoshi.

-

"You mean Samus didn't betray us and is still our friend after all?" asks Pichu, who is conscious now.

"So Samus did this for the sake of us!" says Pikachu.

"Yes, but-a we must-a rescue her!" says Mario. "We must look for Captain Falcon and Marth. Wario and Yoshi must still be looking for Pit. I'm sure we will encounter them soon enough."

"Okay! Let's look for them!" says Pichu.

Meta-Knight gets up and says to the surrounding people, "Hey, give the Smashers a hand. Help them find their friends."

"Why should we?" ask the people. "They are the ones who tried to take Otacon's life! We should throw them into jail at once!"

"THEY ARE INNOCENT!" shouts Meta-Knight. "The real killers tried to frame the Smashers so they will be free of guilt themselves! I don't know for what reason the Smashers are protecting us for, but if it weren't for them, then me and Otacon would've died." The people listen to him and finally believe, and it made the 3 Smashers happy that the misunderstanding is finally explained.

Otacon turns to the 3 Space Pirates and says, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Do not say that," says Punk. "You hired us because it's our job."

"I have a new job for you. Please help the Smashers all the way to the end."

"Job accepted."

"Um… Help them find their friends?" asks Pix.

"Yes," says Otacon. "And also whatever trouble they need to solve."

"Where is Lucci and Kaku?" ask the people. "We were able to rescue Popeye and Cid in time, but…"

"We'll never see them again," says Meta-Knight. "They have died in the explosion. They are burned to ashes and nothing."

"What! Oh the horror! They are elites and they have died! How dare the killers do this!" And the people cry over the 'deaths' of Lucci and Kaku.

"So they died, huh?" Otacon says to Meta-Knight.

"I do not want to bring the burden on them by telling the truth," explains Meta-Knight. "It is already enough that you and I saw everything."

"You have a point there…" Then Otacon goes to Mario and says to him, "Samus is most likely on the Sky Liner right now, and heading for Alias Lobby soon. It'll take off in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? I'm afraid we don't-a have much time!" says Mario. "Isn't there a way to delay eet?"

"Alias Lobby is only for government-related people, and even the pilot is one, so he won't listen to me."

"Then we have to find da others fast!"

"We'll help you!" say the people. "We apologize for accusing you, so let us find your friends together!"

"Thank you!"

-

"Hmmm… Strange…" says Yoshi. "If Samus is captured, then she should be able to fight herself free without a problem."

"And yet, she's allowing herself to be captured!" says Wario. "There must be a reason for this."

"It's the CP9!" says a soldier. The 4 CP9 members step forward, and all the soldiers are amazed, for it is the first time they see the CP9. Blueno is carrying two bags on both his shoulders, and Snake and Pit's head can be seen sticking out of the bags' opening.

"Let me out, you bastards!" shouts Snake. "Let me out!"

"It's so cramp in here…" says Pit.

Yoshi and Wario watch with eyes wide open. "Pit…?" they both say.

"And who's that other guy in the bag?" adds Yoshi.

"How would I know?" says Wario.

-

Meanwhile, the others are running through the city looking for Captain Falcon and Marth. "FALCON! MARTH!" shouts Pichu. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"FALCON! MARTH!" shout the people. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"COME OUT!"

"COME OUT!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

Meta-Knight is trying to take Mario to the airport fast. "Maybe we can go there and convince Samus from getting onto da plane!" says Mario.

"It may be worth a try," says Meta-Knight. "I hope we're on time!"

"Let's-a hope they find da others too!"

"FALCON! MARTH! COME OUT AT ONCE!" shouts Pikachu.

"FALCON! MARTH! COME OUT AT ONCE!" shout the people.

-

"Damn… These things are heavy…" grumbles CF. Unfortunately, he is stuck between piles of large truck containers. You know, those kinds of large metal box that is carried on the back of trucks. "Curse that pigeon bastard…"

-

"Okay… How did I get stuck here in the first place…?" says Marth. "And how will I get out?" There is a gargoyle statue standing on a building, and the gargoyle has its mouth open and is hollow inside too. For some unexplainable explanation on how he got in there, Marth's legs are sticking out from the mouth with the rest of his body inside the gargoyle's body. And his sword is on the ground below it.

-

"Because of a storm that is approaching," announces the pilot, "we will be leaving earlier than scheduled."

"Damn! It's leaving!" says Wario.

"We must get onto it fast, even if we must be stowaways!" says Yoshi, and the two quickly run towards the Sky Liner.

-

Snake and Pit are tossed into the storage room. "Hey! Be careful, would you?" says Snake.

"Yeah! Burn in hell, you demons!" says Pit. "Wait, I'm going too far…"

"Shut up, prisoners!" says the soldier who tossed them in.

-

"After all these 4 years," says Califa, "we are finally going home."

"This is no time for relaxing," Lucci says to her sternly. "I know very well that those people won't give up so easily. They will surely come after us. Always be on guard."

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, it's indeed good to be finally leaving here. Even after these 4 years, I still do not have feelings for this place, and I'm happy about it," says Lucci with a wicked grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

One Piece readers shouldn't be finding Spandam being the boss of the CP9 surprising, but those who aren't like most of you reviewers here might find it surprising.

The Sky Liner is taking off, but Wario and Yoshi are going to board onto it without permission. Can the others find Captain Falcon and Marth on time before the Sky Liner takes off?

_**Coming up next chapter: Wario and Yoshi's Heroic Adventure on the Sky Liner!**_


	15. Heroic Adventure

**Chapter 15: Wario and Yoshi's Heroic Adventure Aboard the Sky Liner!

* * *

"FALCON! MARTH! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouts Pichu.**

"FALCON! MARTH! WHERE ARE YOU!" shout the people.

"COME OUT!"

"COME OUT!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

-

Meta-Knight and Mario are running on foot as fast as they can to the airport. "We must hurry!" says Meta-Knight.

"Right-a!" agrees Mario.

-

"We will be taking off earlier than scheduled!" says the pilot. "Everyone ready to take off?" And then the Sky Liner's engines start up and the whole airship slowly takes off from the ground, and eventually higher into the sky.

'We're moving out at last," says Lucci. "It feels so good to finally get out of this place and reunite with the other members of the CP9."

-

"Oh no…" says Meta-Knight. "The Sky Liner took off earlier than scheduled."

"Mamamia…" cries Mario. They both watch in shock as the Sky Liner slowly flies higher and higher into the sky. "Eet's all over…" He drops onto the ground and begins to cry.

"You're a man, don't cry. We can do something about this."

"Samus risked her life to save us, and we failed to save her… How are we ever gonna get-a her back? Those government-a jerks!"

Then a man comes running towards Mario and says, "Are you a Smasher? I found this letter for you!"

Mario looks at the small piece of paper on the man's hand and asks, "How did you find such-a small paper like theez?"

The man points to the place he found it. "I found it here!" He found the paper next to a corner, and on the wall besides it are large letters written in paint.

It writes, "_IF YOU ARE NOT A SMASHER, THEN DO NOT READ THIS LETTER, YOU LOSER! BY WARIO AND YOSHI._"

"I see… So eet's from Wario and Yoshi." Mario then begins reading the letter, "We saw Samus boarding da giant airship along with some government dudes and-a some people they call da CP9. Furthermore, we saw them took-a Pit and-a bandana guy aboard too! We are going after them and bring them back-a! By da great Wario and da one and only Yoshi."

"So your friends saw through everything and went aboard the Sky Liner?" asks Meta-Knight.

"Eet seems so! Now things will go easier like-a theez! Eet's all up-a to Wario and Yoshi now! Let's find da others fast and tell them about-a eet!"

-

"MARTH! FALCON! COME OUT!" shouts Pikachu.

"MARTH! FALCON! COME OUT!" shout the people.

"PLEASE COME OUT!"

"PLEASE COME OUT!"

-

"Damn… these things are heavy…" grumbles CF, who is still stuck between the piles of containers.

"I'm stuck…" says Marth, who is still stuck inside the gargoyle's mouth.

-

Meanwhile, on the anchor of the Sky Liner…

"We can't just hold onto here forever!" says Wario. "It's a long drop down there!"

"Right, let's go up fast!" suggest Yoshi, and he begins climbing up the chain of the anchor, followed by Wario. They finally reach the top and got aboard the deck. "At last!"

"Hey! You are you?" asks a random government official who happens to be walking on the deck.

"Damn, we've been spot…" says Wario.

-

Inside a cabin of the Sky Liner, several government officials are sitting quietly when suddenly the door bursts open and the official who was on the deck comes crashing in.

CRASH!

"What the! He got beaten!" they gasp. "Who did it?" They turn to the doorway and see Wario and Yoshi there.

"They've really caught us…" says Yoshi.

"Then we have no choice but to beat them up," says Wario, and the two step into the cabin.

"You must be stowaways!" say the officials. "Report to the CP9 at once!"

"That would be necessary," says a voice. "We do not need to bother them on small fries like this." Wario and Yoshi turn to the source of voice and see a really tall (and I do mean TALL) guy standing at the doorway. That guy is so tall that he has to bend his body so he doesn't hit the ceiling! This guy has white curly hair and wears eyeglasses.

"Wow! What a tall guy!" exclaims Yoshi.

"He makes Waluigi jealous," says Wario.

"I am Jerry of the CP6," says the really tall man. "I am a champion in karate and boxing. Yes I am!"

"Is that so? Then show me what you're capable of!"

"Hey! You're going to offend Jerry if you say that!" say the officials.

"Then I'll get you, brat." Jerry puts on his boxing gloves and begins running forward and punching the floor rapidly. "Aurora Jabbing Flick!" He is punching and running so fast that he unintentionally knocked away the officials.

"YA! YOU'RE HITTING THE WRONG PERSON, JERRY!" they cry.

"Huh?" Jerry looks down from between his legs and sees Wario and Yoshi standing at the side of the room.

"That didn't hit us," says Yoshi.

"You suck," adds Wario.

"Is that really what you think?" asks Jerry. "Young man, if you think I'm in for a disadvantage because I'm a tall man in this small room, then you're wrong. In fact, small rooms are where I have advantage over anything! Using my yoga powers, I can defeat you!" Then he sits down in some odd yoga formation.

"What on earth are you doing?" asks Wario.

"Meditating myself and defeat you!"

"I have no idea what you're doing, but if you planning to beat us, then I'll fight you!" Yoshi pulls out an egg and hurls it at Jerry's face, and then Wario runs up to Jerry and punches him in the face too.

"Ah! Those villains dare hit Jerry of the CP6!" gasp the officials.

"You have really offended me!" says Jerry angrily. "I will take you down with my ultimate technique! Corkscrew Kick!" He jumps forward with his legs stretching out.

Wario and Yoshi avoid the attack by jumping up, and they perform a butt drop attack on top of Jerry's body.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

And Jerry is defeated…

"AHHHH! THEY DEFEATED JERRY OF THE CP6!" gasp the officials.

"That was no challenge," says Wario as he gets up and dusts his pants.

-

At another cabin on the Sky Liner…

"To ensure that our mission will not fail, we have brought along many reinforcements," the same government official who met Otacon says to the CP9. "We have a total of 60 government officials and soldiers combined together. We have Jerry of the CP6 and Wanze of the CP7 on board too. We also have the one and only flying tank Metal Gear FLY, in case the airship is being attacked by outside forces. And lastly, we have 5 members of the CP9 on board. Surely nothing will go wrong this."

"I have a feeling that things will not go easily as one thinks," says Lucci. "Always be on guard; you'll never know when there will be unexpected events."

-

Back at Great Tech City…

"So you're saying that Yoshi and Wario went aboard the Sky Liner already? And Pit is also on board?" asks Pichu.

"Yes, that's-a what I found-a out," says Mario.

"That's a good thing!" says Pikachu. "But we still haven't found Captain Falcon and Marth yet… Where can they be?"

"The situation is quite bad," says Meta-Knight. "If we cannot find them, then we cannot progress our work."

Then Pork arrives at the scene and asks, "Found them yet?"

"Not yet, but I was just gonna ask you this too," says Punk.

"I haven't found anyone, but I found something suspicious. It was near the harbor among a pile of containers. I heard a voice coming from within, but I thought I must be hearing things, but that voice sounds so familiar that it could be Smasher!"

"Where?" asks Mario. "Take-a me there at once!"

"Well, if you insist…" Then Mario and Pork run off together.

Pichu looks around and says, "Boy… Can we ever find them? Hey, there's a sea anemone growing out of that gargoyle's mouth! Wait a minute… Sea anemone… Isn't that… HEY!" And he runs towards that gargoyle.

-

Pork and Mario arrive at the pile of containers, and Mario shouts in the gap. "Eez anyone in there?" he shouts.

"Is that you, Mario?" replies the voice of CF. "I'm stuck in here! That darn pigeon bastard did this to me! I'll get him for this!"

"Theez eez no time for games! Samus actually risked her life to save us!" And then Mario explains everything to CF.

"I see… So Samus actually wanted to save us… But what wrong have we done anyway that she wants to save us?"

"I don't-a know. But-a if we don't-a hurry, we'll neva get-a her back!"

"Okay, I understand. So she sacrificed herself to save us… Since we are her friends, we must rescue he! HIYA!" Then the piles of container begin to shake violently!"

"Mamamia!"

"Whoa! He's actually pushing apart those containers!" says Pork.

Amazingly, CF pushes apart the containers and smashes them into pieces until he is finally freed. "I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!" he shouts.

-

At the same time…

Pichu is trying to pull Marth by the leg out from the gargoyle statue. "You won't come out at all!" says Pichu.

"Hey! Is my sword anywhere nearby?" asks Marth.

"Yes, it's on the ground."

"Give it to me! Stick the handle into the mouth. I'm sure there is enough space."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Just give it!"

Pichu gets the sword and stuffs it into the mouth until Marth is able to touch the handle.

"Okay! Now step back to be safe!"

So Pichu quickly steps back. Then Marth amazingly pulls off a spinning sword attack and breaks free from the statue! "HIYA!"

"Wow! Sweet!"

-

Soon afterwards…

"Okay, so I get everything at last," says CF, who is now back with the others.

"So that's the truth about Samus…" says Marth.

"Now we must-a figure out how to follow her," says Mario.

"A storm is approaching fast, and normal airplanes will get smashed into pieces easily," says Meta-Knight.

"But we can't just leave Samus like that! We must go after her!" says CF. "Isn't Alias Lobby a place where they judge criminals and then get sent to prison where they don't get to see the light of the day forever? Samus is sinless! She must not go to a place like that!"

"Charging into Alias Lobby means going against the government."

"We don't care! We will rescue our friend no matter what! Give us a plane and we'll go after her!"

"I told you that normal planes couldn't survive the storm that is coming soon! Only large airships are capable of doing so!"

"Then I'm going to fight you for a plane!" Then CF gets into offensive position.

"Wait! There is a better way to solve this problem!" says Otacon. "If you really want to go to your deaths, then you are allowed to use THAT one."

"What?"

"You mean the Halberd?" asks Meta-Knight, and Otacon nods in response.

-

Meanwhile, at the storage room of the Sky Liner…

CRASH! POW! BANG!

The soldiers collapse onto the floor because they are beaten up by Wario and Yoshi.

"Mr. Wario and Mr. Yoshi!" says Pit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you this too," says Wario. "What are you doing here?"

"I was caught by the bad people…"

"Who are you by the way?" Yoshi asks Snake.

"I am the boss of Stray Fox, Solid Snake," he replies. On hearing this, Wario and Yoshi beat him up.

POW!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"So you're the villain who took my money away!" says Wario angrily. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Yeah! And you hurt our friend badly!" says Yoshi. "Prepare to die!"

"I'll get you for this if I get freed…" grumbles Snake.

"Wait! Don't do that!" says Pit. "A lot has happened since I met with Mr. Snake, and he's not a bad guy either!"

"Right, your angel friend is telling the truth!" says Snake. "Now hurry up and free me!"

"Why should I?" says Wario. "You're better off thrown out the airship and fall to your doom!"

"Argh! I'm going to show you why people are afraid of me!"

"Don't argue now!" shouts Pit. "They're going to hear us!"

But it is sort of too late; the shouting has been heard by soldiers and officials aboard the deck. "Did I hear someone shouting at the storage room?" asks a soldier.

"Okay, fine…" says Yoshi. "We'll forget that for now. Hey, there's a cell phone here! We can use it to contact the others!"

-

Back at the city, and in an underground facility…

"That's my greatest invention, the Halberd," says Meta-Knight pointing to large airship. The airship is dark blue in color and has a pair of large bat-like wings, and the head resembles Meta-Knight's face.

"Looks pretty cool!" says CF.

"With this, surely we can go after the Sky Liner and survive the storm. To tell you the truth: I have never used this before. I don't even know if I can control it."

"Don't worry. We'll all help you!"

"Count us in too," says Punk. "Otacon gave us the mission of helping you guys to the end. We will lend you our hand in this quest too."

"Thanks a lot!" says Pichu. "You guys aren't bad people after all!"

"Where's Mario?" asks Marth.

And then Mario comes running in here, carrying lots of luggage with him. "I went-a back to da hotel to bring da luggage over!" he says. "I also brought-a along all da Holy Weapons!"

"Good! With those weapons, we will stand a chance against those villains!" says CF.

"I'm staying here," says Otacon. "I wish you all good luck trying to rescue your friend."

"We will, Otacon," says CF. "And we will avenge for you too. All right everyone, let's get on board!"

"SMASHERS!" shouts a loud voice. They turn to the source of voice and see the entire Stray Fox group standing at the doorway.

"Oh no… Not at this time…" says Marth.

"Smashers! The government took our boss Solid Snake away!" shouts Bluto. "We want to get him back, so take us with you!"

"No way!" says Marth. "After all that you have done to us, why should we help you?"

"We know that we do not have the right to ask help from you guys, but we really want to help our brother…" Bluto and the whole Stray Fox bow down to them and plead. "We don't care if we're going against the government; we just want to rescue our boss!"

"Come aboard!" shouts CF all of a sudden. "We're leaving soon, so come!"

"Falcon!" Mario says to him.

"We should always help people in need."

The Stray Fox people are happy to hear this. "Thank you so much, Smasher!" says Bluto. "But we will not be boarding your airship. We will use our own! You guys take off first; we will catch up later!" And the whole group runs off.

"All right everyone, let's get on board," says Meta-Knight.

"All right! It's time to rescue our friend!" says CF

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And so the quest to rescue Samus has begun, and the Smashers have gain lots of allies too. Can they catch up with the Sky Liner? And will the Smashers aboard the Sky Liner already hold up by themselves? Get ready for the epic to fight against the government!

Just so you know: The CP people are not my OC. They all come from the awesome anime/manga One Piece. Metal Gear FLY is made up be me, though.

_**Coming up next chapter: Take Flight! The Halberd Goes For the Skies!**_


	16. Halberd

**Chapter 16: Take Flight! Halberd Flies into the Sky!

* * *

**

The Smashers, Meta-Knight, and the Space Pirates are now on board the Halberd. "Wow! Looks cool in here!" says Pichu.

"I've spent 5 years working on this, but I never thought it would come to use at last," says Meta-Knight. "Time to see what this brainchild of mines can do!" He goes over to the controls and begins controlling it. "All hands on deck! We're ready to take off!"

"ALL RIGHT!" the others reply.

Then the ceiling above the Halberd begins to slide apart, creating an opening.

"Start the engines!" says Meta-Knight. Then the Halberd begins lifting off from the floor. Just at the same time, the ceiling is fully open, allowing the Halberd to fly through it. "We have come out!"

"YEAH!"

The Halberd gets into correct position and begins flying higher and higher, leaving farther from the ground.

"We're going to fly now! Everyone be prepared for it!"

"Yes!"

The Halberd starts to move forward, and also ascending upwards every time until it's higher than most of the buildings. Just at this moment, a medium-sized flying mech appears out of nowhere and flies after the Halberd.

"We're here!" shouts Bluto. "This is our Stray Fox's greatest airship, the Flying Fox!"

"YES!" exclaim the other SF people.

"Now allow us to attach ourselves onto the top of your airship! It has lots of space, right?"

The Flying Fox lands on top of the Halberd and claws appear from beneath it and latches firmly onto the Halberd, combining with it.

"Fusion complete!"

"Damn those guys!" says Marth.

"Calm down, Marth," Captain Falcon tells him. "They won't cause us any harm."

"We're going to rise altitude!" says Meta-Knight. "Everyone hold still!" The Halberd moves higher and higher into the sky, and it even wobbled around a few times. "This is my first time controlling this, so sorry for the shaking and wobbling!"

"Never mind!" says CF. "As long as it can fly, it's better than nothing!"

After a while, the Halberd finally flies high into the sky and is flying smoothly.

-

Now everyone is settled down in the Halberd. Meta-Knight set the controls to auto-control, so he don't have to control it all the time.

"Say… There seems to be more people than expected onboard…" says Marth.

"Oh? Who would that be?" asks Popeye.

Marth and Meta-Knight turn to Popeye and Cid and say, "YOU TWO!"

"We have followed you onto this airship!" says Cid. "We want to go after the killers who tried to take Otacon's life!"

"We figured out you would use this," says Popeye. "We will never forgive the people who did this to Otacon!"

"Yeah! They took our friend!" says Pichu.

"And they took our boss too!" says Bluto.

"But I'm confused on the matter right now, Meta-Knight," says Cid. "Can you give me a clear explanation of what's happening? It's all so confusing!"

"Meta-Knight, we pretty much figured out who the killers are already," says Popeye. "We're not dumb. Go on and tell us; we wouldn't surprised."

Meta-Knight lets out a sigh and tells them, "You might have noticed why they disappeared so suddenly already, but Lucci, Kaku, Califa, and Blueno from the bar, are actually agents from the government. They have disguised themselves here for 4 years so they can take advantage of us. They are the real killers!"

Popeye and Cid listen in silence for a while, and they gasp out loud, "WHAT!"

"You said you know it already! Who did you think it was?"

"I thought it was Zemus and Golbez!" says Cid.

"Who on earth are they?" asks Meta-Knight.

CF stands up and says, "Now we are all after a same enemy, for they have taken someone important from us. They sure are powerful, especially that pigeon bastard. With such amount of people at our side, surely we can win!"

"Right! The Stray Fox numbers total of 50 people!" says Bluto. "We will lend you our hand!"

"We are doing the mission that we are assigned," says Punk. "So we, too, are in this fighting force."

"Then let us swear alliance to each other!" says CF. "We must get through this with cooperation and group work!"

"Yeah!"

CF, Bluto, Meta-Knight, and Punk all shake hands and swore alliance to each other.

"Things are starting to heat up!" says Pikachu.

Just at this moment, CF's cell phone rings, and he answers it, "Hello? Yoshi, is that you?"

-

"Yes, it's me," Yoshi says into the phone.

"Where are you now?" asks the voice of CF.

"Well, we're still aboard the Sky Liner and we have rescued Pit and this guy called Snake. And a storm is blowing up here too!"

"I see… How is everything going?"

"It's going fine."

"Not fine!" shouts Wario. "I really hate the wind that's blowing around!"

"Listen up, Yoshi," says CF. "I'm going to tell you the truth about everything." And so CF tells him about Samus.

"I see… It's really complicated all right… Okay, now we'll try to get her back! You can count on us!" And Yoshi hangs the phone, and turns to his friends and tells them what he heard.

"So Samus was doing this to rescue us?" says Wario.

"A lot has happened since I left the group," says Pit.

"So the devil Samus does care for her own friend…" says Snake.

"Don't call her devil!" says Yoshi.

"Well, whatever… Now that we are together and in the same situation, I, Solid Snake, the boss of Stray Fox, will lend you a hand!"

"Whatever, as long as you can make up for stealing our money," says Wario. "Let's move on and beat some baddies!"

"I've been wanting to ask this," says Pit. "But what is that thing?" He points to a large tank-like machine with 6 legs and wings.

"That's the Metal Gear FLY," explains Snake. "It is a flying tank that excels in sky combat."

"Who cares about that? Let's get going!" says Wario.

-

Inside the cabin where Jerry and his men were…

"The people in this cabin have been defeated!" says one of the soldiers who are in there investigating. "Who could be powerful enough to defeat Jerry of the CP6? That's terrible!"

Unknown to them, the others are looking into the cabin through the window. "There's another door through that room," says Yoshi. "How are we going to get in there without getting caught?"

"Let's barge in and beat them up!" suggests Wario.

"We should avoid pointless fights as much as possible," says Snake. "We might rise an alarm and lure stronger opponents, and things will be troublesome."

"Then what suggestions do you have, Mr. Snake?" asks Pit.

"We'll have to lure them out of this room and make sure they don't come back after us. I wonder what way is possible?" Snake begins to wonder and then he spots a bucket and some soap by the wall.

-

"Reports also said that 2 of the criminals have escaped," says the soldier captain. "Either they have escaped by themselves or they were rescued by people who sneaked onboard is still unsure, but spread out and look for suspicious people and capture them at once!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly, the door opens and the 4 people stick their head in from the side of the doorway. "Nyah nyah! Come catch us if you want!" taunts Yoshi.

"Right! I'm gonna beat you up if you come out!" says Wario.

"There they are! After them!" commands the captain.

All the soldiers immediately charge outside. The moment they stepped outside, they begin sliding along the deck and towards the end of the airship!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they cry. They couldn't stop themselves from sliding, and for some reason, the fence on the edge of the airship is gone, and the soldiers go sliding off the airship and fall to their doom below. In fact, all the soldiers ran out to get them and fell off.

"Yes! A success!" says Snake. "Covering the floor with slippery soap sure is a good idea of taking them out!"

"I pity that they are falling to their deaths below…" says Pit.

"It's the sea down there, so they have a chance of surviving."

"How dare you!" growls the captain angrily. "Die!" He pulls out his sword and charges at them, but Wario shoulder bashes him hard and sends him crashing back into the cabin.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

"That was easy," says Wario.

"Okay, let's get going," says Yoshi, and they go back into the cabin and through the door on the other end.

On the other side, they see a short, fat guy with purplish-white curly hair skating around the room while pushing a food tray. The oddest feature about him is that his eyes bulge out very far. "Sasasa! Are you guys hungry?" asks the odd guy. "Want some ramen?"

"Oh goodie! Gimme some!" says Yoshi.

"We don't have time for food," says Snake.

"But you should at least see how I make ramen!" says the guy. "My nose hair is arranged in a crisscross formation like that of a net." Then he stuffs batter into his mouth and squirts out fine strips of noodle from his nostrils and into a bowl. "See? I swallow the flours and batters and then squirt them out through the nose, and they come out as fine noodles!"

"DISGUSTING!" shout the four.

"Out of our way," says Wario. "We have no time to mess with you or eat."

"I feel sick after seeing how you make noodles…" says Yoshi.

"Wait a minute!" says the guy. "I know what you guys are here for! You're here to rescue that devil Samus Aran, right? I am Wanze of the CP7, so I will not allow you to pass here!"

"Then we'll beat you up!" says Wario.

"Ramen Beam!" Wanze shoots out strips of noodles from his nostrils. The Smashers quickly duck under it and the noodles pierce into the wall like bullets!

"Whoa! How is that possible!" gasps Snake.

"I will defeat you all using my Ramen Kenpo!" says Wanze. "Prepare to face your doom!"

"You should be facing your doom instead," says Wario.

"Who me?" Wanze looks around. "Who were you talking too?"

"You!"

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!"

"YES WAI!" Wario throws a punch forward but Wanze dodges it perfectly.

"Sasasa! You can't hit me!"

"Why you!"

"Everyone! Let me handle him!" says Yoshi. "As a lover of food, I cannot bear the sight of seeing him play with food like that! I shall teach him a lesson! You guys go look for Samus."

"I'll never let you pass!" says Wanze.

"Then we'll look in other places instead," says Snake. "Follow me; I'm sure we'll find a better route."

"Fine! As long as I get to beat someone up, I'm happy!" says Wario, and the 3 quickly leave the room through the door they came in from, leaving Yoshi to fight Wanze.

"They think they can get away with it?" says Wanze. "There is no way they can defeat the CP9, no matter how strong your friends are!"

"Enough talking and fight me!" says Yoshi. "You call yourself a cook when you play with food!"

"Sasasa! Take this!" Wanze begins skating around the room very fast and he even travels up the walls! He moves so fast that his roller skates eventually caught fire, and he throws a fiery kick at Yoshi. "Fire Skate!"

Yoshi quickly ducks under the attack and then strikes Wanze in the bottom and sends him flying backwards.

"Yeow! You successfully hit me!" says Wanze. "Do you have superhuman strength or what?"

"No, it's just you who is very weak," says Yoshi.

"How dare you call me weak! Even my father wouldn't say that to me! I am a CP7, so I am very strong! Ramen Kenpo! Men's Formal Suit!" He grabs the plates of noodles that are lying around and spins it around him, and the noodles form a large armor made of… noodle. "Behold the ultimate battle suit!"

"You're playing with food again!"

-

Meanwhile, the other 3 are traveling around the deck. They soon come to the decision that they should split up, because it would be easier to find. Since all the soldiers and small fries are gone, things should be safer, and the stronger ones haven't been informed of this matter yet. Whatever the reason is, I just wanna separate, so no complaints, okay?

Snake is traveling by himself. "Good thing they have several weapons stored in the previous room," he says to himself. "Now I should be well prepared to take on whatever is tossed at me." Then he spots a suspicious figure sitting on the deck. "Who are you?"

The figure that he saw is a man wearing reddish shirt under a black vest, and he wears a black cowboy hat with a feather stuck on top. He also has strange markings on his face that resembles whiskers. "I am Sea Weasel Nero," says the man. "I am a member of the CP9."

"Oh great… Of all the opponents I have encounter, it has to be a CP9? This spells trouble…"

"I am an Rokushiki user," says Nero. "There is no way you can defeat someone like me!"

"Well, let's see about that first." Snake then points to the sky. "Hey, a UFO!"

"Where?" Nero looks up to see the UFO. "I don't see anything!" He looks back down and sees a box there instead of Snake. "You lied to me! And you think you can get away with it by hiding in a box?" Nero approaches the box, but then Snake pops out from under it very suddenly and uppercuts Nero in the chin. "WA!"

"Got you fooled, eh?" asks Snake. "I'll show you why people fear the boss of Stray Fox!"

"Why you!"

-

Meanwhile, Samus is inside a cabin all by herself, with nobody else in the room at all. Then she hears a knocking on the window, and she turns to see Pit and Wario's face out there. "Pit! Wario!"

-

At this moment, the Metal Gear FLY on the deck begins moving. "Enemy spotted within 5 miles radius," it says in a robotic voice. "Prepare to engage it at once." Then it takes off from the Sky Liner and flies off into the story sky.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Yoshi is fighting a CP7 and Snake is fighting a CP9. Can they defeat their enemies and can the other two Smashers successfully rescue Samus and convince her to go with them? Will the ones on the Halberd catch up in time also? Find out soon!

_**Coming up next: Fierce Battle in the Sky! The Terror of Metal Gear FLY!**_


	17. Metal Gear FLY

**Chapter 17: Fierce Battle in the Sky! The Terror of Metal Gear FLY!

* * *

**

Samus has let Wario and Pit into the cabin through the window. "We heard everything from the others," Wario tells her.

"Please, Ms. Aran!" pleads Pit. "Come back with us! We are glad that you are doing this for our safety, but we want you to stay with us too!"

"I clearly said that I will not be returning anymore," says Samus. "I will only be a burden to you guys."

"I've never lived with you guys before, so I don't know what kind of trouble you like to cause for the others," says Wario.

"That's not what I mean…"

"But you're a good person!" says Pit. "Ms. Aran, please come back with us! Everyone misses you! Trust in us! No matter what problem you have, we can solve it for you! We are your friends!"

"I'm going to repeat this one more time," says Samus. "I'm not…" Before she can finish talking, there is a clicking sound on the door. "Oh no! Someone's coming! Hide quick!"

"Why should I?" says Wario. "Let's just beat that guy up!" But Samus quickly shoves him away and Pit pulls him behind some chairs.

The government official who met with Otacon comes in and says to Samus, "Did I hear someone in here with you?"

"Nope," says Samus.

"Well, what's the matter? Why that glum face? You're finally accepting the fact that you have no way back this time? Time to accept your fate, you criminal!" Then the official turns to leave, but then he hears a faint sound that goes 'psst'.

"Doh! I farted!" says Wario.

"Smells bad…" groans Pit, covering his nose.

"That idiot…" thought Samus.

"Did I hear something again?" asks the official. "And what's that smell? Ugh… It smells horrible… You farted, did you?"

Samus was about to shake her head, but then she knows that it would arouse suspicions of someone else in the room, so she quickly nods instead.

"You did? But wait… You look suspicious… I can read it on your face! You're hiding something there, aren't you?"

-

Back on the Halberd, Mario and Captain Falcon are doing extensive exercises like pushing up with one hand and lifting weights. In Mario's case, he is doing extensive jump rope. "You guys sure train hard, don't you?" asks Marth, who is sitting at the side.

"It's necessary for the upcoming battles," says CF.

"Yeah, we shouldn't always rely on da Holy Weapons," says Mario.

"Mario has a point. If we lost the weapons at some point, we must be able to get through things using our own strength."

"I understand you guys, but I'm going to train using the Holy Weapons," says Marth. "Master Hand said that putting practice into the weapons would give it more uses and you can learn more techniques. I'm going to come up with many cool ways of using it."

Then the speaker in the room bursts out loud, "Everyone! Something is spotted on the radar!"

"We caught up with the Sky Liner?" asks Marth.

"Everyone come to the front quick!"

So they all go to the front section of the Halberd. Over there, Meta-Knight explains the situation to them. "It seems like something is coming towards us in the front," he says. "It is most likely an enemy. We'll have to prepare to engage it!"

"Does this ship has cannons or laser beams?" asks Pix.

"It has cannons, but I have never given it a try, so I can't guarantee that it'll work. Furthermore, the storm out there might cause the cannons to work ineffectively too."

"Don't worry!" says Bluto. "The Flying Fox is capable of fighting even in a weather like this!" Then he climbs up a ladder and goes out on the surface of the Halberd, where the Flying Fox is latched onto. "Everyone!" he shouts to the Flying Fox. "Get ready to engage the opponent that is approaching soon!"

"YES!" reply the SF people onboard the Flying Fox.

-

Back onboard the Sky Liner and inside the cabin…

Wanze's noodle armor throws a long whip of noodle and tries to hit Yoshi with it. Yoshi jumps up to avoid it and runs towards Wanze and swings his tail at his suit. When hit, Yoshi's tail gets stuck in the noodles! "Oh no!"

"Sasasa! You got caught! The noodles are like nets that can catch whatever it touches!" says Wanze. Then he performs a body slam and crushes Yoshi against the floor.

SLAM!

"Yoshi…"

Wanze gets back up and laughs. "Sasasa! I told you my Ramen Kenpo is undefeatable!"

Yoshi slowly gets back up and says, "There is no way I'm going to lose to a food waster like you!"

"Thousand Noodle Whip!" Wanze begins flailing around the long noodle arms and hits the floor rapidly, and beating on top of Yoshi too.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Sasasa! You're done for this time!" He stops flailing the arms and sees an egg in place of Yoshi. "Huh?"

"Egg Roll!" The egg rolls forward and jump up and hits Wanze in the face, making him step backwards.

"Ow! You dare hit me in the face! My face is the most precious part of my body! I took a lot of plastic surgeries to make myself look like this"!

The egg drops onto the floor and Yoshi pops out from it. "Then that's one ugly face you got!"

"How dare you call it ugly? I'm angry now! Double Noodle Spank!" Wanze swings both the arms at Yoshi, but the dinosaur jumps up into the air and towards Wanze, and then kicks him rapidly in the face using Flutter Kick. "SAAAAAAAA!"

Yoshi drops back onto the floor and says, "If I cannot hit your body, then I'll hit your head instead!"

"Pig Bone Slap!" Wanze throws a quick punch using the noodle arms and hits Yoshi and pushes him into the wall.

"YA!"

"Soul Noodle Press!" Wanze jumps up and body slams Yoshi hard.

SLAM!

"YOSHI!"

"Sasasa! That's what you get for underestimating me!" laughs Wanze. "Ramen Gyoza Set! Clapping!" The noodle arms extend forward in a wavy formation. Yoshi jumps up and aims for his head, but Wanze shoots out noodles from his nose and knocks him onto the floor. "Sasasa! There is no way you can defeat me! I have no weakness!"

Yoshi gets up and looks around the kitchen, and he sees noodles lying in mess everywhere, and then his eyes flare up and glares at Wanze, and roars out in a loud, monstrous voice, "YOU HAVE WASTED FOOD! YOU SHALL DIE!"

"Sasasa! So scary!" says Wanze sarcastically. "Mask Spank!" The noodles spread out in a fan-like formation and head for Yoshi.

Yoshi opens his mouth wide and catches the noodles in his mouth and bites them off, and swallows them! "Yum! But could've used some sauce."

"Sasa! You ate the noodles!" gasps Wanze."

-

On the deck of the Sky Liner…

Snake is firing his pistols at Nero, but keeps on missing.

"Kamie!" Nero steps aside and dodges the bullet, despite the fact Snake is shooting rapidly.

"Ugh! How come none of them hits?" wonders Snake.

"Using Kamie, one of the Rokushiki moves," explains Nero, "I can avoid all kinds of attacks with ease. It's my turn to attack! Rankyaku!" He kicks the air and shoots out a wind blade.

Snake quickly rolls to the side to avoid it.

"Soru!" Nero zips in front of Snake and throws a punch forward, but Snake avoids it again, followed by avoiding all other punches and kicks delivered by Nero. "Rankyaku!" Nero then kicks out a wind blade that Snake barely avoided, but did get a slight cut on the face.

"Whoa! These weird attacks of yours sure are something!"

"I told you, Rokushiki users have trained their bodies to become living weapons."

"But surely it's not up to the match of real weapons!" Snake takes out a machine gun and begins shooting everywhere, but Nero avoids it by using Geppou to jump into the air.

"Ha! Missed me!" Nero then pulls out a pair of pistols. "Though I haven't master Shigan yet, I can make up for it using real guns!" He begins firing at Snake, who jumps and rolls around to avoid getting shot.

Snake then shoots back with his machine gun, but Nero uses Soru to move out in time and then uses Rankyaku again, which Snake avoids as usual.

"You're pretty good at dodging, eh?" says Nero as he hops back onto the floor. "Take this! Rankyaku Line!" He kicks out a wind blade that travels in a very straight line and also very fast. Snake hops to the side but got hit in the waist.

"Ya!"

"Now die!" Nero then fires his pistols and shoots Snake in the chest, but fortunately for Snake, he is wearing a bulletproof vest so it did not hurt him.

"This bulletproof vest saved my life!" says Snake.

"Then I'll aim for your unprotected parts!" Nero fires at his legs, but Snake quickly jumps up.

While in midair, Snake pulls out a ball and tosses it at the floor, and smoke is released from the ball.

"Wa! Smoke bomb!"

But the smoke didn't come out too much before it disappeared. "The rain and wind made it disappear faster than expected…" mumbles Snake.

"Haha! There is nothing you can do in a storm like this!" laughs Nero. "However, it makes no difference to me. Hahahaha!" And while he is laughing arrogantly, Snake punches him in the face.

POW!

"YEOW!"

"That's what you get for not concentrating on your enemy!"

"Oh yeah? Tekkai!"

Snake throws another punch into Nero's stomach and hurts him badly.

"YEOW! Damn it! I forgot I haven't mastered Tekkai yet! In fact, I only know 4 of the Rokushiki moves!"

"Looks like you're not as strong as I thought you are after all," says Snake. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the weakest out of those other 4."

"That doesn't mean you can beat me! Prepare to die!" Nero charges forward and they both begin trading punches and kicks with other as the storm rages on.

-

Back on the Halberd…

"I see it!" says Bluto, looking into the binoculars. "The enemy is approaching!"

"Prepare to attack!" commands Meta-Knight.

"It's… it's… Metal Gear FLY!"

The Stray Fox people are shocked to hear this. "What's that?" asks Pikachu.

"It's a powerful flying tank that is the master of dogfights!" explains Bluto. "Now that they unleashed that kind of monster against us, we have no more hopes left! But don't worry, for the sake of boss, we will destroy it. Fire at once, everyone!"

"YES!" say the SF people, and they begin firing the Flying Fox's cannon at the enemy that is approaching. Popeye and Cid are also helping by firing bazookas.

The Metal Gear FLY approaches from afar and begins firing missiles and beams at sight. The attacks hit the sides of the Halberd and rock it violently.

"Ah! We're gonna get destroyed at this rate!" cries Bluto.

"MOOOOOOOO!" moos Pork (he's in his cow form for being on the rainy deck).

"What is a cow doing here?"

"Then I'll cut it in half!" says Meta-Knight. He steps onto the deck and flies towards Metal Gear Fly. When near enough, he swings his sword at the giant mech, but his attack bounces off. "Agh! It's not working! Even I can't cut it in half!"

"At this rate, it is going to crash into us!" says Bluto. "We must do something!" The Flying Fox continues to shoot the Metal Gear FLY, but none of their attacks are stopping it from approaching.

"We're done for this time!" everyone cries.

Marth and Captain Falcon step out onto the deck and head for the front part. "We'll handle everything," says CF.

"What?" asks Bluto curiously.

"Cluck?" clucks Pix (he's in his chicken form for being on the rainy deck).

Marth turns to CF and says, "You don't use your Holy Weapon?"

"It's not necessary for a small fry like this," replies CF.

"Well, whatever, but I'm using it." Marth holds up the giant sword Durandal and says, "Level up!" And the giant sword shrinks into the size of a sleek, normal-sized sword. He also takes out his usual sword and then holds both swords up in air in a cross formation. "Dragon…"

CF then begins punching against the air furiously. "Falcon…"

"What are you guys going?" asks Meta-Knight.

"I don't know," says Pikachu. "But they're gonna do something cool!"

The Metal Gear FLY flies closer and closer and fires a lot of projectiles at them. "Faster! It's gonna destroy us and crash us down!" cries Cid. "We must destroy the enemy!"

The giant mech comes even closer than before, and everything seems to end right here when…

"GATE!" Marth brings down both his swords and performs a powerful slash.

"DOUBLE PUNCH!" CF throws both his fists forward and releases a powerful burst of flame.

Both the attacks hit the head of Metal Gear Fly and the entire mech instantly tears in half and explodes into pieces!

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone is totally freaked out at the majestic attack they saw. "WOW!"

"We did it!" exclaims CF, raising his arms in triumph.

"That was easy," says Marth, sheathing his sword back.

"Did… you see… that…?" says Bluto. "It only took one attack from the two of them to destroy Metal Gear FLY!"

"They are very strong!" exclaims Popeye.

"Amazing… Their powers are to this extent…?" says Meta-Knight.

"Moo!" moos Pork.

"Cluck!" clucks Pix.

"Pika! Even I was surprised!" says Pikachu.

"They get stronger every time…" says Punk, who is wearing a raincoat so he doesn't get wet in the rain.

"All right! Now that the enemy is cleared, let's continue heading forward and rescue our friend!" says CF.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Nothing to say here, but have fun reviewing!

_**Coming up next chapter: Crisis Aboard the Sky Liner! Fight to Claim Back Our Friend!**_


	18. Crisis

**Chapter 18: Crisis Aboard the Sky Liner! Fight to Claim Back Our Friend!

* * *

**

"It's a bit noisy out there," says Califa.

"They said someone has invaded onto the Sky Liner," says Kaku.

"Shall we go get them?" asks Blueno.

"The men aren't weak to the point that they need our help," says Lucci. "They can take care of a couple of small fries by themselves."

-

POW! SMACK! SMASH!

Snake and Nero and trading hits with each other, and they both are equally bruised and not to mention equal in strength. It seems that no side is gaining the upper hand. After much beating around, they hop back several steps and stare at each other. "This will go nowhere if I don't use Rokushiki moves!" says Nero.

"You only know four moves, so it should be called Yoikushiki instead," says Snake.

"Shut up! Rankyaku!" Nero shoots out a wind blade at Snake, who jumps into the air to avoid it. In midair, Snake pulls out his pistols and begins firing at Nero again. "Kamie!" But he easily avoids it.

Snake lands down in front of him and performs a leg sweep attack that Nero back flipped to avoid it. After jumping back, Nero fires his own pistol to shoot Snake, but the bullets bounce off his vest.

"Told ya it wouldn't work!" says Snake.

"Argh!"

"And by the way, I want to tell you that this isn't any normal bulletproof vest." Snake points to a number 20 that is imprinted in the left hand side of the vest. "See this number? This is the latest version of my Snake Eater! Snake Eater v. 20!"

"What's so special about that?"

"You'll see!" Snake opens his vest to reveal turrets on the undersides of the vest! "Vest Weapon!" The turrets begin sweeping bullets around the place, but Nero is able to avoid them.

"Is that all you got?" asks Nero. "It still doesn't make any difference! Rankyaku!" He kicks out a wind blade Snake, and Snake quickly closes his vest and got hit in the front part.

"Augh! But good thing my vest is hard enough to block that odd attack of yours too!"

"Grrrrrr! I have enough! I'll put you in chains this instant, since you aren't allowed to be killed just yet!"

-

Back inside the cabin…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You ate up most of my suit!" cries Wanze, whose suit no longer has arms. "Now it looks like an onion!"

"They sure taste good!" says Yoshi, munching on noodles. "But you are wasting foods by playing with them!"

"Noodle Stake Knocker!" Wanze jumps up in his suit and the noodles on the leg of the suit extend forward to hit Yoshi.

Yoshi charges forward with his mouth wide open and bites the front part of the noodle, and begins sucking it in!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't suck it in!" cries Wanze as his suit begins spinning in place due to Yoshi sucking the legs in.

Yoshi keeps on sucking and swallowing the noodles until the whole suit is swallowed and Wanze is sitting dizzily on the floor.

"Sasasa… You ruined my suit…" says Wanze. Yoshi then charges forward and tail whips him hard. "WAAAAA!"

"You have committed 3 crimes: One, you call yourself a chef when you don't act like one! Two, you play with food! Three, you say foul about my friend!" Yoshi then proceeds to kick and headbutt him hard.

"SA! I will never let you pass! Behind this door lies the wicked criminal Samus Aran, who tried to take over the world! I know how important this mission is, so you must not rescue her!"

Yoshi then hits him the face really hard and Wanze flies backwards onto the floor.

"SASASA! MY FACE! NOOOOOOOOO! YOU RUINED FACE!" Wanze gets back up to reveal his face. His eyes are no longer bulged out, and what's more is his facial appearance totally changed. He looks now extremely handsome, looking as good as Marth, Roy, Pit, etc. If you are a girl, then you'll surely fall for him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE! I SPENT SO LONG MAKING MY EYES BULGE OUT!"

"So that's your true form. You look better this way," says Yoshi.

"IT'S NOT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I SHALL KILL YOU!" Wanze pulls out a really big knife that is dripping with acid. "I'll kill you with this Poison Knife! Prepare to die!"

"Hey! Vegetable knives aren't for killing! Put them back!"

"DIE!" Wanze charges forward and swings the sword vertically downwards, but Yoshi steps aside to avoid it.

"Dino Headbutt!" Yoshi then swings his head forward and hits Wanze in the stomach really hard.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Wanze as he coughs out blood and flies backwards, crashing through the door and flying into the other room.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The 4 CP9 in that room look at the fallen Wanze, and then turn around to see Yoshi standing at the doorway. "Um… Yoshi?" says Yoshi.

-

Back on the deck…

Nero kicks Snake hard in the chest and sends him flying backwards and off the deck! "Oh no!" gasps Snake. "Grapple Arms!" Then pair of grappling hooks shoot out from behind his vest and grabs onto the side of the deck.

"You sure got several tricks up your vests, eh?" asks Nero. "Need a hand?"

"No thanks!" Snake suddenly back flips up onto the deck and the hooks on the end of the grappling hook shoots off and hits Nero in the arm and the force pushes him backwards and pins him onto the wall!

"What!

"You're stuck now, my friend!" Snake then takes out a bazooka out of nowhere and aims it at him. "You sure put up quite a fight, but it's all over for you now!"

"NOOO! THAT'S GOING TO HURT! HELP!"

Snake pulls the trigger and shoots out a bullet shell. The shell hits Nero and explodes.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion sends Nero crashing through the wall behind him and he lands into the room that the CP9 members, a fallen Wanze, and Yoshi are. Snake then steps into the room through the hole. "Whoa! I made it here?" he asks.

"It suddenly became so noisy in here," says Califa.

"The men aren't doing their jobs properly," says Lucci. "So useless of them..."

"Nero is defeated too," says Kaku.

"And he calls himself a CP9? He's such a disgrace to us!"

"So cruel… Looking down on their comrade!" says Yoshi angrily.

"They got a sick sense of justice with them," says Snake.

Lucci turns to the two and says, "I know what you are here for, but you will not get what you want. Samus Aran is a criminal that is being chased by the government for 8 years. Now that we finally caught her, you shall not take her back again, for the world will be in danger if that happens."

"What danger does she possess?" asks Yoshi. "She's a good girl!"

"Then you do not know the darkness that this woman possesses. She was one of the many demons aboard the Cosmo Space Lab that wanted to take over the world. If we allow her to go free, then the world will be destroyed. As the enforcers of justice, we cannot allow that to happen."

"You look eviler than I thought…"

"Whatever I say, you will not understand. You do not understand the great sin that this woman carries. If she stays with you any longer, she will only be a burden. We are helping you by taking her away; shouldn't you be glad about this?"

"Yeah right… We'll gonna take her back no matter what!"

Then the door on the other side of the room opens, and Samus, Wario, and Pit steps out. Behind them you can see that same government official, but he is beaten up and lying on the floor. "Hey guys! We found her!" says Wario.

"Good! Let's get out of here fast!" says Yoshi.

"I know where parachutes are, and we can escape using those!" says Snake.

"You guys are not going anywhere. Blueno!" Lucci commands Blueno to stop them.

Blueno then gets in front of Wario, Samus, and Pit and says, "Nobody passes here."

"Out of the way!" Wario throws a punch at Blueno, but Blueno uses Tekkai and is immune to the hit. "Uh? It did nothing?"

"Watch out!" says Snake. "They have some strange body hardening moves!"

"In that case…" Wario takes several steps back, and then lowers his head and charges forward very fast. "HEAD CHARGE!" He hits Blueno really hard, so hard that Blueno grunts in pain and takes a step back.

"Ugh!" he grunts.

"Incredible!" says Kaku. "His is able to perform a headbutt so powerful that it nearly broke through Tekkai!" Kaku then jumps in front of Wario and hits him in the face using Rankyaku.

"WAAA!" screams Wario as he got cut in the face.

"Mr. Wario!" gasps Pit. Suddenly, Samus grabs Pit by the neck and hurls him forward. "Ah!"

"Samus! What are you doing?" asks Yoshi, surprised by what she did.

"I told you I'm not going back with you!" shouts Samus angrily. "How many times must I say this to get through your thick skull? I don't need you to rescue me!"

"Well said, Samus!" says Lucci.

"What's the meaning of this, you bitch?" asks Wario. "We spent so hard trying to get here, and you reject us?"

"I have never asked for your help!" says Samus. "You guys are just wasting your efforts!"

"This is troublesome…" says Snake. "In that case…" He takes out a smoke bomb and sets if off, and the whole room fills with smoke. "Now get Samus and run out of here!"

"Dang! They dare pull off something like this!" says Kaku. Then the whole room is so filled with smoke that the CP9 cannot see anything.

Using this chance, Pit and Wario grabs Samus and quickly make a run for it along with Yoshi and Snake. "Yoshi! Let's get out of here!" cries Yoshi.

"You're not escaping!" Califa swings her thorn whip forward and it wraps around Snake!

"Snake!" gasp the Smashers.

"Don't worry about me!" says Snake. "You guys go first! I can handle everything myself!"

"But Mr. Snake!" says Pit.

"Don't worry about him! Let's just save ourselves!" says Wario, and then they quickly run off, dragging along Samus.

"Ha… I will not allow any of you to get pass me!" says Snake. "By the way, where is Blueno?"

"He went after them already," says Lucci. "Using the power of his Doa Doa Fruit, he can create air doors that lead to anywhere. He is the master of sneaking into places because of this."

-

Meanwhile, at the deck…

"How do we get out of here?" asks Wario.

"Snake said he prepared parachutes around here," says Yoshi.

Suddenly, a door magically appears in front of them, and Blueno pops out from it!

"Wa! How did you do that?"

"This is my Devil Fruit power," explains Blueno, and then he hits Yoshi with Rankyaku and knocks him to the floor.

"YOSHI!"

"Why you!" Wario charges forward to get him, but Blueno quickly hits him in the body with Shigan and pierces through his flesh. "WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You cannot defeat me. Now surrender Samus Aran to us. Do not force me to kill you, because it is part of our promise to Samus that we should let you go safely."

"We will never let you do it!" says Pit, but then Samus punches him in the head and knocks him out. "Yeouch!"

"Just let me go quietly," says Samus meanly.

"Why must you do this, Samus?" asks Yoshi.

"Samus Aran has suffered a terrible past," says Blueno. "The Annihilation Call has taken everything from her. Even I pity about her tragic life. In order for her to end her suffering, she has no choice but to accept her fate now."

"Good-bye," Samus says to her comrades. "We will not be meeting each other again. I wish you a safe trip."

"Before that, you guys must leave here at once," says Blueno, and then he forcefully put the parachute bags onto the three of them and then throws them off the Sky Liner. "Farewell."

"SAMUS!" shout Wario and Yoshi.

"I won't let you take her!" says Pit as he flies back, but Blueno hits him with Shigan and sends him falling back down. "YA!" But Wario quickly catches him.

"Curse you villains!" says Wario. They have no choice but to watch the Sky Liner flying farther and farther into the distance.

"Now what…?" asks Yoshi.

"How would I know?"

-

Samus and Snake are locked inside a cabin room. "What? Otacon is still alive?" asks Snake in surprise.

"Yes, they told me that their friend called them and told them everything, and saying that Otacon is still alive," says Samus.

"Phew… For a moment, I thought I lost someone to argue with. Anyway, it's good to know that he is safe. By the way, what's the problem with you rejecting their help?"

"The longer I stay with them, they more trouble I will bring them. I have been rejected by humanity several times in the past, and I'm afraid it will happen again, so I want to leave them in peace before that happens. It seems as if living in this world is a great sin for me…"

"I don't know what kind of trouble you have been through in the past, but… existence IS NOT a sin!"

Then the speaker voice speaks out loud, "We will be reaching Alias Lobby in 10 minutes."

-

Back onboard the Halberd; the radar is making signals again. "Something is on the radar," says Pix. "It's approximately 10 meters below our level and about 100 meters away from us."

"What can it be?" wonders Meta-Knight.

Captain Falcon grabs a binocular and looks out the front window. "I see something there! It looks like…"

-

Pit is desperately trying to fly upwards with Wario and Yoshi grabbing onto his legs. "Can't you fly any higher than this?" asks Wario.

"It's too heavy!" says Pit. "I'm trying my best already!"

"Can't blame you for this…" says Yoshi. "You should lose some weight, Wario."

"You eat more than me, so you should be the one cutting off on some weight!" protests Wario.

"But you weigh more than me!"

"How do you know if you have never seen my weight to begin with?"

"You don't know my weight yet and you are skipping the conclusions!"

"Please don't argue, misters!" says Pit. "I don't think I can hold on any longer!"

"Hey! There's something approaching us from behind!" says Wario.

The Halberd appears in sight from behind them. "It's Wario, Yoshi, and Pit!" exclaims CF.

"Really?" ask Pikachu and Pichu excitedly.

"Very well; get ready to pull them in!" says Meta-Knight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yoshi and Snake have prevailed over their enemies, but they failed to rescue Samus in the end. Plus, the Sky Liner will be reaching Alias Lobby soon. Can the Smashers catch up in time? And what exactly happened in Samus's past that she is called a devil?

And yes, Wanze's true form is a very handsome man,atrue bishounen-type face. Bishounen means beautiful and handsome-looking boy if you don't know Japanese.

_**Coming up next: Arrive at Alias Lobby, the Judicial Island!**_


	19. Alias Lobby

**Chapter 19: Arrival at Alias Lobby, the Judicial Island!

* * *

**

The sun is rising…

Wario, Yoshi, and Pit have been rescued into the Halberd when it extended out a long mechanical arm to grab them in.

"Pit! We miss you!" cries Pichu as he hugs onto Pit tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry," says Pit. "I really didn't have the face to meet you guys again after…"

"Don't talk about it now, Pit," says Marth. "What's good is you're finally back again with us."

"Thanks, everyone…"

"Okay, so let's get this straight," says Captain Falcon. "You said Samus refused to come back with you guys and even rejected your help?"

"Yeah," says Yoshi. "And she even threatened us… And also, that CP9 guy said something about Annihilation Call or something."

"Plus, I can't believe Blueno from the bar is a CP9!" says Wario.

"Whatever that is, there must be something bothering Samus so greatly that she refuses our help. What burden can it be that she doesn't want to stay with us?"

"And boss sacrificed himself to let you guys escape?" asks Bluto.

"Yeah," replies Wario.

"Boss is such a great man! We must repay him by rescuing him! We must not fail him!"

"Everyone, Alias Lobby is near now," says Meta-Knight. "We must drop altitude so we won't be seen easily."

-

Meanwhile, the Sky Liner has landed on Alias Lobby. The CP9 and the two 'criminals' are then escorted out. "So that's Samus Aran!" says a soldier.

"For 8 years, she's finally caught!"

"And she's so beautiful too!"

When Snake is escorted out, he hisses fiercely at the soldiers around him. "Watch out! This guy seems like he's going to bite us!" cries a soldier.

"He sure likes to cause trouble," says Lucci.

"Sir Lucci! The boss of the CP9, Spandam, is waiting!" a soldier tells him.

"You don't have to tell me; we're going there now."

-

On the far side of the island is a tower called Judiciary Tower...

Inside, Spandam is sitting on his desk. Because his face was damaged 8 years ago by Snake, Spandam now wears a metal mask that shows only his eyes, nose, and mouth. "It's been 4 years, and finally all the members of the CP9 are reuniting again," says Spandam as he feeds his pet elephant Funkfreed, and then he returns to his desk. "But I just receive a message that Nero was fired for failing his job. Anyway, the three of you… When you went on the mission to kill the criminal organization leader, you were ordered to kill only their leader, but you ended up killing 27 more unnecessary people! I demand an explanation on this!"

In front of Spandam's desk sits 3 people on a sofa. The first person is a big, fat, and round guy with green, short hair, and the oddest feature about him is that a zipper replaces his mouth! His name is Fukuro.

The second person is a lanky man with black hair ending in a long Chinese braided pigtail, and he wears sunglasses over his head. His name is Jabura.

The third person is very tall and big. His face is pure white and his hair is pinkish white. He drops down onto the floor and bows down, "Yoyoi! I'm so sorry, boss! I have done something that cannot be forgiven!"

Jabura turns to that guys and says, "Kumadori! A real man never accepts his mistakes so easily! I'll explain everything to the boss!"

"Yoyoi! I am so wrong!" says the third man named Kumadori. " Yoyoyoi! I will commit seppuku to atone for my sins!"

"Enough of that nonsense, Kumadori! Anyway, boss, it's like this. Everything was going really smoothly when…"

Then Fukuro unzips his zipper mouth and says, "I told everyone on this island already. Chapapa!"

Jabura turns to him and says, "Idiot! We're supposed to keep this failure a secret! Who told you to spoil the beans?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Chapapa!"

"Chapapa your head! What on earth is your zipper mouth for when you cannot keep quiet?"

"Sorry, Chapapa!"

"I will now disembowel myself as a punishment for doing wrong!" says Kumadori. He takes out a knife and readies to stab himself. "Tekkai!" But he used Tekkai in the last moment and the knife bounces off his body. "Yoyoi! I failed to kill myself again! Am I not allowed to die just yet?"

"I wish you would die!" Jabura yells at him.

"Sheesh… These guys can't get along," says Spandam, and he reaches for his coffee but accidentally spills it. "YEOW! I SPILT MY COFFEE AGAIN!"

-

The Halberd has finally reached Alias Lobby, and is docked afloat in the sea next to a high cliff. Alias Lobby is situated on an island with an elevation of 1000 meters above sea level!

Meta-Knight gathers everyone around a table and explains the plan to them, "Okay, I have been here before to repair some machines, so I drew this map out of memory. This island is split into two parts, and both parts are the same height. Your friend is most likely taken to the tower on this top part of the map, which is the second half of the island."

"What's this gap between the first and second island?" asks CF.

"That's like a canyon. It's a long drop to the sea down there. So this is our plan, since you guys are really powerful, it's best that you save your energy until the strongest opponents come. We will climb to the top of the island and try to open the gate that leads into the main square."

"Why don't we just fly up and take on them?" asks Marth.

"It's very risky that way. Since this island is so high, they assumed that invaders cannot attack by land force, and would take the air instead, so the people here focused their security on the sky instead. Taking them on land would be a safer choice."

"The Flying Fox is very good when it comes to land combat," says Bluto. "We will dispatch the Flying Fox and run through the center until we reach our destination."

"And one last thing, Smashers," says Meta-Knight. "If you want to rescue your friend, then you must do it before she reaches the third island which is behind the tower. That is the take-off area to the main government center, where she will then be sent to eternal prison. Therefore, it's all over for us if she gets there."

"Got it!" says CF.

"Okay, then let's carry out fast! You Smashers stay here until we fully dispatched the Flying Fox!" says Bluto.

"Meanwhile, us and some of the Stray Fox people will climb up there and clear the way and open the gate first," says Punk.

After much discussion, they all agree on the plans they came up with. Most of the Stray Fox people launch grapple hooks up to the top part of the island, and then they get pulled up when the grapple hook retracts. Using this way, they successfully reached the top.

"Hey! Someone's coming onboard the island!" says a soldier. "Who are they?"

"Give back our boss!" shout the SF people as they all climb up and charge forward.

"We're under attack by unknown people! Get ready to fight off intruders!" All the soldiers grab their weapons and begin to engage the SF people.

Punk, Pix, and Pork got onto the island too. "Let's go," says Punk.

"Okay!" say both Pix and Pork, and the Space Pirates also engage in the battle with the soldiers.

POW! SMASH! BAM! BANG!

The battle is very rough, but the good guys are gaining the upper hand before they ambushed the soldiers by surprise.

"Ah! They're so strong!" cry the soldiers. "Someone report this to the boss at once!"

"Big Belly Flop!" yells Pork as he drops down onto the ground with a hard slam, creating a shockwave that knocks out several soldiers.

"Pix Rush!" Pix dashes forward with his pincers wide open, and cut through several soldiers at once.

"Laser Firework!" Punk jumps up and shoots laser beams in every direction, and shot down many soldiers.

While the three are busy fighting the soldiers, the SF people quickly rush to the large gate in front of them. "We must open the door and let the Flying Fox in!" they say.

"You're not going to do that!" says a soldier, but then he got blasted away by the SF guys.

The SF guys begin pushing on the giant gate. Though the gate is huge and heavy, their determination to rescue their boss gave them a boost of energy and they made some progress. "Keep pushing! We are doing this for boss!" After much hard pushing, they finally opened it. "Yes! We did it!"

"Oh no! They breached through the first door!" cry the soldiers. "But they'll never get through the Metal Gear TX-55 who are guarding the second gate!"

The SF people quickly run towards the second gate, but they spot two large bipedal machines with mounted rocket launchers standing in front of the gate! "What are those?"

The large machines turn to look at them, and then say in a computer voice, "Intruder alert. No one passes this gate." Then the machines fire several rockets at the SF people, blasting them away.

"Ah! They must be different version of Metal Gears!"

The two MG TX-55 begin walking towards the SF people to attack them. "Be brave, everyone!" says a SF guy. "We must get pass them if we want to rescue boss! We must fight them no matter what!"

"Yeah!" The SF people charge forward bravely and fire their weapons at the giant bipedal machines. One of the Metal Gears lifts up its leg and kicks away a good amount of people. The second one fires a rocket that sends then flying backwards.

BANG! BOOM!

"Ah! They're too tough!"

Suddenly, Pork charge forward and rams the leg of on Metal Gear very hard, and actually making it lose balance. "Sorry, we're late," says Pork.

Punk jumps up into the sky and shoots the head of the MG rapidly with lasers while Pix shoots its bottom part. The MG fires a rocket at them, but they are able to avoid it. "This can be tough to beat," says Punk.

Suddenly, they all hear a loud stomping sound, and they turn around to see an airship with four mechanical legs walking forward. "It's the Flying Fox! We're saved!" say the SF guys.

"Sorry! It was hard trying to climb up the cliff!" says Bluto. "Now let us show these machines who is the best!"

"We'll handle it!" says Popeye.

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Cid.

Popeye and Cid run to one of the Metal Gears to attack it. Cid pulls out a large hammer and hits the MG's leg very hard, and Popeye swings a large saw at it and actually cut through one of the legs! While that Metal Gear is trying to balance on only one leg, Cid whips out a bomb and throws it at the Metal Gear. The explosion made the MG fall over and it plummets off the cliff and in the sea below!

SPLAAAASH!

"Yeah! We got one!" everyone exclaims.

"Now to see the power of the Flying Fox!" says Bluto. The FF fires several rockets at the remaining Metal Gear, and instantly blasts it into smithereens.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh no! They destroyed both the gate guards!" cry the soldiers.

"And you guys are going down next!" says a voice behind them. They turn around to see the Smashers standing there, and the one speaking just now was Captain Falcon. "All right everyone, time to claim back our friend!"

"Oh yeah!" they shout.

-

On the other side of the gate, the soldiers are desperately making the preparations to engage the intruders. "Captain T-Bone!" a soldier cries out. "The intruders are going to come in!"

"Really! I must stop them, even if it means costing my life!" says T-Bone, who is a tall guy and has an ugly face that resembles a skull. "I must not allow any evil to pass here! I am the kind Captain T-Bone, and I must protect everyone from harm and danger!"

"Don't worry, captain! The Metal Gear TX-55 surely will defend the gate! The intruders cannot pass here!"

Suddenly, the gate slams open and the Flying Fox and all the others can be seen standing behind it! "We're here to rescue you, boss!" shout the Stray Fox people.

"Not…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

This chapter perhaps isn't as action-packed as the previous ones. I want to save the best actions for the next chapter and so forth, so this is just awarm-up. Still, I hope you still look forward to it!

The last of the CP9 members have been revealed. Metal Gear TX-55 is from the first Metal Gear game released on the MSX console. T-Bone is another character from One Piece. So I own nobody here besides Punk, Pix, and Pork.

_**Coming up next chapter: Battle on the Judiciary Island! Smashers vs. the Government!**_


	20. Smashers vs Government

To make up for the lack of action in the previous chapter, I will try to make this one as good as possible. Still, the best ones are still yet to come.

**Chapter 20: Battle on the Judiciary Island! Smashers vs. the Government!

* * *

**

In the court house on the far end of the first island…

"Judge Baskerville!" reports a soldier. "Enemies have invaded into the main square!"

A tall 3-headed man steps forward. The left head is wearing a medieval knight helmet, the middle head has a white moustache, and the right head has scruffy hair and a large chin. "Wicked people have invaded?" says the left head. "They are guilty!"

"Let's just proclaim them as innocent, okay?" says the right head.

The middle head thought for a while, and then shouts out loud, "THEY MUST BE EXECUTED!"

The two heads on the side then headbutt him. "What's with the rush!"

"Judge Baskerville… What are you orders?"

"Captain T-Bone is there to defend the gate, right?" asks the middle head. "He does his job well, but it is best that we send reinforcements! Send out the Gekko Squad at once!"

"Yes sir!"

-

At the entrance of the square…

"You foul villains have invaded into the center of all justice!" T-Bone says to the Smashers and everyone else with them. "I will put a stop to you villains here and protect everyone, even if it means destroying my body!"

"It's the machine-cutter T-Bone!" gasps Bluto.

"Machine-cutter?" asks Pikachu.

"Yeah! He is known for being able to cut down machines of large sizes and within only a few seconds! He will be one tough opponent!"

Meta-Knight jumps down from the Flying Fox and steps in front of T-Bone. "I will handle him myself," he says.

"Are you not the lead engineer of Otaku Weapon Center?" asks T-Bone. "How dare you join the dark side and fight alongside evil?"

"Whether we're doing evil or not, we're just avenging for someone."

"You wicked demon! Begone!" T-Bone pulls out his sword and charges forward, and so does Meta-Knight.

They both clash swords with each other and begin pushing back and forth using their strength. Then they hop back to their starting positions and dash at each other again, this time clashing swords at furious speed.

"Whoa! That engineer from Otaku Weapon Center sure is good!" says a Stray Fox guy.

T-Bone swings his sword at Meta-Knight, who jumps over the slash, and he ends up hitting a building instead, and the entire building splits in half! "Oh no! I have destroyed the house of a innocent!" gasps T-Bone. "What have I done!"

"No time to worry about others!" says Meta-Knight as he swings his sword at him. T-Bone quickly turns around and blocks the attack.

"I will not allow you foul villains to do whatever you want! I will protect everyone in this world from harm and danger!" says T-Bone.

"I understand that you care for the world and your job," says Meta-Knight, and then he hops back several steps.

"I must protect the innocent no matter what! I do not want to see people suffer! You wicked people must die!" T-Bone swings his sword against the air really hard and shoots out a large beam in the shape of a bird. "Big Bird Bone!"

Meta-Knight flies forward very fast and avoids the laser beam, and he charges at T-Bone and slashes him very hard. "Demon Wing Strike!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams T-Bone as his armor is slashed to pieces and he collapse onto the floor.

"OH NO! THEY DEFEATED CAPTAIN T-BONE!" gasp the soldiers.

"YEAH!" exclaim the good guys.

Meta-Knight looks at the fallen T-Bone and says, "We have a much more important job here, so we cannot stop. I hope you understand us." He turns to join the others when suddenly he is hit by an explosion in the back. "YA!"

"What was that?" asks a SF guy.

"It's the Gekko Squad!" says a soldier. Before them, stood several two-legged machines with several mounted guns on the body.

"What are those?" asks Pichu.

"Whatever they are, they are just getting into our way!" says CF. "We better beat them up and clear the way!"

"Right," says Marth, unsheathing his sword. "I can't wait to get this done."

"All right!" says Wario, pounding his fists.

The 3 Smashers run forward and begin fighting the bipedal machines. CF throws a powerful punch at a Gekko and sends it flying backwards, crashing down its other companions.

Marth jumps in between a group of Gekko, and swings his sword in a circular formation and knocks them all way. Another Gekko runs in front of him to give him a kick, but Marth slashes off its leg and then proceeds to cut the entire thing into pieces.

Wario shoulder bashes a Gekko hard and sends it flying. Another one pounces forward to attack him, but Wario grabs it by the leg before it hits and swings it around to whack away the others, and then hurls it into a large group and it created an explosion that blasted them away.

"Wow! They sure are strong!" says a SF guy. "They were terrifying enemies to begin with, but once they're on our side, they sure can be helpful!"

A large group of Gekko jumps down from the sky and land on top of CF, but they are all sent flying when he performs an uppercut. "Out of my way!" shouts CF.

"Incredible! They are beating up the Gekko Squad so easily!" cry the soldiers. "We need more reinforcements!"

It is at this moment the Flying Fox begins walking into the square. "Smashers! Get on board!" shouts Bluto. "Things won't get anywhere if we just remain here and fight! We must move forward!"

"Okay!" says CF, and he hops onto the top of the walking airship along with the other 2 who were fighting alongside him.

"Don't let them get away with this!" says a soldier. A couple of other Gekko jump on top of the airship to attack them, but both Popeye and Cid punch them away.

"Argh! This is endless!" says Meta-Knight, and then jumps down the airship along with his two partners.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Marth asks him.

"We'll stop them while you guys go on," says Meta-Knight. "After seeing all that you have done, I believe that you guys are the only people capable of taking on the CP9. And if you met them, give this word to them… You fired."

"Them? Okay."

"One last thing! At the end of this island is the courthouse, and it has a drawbridge that will connect to the Judicial Tower. There are towers on both sides of the courthouse, and the switches to the drawbridge are in both towers."

"So we have to activate the switches in those towers in order to access the Judicial Tower?" asks Punk. "Got it!"

Then the Flying Fox and everyone else walk deeper into the square while Meta-Knight, Popeye, and Cid stay behind to fight off the others. "Bring it on!" says Meta-Knight.

"Get them! There's only 3 of them!" shout the soldiers.

Cid hits the floor hard with a hammer, creating a large shockwave that knocked everyone onto their feet, and then he hammers them into flat pieces one by one. "Mole Whack!" Another group of soldier tries to take him by surprise, but he swings his hammer at them in time to send them flying.

Popeye takes out a can of spinach and squeezes out the content into his mouth, then the theme whenever he ate spinach plays, and he becomes more powerful after that. "Behold the power of spinach!" he shouts, and then he delivers several super powerful punches at the soldiers and Gekko and knocks them all down.

Meta-Knight charges forward while spinning like a cyclone and dashes through a large group of soldiers and Gekko. Then he flies up and swings his sword downwards several times, shooting out several energy shots that destroyed the opponents.

-

As the Flying Fox rampages through the streets of Alias Square, several soldiers try to bombard them from all over the place. "Argh! These guys are so annoying!" says Wario. He picks up a piece of metal on the floor and hurls it at some soldiers who are shooting them from a building.

"We'll show them whose boss!" says Bluto. The sides of the FF open to reveal several cannons, and the cannons shoot down the soldiers around them.

"This monstrosity is too powerful!" cry the soldiers. "Contact the boss at once! We must let him know about this!"

"Thunderbolt!" shouts Pikachu as he jumps into the air and fires off electricity everywhere.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah! I got them!" Pikachu says happily, but then he is shocked to see that his own mates are zapped also! "Oops…"

"Watch where you zapping next time!" Yoshi shouts at him.

"Sorry…"

"You should try something like this instead," says Pichu. He runs to the side of the airship and begins charging up, and he shoots out a large electric ball. "Zap Cannon!" The electric ball hits the ground and explodes, blasting away several soldiers and also knocking down a building. "See? You don't hit your own people this way." But a brick from the building falls down and hits him on the head. "Ow!"

A soldier crawls onto the airship and pulls out a gun, but Yoshi quickly grabs the gun with his tongue and swallows it, lays out an egg, and knocks out the soldier using it.

Another soldier crawls on top, but Wario punches him and sends him crashing through a building wall. "No stowaways allowed!" says Wario.

One of the FF's front leg steps onto the ground and triggers an explosion that rocked the entire airship, and Mario, who is standing on the edge, falls to the ground because of the shaking. "Ah! Someone set a landmine!" cries Bluto.

"Those bastards!" says CF.

"Mamamia… That-a hurts," says Mario, getting back up. He took a step forward, and then the bottom of his shoe flashes. "Oh no! I think-a I stepped on a mine!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And Mario is sent flying through the air from the mine explosion. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream the Smashers.

"We got one!" says a soldier.

"Damn those government dogs!" says a SF guy.

CF looks into the distance and sees Mario falling back down. "I think he'll be fine. He still dropped back down into the square."

"But he must be hurt!" says Pit.

"I hope he is," says Wario.

"Nah, Mario can't get into trouble," says CF. "I know he's someone who can handle things by himself. Let's just focus on ourselves first."

-

Mario has landed somewhere within the square. "Mamamia… What a ride…"

"Ha! You're surrounded!" says a soldier. Mario looks around and sees that he is totally surrounded by ton of soldiers! "Give up now, we have 1000 people here! There's nothing you can do in a situation like this!"

"Oh yeah?" says Mario, cracking his knuckles. "But-a I don't-a feel like giving up yet-a."

-

Back in the courthouse…

"You mean T-Bone is defeated and they manage to fight through the Gekko Squad?" asks the middle head of Baskerville.

"Yes, Judge Baskerville!" says the soldier. "And they are advancing towards the courthouse! At this rate, they'll…"

"In that case, deploy Metal Gear REX at once!"

"That thing! But it's too dangerous! The whole place can be destroyed!"

"This is order! Do they not have a large walking mech with them? We will fight them eye for an eye! Deploy the Metal Gear REX when it's ready!"

"Um… Yes sir!"

-

Meanwhile, Mario is handling things himself rather smoothly. He jumps into the air and lands on top of the soldiers' head and bounces across a large amount of people. "That guy sure can jump!" say the soldiers.

Mario lands onto clear ground and pulls out his Fire Rod, and he swings it behind him and whacks away all the soldiers.

WHACK!

Then he quickly runs forward with the other soldiers coming after him. "Don't let him get away! There's only one person!" shout the soldiers.

Mario keeps on running, and then he jumps towards a building wall and kicks off the wall and into the air above the soldiers. From there, he shoots out multiple fireballs downwards and burns some of the soldiers. "Ah! He's shooting fire! Watch out!" cries a soldier, who later got burned himself. "HOOOOOOOT!"

Mario flies into a building through the window, only to find more soldiers inside. "We got you now!" say the soldiers.

"Mamamia… They sure come in big-a numbers," says Mario. Mario runs forward and jumps over the large group of soldiers while shooting down fireballs. He lands on the other side of the crowd and runs up a wooden stair before him.

"Don't let him get away!" And the soldiers run up after him. Seeing that the stair is made of wood, Mario places his palm on top of the stair and burns it with fire, and the stair burns and tumbles down, carrying along the soldiers who are climbing up it. "YAAAAAAAA!"

Mario then looks at both the hallways around him and sees more soldiers coming. "Mamamia… When will they ever end?" He jumps up towards the ceiling and uppercuts it hard. "Super Jump Punch!" And he breaks through the ceiling and appears on top of the roof.

"He's on the roof! After him quick!" shout the soldiers.

Mario makes a running start and hops all the way to another building, and then continues hopping from building to building.

"He sure can jump!" says a soldier.

"He's on his way to the courthouse! Get him fast!"

Mario sees that the courthouse is not too far from where he is. "I'll just-a make it to da roof of that-a house." Then several soldiers appear on the building he is standing on.

"Halt! Don't jump around anymore!" shout the soldiers.

Mario just shrugs and then jumps into the air whilst spinning like a tornado, and then he drops back down and stomps the roof really hard. "Tornado Crush!" The impact is so strong that the entire roof cracks apart and shatters, and all the soldiers fall back to the lower floor. Mario quickly jumps to another building and runs off again.

He lands onto another building, and looks down to see several soldiers trying to climb up the wall. "He's up there!" they shout. "Get him."

"Theez eez too much…" Mario takes out his Fire Rod and begins jabbing it downwards very fast and the tip of the rod extends forward to hit the crowd down there.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S TOO STRONG!"

-

The others can see the destruction going on in the distance, and also a small figure jumping around. "That's gotta be Mario," says Marth.

"Seems like he's handling everything himself pretty nicely," says CF.

"Tsk! He's always getting better than me in everything!" says Wario. "But this time I got something cool that will surely surpass him." He takes out a garlic and says, "This garlic contains a great power…"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Ahhh! We're being shot by powerful cannons!" cries Bluto.

The rocking from the explosion made Wario drop the garlic, and he desperately tries to pick it up. "Yah! This thing is my winning ace! It mustn't get lost!"

The soldiers are coming after them using armored tanks. "Fire! We must destroy that giant machine of theirs!" shout the soldiers.

"Out of our way!" shouts CF as he jumps down in front of the Flying Fox. He runs at one of the tank and delivers a powerful upward kick that sent the tank flying into the air!

"WHOA! WHAT A KICK HE HAS!" exclaim the Stray Fox guys. The tank falls back down on top of another tank and they both explode together.

"If anything gets in our way," says CF, "we will destroy it!"

-

Spandam is in his office and he receives a phone call. "Hello?"

"Chief Spandam! We are being invaded by intruders!" says the soldier on the phone.

"What? Who are they?"

"If the reports are correct, then they are the Smashers!"

"Really? How's everything over there?"

"It's terrible! We lost 400 men!"

"400 men! You gotta be kidding me! Are you sure you got the right amount?"

"No wait… Correction! We actually lost 5…" But before the soldier can tell Spandam that they actually lost 500 soldiers, a soldier falls down from the sky and lands on top of him, and knocks him out.

"5? How could you have mistaken 5 people for 400 people? Our men aren't that weak!" says Spandam, and he ends the call. "Looks like the Smashers are doing nothing but avoiding fights."

"But still, they sure have the guts to invade this kind of place," says Jabura.

Then a government official comes into the room and reports, "Lucci and the CP9 have returned!"

"Good! Show them in!" says Spandam.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

So how's this chapter? I hope it's better than the previous one. Baskerville is yet again another character from One Piece. The Gekko are from Metal Gear Solid 4.

_**Coming up next chapter: Reunion of the CP9! Samus is Betrayed!**_


	21. Betrayal

**Chapter 21: Reunion of the CP9! Samus is Betrayed!

* * *

**

The door opens and Lucci and the other 3 CP9 members step in. "Welcome back after your long 4 years mission!" says Spandam. "Lucci, Kaku, Califa, Blueno!"

"That' sexual harassment," says Califa.

"Just by saying your name!"

"We have brought you the criminal John Doe who was supposed to be dead 8 years ago, and we also brought Samus Aran, the lone survivor of the Cosmo Incident," says Lucci.

Jabura turns to Lucci and says, "Even after all these years, your serious attitude still hasn't change, huh?"

"And your idiotic attitude hasn't change too, Jabura."

"Why you!"

"Must you two argue the first time we meet after 4 years?" asks Kaku. "Can't we get along more?"

"Yoyoi! Yeeeeeeeeesssssss! Get long more! It's been a looooooooooong time!" says Kumadori.

All of a sudden, Fukuro charges at the 4 CP9 without a word. He charges towards Califa first, and she kicks him away. Then Fukuro goes for Blueno next, who also kicks him away. Fukuro then charges at Kaku next, and then goes to Lucci, and he sends him flying across the room with a single kick. A noteworthy thing is when Fukuro is kicked; he glows in a green light.

CRASH!

"I knew you would do this from the start," says Califa.

Fukuro gets up and places his hand against his forehead, and says, "The Rokushiki Bout… Let's see… Chapapa… An average armed soldier has 10 douriki… And now, let's measure each of your douriki… Califa has 630, Blueno has 820, Kaku has 2200, and Lucci has… Oh my god! 4000 douriki!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screams Jabura. "4000 DOURIKI! I have never heard of such high amount of douriki!"

"It's true! Chapapa! Everyone has gotten stronger! In fact, I have measured everyone's douriki already! Here's the order."

Lucci: 4000  
Kaku: 2200  
Jabura: 2180  
Blueno: 820  
Kumadori: 810  
Fukuro: 800  
Califa: 630

**Note: 10 douriki would be equivalent to the power of one fully armed soldier. So if a person has 100 douriki, that would mean he has the power equivalent to 10 soldiers. In Lucci's case, his power is equivalent to 400 soldiers!**

"OBJECTION!" shouts Jabura. "Let's not talk about Lucci for now, but are you saying that Kaku is even stronger than I am?"

"Yeah! Kaku has gotten stronger over the years! Chapapa!" says Fukuro.

Jabura turns to Kaku and says, "Don't be too proud of yourself! This douriki is only for measuring your fighting skills! When in battle, I use my Devil Fruit power to become even more powerful, and there's no way you can beat me that way!"

"Speak all you want," says Kaku. "I have no interest in your affairs."

"Right, Kaku," says Lucci. "A stray dog's words cannot be listened to."

Jabura is offended at hearing this. "How dare you call me stray dog! You wild cat, Lucci!" And then he begins to transform into some hideous beast.

Seeing Jabura transform and also offended by what he called him, Lucci transforms into his leopard form, and the two growl at each other fiercely.

"Please don't fight here," says Califa.

"Jabura sure gets aggravated easily," says Kaku.

"The topic about Jabura getting turned down by the cafeteria waitress Catherine is going hot around this island," says Fukuro, and he shows a picture of a woman with fat cheeks, swollen lips, and a face full of freckles.

"No wonder his attitude is so bad today," says Blueno.

"Hey! How did everyone know about this!" gasps Jabura.

"I told everyone. Chapapa!" replies Fukuro.

Jabura grabs his mouth and zips it up. "CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND NOT SPOIL THE BEANS!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" says Spandam. "All of you have over 500 douriki, and that's already a superhuman feat! You all have skills that surpass average humans!"

"The boss only has 9 douriki," says Fukuro as he unzips his mouth. "Even lower than an average soldier."

"Um… That doesn't matter, because I'm the kind of person who gives commands and organizes stuffs. Plus, I have a unique sword, and I know how to use it!"

"We already know how weak you are, boss," says Califa.

"Califa… Have you ever considered lightening what your words?"

"That's sexual harassment."

"Just for that!"

"Boss…"

"Uh… What?"

"That's sexual harassment."

"JUST MY PRESENCE!"

"Yoyoi! Califa, you have no respect for the boss!" says Kumadori. "Boss, do not blame Califa for her wrongness, for she is still a young bud waiting to bloom! Instead, allow me to commit seppuku to atone for her sins!" Kumadori readies to stab himself with a knife. "Tekkai!" But the knife bounces off his stomach. "Yoyoi! I failed to kill myself again! Can it be that my mother in heaven doesn't want me to die yet?"

"I wish you would die for her sake!" Jabura shouts at him.

"But it's not possible! For my mother cares about me and wants me to live on as a good son!"

For some reason, Jabura is touched at hearing this. "You sure have a caring mother… Unlike me, nobody cares about me! Oh, am I not good enough for you, Catherine?"

"Yoyoi! Release your sorrow, my friend! There are tragedies in everyone's life, so do not feel bad about it!"

Then the two of them embrace each other and weep in each other's arms.

Spandam watches the two perform their silly act, until Califa tells him that the show is over. "Ahem… Anyway, let's get started on business," says Spandam. "Now, I congratulate you 4 for successfully completing your mission! I have a reward for you, but before that, allow us to meet the two greatest hopes, and at the same time criminals, of the world!"

The door opens and Samus, hands being cuffed together, and Snake, tied up in ropes, walk in.

"With these two people," says Spandam, "we can finally awaken the Armageddon and use it to destroy all the evil of the world, unlike those Cosmo devils who wanted to use it to take over the world! Samus, being the survivor of the Cosmo Space Lab, knows where all the pieces of the Armageddon are, and John Doe, who has the blueprint of this weapon, knows how to rebuild it! The world may not know our great deeds yet, but once this news is spread out, the CP9 will become well known for being the saviors of the world! The mastermind of the government, Big Brother, will be proud that his plans are going as planned!" Then Spandam goes to Snake and says to him, "I've never thought you would still be alive all these years! You sure have a rotten luck, eh? If that stupid Hand would've given the blueprint nicely back then, you wouldn't have to suffer a fate like this! Don't you feel like blaming him about this?"

Snake is angry at hearing this. "The reason Worker Hand hid the blueprint is to protect it from morons like you!" Then he lifts his leg and kicks Spandam in the crotch.

"YEOW!" And Spandam drops the floor and cries in pain as Snake continues to kick and stomp him. "HELP! HELP ME! GET THIS MADMAN OFF ME!"

"Yoyoi! It's a pleasure to help you, boss!" says Kumadori, and he takes out his staff and whacks Snake away.

WHACK!

Spandam gets up and backs off far from Snake. "Phew… This madman sure is dangerous! So anyway, back on topic… Because of my position as the boss of CP9, I have high respect from the government and I have many rights and access to everything. Once I get this job done, I will become the hero of the world! My name will be everywhere! Haha! In fact, I have such high authority that I am even granted the usage of the Annihilation Call!"

Upon hearing this, Samus asks him, "You have the right to call forth the Annihilation Call? How can they allow you to get hold of something so dangerous?"

Hearing this, Spandam gives Samus a hard slap across the face and knocks her to the floor.

"YAA!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? You wench! I have the right to everything, so don't you dare question me anything! The Annihilation Call is the perfect thing for wiping off any unnecessary evil! Just like those stupid friends of yours who are now on this island."

"Wait! But you promised me that you won't bring any harm to my friends!" protests Samus.

Spandam turns to Lucci and asks him, "Lucci, what was the promise?"

"The promise is to let the Smashers leave Great Tech City peacefully and without harm, and not kill them," replies Lucci.

"So we did not break your promise! We didn't try to kill the Smashers when they were in Great Tech City, right? Now that they're no longer in that city, we can kill them if we want to!"

"How can you!" says Samus angrily. "You're breaking the promise!"

"I didn't break any promise! It's your friends who refuse to go along with what we promised them, and they deserve it for invading this place anyway! A devil like you has no right to talk back!" He kicks Samus in the face and then tramples on top of her hard.

"YA! AAHH!"

"You jerk! Treat a woman nicer!" Snake shouts at Spandam.

"You shut up too!" Spandam then also kicks Snake and tramples on top of him, and then proceeds to beat up the two of them violently. "Take this! Take that! Hahahaha! You deserve it! Hahahahaha!" By the time he's done beating them, both Samus and Snake are badly injured all over the body. "Why should we ever listen to foul criminals like you? Evil beings like you are better off gone from the world for the sake of justice!"

"You… devil…" growls Samus angrily.

"Take them to the jail!" says Spandam. Then soldiers come in and carry the two of them out.

Blueno then asks Fukuro, "How's the damage report?"

"Boss said that only 5 soldiers were lost," replies Fukuro. "But I find it suspicious…"

Blueno turns to look at the phone, and finds that it isn't placed properly. "The phone's off the line…" he thought. "No wonder no phone calls are coming in."

"All right then, CP9," says Spandam. "Let's give a toast to the completion of our mission! Celebrate all you want!"

"I do not have much interest for celebration," says Lucci.

"Uh? Then what do you want?"

"Blood. The reason I joined the government is so that I can kill for legal reasons."

Spandam is rather shocked to hear this. "Whoa! That guy gives me the chills!" he thought. "But still, it is great to have such a potential fighter among us!" As the CP9 begins to leave the room, Spandam calls out, "Wait! I forgot to give you your rewards!" He takes out 2 odd-looking fruits and hands it to Kaku and Califa. "These two Devil Fruits are your rewards!"

Upon seeing the Devil Fruits, Jabura freaks out and runs far from it. "DON'T GET THOSE THINGS NEAR ME!"

"What's wrong?" asks Kaku.

"I am already Devil Fruit user! If I am near another fruit, the devil within me and the one in the fruit will come out and fight each other, and I will explode and die!"

"That's only a theory," says Blueno. "But scientists have proven that if a person already with Devil Fruit powers eat another Devil Fruit, he or she will explode without a trace."

"That's what happens to greedy people who wants lots of power," says Lucci. "They deserve it."

"Well, you can have it," Spandam says to Kaku and Califa. "I do not know what power they contain yet, but you can bet that 98 percent of the time it'll make you more powerful!"

"In that case, we accept it," say Kaku and Califa.

-

Out in Alias Square…

"Report to the chief fast!" says a soldier.

"I'm trying to! But the phone isn't connecting!"

POW! BANG! KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE TOO POWERFUL!"

The Flying Fox rampages through the street, blasting down anything that gets in their way. "Full speed ahead!" says Captain Falcon. "We must meet up with Mario and rescue our friends!"

"Right on!" exclaim everyone else.

-

Meanwhile, Mario has made his way near the courthouse. "I'm here!" he says, and he jumps towards the courthouse and uses the Fire Rod as an extending pogo stick to jump to the roof. "There's da Judiciary Tower!" Samus is just-a in there!"

Suddenly, a door appears out of thin air in front of him, and it opens and Blueno steps out.

"Mamamia! How did you do that-a? Eez eet magic?"

"Just as I thought… I knew we lost more than 5 men," says Blueno. "This is unheard of in the government…" He turns to Mario and asks him, "When do you plan to stop fighting?"

"I'll never stop-a fighting!" replies Mario with determination.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Don't you just hate Spandam for being such a jerk? He is like that in the manga/anime also. But then, he's the weakest of the CP9 despite being the boss. I hope you learn some stuff in this chapter!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Appearance of Powerful Enemies! Metal Gear REX!**_


	22. Metal Gear REX

Thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoyed my story! I will make sure that this story is very attention grabbing and exciting!

As said before, I am able to update so fast is because the plot of this story is adapted from an existing one, so I can easily think up of what to do next.

**Chapter 22: The Appearance of Powerful Enemies! Metal Gear REX!

* * *

**

The Flying Fox is still stomping through the streets of Alias Square, taking down everything tossed at them. "Keep going!" commands Bluto. "At this rate, we will reach the courthouse in no time!"

"Nothing can stop us now!" says Captain Falcon.

A bunch of soldiers appear on a rooftop and aim their cannons at them. Suddenly, Punk appears behind them without a word and slits them with his pincers.

"Whoa… That guy sure is shocking…" says a Stray Fox guy.

More soldiers appear from the top of the buildings. Pork jumps into the sky and lands on top of that building very hard, and the entire building is flattened under his weight.

CRASH!

"Wow! That guy is even more shocking!"

Pix takes out an orb and throws it into the air, and the orb emits a bright, blinding light. While it is still flashing, Pix presses a button on the strange-looking belt he has around his waist, and several shadow versions of himself appear! The shadow clones jump down to engage the soldiers. "My invention is neat!" Pix says to himself.

Suddenly, a powerful blast hits the front part of the Flying Fox, shattering the cockpit! "YA! What was that!" cries a SF guy.

"Who did that!" asks Bluto angrily. Then they all feel a tremor that seems to be coming towards their direction.

"Something big is coming…" says Pichu.

"Good! Time to own somebody!" says Wario.

Then from behind some buildings, a giant two-legged machine appears into the scene! Its body is shaped vaguely like the head of a dinosaur and it has several mounted guns all over its body. "YAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT IS THAT!" screams everyone.

"It's the Metal Gear REX!" exclaim the soldiers. "Now victory is on our side! Yippee!"

"They sure play dirty on us for unleashing something that big!" says Bluto.

"Whatever it is, we'll destroy it!" says CF, punching his palm.

"Oh right!" says Wario.

REX turns to their direction and shoots out a large missile. "Ah! It's going to hit us!" scream the SF guys. But then Marth jumps forward and swings his sword at the missile, and the missile breaks down into small pieces and drops to the ground! "Wow! He cut a missile into pieces!"

"Piece of cake," says Marth, and then he jumps towards Metal Gear REX and slashes its body rapidly. He drops onto the ground and expects metal plates to fall down, but nothing did. "Huh? It did no damage?"

"It's useless!" say the soldiers. "REX's armor is impenetrable! He has only one weak spot that we're not telling!"

"Looks like this will be tougher than expected…"

CF jumps up and throws a powerful Falcon Punch at the front part of the REX, but it didn't do much besides leaving behind a burn mark. "Dang! This thing sure is tough!"

REX begins moving forward again while firing its guns. When the bullets impact with the Flying Fox, it bore many holes into it. "Ah! The Flying Fox is going to get destroyed at this rate!" gasp the SF people.

"Damn! This thing is dangerous!" cries Bluto.

"But I'm more dangerous!" shouts Wario as he charges at the leg of REX. "Shoulder Bash!" He hits the side of the leg hard and bounces off it. "Ya! How come I can't smash through it? I have trained myself strong enough to smash through steel!"

"Smash through steel? Go it!" Marth grabs the handle of the Durandle and levels it up to Level 2. "This should do the trick!" He performs several powerful slashes at the outer covering of REX, but to his surprise, it didn't do much to it besides leaving behind a few scratches! "WHAT!"

"Argh! Then take this!" CF begins punching against the air rapidly until he arms catch fire, and then he throws both his fists forward. "Falcon Double Punch!" The punches shot out a blast of fire that consumes REX. But even all these, REX only took a few steps back and continue firing at them. "What!"

REX then shoots out several missiles into the air and it drops back down at the Flying Fox, blasting off several parts of it. "Ah! Let's get out of here before we get blown up!" cries Bluto, and all the SF people and everyone else evacuate the Flying Fox.

"Damn! They shall pay for ruining our beloved airship!" says a SF guy angrily.

REX lifts up its foot and stomps the ground hard, creating an earthquake that knocked everyone to his feet, and then it shoots everywhere with its guns. "Run and hide!" cries Bluto. "Leave this to the Smashers!"

"Right! Leave it to us!" says CF. "We will handle this ourselves!"

"We must assist you too," says Punk. "As that is the mission assigned to us!"

"Let's us help find the weak spot!" says Pix.

"Don't bother! I can handle this giant piece of scrap metal myself!" says Wario. "Head Charge!" He runs forward very fast and hits one of the legs. The impact is so powerful that it knocked Metal Gear REX onto its knees! "Ha! What did I tell ya?"

But REX stood back and lands it foot on top of Wario, crushing him underneath.

"WARIO!" gasp the others.

REX lifts up its foot and Wario can be seen flattened underneath. "Heh heh… That was nothing…" mumbles Wario.

"There's gotta be way to handle this thing!" says CF.

"The soldiers said it has a weak spot," says Marth.

"Now that you said it… When I used Falcon Double Punch to consume it with flames, it actually flinches and took several steps back. Did the flames burn its weak spot?"

"We'll have to find out where it is then."

-

Inside the Judiciary Tower…

"So… Should we eat or not?" asks Kaku while looking at his Devil Fruit.

"So that's what a Devil Fruit looks like! Chapapa!" says Fukuro, looking at the brightly colored fruit with odd markings all over it.

"Yoyoi! I have never seen one in all my life!" says Kumadori.

"Kaku! Califa! Think twice before you eat them!" says Jabura. "If you end up with a lame power, then you will regret all your life! It is better to sell them for over 1 million dollars!"

"Jabura is just jealous that Kaku will get stronger than him after eating the fruit. Chapapa!" says Fukuro.

"Yoyoi! Jealousy is what a man should not have!" says Kumadori. "It can be the downfall to oneself!"

"You guys shut up!" Jabura shouts at them.

"You do not know the power of the Devil Fruit until you ate it," says Lucci. "Whatever power you get, it can get very powerful if you put training into it."

"Sounds interesting," says Califa.

"Why don't we give it a try?" suggest Kaku.

"You guys aren't serious, are you?" asks Jabura. "You're going to regret if you get odd and lame powers!"

"Why don't we say it is like a bet?" says Lucci.

"Why not? I love to bet!" says Kaku, and he proceeds to eat his Devil Fruit, and Califa does the same also.

"Waaaaa! You ate it!" cries Jabura. Fukuro and Kumadori watch with great interest.

After eating up the entire fruit, Califa and Kaku begin to feel strange. They hold the hands over their mouth and stomach, and begin to act like they're suffering.

"Hey! Are you guys all right?" asks Jabura.

After a bit of acting strangely, they both reply, "It tastes awful…"

"That's it!"

"Quick! Tell us! What did you feel?" asks Fukuro.

"Yoyoi! What power do you have within you?" asks Kumadori.

"I don't feel a single thing," replies Califa.

"So do I," says Kaku.

"Try testing your powers," says Lucci. "You'll find out soon what it is. If you put practice into it, you'll sure to become a potential fighter! It also adds more power to us CP9!"

"By the way, where's Blueno?" asks Kaku.

"He went out to join the festival," replies Califa.

-

On the rooftop of the courthouse…

Blueno and Mario are confronting each other. "Do you know what you are doing by trespassing into this place?" Blueno asks him.

"Yes, to rescue my friend-a!" says Mario.

"You do not understand at all. This is one of the highest authority government locations in the world. Invading this place is similar to declaring war to the whole world."

"We're just here to rescue our friend-a. We're not going to have war or anything."

"How many times must you hear this to understand that your friend is a criminal that should be put to death for the sake of the world?"

"You government-a people sure are selfish! You do not-a understand da meaning of friendship!"

"You do not trust in the government also. We are doing this for the sake of true justice. Sacrifices are necessary for peace to return to the world."

"Da kind of peace I prefer is spending a happy time with my friend-a! Now move outta my way so I can rescue Samus!"

Blueno lets out a sigh and says, "Looks like I'll never get it through your thick skull. I've already showed you my powers back in Otaku Weapon Center, and it is clear that you cannot beat me."

"Well, I feel like-a I can theez time," says Mario while doing some warm-ups. "Now I'm gonna start-a!"

"Bring it on then."

Mario jumps up into the air and begins spinning very fast.

"Tekkai."

Mario then performs a flying kick towards Blueno. "Anniento Crush!" His foot hits Blueno in the face and Blueno is knocked back onto the floor hard.

WHAM!

**Note: Anniento is Italian for Destroy.**

Blueno gets up and gasps, "What! He broke through my Tekkai! He wasn't this powerful back then!"

Mario gathers fire in his palm and runs at him.

"Soru!" Blueno quickly zips off at a blinding speed. The instant Blueno disappears, Mario turns around and thrusts his flaming palm forward, and it directly hits Blueno in the body and sends him backwards.

BANG!

"UGH!" cries Blueno in pain.

"When you used da fast moving move," says Mario, "you reappeared behind-a me, so I figured that-a you would do da same this time!"

Blueno gets up and glares at Mario. "Why you…!"

-

Back in the square…

The Smashers are violently attacking every part of the Metal Gear REX to try and find its weak spot.

"Zap Cannon!" shouts Pichu as he shoots out a large electric ball. The ball hits the body of REX and simply disappears. "It's not working!"

Pit fires an arrow at REX, but it did nothing too. "Even my light arrows won't work!"

"Big Belly Flop!" Pork jumps up into the air and lands on top of REX really hard. Though it pushed the mech downwards, it did not do much damage. "Incredible… It survived my big fat body!"

Punk jumps up into the air and shoots laser in every direction. "Laser Firework!" The lasers hit REX and bounce off the body, but one of the laser hits a certain spot and made a small explosion, which causes REX to flinch, and it grabbed Punk's attention. "Hmm!"

"Dang! How do we destroy this thing?" asks CF.

Punk drops down next to him and says, "I may know something now… When I used Laser Firework, I noticed that the laser hit the left shoulder of the mech and did something to it."

"So you mean the weak spot is the left shoulder?"

"Possibly…"

"Then let's aim for that spot!" CF runs towards REX and jumps up into the air. REX fires a large missile at him, but CF lands on top of the missile and runs up it, and jumps into the air again. "Falcon Punch!" He delivers a strong punch into the left shoulder and shatters the armor around it. This causes the REX to shake around in pain. "It's doing something!"

"Then take this!" Yoshi throws several eggs at the damage on the shoulder, and it seems to do even better. "It sure is working!"

"Everyone! Let's aim for that spot!" says CF. Everyone else listens to him and begins concentrating their attacks on that spot. After enough hits, the shoulder explodes and the cockpit in front of REX opens!

"Oh no! They have exposed the real weak spot!" cry the soldiers.

"The real weak spot, eh?" asks CF. "Then let's go for there!"

"No! Let me do it myself!" says Yoshi. "I want to use a cool technique using my Meteor Mace! Level up!" The spikes on his mace then grow longer and sharper. Yoshi jumps towards the cockpit of the REX while spinning really fast, and a wide energy aura surrounds him as he spins. "Meteor Mace Saw!" He hits the cockpit and begins cutting through it like a buzz saw until he cuts through the entire mech all the way to the other side!

"WOW!" exclaim the others upon seeing it.

Yoshi lands on the others side and the entire mech break in half and stops working. "Yoshi! I did it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY DESTROYED METAL GEAR REX!" scream the soldiers.

"All right! They did it!" exclaim the SF guys.

"Good job, Yoshi!" says CF. "Let's get going!"

"I'm sure the Flying Fox still works!" says Bluto. "Let's get back onto it!"

Suddenly, a large iron ball flies in from nowhere and hits the Flying Fox hard, shattering a huge chunk from it.

"Yikes! Someone just damaged the Flying Fox even more! Who did it?"

From the dark alleyway, you can see a large shadowy guy holding a chain & ball weapon. "Guilty…" he says.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

And thus they destroyed Metal Gear REX, but they also lost their Flying Fox too. Will they get through this mess that is thrown at them? And will Mario hold himself against Blueno? And what powers have Kaku and Califa gain? So many questions, right?

**_Coming up next chapter: Fight to Rescue Samus! Mario vs. Blueno!_**


	23. Mario vs Blueno

**Chapter 23: Fight to Rescue Samus! Mario vs. Blueno!

* * *

**

Inside the courthouse…

"That's impossible!" gasps the middle head of Baskerville. "Metal Gear REX shouldn't be able to lose that easily!"

"But it's true, Judge Baskerville!" says the soldier. "They found out its weak spot and destroyed it with ease!"

"Those villains are pressing too hard against us!" says the left head.

"So I said it's better off that we forgive them!" says the right head.

"They are going too far!" shouts the middle head. "Have you or have you not unleashed the execution jurors yet?"

"We did, judge," says the soldier. "But are you sure it's safe? They may wreck up the whole place!"

"Silence! This is order! Release all of the execution jurors at once!"

"Yes sir!"

-

On the rooftop of the courthouse, Blueno is standing in front of Mario again. "You sure pull off quite a few surprises," says Blueno.

"All da better to defeat-a you," says Mario. "Let's do eet again!"

"If you say so. Geppou!" Blueno jumps into the air and jumps back and forth around there. "Shigan!" Then he drops down towards Mario very fast to tries to stab him with his finger. Mario hopped back just in time to avoid getting hit.

The moment Blueno landed, he kicks the air twice to perform Rankyaku. Mario jumps up to avoid the first one, and then quickly lands and ducks to avoid the second one. After avoiding the second one, Blueno rushes towards him and throws a Shigan forward, which Mario barely avoided by rolling to the side. Blueno then sweeps the floor with kick that created a Rankyaku that travels along the floor, and Mario quickly jumps up in time to avoid it also.

While Mario is still in midair, he throws several fireballs at Blueno, but Blueno ran off before it hits. Blueno appears behind Mario and jumps up to his level. Mario quickly spins around and punches him, but Blueno caught the punch and hurls Mario onto the floor.

BANG

"Mamamia…"

Blueno drops towards Mario and uses Shigan again, but Mario once again avoids it by quickly rolling aside. Mario then gets up and jumps at Blueno to hit him with a flying kick. Blueno quickly blocks the kick using his foot and kicks Mario away himself, and Mario goes crashing into a wall.

"Rankyaku!" Blueno kicks out several wind blades at Mario. Mario got up just in time and jumps up and down to avoid them, but he still got cut a few times in the legs and around the body.

"Ow! Eet's hard-a to keep-a up with his attacks!" thought Mario.

After the barrage of wind blades are over, Mario runs towards Blueno while shooting out fireballs. Blueno avoids them by quickly running off using Soru. Mario immediately turns around and throws a punch forward, but is surprised that Blueno isn't there!"

"You think I would fall for the same thing again?" asks Blueno, who is in the air. "Tekkai Smash!" He hardens his body and drops down towards Mario. Mario got out of the way and when Blueno hits the floor, it left behind a large crack.

"Mamamia! Such-a strength he has!"

"Tekkai Wheel!" Blueno hardens his body again and performs a cartwheel and goes after Mario.

"Mamamia!" Mario quickly runs away from him, and Blueno constantly chases him while performing the cartwheel. And as Blueno rolls, he left behind several cracks on the floor to show how fatal it is to get hit by this move.

Mario keeps running until he comes to a dead end on the end of the rooftop. "Uh oh…" Right when Blueno is about to hit him, Mario quickly jumps over him. "Miss me!"

Then a door opens under Blueno and he falls down into it.

"Uh? What-a wuz that-a?"

"Trapdoor…" says a voice from nowhere.

"Uh? Where is he?" Mario looks around to find Blueno, but suddenly, two small holes appear under Mario's feet and he falls in and his feet get stuck there! "Mamamia! I'm stuck-a!"

The floor in front of Mario opens and Blueno pops out.

"How did you do that-a?"

"This is the power of my Doa Doa Fruit," explains Blueno. "I can turn whatever I touch into doors. Including this." Then he slaps Mairo across the face.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Then Mario's face gets detached from his head! "Mamamia! Why am I seeing things so strangely?"

"Revolving door."

The detached face of Mario's begins spinning around in place really fast, to the point where it's actually comical! "MAMAMIA! EET'S SPINNING! I CAN'T SEE WELL! WHERE'S LEFT-A? WHERE'S RIGHT-A! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Here! Rankyaku!" Blueno kicks a wind blade at Mario and it even destroys the wall behind Mario.

CRASH!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

Back in the square, Marth and Captain Falcon saw an explosion on the roof of the courthouse. "Hey, I think I saw that guy with bullhorn hairdo up there," says CF.

"And I heard Mario shouting too!" adds Pichu.

"He must be fighting up there with that CP9 guy now," says Marth. "Let's go and help him fast. The courthouse is just ahead."

The Stray Fox people are crying over the destruction of their Flying Fox. "Those devils!" cries Bluto. "They will pay for wrecking our beloved airship! We worked so hard with boss to build this thing!"

"There's no time for crying over spilt milk!" Wario tells them. "What's more important? This thing or your boss? He's waiting for you guys to rescue him!"

"Right! Our boss is more important! C'mon! Let's go and rescue him! To the courthouse!"

But several soldiers charge at them from the front. "Get them!" shout the soldiers. "Do not let them go any further!"

"Looks like trouble…" says Pikachu.

"This is annoying…" says CF. He runs at the crowd of soldiers who is charging at them. "OUT OF THE WAY!" He throws a strong punch forward and sent a good amount of soldiers flying.

A large soldier swings an axe at him, but CF ducks under it and then uppercuts the soldier in the chin. Another appears behind him and brings down an axe on top of him, but CF manages to grab the blade by clasping his hands and pulls the axe off the soldier's hand, and then punches him out cold.

"He's taking all the fun!" cries Wario. "I'm gonna beat up more people than him!"

"Um… everyone…? Soldiers are supposed to be keeping people safe, right? But are we doing the right thing on hurting them even though we're here to rescue Ms. Aran and Mr. Snake?"

"Logically, soldiers are good people," Marth tells him. "You can say that we are the bad guys here."

"But I don't want to be a bad person!"

"Do you want to rescue Samus?"

"I want to rescue her, but…"

"These soldiers, you can say, are corrupted. Their leader wants to use a dangerous weapon that can bring harm to the world, so we must stop them."

"I see… Sacrifices must be made in order to stop greater evil from happening…"

"Well, then let's fight together!" Marth pulls out his sword and charges forward, slashing down any soldiers who get in his way.

"Behold the great Wario! CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He runs forward while screaming at the top of his voice. A soldier swings a sword at him, but Wario quickly hits him in the hand before the blade hits, and then grabs the soldier by the head and swings him around like a bludgeon to hit other people.

"Pika!" Pikachu shoots out several bolts of electricity and shocks the soldiers, and Pichu attacks by bashing down people with his head. Yoshi encases himself in an egg and rolls forward, bowling down the soldiers in front of him. Pit splits his bow in half and forms them into knives, and begins fighting the soldiers. Of course, the Stray Fox people and the Space Pirates are fighting against the soldiers too.

Then a couple of armored tanks approach and begin bombarding them with explosives. "Watch out! Tanks!" shouts Bluto.

A cannon shell from the tank flies towards Yoshi, but he opens his mouth and catches the shell in his mouth! Yoshi then lays out a black egg and hurls it at the tank, and the egg explodes, taking out everything in its blast radius.

KABOOOOOOM!

"Wow! That dinosaur sure got cool tricks up his sleeves!" exclaims a SF guy.

Wario runs at one of the tank and grabs it, and using all his strength, he lifts the tank into the air. "HAAAAAAAAARK!"

"YAAAAAAAAA! HE LIFTED UP THE TANK!" exclaims everyone.

"HIIIIYAAAA!" Wario hurls the tank at a shocked group of soldiers and crush them all flat, and the tank explodes too.

Another tank fires its cannon at CF, but CF jumps into the sky and Falcon Kicks the tank from the top, smashing it into pieces.

BANG!

"Okay! Everything's clear!" says CF. "The courthouse is just over there! Let's go fast!" And everyone runs to the courthouse.

"Wow! That door sure is big!" exclaims Pichu.

Suddenly, a large iron ball comes flying towards them from behind, but Pork quickly gets in front of it and stops it. "Phew… That was close," says Pork.

"He blocked the iron ball for us!" says a SF guy. "But who could have possibly threw an iron ball this big?"

"Hey! Someone's running into the alleyway there!" says Pix.

"I'll go after him!" says Wario, and he runs into the alleyway too.

"We don't have time to care about those!" CF tells him.

CRASH! BANG!

And then a really big guy comes flying out from the alleyway and passes out on the ground. Wario steps out from the alleyway while dusting his hands, and says, "I'm just checking up on who might be doing this. You'll never know: They might come back again."

The SF guys gather around the large guy who is beaten up on the ground. That guy wears a metal mask around his face, has large shoulder pads, there are spiked belts wrapped around his body, and he wears a pant that is covered in spikes. "What kind of a person is this!" they gasp.

"Must be a special force like the Gekko Squad and Metal Gear REX!"

"Whatever he is, he sure has such a strength to hurl around that giant chain & ball weapon!"

Then several more soldiers come running towards them from behind. "We have them cornered!" shout the soldiers. "There is no way they can get through that giant stone door of the courthouse!"

"Now that they said it…" says Bluto. "How do we enter the courthouse?" He turns to the courthouse door and is shocked to see that Marth has already cut a large and neat hole on the stone door!

"Are you guys coming in or not?" asks Marth.

"Whoa! He cut through the giant stone door in less than a second!"

"Okay, now we must split apart and go for each of the towers on the sides of the courthouse!" says Punk. "We must activate the switch there and lower the drawbridge so we can enter the Judicial Tower! I will go with some of the Stray Fox people to the left tower, Pix will go with some to the right tower, and Pork and the remaining ones will stay here and guard the door to make sure nobody comes in! And you Smashers go to the roof and help your friend there!"

"YES!" shouts everyone, and each goes off to do his assigned job.

-

Inside the Judiciary Tower, Spandam is sitting in his office while patting his pet elephant Funkfreed. "Haha! What a good day today is!" he says to himself while holding up a small remote control with a single button on it. "I have such a high authority in the government that I am even granted the usage of the Annihilation Call! With just a single press on this button…"

"CHIEF!" shouts a soldier who just burst into the room.

"Whoa! You frightened me! You nearly made me press the Annihilation Call button too! You'll be responsible for everything if I did press it!"

"Sorry, chief… But I'm here to contact you about the damage report!"

"Why don't you just contact through the phone?" asks Spandam, and he looks at the phone. "Uh? The phone's not placed properly! No wonder I'm not receiving any calls! Who did it anyway?"

-

Samus and Snake are both in jail, and then Spandam comes in with the phone on his hand. "Haha! You guys are totally hopeless now!" says Spandam. "You know that your friends are trying their worst to rescue you guys, right? Let us listen and hear how bad they're doing! After all, they only have beaten up 5 of our men! How worse can they get?" Spandam sets the phone so that the voice coming out is broadcasted out loud.

"Chief? Finally!" says the soldier on the other side of the phone. "We tried many times but it won't connect! It's about the damage report!"

"I know that! Tell me, did you accidentally kill them all?" asks Spandam.

"No chief! It's so terrible! You won't believe it! We lost more than 2000 men and several armored tanks! The Gekko Squad has been eliminated! Even our ultimate weapon Metal Gear REX has been destroyed too! What's worse is that they're now at the courthouse!"

Spandam listens silently but with a wide, open mouth. Then he quickly runs to the nearest window and sees the roof of the courthouse, and he can see Blueno standing there. "What's Blueno there?" he wonders.

"This is perhaps the worst case scenario to ever have happen in all of Alias Lobby's history!" says the soldier.

Spandam begins to tremble violently and sweats nervously while you can hear Snake laughing in the background. "What… what… WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" shouts Spandam at the top of his voice.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Mario fans: Do not worry. He is far from defeated, and plus, the battle isn't even over yet. You know how I hate it when in a battle, the enemy prevails and escapes, so you can easily expect Blueno's fate in this battle.

_**Coming up next chapter: Use the Holy Weapon to the Fullest! Everyone to the Rooftop!**_


	24. Holy Weapon

**Chapter 24: Use the Holy Weapon to the Fullest! Everyone to the Rooftop!

* * *

**

RING RING RING

"Hello? Chief Spandam?" answers the middle head of Baskerville, replying to the phone.

"Is it really true that the villains have reached the courthouse?" asks Spandam.

"Things are as bad as you hear!"

"Judge! The villains have breached into the courthouse!" cries a soldier.

"Yes! I can see it!"

"Listen! If you let the drawbridge down, then I'm going to have all three of your heads cut off!" says Spandam.

The Smashers and the others come into the courthouse. "Look at that! A 3-headed man!" exclaims a Stray Fox guy.

"I've only heard of the 3-headed dog Cerberus!" says Pit.

"Forget about that," says CF. "Where do we go from here?"

"You villains have come into the holiest place of Alias Lobby, and perhaps in the world!" says Baskerville.

"We are to aim for going to the roof and help Mario, right?" says Marth. "So we should be going up the stairs."

"Right! Let's do it!" says CF.

"Listen to me when I'm speaking!" shouts Baskerville.

Several soldiers appear and charge at them. "Don't let them true!"

"Out of the way!" Marth charges forward with his sword swinging around. "Wild Mustang Stampede!" And he charged down all the soldiers. "Okay, let's go!"

"Let's do it!" CF and the Smashers quickly run for the nearest staircase.

"How dare you invade into this place and not listen to what I am saying!" says Baskville angrily.

"You guys guard the door!" CF shouts to the ones at the door.

"You can count on us!" replies Pork.

"That's it! You're not listening to me at all!" Baskerville pulls out his sword and jumps at the Smashers.

"Watch out!" shouts Yoshi, and they avoid the incoming attack.

"I'll handle this guy!" says Marth. "You guys go ahead first!"

Suddenly, Bluto and some other guys come running up the stairs and charge at Baskerville, pushing him off the staircase and crashing to the lower floor.

CRASH!

"Let us handle him! You go help your friend!" says Bluto.

"Fine then… Let's go!" says CF, and the Smashers quickly run off.

"Halt! In the name of the law!" shouts Baskerville.

"You better tell us if our boss is all right or not, or you're dead!" says Bluto.

Some of the soldiers are outside the courthouse and trying to get inside. "Go in and get those villains quick!" shouts a soldier.

"But it's impossible! There's this fat guy pushing us out!"

"Hits of the Thousand Pork!" shouts Pork as he thrusts his pincers against the air rapidly, pushing away anyone who comes near him.

"We must not let any of them through!" says a SF guy while firing bazooka shots out there.

-

In the towers…

Punk is running up the staircase with the SF guys and fighting the soldiers that they come across. "We must get to the switch fast!" says Punk.

In the other tower, Pix is doing the same thing with the remaining SF guys.

-

Back on top of the courthouse roof…

Blueno watches the hole in front of him, and Mario crawls out of it. "Phew… My face finally stopped spinning," says Mario.

"Of course. An open door always closes," says Blueno. "And good job avoiding my Rankyaku."

"Well, that-a wuz nothing."

"Shigan!" Blueno charges forward and strikes with his finger, but Mario rolled aside just in time.

"Geppou!" Blueno hops into the air and moves around there very fast. "Tekkai Smash!" He drops to hit Mario, but ends up hitting the floor instead and debris are sent flying everywhere.

"Mamamia! Eet's so hard trying to keep up-a with him!" says Mario.

"Tekkai Smash!" Blueno jumps at Mario again and tries to smash him, but Mario keeps on jumping backwards, and Blueno keeps on going after him using the same move again and again, and leaving behind several craters on the floor.

Mario quickly shot out a fireball at Blueno, but Blueno runs to the side to dodge it, and uses Rankyaku, which Mario jumped to avoid it. From the air, Mario hurls himself at Blueno and tries to land a kick on him, but Blueno zips out of the way again. After Mario landed, he runs after Blueno and throws several punches and kicks at him, but Blueno uses Kamie to move his body around like paper and successfully avoided them all.

While Mario is trying to hit him with all these moves, Blueno hits him with Shigan, and though Mario did avoid it, he got a scratch on his cheek. Blueno then proceeds to punch and kick Mario and sends him flying to the other side. He rushes at Mario very fast and throws a punch forward. Mario quickly jumped up to avoid it and punch destroyed the structure behind him instead.

Mario lands behind Blueno and performs a leg sweep, but the attack misses like always. Blueno hops into the air and throws several Rankyaku at Mario. Mario 'dances' around to avoid the incoming attacks, and jumps up to the same level as Blueno and throws a kick forward that Blueno stopped with his arms, and then he grabs Mario and throws him onto the floor. Blueno then falls towards Mario to stomp him, but Mario rolled away again to avoid it. The stomp created another crater on the floor, and Mario was instead battered by the debris that is sent out from the crater.

"Ow!"

"Rankyaku!" Blueno kicks Mario hard and sends him rolling across the floor.

"Doh! He's too hard-a!" says Mario. "But for da sake of Samus, I must-a win!" He pulls out his Fire Rod and starts beating it against Blueno, who uses his arms to block it.

"So that's the Holy Weapon he's using!" thought Blueno. He then attacks with Rankyaku, but the instant he lifts up his leg, Mario whacks his leg with the rod and sends the wind blade flying off course. "So you managed to alter the course of my Rankyaku."

Mario hops back several steps and says, "If I keep-a on using theez same old-a techniques, I won't-a go anywhere."

"So what are you going to do?"

"So that is why I studied my Holy Weapon carefully, and I learned a lot about-a eet." Mario holds the Fire Rod in the middle section and points the front end at Blueno. "And I found-a something interesting." At this, the Fire Rod begins to emit heat and steam.

-

Inside the upper floors of the courthouse…

"Hmmm… Everyone got separated…" says CF. "Can't they ever learn to follow the leader for once? Oh well, I just have to head up. Gotta find the stairs."

Somewhere else…

Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi are confronted by large guys in spiked armor and wielding ball & weapons. "Guilty!" say those guys.

"Who are these people?" asks Pichu.

"They're the same guys from before!" says Yoshi.

"We'll have to take on them if we want to get pass here!" says Pikachu.

Somewhere else again…

"Crescent Moon Slash!" Marth swings his sword in a horizontal crescent slash and took out several soldiers in his way.

"UUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Man, these people are everywhere! And where are my friends anyway?"

"I'm sure they will be all right, Mr. Marth," says Pit.

Elsewhere in the courthouse again…

Wario opens a door and looks inside. "Nope… This is just the storage room. Where on earth are the stairs that lead to the rooftop? Mario needs my help, and I need to go and prove to him how weak he is without my help!" He turns to run again, but runs into a whole bunch of soldiers instead.

"There he is! After him!"

"Argh! Just die, would you guys? Head Charge!" Wario lowers his head and runs through the crowd of soldiers.

BANG!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

Down in the first floor…

Bluto and the SF guys are fighting Baskerville. "I didn't know that this place hold trials," says Bluto as he clashes his weapon, an iron club, with Baskerville's sword. "I always thought that criminals here are just proclaimed guilty without a chance to defend themselves."

"That's not true at all!" says Baskerville. "We do hold trials here, and it is the execution jurors that hold the trials."

"You mean those big chained ball-wielding guys?"

"Yes, and they were formerly criminals who are forced to work for the government. Because they want to drag people down to the same fate as them, they proclaimed every single person here guilty. So therefore, never has there been a criminal here who has been proclaimed not free of guilt yet!"

"It makes no difference from what I heard!"

-

On the rooftop…

"What's going on? Why is your Holy Weapon emitting steam? Is it trying to mimic a steam engine?" ask Blueno.

"Now I'm going to beat-a you for sure!" says Mario.

"Listen, if you're gonna just snipe me from there, you're just giving me time to escape."

"Oh yeah? Try if you like-a."

"Oh well… Do your worst… Soru!"

"Fire Gun!"

The Fire Rod shoots forward at a tremendous speed and hits Blueno just as he is about to run off using Soru, and he is sent flying backwards.

BANG!

"GAAAAAAAAAA! What was that!" gasps Blueno. "That hit was so fast that I couldn't see it at all!"

"Fire Gun!" Mario extends the rod forward at such a high speed again and pelts Blueno hard.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mario jumps into the air and jabs super fast with his Fire Rod. "Fire Machine Gun!" The rod strikes Blueno on the body rapidly.

BANG! JAB! SMACK! POW! WHACK!

"GUUUUUWAAAAAAA! UGH! YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fire Missile!" Mario extends the rod forward really fast and hits Blueno in the back, crushing him against the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mario lands next to him and thrusts the rod forward again. "Fire Shotgun!"

BAAAAAANG!

The hit sends Blueno rolling along the floor and he hits a stone monument.

CRAAASH!

Blueno gets up and coughs out blood, and says, "What did you do!"

"The nature of da Fire Rod is fire," explains Mario. "I found out that-a eet also reacts to da environment around-a eet. The hotter da environment eez, da stronger it'll get-a. Therefore, I use da Fire Flower Glove that I am wearing to transfer da heat into da rod, thus making it very strong and move very fast."

"You sure have great knowledge of those weapons! But still, you cannot beat a Rokushiki user like me!"

"We'll see about-a that!" says Mario. The back end of the rod extends far away, and after stretching for a long distance, it snaps back very fast.

"If I cannot avoid it, then I'll take the attack with my strongest Tekkai!" says Blueno. "Tekkai Steel!"

"Fire Bazooka!" shouts Mario.

When the back end snaps back to its original length, the front end shot forward instead. It hits Blueno in the body and creates an explosion that made Blueno slide backwards very far.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Blueno gets back onto his feet and smirks. "Boy! You're tough!" says Mario. "But-a I still can fight-a you! Get-a ready!"

Suddenly, Blueno drops onto the floor and passes out.

"Um… Well, that-a done eet… I wuz getting tired anyway. He sure wasted a lotsa time on me. Now what-a do I do from here?"

At this moment, a door on the floor opens and CF comes out. "Hey Mario! I found you at last!" he says.

"Falcon! You're here!" says Mario.

CF looks at the fallen Blueno and says, "Whoa! You beat that bullhorn CP9 by yourself already?"

"Yep, I did!"

"Good! That'll make things easier!"

-

In the Judicial Tower…

"Quick! We're taking both Samus and John Doe to the take off pad!" says Spandam. "We're heading for the government headquarters at once!"

"Yes sir!" say the soldiers

"Better get things done fast, or else those villains will get what they want! They must not succeed!"

-

CF stands on the edge of the courthouse rooftop, and faces the Judicial Tower. He takes a deep breath, and yells out at the top of his voice, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

The yell is so loud that it reached into the tower and into Spandam's ear. "Uh? What was that?" he asks. "Can it be the Smashers?"

"Them?" says Samus.

"At last!" says Snake.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE HEEEEEEEEEEERE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RESCUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" continues yelling CF.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Blueno is defeated! That makes only 7 CP9 members left. Let's hope that the Smashers are able to rescue their friend!

_**Chapter 25: Smashers Gather Together! We Will Rescue Our Friend No Matter What!**_


	25. Gather Together!

**Chapter 25: Smashers Gather Together! We Will Rescue Our Friend No Matter What!

* * *

**

"SAMUS! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" yells Captain Falcon at the top of his voice.

"ANSWER US!" yells Mario too.

-

Spandam quickly runs to the window and looks outside, "Isn't Blueno over there? What on earth is he doing? Let me see… So they are the Smashers! Wait a minute, that's… IMPOSSIBLE! BLUENO IS BEATEN BY THEM! He's a Rokushiki and a Devil Fruit user, so he couldn't possibly lose to any of them!"

"SOMEBODY COME OUT AND CONFRONT ME!" shouts CF. "ANYONE RESPOND TO US!"

"Darn it! Quick! Get the rest of the CP9 members here! I give them the privilege to kill them all! We must get Samus and John Doe out of here fast!"

-

"Samus… Just give it in already…" Snake says to her. "They have come all the way here, and you do not want them to waste their efforts, right?" Samus just kept silent. "That moron broke your promise, so you don't have any more reason to do as you wish." Samus still kept silent. "Looks like I'll have to force you to come along then."

Spandam runs into the room and says, "Get the prisoners ready at once!"

"Chief! Snake's stomach is expanding!" cry the soldiers. Indeed, Snake's body is growing bigger and bigger. To be precise, it's his vest that is expanding like a balloon.

"WHAT THE! IS AN ALIEN GOING TO BURST OUT OF HIS STOMACH!" screams Spandam.

Snake turns to Spandam and says, "Hey jerk, I can see that my life is coming to an end soon, but I prefer that I blow up myself instead. In a short while, I am going to self-destruct, and the explosion will be a 3-kilometer radius. I am thinking that I should at least take you guys along with me."

"No! Don't! Don't drag me into this! I don't wanna die!"

"Too late! You can't stop me! 3!"

"NOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spandam and the soldiers run for their lives out of the room.

"2!"

And they run down the stairs in such a hurry that they tumble down it instead.

KABONKA KABONK!

"1!" Then Snake quickly uses his legs to wrap around Samus. "Okay, let's get ready to take off! Coup de Balloon!" Then lots of air shoot out from the vest and Snake starts bouncing and flying around the room like mad, carrying Samus on his legs. The air released from the vest is so strong that it sent the furnitures in the room flying around too.

Finally, they both crash through the wall and go flying out the window, but crash into a steel fence that is around the balcony, and it was when the vest's air ran out also.

"Phew! Good thing there's a fence here," says Snake. "Otherwise we would've fallen off into the sea below! If only I have enough air, then I can get the both of us to the other side too. Now Samus, respond to them!"

CF and Mario see Samus on the balcony, and CF shouts out, "Samus! You're there!"

"You're all right-a too!" says Mario.

"Hold on! We'll go over and rescue you shortly!"

Some soldiers appear and go after Snake and Samus. "There they are! How dare he trick us that he is exploding!" say the soldiers. "Get them!"

"Move it, small fries!" says Snake. He opens his vest to reveal guns on the underside, and shoots down the soldiers. "Weapon Vest!"

Meanwhile, Samus grits her teeth and fumes angrily, and she yells out at the top of her voice, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! I DO NOT WANT TO BE RESCUED!"

"Huh?" reply CF and Mario.

"I JUST WANT TO DIE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Snake turns to her and says, "Hey! What's wrong with you! Is that how you respond to someone who risked their lives to rescue you?"

"I never asked for their help! They're wasting their time!"

"Look! They have come this far and…" Before Snake can finish talking, Kaku comes over and kicks him away. "YEOW!"

"Move it!" says Kaku rudely.

"What's wrong, Kaku?" asks Jabura. "You're taking out your anger on someone because you ate a weird fruit?"

"Shut up! Besides, I like the power that I got!"

Then all the CP9 members appear on the balcony and stand before CF and Mario, who are on the other side at the rooftop of the courthouse.

"So our opponents are just those two?" asks Califa.

"Yoyoi! They have come this far to get here! That's something worth praising!" says Kumadori.

"Never thought Blueno would've lose!" says Jabura.

"Looks like being a bartender sapped away his strength," says Lucci.

"Still, how could he had lost so easily?" asks Kaku.

"Chapapa! He lost!" laughs Fukuro.

-

Meanwhile, in the side towers, Punk and Pix are having problems. The large execution jurors are causing them quite a problem.

"Guilty!" they say.

"These guys are tough!" says Punk. He charges forward to attack, but the juror swings his iron ball at Punk and hits him back. "AUGH!"

On the other side, the same problem is occurring.

"Guilty!" The juror rolls his iron ball down the stairs, bowling down the people who are climbing up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Dang! We were so close to the top!" says Pix.

-

At the doorway of the courthouse…

A juror throws his iron ball at Pork and knocks him out.

"OW!"

"Oh no! He took an iron ball to his face!" cry the Stray Fox people.

"Haha! You're done for, villains!" laugh the soldiers. "Give up already!"

Suddenly, someone attacks the soldiers from behind and knocks them all out. "YAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, we're late!" says Meta-Knight, who was the attacker, along with Popeye and Cid.

"You're here, Otaku engineers!" exclaim the SF people.

"Popeye and Cid, you guys go to the towers and assist the ones in there!" says Meta-Knight. "I will help guard the doorway!"

"Yes sir!" they all say.

-

Back on top of the roof…

"So you say you want to die?" asks CF.

"Yes! And here!" replies Samus.

Spandam comes over to listen to their conversation. "Did you guys hear that?" he says. "She's rejecting their help! I have never seen such a funny thing! Let's see how they handle this!"

"Can't we just go over and kill them both and end this right away?" asks Jabura.

"Be patient! I want to see how things end up!"

"Okay, Samus, if you really want to die," says CF, "I wouldn't mind that! But there is only one thing I ask of you. And that is… Die when you are with us!"

Samus is a bit surprised to hear this.

"Falcon has a point-a!" says Mario. "What's da meaning of dying in a place like that?"

"We have come all this way to rescue you, so you are coming with us no matter what you say! If you still want to die, then fine! We will prepare a good funeral for you and sent you away to afterlife happily! Just do not die in a place with strangers and enemies!"

-

Inside the upper floors of the courthouse…

"Boy… It's sure hard to locate the others," says Marth.

"Perhaps they reached the top already?" asks Pit.

"Since we're heading for the top, why don't we just go up now?" Marth gets out his sword and gets into a stance.

-

In the floor above…

The juror spins his chain & ball weapon above his head while saying, "Guilty!"

Yoshi watches the ball spin around, and an idea hits him in the head. "That's it!"

The juror throws the iron ball forward to hit them, but they quickly hop back to avoid it.

"We must beat him if we want to get pass!" says Pikachu. "This should be easy since there are 3 of us!"

Suddenly, the floor below the juror breaks apart and Marth comes shooting up through the floor while spinning in a graceful fashion, hitting the juror in the process. "Graceful Spinning Dancer!" he shouts as he rises.

"GUAAAAAAAAA!" screams the juror as he got hit by the sword.

"Whoa! That's Marth!" says Yoshi.

-

Back on the rooftop…

"You get it, Samus?" asks CF. "Die happily on our side rather than painfully on their side!"

"Yeah! Come back-a with us!" says Mario.

Samus just kept silent all the way through. Snake looks at the sad expression on her face and wonders, "Just how heavy is the burden that she is carrying?"

Then the floor behind CF and Mario bursts open, and the juror comes flying out, shortly followed by Marth. "Well, I got to the top already!" he says. Shortly after, Pit, Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi come out from the hole also.

"We're here at last!" says Yoshi.

"Marth! You nearly hit us in the process!" Pikachu says to Marth. "If the attack was done any closer, then we're dead meat!"

"Thanks god that we're still alive though," says Pichu.

"Hey! There's Mr. Falcon and Mr. Mario!" says Pit. "But where is Mr. Wario?"

Then another part of the floor bursts open and Wario comes jumping out through it. "At last! I am here!" says Wario. "Mario must be having a…" Then he sees Blueno lying there. "WHAT! MARIO BEATEN HIM ALREADY! I'M LATE!"

All the Smashers—Captain Falcon, Mario, Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, Pit, Marth, and Wario—stood at the edge of the rooftop and look towards the Judicial Tower. At the Judicial Tower, Samus and the CP9 members also look straight towards the courthouse roof, where the Smashers are.

"More are coming!" cries Spandam.

"They're all coming one by one," says Kaku.

"That doesn't make any different to us though," says Califa.

"Do you see now, Samus?" asks CF. "We all are here to rescue you. Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us. If you have anything bothering you, then we can solve it for you!"

Samus gets touched and begins to weep upon hearing this.

Marth simply said nothing.

"Come back with us, Samus!" says Pichu.

"We want you to be with us, Ms. Aran!" shouts Pit.

"We're here for you!" says Yoshi.

"We will rescue you!" shouts Mario.

"Please come with us!" says Pikachu.

"Just leave everything to me!" says Wario. "I will beat up your enemies good!"

"You can trust us, Samus," says CF. "Leave everything to us!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was a pretty short chapter, but it should get you excited. While you're at it, why not try guessing the battle match-ups for the future? See if you can get any of them correct!

_**Coming up next chapter: Samus's Past! The Girl Who is Called the Devil!**_


	26. Girl Who is Called Devil

**Chapter 26: Samus's Past! The Girl Who is Called the Devil!

* * *

**

The Smashers stood along the edge of the rooftop, looking at the CP members who are at the balcony of the Judicial Tower.

"I give you guys the permission to kill!" Spandam says to the CP9 members. "But do it from the Judicial Tower!"

"Finally we get to kill," says Lucci.

"It's easier that we don't have to hold back our full power this time," says Kaku.

Then Spandam begins thinking to himself, "My life is very important, and so is my position! I must not let the Smashers get what they want!" Then he clears his throat and steps up in front of the others, and shouts to the Smashers, "Ha! You dumb villains! Do you think you can defeat us CP9? We are the most powerful assassins in the world! We also represent the government itself! Furthermore, I have this in my hand!" He holds up the Annihilation Call remote control. "With this, I can summon the Annihilation Call anytime and wipe out you guys! Hahaha!"

Upon hearing this, Samus gasps, "Annihilation Call!"

"That's right!" Spandam says to her. "It is the very thing that destroyed the Cosmo Space Lab, the place where you used to live in!"

"Destroyed the place where she used to live in!" gasps Pit.

"I really want to beat that masked guy into pulps!" says Marth.

"Stop it! Whatever you do, please do NOT use that!" Samus shouts at Spandam.

"Why not? It's the perfect thing for wiping out those scoundrels!" says Spandam.

"Do you have any idea on what will happen if you press that button!"

"I do! The chances for the Smashers to escape this island will be zero! They will disappear from the face of the earth!"

"Things aren't that simple! The Annihilation Call will keep on destroying until everything is gone; even its own people! There is no heart in that attack!"

"Nonsense! Why should it destroy me?"

"You do not know the terror of that attack! The Annihilation Call is so powerful that is makes people lose sight of their motives! It is the most frightening experience I've ever been through!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

8 years ago…

In outer space…

At the Cosmo Space Lab…

Inside, 16 years old Samus is wearing an armor suit and sneaking through a dark corridor. She got around a corner and scans around before continuing. She kept on moving quietly when suddenly the wall bursts open and a robot appears and begins firing her with laser.

Samus quickly jumps out of the way and fires at the robot to destroy it, and then she continues going through the corridor. She finally came to a door and she enters a password to go inside. Once inside, she finds herself surrounds by tons of enemy robots!

"Intruder found! Terminate at once!" say the robots, and they all charge to attack her.

Samus jumps into the air and fires her beam down at the robots. The moment she landed, she quickly performs a spinning kick that clears off the robots that are surrounding her.

Another robot shoots out sharp knives at her, but she jumped out of the way and grabbed one knife in the process. She throws it back at the robot and stabs it in the eye.

More and more robots appear to attack her, so she morphs into a ball and lays a flashing bomb, and then she quickly rolls out of the place. The bomb explodes in a large explosion and eliminated all the robots around this place.

"Phew… At last…" thought Samus. Just then, the wall opens and a large pterodactyl monster appears.

"DIE!" roars the pterodactyl.

"Ridley! At last! I'm going to kill you this time!"

Samus runs at Ridley while firing several missiles, but the winged monster counters it by breathing fire. When Samus is near him, she lands a kick into his face and then blasts him too.

Ridley roars angrily and charges forward, and grabs her by the body. Samus quickly fires a super missile into his mouth and the explosion caused Ridley to drop her. Then Samus fires a fully charged plasma beam at Rildey and blasts him hard in the body, hurting the monster badly. Finally, Samus charges up for a missile diffusion and fires a large missile at him and the resulting explosion sends the monster flying backwards into the wall.

BANG!

"Yes! I did!" exclaims Samus.

"You did a great job, Samus!" says a voice. And then the whole place fades out and becomes an empty room instead.

Samus takes off her helmet to catch some breath. "Phew… That was exciting!"

When she exited the empty room, a large Hand and several other people gather around her and shout out, "Congratulations! You have passed the bounty hunter exam! You are now officially considered a bounty hunter!"

"Really?" asks Samus. "I'm so happy!"

"And furthermore, today is your birthday also! Let us celebrate together!"

"Thank you, Cosmic Hand!"

And they all celebrate Samus's birthday and 'graduation' party. "You sure did a great job, Samus," Cosmic Hand says to her. "You are becoming stronger and stronger. You are even the youngest person here to pass the exam!"

"Because I want to become strong and protect the people I value most," she says. "I want to train myself to be a fighting expert and hunt down all the bad people of the world. I also want to claim the so called Holy Weapons!"

"The Holy Weapons, eh? That's if you can find it! My ancestors created those weapons to rid the world of evil. However, they say only the chosen ones can get to wield it. It's not like anyone can use it."

"I know, but there is one that can be used by anyone, right? I remember it's called the Armageddon." At hearing this, everyone freezes and looks at her. "Um…? What?"

"Samus, where did you learn about this weapon?" asks CH.

"I sneaked into your research room and overheard you people talking about it... Is that wrong?"

"Samus, you are doing something that cannot be accepted."

"Why?"

"The 27th Holy Weapon is a black sheep among all. True, it can be used by anyone, but it is so powerful that it is feared by many people."

"But if it's really powerful, wouldn't it be great for ridding the world of evil? I even read one of your log books about this weapon being split into several pieces and hidden everywhere."

"You have learned too much. You do not understand, Samus. That weapon was made with the help of the Darkling, the incarnation of the world's evil. Therefore, that weapon is banned! In fact, the government stated that whoever has relations with this horrible weapon is considered guilty!"

"But why are you guys researching on it?"

"Aye… This is our passion… We have been weapon researchers for years, and this is something we cannot resist. Even though we know that this weapon is dangerous for us, a researcher's curiosity is hard to resist. There are so many things we want to know. Samus, it's important that before you know too much about it, you better not. In fact, the government is pretty aware of us doing this. You will get yourself into trouble if you try to know more about this."

"Okay…" And then Samus walks out the room with her head hanging down.

"She's a good girl," says a researcher.

"True, but she has quite a great curiosity for weapons and stuff," says CH. "You know very well that we are being marked for doing research on the Armageddon. I do not want her to fall into our steps."

-

Samus is sitting inside an indoor garden, playing with the cute animals there. A cute little bunny hops into her arms and she pats it gently.

"Hey Samus!"

Samus turns around and sees a handsome, young man with blond hair walking towards her. "Hi, Adam!"

"Happy birthday to you!" says Adam.

"You're a bit late."

"Yeah, I know… I was busy with my work just now, so I couldn't go over to the party. So, how's the exam?"

"I passed! And now I'm an official bounty hunter!"

"Good to hear that! I hope someday you will get to accomplish what you want."

"Yeah, and that is for my parents and those who brought me up…"

Samus was born in the space colony K2L. She lives happily with her parents and everyone else. When she was 3 years old, the place was invaded by Space Pirates, and Samus is the only survivor. Chozos from the neighboring planet, Zebes, came to investigate and took pity on her, and they took her to Zebes with them. In Zebes, Samus grew up tall and strong and lived happily with the Chozos. But when she turned 16, the Space Pirates once again took everything from her, and she was the only person who escaped the planet alive. She came to the Cosmo Space Lab 3 months ago and had already made friends with everyone onboard. It's like she has finally found home.

"I have lost my valued people two times already," says Samus. "I do not wish for this to happen again… That is why I chose the path of a bounty hunter so I can protect people I value most."

"I understand your feelings, Samus," Adam tells her. "Everyone has someone important he or she wants to protect. Even I have people I want to protect!"

"Who may that be?"

"Everyone in this space lab, including you!"

"Heh heh… It's the same as me. Everyone here is so nice to me, and I want to protect everyone here also."

"We will do our best, Samus! We are all friends and a big family!"

"Thanks for your encouragement! I feel better now!"

-

Meanwhile, a spaceship is approaching Cosmos Space Lab from afar.

"So that's the place we're aiming for," says a man with black hair ending in a short ponytail. "Hmph! Why did they send me to do this boring and easy job? Oh well, let's get this done in a jiffy. Nothing is ever too hard for me, the boss of CP9, Spandine! Get ready to meet your fate, devils of Cosmo Space Lab!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Now you will learn the truth about Samus's past. Find out what's so tragic about it and also the reason why she is resisting help from the Smashers.

You can say that the Adam here is the same one from Metroid Fusion. But since he was never seen in physical appearance, and the current Adam is just a computer, I had to make up his description myself.

So anyway, get ready for some tear-jerking moments next chapter!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Power of the Annihilation Call! Cosmo Space Lab vs. the World!**_


	27. Cosmo vs the World

To reviewer John: The only real thing about Samus's past is that she comes from K2L and then went to live in Zebes, and all her relatives and friends are killed by Space Pirates. The Cosmo Space Lab part is totally made up by me; it is as fake as Snake's past that I made up. Cosmic Hand is my OC also. And Spandine is from One Piece.

**Chapter 27: The Power of the Annihilation Call! Cosmo Space Lab vs. The World!

* * *

**

Samus is walking down the hallway and greeting to everyone she comes across. At the same time, many things are going on in her mind. About how she lost her parents, the Chozos, the Space Pirate invasions in the past, and all the way until now. Come to think of it, she really has a tragic past. But everything seems to have settled down for now. She has made many friends here. It's just like Adam said; they are one big family.

"But why is the Armageddon a banned weapon?" she wonders. "If the government really banned it, then what will happen to us all if they ever find out?" She shrugs her mind off that matter and enters her room.

-

Meanwhile, in the research room…

"And so, this is where this piece is and that piece is," says Cosmic Hand to his fellow researchers. "They should be sealed up very well. No one besides us should be able to find out how to get them."

"Cosmic Hand!" says a guy. "We have detected something on the radar!"

"What is it?"

"Come and see!"

They rush to the radar but see nothing on it. "There's nothing," says CH.

"But there was something on it just now!"

"Whatever it is, it's gone now. Back to work!"

-

"We will be approaching Cosmo Space Lab in a few minutes," says the pilot of the spaceship. "Because we have the anti-radar shield activated, they will not spot us."

"Good! And also make our entrance grand!" says Spandine. "I want everyone to know how great of a guy I am! Hahaha!"

-

Guards are patrolling the docking area of the Space Lab when suddenly, a hole is made on the wall and a tube connects in. "Intruder alert!" says the police.

The door of the tube opens and several government officials and soldiers come out. "For the sake of justice, we must destroy the ones who are researching the weapons!" say the officials. "Those who are not associated with them in any way please board the evacuation ship we have prepared for you!"

Then there was a big panic among all the people.

"What? Why destroy this place?"

"I'm innocent!"

"But this is my home!"

"What's all this about?"

"The government has made it clear that the weapon researchers of this place must be killed," say the officials. "But we will not kill anyone who is unrelated to this. Please gather your belongings and board the evacuation ship as fast as possible! This whole place will be destroyed soon!"

At hearing this, everyone is shocked, and there was whole panic throughout the place.

Spandine steps into the Space Lab and says, "Now let's go capture those weapon researchers and put an end to this evil fast!"

-

"What? Did you say that the soldiers and government officials are here already!" gasps Cosmic Hand. "This is bad!"

"What do we do?" ask the researchers.

"This place and our researches are our pride! We cannot give up on it easily! Even if we have to fight against them, we will have too! We must protect this place!"

Then the door slams open and several officials step in. "Halt! You are under arrest in the name of justice! You evil beings have nowhere to go now!"

"Damn!"

-

Samus is in her room when she heard lots of noises coming from outside. "What's all that noise about?" She leaves the room and sees many people panicking and fleeing. "What's happening?"

"This place is going get destroyed!" says a random guy. "The government is going to kill all the weapon researchers!"

Upon hearing this, Samus is shocked. "What! Cosmic Hand! Adam! They're part of that facility! I must go see them!" And she quickly runs towards the direction of the research room.

-

Meanwhile out in space, 10 large flying battleships are seen flying towards the Space Lab. "We will be at Cosmo Space Lab in 15 minutes," says a loud computer voice. "Get ready to annihilate it."

-

"Do not touch anything!" yells CH as he slaps away some of the officials.

"Cosmic Hand! Don't do anything silly!" cry the researchers. "You'll get killed!"

"Fire at that mad Hand!" shout the officials, and they fire their guns at him.

"Our pride for our studies will not end here by you!" CH endures the gunshots and beats up the officials. He continues to fight them until some strong people appear and beat him up in a split second. "YAAAA!"

"Cosmic Hand!"

"Hahahahaha! It's worthless to fight against the CP9!" says Spandine as he walks into the room. And the ones who hit CH just now are members of the CP9.

"How can you government do this kind of thing!" says CH.

"It is because you are all demons who wants to take over the world using the Armageddon, which is the most powerful weapon in the whole world! The government cares for the world and its well being, so he ordered wicked people like you to be eliminated for greater justice!"

At this moment, Samus comes running into the room and sees all her fellow researchers subdued. "Everyone!"

"Samus! What are you doing here!" says Adam. "Get out of here fast!"

"Yeah right, little girl," says Spandine. "You have nothing to do with this, so get out of here before you die! Anyway, I have completed my mission already! What a simple job… Let's report to Big Brother about it." An official hands him a phone, and he begins dialing it.

"Wait a second… I would like to speak to this mastermind of the government myself regarding this matter," says CH.

"Who do you think you are that you want to speak to such a big shot?"

Then a voice speaks out from the phone. "I will speak to him."

"Uh… Okay then…" Spandine places the phone in front of CH.

"So I am now speaking to the famed researcher Cosmic Hand, one of the few Hands left in the world," says the voice in the phone.

"You are the mastermind of the government, Big Brother, I presume," says CH.

"Yes I am. But I would have never thought that a great person like you would walk the way of evil. Even going this far to use the Armageddon."

"What right do you have to say that we are using it for evil purposes? It's true that it was made by a wicked ancestor of mine, but that does not mean the whole Hand family is tainted with evil by that. Furthermore, my fellow researchers are just doing their studies. They have no intentions of doing evil."

"But you must know that evil ways spread faster than anything else. Their minds may be corrupted even as we speak. We will never know when they suddenly turn against the world. Therefore, you people must be eliminated before that happens."

"You do not know anything!"

"Hey! Have your manners when you're speaking to Big Brother!" says Spandine.

"For years we have been studying on these weapons to learn how make good use out of them! The Armageddon is indeed a terrifying weapon that can destroy the whole world or even the universe! But we have no intentions of using it for evil purposes! In fact, we are trying to make sure that nobody can ever get his or her hands on it! Someone like you will never understand!"

"You are influenced by too much evil," says the voice of Big Brother through the phone. "Nothing I say will change you. Shoot him."

At this, one of the officials standing by Spandine fires his gun at CH.

BANG!

"GAAAAAAA!"

"COSMIC HAND!" cry the researchers.

"Cosmic Hand! NOOOOOOOO!" screams Samus.

"Samus! Get out of here!" says the injured CH. "You must save… yourself!"

"He's right, Samus!" Adam tells her. "You must live on forever! You are still young, so you can create a bright future ahead of you!"

"But… but I don't want to lose you all!" cries Samus. "I have lost my loved ones many times! I don't want this to happen again… I… I… I am also part of the weapon research facility!"

"Don't say it, Samus!" shouts Adam.

"What?" asks Spandine.

Suddenly, the whole place begins shaking violently and sounds of explosion can be heard.

"Chief! The Annihilation Call has begin!" reports an official.

"Already! And I'm still in here!"

"What about that girl?" asks a CP9 member. "She said she is a weapon researcher too."

"I think she said that, but let's just save my hide first! But remember how she looks like! We must round her up too!" Then Spandine and the officials quickly run out the room.

"This place is starting to catch fire!" cry the researchers.

"We must put out the fire and save our researches!" says CH. "Load them into capsules and let them roam out into space! They have a chance of getting found by civilization! It is better than to have them burn here!"

Adam approaches Samus and says, "Why do you risk your life in danger like this?"

"But I don't want to lose any of you again!" she replies.

"I understand how you feel, but this thing is destined to happen to us. Come, I'll get you out of here."

"But…"

"Adam's right!" CH tells her. "You are still young, and you can create a new future ahead of you! You must save yourself and pass on our researches! Though the world may not understand our discoveries, these kinds of thing must still be kept in the history of the world! Samus, go and save this discovery!"

"But…"

"Enough! I'll take you to the evacuation ship!" And Adam drags Samus out.

"Good-bye, Samus…" says CH.

-

Adam is able to take Samus to where the evacuation ship is. "There it is!" he tells her. "Get onboard quick!"

"How about you?" asks Samus.

"I'm sorry that I cannot go with you. This is my fate, and I am ready to accept it. I believe that you can live on."

"But I don't want to leave you guys behind!"

"Just go! I believe you will find friends out there who will care for you! Go now! The evacuation ship is leaving!"

Samus cries and nods, and she run towards the evacuation ship that is crowed with people.

"Halt! Don't let that girl on!" shouts Spandine. "She's one of the weapon researching devils!"

"Chief Spandine! Yes sir!" says the pilot of the ship, and the hatch closes so Samus can't get in.

"Wha!" cries Samus.

"You government! You good for nothing bunch of fools!" says Adam angrily.

"Haha! We will never let devils like you do whatever you want!" laughs Spandine. "Get ready to accept your fate now!"

When the evacuation ship has left into space, a missile hits it and destroys it.

KABOOOOOOOM!

"Ah! The evacuation ship was destroyed!" gasps Samus.

"Big Brother gave an order just now saying that the evacuation ship should be destroyed in case stowaways get onboard!" says Spandine. "Though the innocent may have died, they have sacrificed themselves for a good reason!"

"You bunch of devils! You call this justice?" says Adam angrily.

Suddenly, there is another shaking and the ceiling falls down and a piece of it hits Spandine on the head.

WHACK!

And he passes out. "Waaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Samus! There is an escape pod somewhere here!"" says Adam. "Over there! It'll take you to Tooneria, the planet that supports life!"

"Please don't leave me, Adam!" says Samus. But Adam just drags her towards the pod and pushes her inside. "Adam! Don't do this to me!" She keeps on pounding against the glass cockpit to come out.

"Good-bye, Samus… I believe you will find friend out there who will trust in you and protect you. They will be your true friends…"

Then another explosion occurs and the ceiling collapse and crushes Adam under them.

"ADAM! NOOOOOOO!" cries Samus as the escape pod gets ejected out of the Space Lab automatically.

-

Cosmo Hand and the others are still in the research room, trying to save their researches. The whole place begins heating up and collapsing. "This whole place is exploding…" say the researchers.

"This is the history that mankind has chosen…" CH thought to himself. "How pitiful… If only we can choose a different path… This is what we have chosen in the beginning…"

-

Samus is now outside in space. She watches the 10 giant battleships of the Annihilation Call bombarding Cosmo Space Lab with missiles and lasers. She watches in silent while tears flow down her eyes, and she thinks back to the time she spent on there.

"_Your name is Samus, and you want to be a bounty hunter?" asks Cosmic Hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Samus!" says Adam. "I am Adam. We are friends from now on!"_

"_It's your birthday, Samus!" says CH. "Let's eat cake!"_

"_Congratulations on passing the exam!" says CH. "You are now an official bounty hunter!"_

"_I love this place and everyone here, so I want to protect it!" says Adam. "We are a big family."_

"_You will surely find friends out there who will trust in you and protect you!" says Adam. "They will be your true friends!"_

Samus then buries her face in her knees and begins crying loudly and sadly to herself.

-

"Darn! I let that girl escaped!" says Spandine, who has escaped in his spaceship along with his henchmen. "Big Brother won't be pleased to hear that one of the devil researchers is out there! Something must be done to capture her!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I tried to make it as sad as possible, and I hope you find it tragic at least, even if you don't cry. Now things will begin to heat up next chapter! Remember, I made up this story, so it is not official.

_**Coming up next: Declaration of War! Jump into the Judicial Tower!**_


	28. Declaration of War

**Chapter 28: Declaration of War! Jump into the Judicial Tower!

* * *

**

In the main government HQ…

"It's urgent, Big Brother!" Spandine says to a shadowed figure, which nobody gets to see what it actually is. "As long as that girl is out there, then the world will be in danger! We must capture her before any more people get hurt!"

And because of this, wanted posters of 16 years old Samus is spread everywhere, and it got many people's attention.

"This girl is a criminal?"

"They say she's one of the devils who wanted to take over the world!"

"But she's still young!"

"Such a high bounty!"

And thus begins the 8 hellish years of Samus…

-

Wherever she goes, there are people coming after her.

"Don't let her get away! She's a devil! Capture her!"

"There she is! Get her!"

-

Even if she found someone to be with at last, she gets betrayed in the end…

"Thanks for your help, little girl," says an old woman.

"It's nothing, granny," says Samus. "I'm glad that you took me in too."

"Let's go to lunch now, but before that, I would like to introduce you to someone." And the old woman calls for the government officials to show up. Seeing this, Samus quickly runs off in fear.

"After her!" shout the officials.

-

Even if she found a place to hide, she still gets found in the end.

"This should be a safe place to hide…" Samus says to herself as she enters an old house in the middle of an abandoned pumpkin patch. Inside is very dark and has a creepy atmosphere, but Samus sat among some broken furnitures and drifted off to sleep.

The next day she woke up, she notices a young orange-haired girl sitting in the same room. "Hi, little girl," says Samus. "What are you doing here?" But the girl just looks at her with a rather frightened face and kept silent. "Don't be afraid! I won't harm you! My name is Samus Aran! What's yours?"

The girl hesitated a bit, but then speaks, "Macchi…"

But before she can finish talking, a loud voice shouts into the house, "There's Samus! Get that devil!" And several government officials run in. Samus quickly runs for the nearest window and escapes, and the officials run after her, leaving that girl confused and alone in the old house.

-

Samus once even joined a group of bounty hunters called the Galactic Federation. At first, she did a good job there and the people there seems to take care of her, until they betrayed her and tried to turn her into the government, so she had to run.

Her hellish life went on until finally…

"So you're the devil girl who survived the Cosmo incident?" asks Master Hand. "Don't worry; I'm not here to turn you in to anyone. Cosmic Hand is one of my relatives, and I was sad to hear that he was killed. I understand your feelings very much, so come with me. I will keep you safe. I promise…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"All my life, I have not been able to find someone I can trust, until the Smashers took me in," says Samus. "I told myself that I have finally found the true friends that I can trust on. They are the only people I have ever put my trusts in. Because my enemies are the world and its darkness, I will bring trouble on whomever I associate with. The longer I stay with them, the more danger I will bring upon them. They will eventually see me as a burden and throw me out… I am afraid that day will come, so I would rather die than to see my friends suffer! I have seen enough of my best friends suffer in the past! I do not want something like that to happen again!"

Snake listens with silence, for he finally understand why she is rejecting help all these times. The Smashers also listen to her story with silence. "How sad…" says Pichu with tears in his eyes.

"Ms. Samus…" says Pit.

"So that's why…" says Marth, finally understood.

"The Annihilation Call is even used to threaten my best friends here! I would rather die right now to prevent anymore loved ones to get hurt!" says Samus.

"Hahahahahaha! That makes sense!" laughs Spandam. "You are right in saying this! Why would anyone want to keep a troublesome and demonic woman like you?" Spandam then turns to the Smashers and points to the flag on top of the Judicial Tower. "Do you see this, Smashers? That flag symbolizes the whole government of the world! Do you realize how little you are trying to come against us? Do you know how great of a power that the government has in its hands? What can you do to us with your little army?"

"We know very well who your enemy is, Samus," says Captain Falcon. "You should've told us earlier, and then we would eliminate your enemy for you. Pit!"

"Yes, Mr. Falcon?" asks Pit.

"Shoot down that flag."

"As you wish." Pit readies his bow and arrow and aims it at the flag.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asks Spandam.

"Doing what I was ordered to!" Pit lets go the arrow and it hits the flag and tears it into two.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screams Spandam at the top of his voice.

"You can't!" gasps Samus.

"They dare do this?" says Kaku.

"They sure got guts," says Jabura.

Back on the second island, the soldiers see the flag getting torn in two by the arrow, and they are all shocked. "What have they done! Do those villains know what they are doing? THEY HAVE DECLARED WAR AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT!"

"You guys are idiots!" Spandam shouts at the Smashers. "Do you think you can really get away with this alive?"

"We do not care who our enemy is!" yells CF. "We will do anything to rescue our friend from her dark life, even if we have to destroy the WORLD!"

Samus is very shocked to hear this.

"Samus! I haven't hear you say this yet, so I want to hear it now! Say that… YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"Live…?" thought Samus. "I thought I don't have the right to live on! Everyone wanted to me to die… But if I had the chance… I… I…" Then she remembers what Adam told her.

"You will find friends out there who will take care of and protect you! They will be your true friends!"

Samus begins to cry, and then she shouts out, "I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE ON FOREVER HAPPILY WITH YOU ALL! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU, MY FRIENDS!"

"YOU ALL ARE CRAZY!" screams Spandam.

"I LOVE GUYS!" says Snake while crying happily.

"Leave everything to us!" says CF.

At this moment, the drawbridge begins to lowers. "The drawbridge is lowering!" says Pikachu.

"They have done it!" says Wario.

"Ahhh! Somebody help me!" cries Spandam.

"Let's get ready to smash!" says CF.

-

Back in the towers of the courthouse…

"We did it!" says Punk, standing next to the lever.

"Yes!" exclaim the others.

In the other tower, the same thing has happened.

"We pulled the lever finally!" says Pix.

"Yeah!" exclaim the others.

-

In the courthouse…

"Oh no! The drawbridge is lowering!" gasps Baskerville.

"We're gonna save our boss this time!" says Bluto. "There's nothing you can do to stop us now!"

"Right! Meet your fate now!" says Meta-Knight. He raises his sword and flies at Baskerville. "Engine Cutting Slash!"

SLAAAAAASH!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Baskeville as he is cut into three pieces in between the heads.

"JUDGE BASKERVILLE!" cry the soldiers.

But to everyone surprise, Baskerville turns out to be actually 3 separate people sharing one same suit! "Ha! We're actually 3 people in one suit!" says the right person (the scruffy hair one). "I am Bas!"

"And I am Karville!" says the left one, the one wearing knight helmet.

And because I am in the middle, my name is Princess!" says the middle one, the one with a moustache.

This is how these three are able to get into one suit: Princess has very large legs, but Bas and Kerville have small legs, so they sit on his laps. Princess also has small arms, but the other two has large arms, so they stick one of their arms out the sleeves. And behold, they look like a man with three heads!

"Why are you guys sharing one same suit anyway?" asks Meta-Knight.

"Because we're good friends!" they three reply.

"Lame reason!"

"Quick! We must stop the drawbridge! Destroy it or anything!" says Princess. Bas grabs a nearby cannon and shoots the drawbridge and damages it, and the whole thing stops descending! "Yes!"

"Oh no! They destroyed the drawbridge!" gasp the Stray Fox guys.

-

"Somebody destroyed the drawbridge!" says Yoshi.

"Who did this?" says CF angrily.

Spandam grabs Samus and begins to run off. "I'm taking her with me! You guys go and finish off those Smashers as fast as possible!" But then Snake got in front of him. "John Doe! You're coming with me too!"

Snake takes out a blueprint and shows it to him. "You have been looking for this blueprint for the Armageddon, right?"

"Ah yes! Give it to me! It's mines!"

"So you hid it under your shirt all along," says Lucci.

"Yes, and it's the real one at that!" says Snake. "Worker Hand protected this with all his life so that it will not fall into the wrong hands. Otacon was supposed to protect it himself, but he gave it to me to do the job instead."

"Shut up and give it to me!" says Spandam.

"I told him why not just destroy it when someone wants to take it from him, but he didn't. Now that this thing is at the verge of getting taken by evil ones, it is about time I do to this which should be done many years ago!" Snake then tears the blueprint into pieces and throws them into the sky, where the wind blows them off the island.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE BLUEPRINT!" screams Spandam.

"Our 4 years of hard work has come to waste…" says Califa.

"The blueprint is gone, but you still have Samus to help you find the Armageddon," says Snake. "However, if she is gone, then you have no more hope left! I am placing my money on the Smashers that they will get her back and bust you guys!"

"YOU IDIOT!" shouts Spandam.

"Hey boss!" shout several voices.

Spandam turns towards the courthouse and sees the SF people there.

"Boss! We're here to rescue you!"

"You guys! Why do you come?" asks Snake, and then he begins to cry. "I… I… I don't need you… to help me! Boohoo!"

"Don't worry boss! We will help you no matter what!"

"Shut up and try to get us to the other side!" says CF, who is rather pissed off.

"Must you be so angry?" the other Smashers ask him.

Suddenly, Spandam charges at Snake and pushes him off the balcony and towards the ocean below. "EEEEKS!" cries Snake.

"DIE!" shouts Spandam.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M FALLING!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! BOSS IS FALLING!" cry the SF guys.

"Oh no!" Mario quickly extends the Fire Rod diagonally downwards and also makes it thicker. The front end smashes through the entrance on the base of the Judicial Tower, and Snake lands on the surface of the Fire Rod and slides down into the entrance. "That-a was close!"

"That's it! We can just slide down this rod and enter from the bottom!" says CF. This idea sounds good to the others, so the Smashers slide down the rod and all the way into the door at the bottom.

"YAAAAAAAAAA! THEY GOT INSIDE!" screams Spandam. He grabs Samus and begins to run off. "Lucci! Come with me and protect me! You guys go kill them all!" He turns to Funkfreed and calls its name, and the elephant transforms into a sword and fits onto Spandam's hand!

"A sword that consumed a Devil Fruit!" says Samus.

"Yes, the Zou Zou Fruit! But who cares about that? You're coming with me!" says Spandam.

**Note: Zou is Japanese for Elephant.**

-

"Yes! Boss is going to join in the big fight!" say the SF guys. "That's just like him!"

"You villains have gone to far!" says Princess. "We will punish you all here!"

"You are the one who will be receiving the punishment!" says Meta-Knight. He begins flying around Baskerville at a very fast speed.

"What are you doing?"

Met-Knight flies around them faster and faster and his sword begins to glow too.

"What the!"

"Final Tornado!" shouts Meta-Knight. The sword lets out a flash and a large orange tornado is formed around Princess, Bas, and Kerville, and they are sucked up and tossed around in the huge column of wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then they are tossed in random directions and crash into the walls and floors.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Meta-Knight stops flying and lands onto the floor. "Phew… I could've flew over to that side, but I think it's best that we leave everything to the Smashers."

-

In the Judicial Tower…

"Phew… That was a close call," says Snake. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"Talk about that later," says Wario. "What do we do now?"

"Chapapa! You people are very brave to barge in here!" says Fukuro, who is up against a corner and grasping in between the walls.

"It's a CP9 member!" says Snake.

"Samus is being taken by the boss and Lucci to the take-off island. If you want to help her, then you better go fast!"

"That's what we're gonna do!" says CF.

"But you might need this with you first." Fukuro holds up a key. "Samus's hands are cuffed together by a handcuff made from adamantine, one of the hardest substances in the world. There is no way you can cut it in two."

"Then give us that key!"

"Like I'll give it to you so easily! And plus, I don't even know if I have the right keys or not!"

"What?" asks Pikachu.

"5 of us CP9 members have the keys, and one of them is the one to unlock the handcuff. You'll have to fight us for it!"

"That's-a waste of time!" says Mario. "We should-a go rescue Samus first-a and come get da keys later! She would-a be sent to da other island by da time we found da keys!"

"Good idea you got there! So I think I'll throw my key into the ocean instead!"

"Don't you dare do that!" says CF.

"Then come get the keys! If you wanna go for plan B, then you'll lost the keys forever. Chapapa!" And then Fukuro runs off using Soru.

"What do we do now?" asks Yoshi.

"I think the best idea is to send one person after Samus while the rest of us go find the keys," suggests Marth.

"Good idea," says CF. "I'll go after Samus."

"Then the remaining of us goes look for the other CP9 and get their keys. This is a race against time, so we must make it in time!"

"Got it!" say the others, and they all run off in separate directions."

-

Spandam, Lucci, and Robin are walking down a staircase. "Those villains will never find us!" says Spandam. "Give up all hope of getting rescued now, Samus Aran!"

-

Snake is running through a hallway. "I need to stock up on weapons and ammo! I can't fight unarmed! There's gotta be a place for weapon storage here."

Suddenly, Fukuro drops down from the ceiling and stops him. "Welcome! I am Fukuro the Silent and the lover of rumors! Would you like my key?"

"Dang! Not before I get some weapons!"

-

Pit is checking each room he passes by. "Nobody at all… Where can they be?" He enters another room and is surprised by the appearance inside. The whole place is planted with indoor plants and even has a miniature lake! "Wow! What's with this place?" Then he sees Jabura lying on the grass and asleep. "That's a CP9 member, and he has the key in front of him too!"

-

Pikachu enters a well-decorated room but sees nobody. "No one…"

Suddenly, Califa appears and closes the door. "Welcome, you cute little animal. Would you like some tea?"

"You!"

-

Yoshi is running down a hallway. "I can smell someone here!"

Then Kumadori hops down from nowhere and stops him. "Yoyoi! I have waited for a thousand years for this, you vile villain!"

"So it was your scent I smelled!"

-

Marth, with two swords in his hand, enters a room and sees Kaku sitting on a chair. "So you are here," says Kaku. "And you even have your swords ready. That one… Can it be the Level 2 Durandal?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to cut someone with it," says Marth with an evil-looking grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The battle between the Smashers and CP9 is starting! Let the battle of the century begin!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Battle of Alias Lobby! Smashers vs. CP9!**_


	29. Smashers vs CP9

**Chapter 29: Battle of Alias Lobby! Smashers vs. CP9!

* * *

**

Marth is in the same room with Kaku.

"You have a key, right?" asks Marth. "Give it to me now so you won't suffer any pain."

"That's unlike of you," says Kaku. "I didn't see your true power yet back in the weapon center. I really want to see more of what you can do."

"I'm much stronger than before now, so you better watch out!"

"I can feel your aura raging like a beast. You sure are ready for me this time." Kaku then takes out two swords.

"Two-sword style, huh?"

Kaku then jumps up and swings both his legs against the air, shooting out twin wind blades. Marth quickly jumps out of the way to avoid it.

"Sorry, but it is 4-sword style," says Kaku.

"So you consider that wind blade attack from your legs an extra pair of swords too?" asks Marth. "Makes no difference. Let's fight!'

Marth and Kaku charge at each other and clash swords violently. Marth swings one sword at Kaku, who ducks down to avoid it. Marth then swipes low, but Kaku avoids it by back flipping away. Marth runs after him and tries to hit him with his double swords, but Kaku uses Kamie to easily avoid them.

Kaku then uses Soru to get behind Marth to perform a surprise attack, but Marth turned around in time to block the blow. Marth quickly backs off from Kaku and delivers a powerful downward slash at him, but Kaku blocks it with both his swords.

After that, Kaku jumps up into the air and swings his swords against the air hard. "Rankyaku White Thunder!" He shot out a large wind blade in the form of a thunderbolt. Marth swings his swords against the thunderbolt very hard and cancels it out.

Kaku lands behind Marth and then crosses his swords in an x formation, and then dashes at Marth very fast. Marth holds up both his swords in a shield-like posture and blocks the attack, but the force of the blow pushes him back several steps.

As Kaku continues to push him, Marth quickly pulls off a spinning attack that sends Kaku into the air, but he is unharmed and lands on his feet. "Heh, this is fun!" says Kaku.

"I'm not playing games with you!" says Marth. "You better take me seriously!"

"If you want to, then I will!" Kaku then jumps into the air and kicks against the air several times and violently. "Rankyaku Chaos!" And he shot down thousands of wind blades at Marth.

Marth holds up both his swords and tries his best to block them. "So many wind blades! And such force they have! Ugh!" Marth got cut a few times, but most of the wind blades strike the floor instead and left behind several cracks.

Kaku lands back down and say to him, "Haha! You're good at surviving my attacks!"

"Enough of this and take on me seriously!" shouts Marth.

"Okay, then I'll show you my powers!" says Kaku, and then he begins to transform.

"What the!"

-

Pit walks into the well decorated room and gazes around. "Wow! This place is so well designed that I feel like I'm in an outdoor garden!" Then he turns to the key that is in front of the sleeping Jabura. "I will just take the key from him and sneak off, so I can rescue Ms. Aran fast!" He quietly tiptoes towards the key, careful not wake up Jabura.

Suddenly, a chicken shows up from nowhere and it grabs Pit's attention.

"Oh no! They say that chickens are rather noisy animals!" thought Pit. "If it makes any noise, then this CP9 will wake up and attack me!" Pit and the chicken stare at each other in silence. "Please don't make any noise! Please don't!"

The chicken stares at Pit for a while, and then walks off.

"Phew… It didn't make any noise…"

But the chicken flies onto Jabura's head and sits on there, and this causes him to wake up. "Huh?"

"Nooo! Why msut you sit on his head!" cries Pit.

Jabura gets up and the chicken runs off. "Yawn… What a sleep…" The instant he woke up, he delivers a slap into Pit's face and sends him flying across the room.

BANG!

"Ugh! What a powerful hit!" says Pit.

"Sorry for that sudden attack just now!" says Jabura. "You're the one who shot down the flag, right? You sure got a good aim! I'm a very nice person, so I won't let you suffer. Instead, I will just slit your throat and you will die instantly and without pain. I'm such a nice guy, right?" Then Jabura begins to grow in size and transform.

"What the! He turned into a wolf!"

Jabura has transformed into a large wolf man! "I ate the Inu Inu Fruit: Model Wolf!"

**Note: Inu is Japanese for Dog.**

However, Pit grabs his bow and gets up to confront him bravely. "I must get the key from you, so I will not run!"

"You want to fight back? You don't look like the kind to fight someone like me!"

"I am doing this to rescue Ms. Aran! I will fight you no matter what!"

Suddenly, they hear a cracking sound and they also see the ceiling cracking. "What's happening?" wonders Pit.

Then the entire ceiling bursts open and Marth and a giraffe comes falling down! "What the! A giraffe!" gasps Pit.

"Oh no! I just wanted to transform into half-beast form, but I went all the way into full beast form!" says the giraffe.

"Hahaha! Your power is so hilarious, Kaku!" laughs Jabura.

"What? A wolf? Why is this place filled with animals!" says Marth.

After a short while of crashing and tumbling…

"Haha! The Ushi Ushi Fruit: Model Giraffe is such a funny power!" says Jabura. "I pity you for getting stuck with that odd power forever!"

**Note: Ushi is Japanese for Cow. Cows and giraffes come from the same suborder, Ruminantia. So in a way, these two animals are related.**

"Shut up!" says Kaku the giraffe. "I like giraffes! They are my favorite animals!"

Marth watches from the side and thought to himself, "That pigeon guy is a leopard, and now there is a giraffe and wolf here… What's with all of them having Zoan type Devil Fruits…?"

Pit is hiding behind a couple of debris. "Mr. Marth is here… It should be easier fighting alongside him." Then Pit notices a couple of handcuffs hanged on the wall, and an idea comes to him.

"Hey you! I'm going to cut off that neck of yours right now!" Marth says to Kaku. "That will be your disadvantage!"

"You think so? You haven't seen anything of my powers yet!" says Kaku, and then he transforms again. This time he becomes a man-giraffe hybrid, and the funniest feature about him is his neck and nose is square-shaped! "This is my half-beast form!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Jabura. "That's even funnier!"

"Will you shut up already?" says Kaku. "I like giraffes! What's wrong with that?"

Suddenly, a handcuff flies to Marth's right leg and cuffs it. "Hey! What's with this?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Marth!" says Pit. "I wanted to cuff the two of them together so they will be at a disadvantage!"

"Then why did you cuff one of my legs?"

"Because that giraffe face is too funny! I couldn't concentrate my aim!"

Hearing this made Kaku angry. "I have enough! Rankyaku Wide Sunder!" He then performs a break dance of sorts and shot out a large ring-shaped wind blade all around him. Seeing this, Jabura quickly escapes to safety.

"Watch out!" Marth jumps towards Pit and pushes him onto the floor to avoid the deadly attack.

SLASH!

"Phew… It's gone…"

Pit gets up and looks around. "Nothing's damaged."

"Look carefully at the top."

Pit looks up and sees that the entire building is slit in half! "Whoa! He cut the whole tower in half! It even slid to the side and I can see a bit of the sky too!"

"That sure was a powerful attack…"

"Do not underestimate the destructive and terrifying powers of a giraffe!" says Kaku.

Jabura comes back into the room and says, "Letting your emotions get the best of you during battle will be your downfall!"

"I told you I like giraffes!"

"Whatever…"

"Now that you're done arguing, let's continue!" says Marth, but when he tries to walk, he finds he is having a hard time. He looks down at his leg and sees the most terrifying thing ever. His right leg is cuffed up together with Pit's left leg. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER!"

"I'M SO SORRY, MR. MARTH!" cries Pit.

"How do we get this thing off! I can't walk or fight properly like this!"

"I don't know!"

"Looks like they're cuffed together," says Kaku.

"This is troublesome!" says Jabura. "I don't want to fight them like this!"

"Hey you guys!" Kaku tells the two. "What number is your handcuff? We can use our keys to unlock you if the number matches."

"Number 2!" replies Pit. "Please free us!"

Kaku and Jabura look at their keys, and shook their heads. "No… We don't have it."

"Um…"

"Well, then we'll see who kills them first!" says Jabura.

"Good idea," says Kaku.

"RUN!" screams Marth, and both he and Pit runs the best they can away from the two CP9 members. It's not easy running with legs cuffed together, I tell you, but they somehow managed to get away.

-

"Whoa! This stair is slit!" says Pichu. "It must have something to do with that shockwave just now." He continues to run through the place, and then he sees Marth and Pit running across the hallway, and they are being chased by a giraffe and a wolf. Pichu runs after the two while shouting to them, "Hey guys!"

"Pichu! Go find number 2 key!" shouts Marth. "We're cuffed together!"

"Please help us, Mr. Pichu!" says Pit.

"Why?"

"Just go get it! You're depending on you!" says Marth, and he continues running off with Pit.

"So I have to get number 2 key…" says Pichu. "Got it!" And he runs off in a different direction.

-

In another room…

"I shouldn't be drinking tea at the moment!" says Pikachu.

"But you ate the cookies and drank several cups already," says Califa.

"I was hungry just now, but now that I have eaten, I have the strength to fight you!"

"Why don't you play with me a little longer? You're so cute!"

"Don't think I'm weak just because I'm cute! I can take on you anytime!"

"And what a cute outfit you're wearing too!"

"This is my Holy Weapon, the Electric Harness! My electrical powers will greatly increase!"

"Is that so?" Califa charges at Pikachu very suddenly and kicks him across the room.

"PIKA!"

"You make no difference to me. Anyway, I feel so hot and dirty. I think I'll take a bath now."

-

Wario opens a door and looks inside. "Nobody here… And why am I opening the door of a refrigerator anyway?"

-

Yoshi is running across a hallway with Kumadori chasing after him. "Yoyoi! Begone, you vile being!" says Kumadori while swaying his staff around.

"This guy is a creep! His hair is moving around like octopus tentacles!" says Yoshi. He quickly stops in his track and turns around and hits Kumadori in the stomach suddenly.

BANG!

"YOI!" Kumadori flies back into the wall and passes out.

"That was easy!" thought Yoshi. He walks up to him and got out a key from the pocket. "Got it!"

Then Pichu comes running into this place and meets with Yoshi. "Yoshi! What number key is that?"

"Number 3. Why?"

"It's not… Never mind…" And Pichu runs off again.

"What's with him?"

"Yoyoi! You cannot defeat a great being that I am!" says Kumadori, who got back up.

"You again!" Yoshi jumps at him and headbutts him in the stomach again.

BANG!

"YOI!"

-

Captain Falcon is now outside the tower and standing at the edge of the island. He sees the third island across a chasm. "So that's the take-off island… How do I get over there?" He looks down the cliff and sees what looks like a metal pipe sticking out from the island he's on and connecting to the other island. "That must be a bridge to that place! I'll jump down from here and land there. He jumps down the cliff and hopes to land on the metal 'pipe', but he slips on the slippery surface and slides off. "WHOA!" And he falls towards the sea below! "HELP!"

Suddenly, a long rod shoots down and CF quickly grabs onto it, and he is pulled back up again.

"I saved you in time!" says Mario, who used the Fire Rod to rescue him just now.

"Thanks for the help, Mario…" says CF.

"You shouldn't go there. I found-a secret passage in da basement of da tower!"

"Really? Take me there!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Can Pichu get the number 2 key in time and rescue Marth and Pit? Is Kumadori really that weak to get hit many times by Yoshi? And will Wario get to find someone to fight? Find out soon!

_**Coming up next chapter: Snake the Stealth vs. Fukuro the Silent! **_


	30. Snake vs Fukuro

I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story. I will be glad if you leave behind longer reviews!

**Chapter 30: Snake the Stealth vs. Fukuro the Silent!

* * *

**

Captain Falcon and Mario are standing in front of a steel door which they found in the basement. "So you saw them went inside?" asks CF. "This door must lead into that pipe I saw."

"Yes, and because you want-a to find-a them, I came and told-a you theez," says Mario.

CF throws a punch at the door, but it won't break down. "This looks very tough… In that case, I will use this move that I thought up of!" Now he has his Hunter Spear tied onto his back the whole time. He aligns it horizontally behind his shoulders, and he says, "Ultimate…" And then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Mamamia!" exclaims Mario. "You broke-a eet!"

"That was nothing," says CF, dusting his hands. "I'm going now!"

"I think-a I'll go help da others," says Mario.

"I'll handle everything from here; just remember to bring the keys later on!" And CF runs into the hallway behind the busted door.

-

"Huh? Did I hear something exploding?" asks Spandam.

"One of the Smashers probably broke through the door and is coming after us," says Lucci.

"You gotta be kidding me! There's no way that steel door can be broken, and they don't even know where this place is!"

"One Smasher was following us."

"Then why didn't you go get him?"

"You didn't give out the order."

"Must you always wait for my word? Things like that you can do it by yourself!"

-

Elsewhere in the tower…

"Weapon Vest!" Snake opens his vest and fires the bullets from it, but Fukuro uses Soru to avoid them.

"Ha! You cannot shoot with those things! Chapapa!" says Fukuro.

Snake goes after him and tries to shoot him with the bullets, but he eventually ran out. "Dang! Out of ammo!" curses Snake. "I seriously need to stock up on more!"

"You're not getting away from me!" says Fukuro. He dashes at Snake and throws a punch, but Snake quickly roll out of the way.

"Must get to the weapon storage room fast!" says Snake.

Fukuro got in front of him and says, "I told you you're not running from me! Chapapa!"

"Out of the way!" Snake throws a punch forward, but Fukuro uses Tekkai and the hit did not do anything to him. "OUCH!"

"Chapapa! You'll hurt your hand if you hit me while I'm using Tekkai!" Then Fukuro hits Snake with his large, round body and sends him flying across the hallway.

"Ow! I must get him out of my way first!" thought Snake. He takes out off the shoulder pad of his vest and throws it at Fukuro. "Snake Come Backer!"

The shoulder pad flies to Fukuro, who zips out of the attack's way, and they fly back to Snake like a boomerang.

"Like I'll fall for a couple of shoulder pads! You're finished!" says Fukuro as he runs towards him to deliver an attack.

"That's it!" Snake quickly bends down and presses a button on his shoes, and then he lifts up his feet and kicks Fukuro and the kick send the fat guy rolling back a few feet.

"Ow! What was that kick just now?"

"I have turned my shoe into steel," explains Snake, showing him his shiny silver shoes. "Now I can deliver rock-busting kicks on you!" Snake takes off his shoes and wears them on his hands. "Bring it on!"

"Ha! You think a smelly old shoe can do something? Stop making me laugh! Tekkai!"

Snake runs at Fukuro and throws a fist (more like shoe on the hand) forward. "Ultimate Shoes!" The steel shoe hits Fukuro in the face and leaves behind a footprint, and also a nosebleed.

"Ugh! My face hurts! You broke through my Tekkai!"

"Your fake iron is no match for my shoes of real steel!"

"Oh yeah? Take this super fast killing punch, Dugong!" Fukuro throws a quick and strong punch into Snake's face and knocks him away.

"Ow! Take this again! Ultimate Shoe!"

"Tekkai!" But Fukuro got smacked hard in the face again. "Argh! Dugong!" And he punches Snake in the head again.

"Ugh! But your punches are sure weak!" says Snake. "It doesn't hurt at all!"

"Then your punches are flimsy-wimsy!"

"Your punches are flibby-flabby punches!"

"Yours is a crappy-flappy punch!"

"Then you have a silly-nilly punch!"

"Yours is a wimpy-limpy panty!"

"Panty isn't a punch!"

"It sounds like a punch to me!"

Then the two jump at each other and begin beating the crap out of each other (Snake using his shoes).

POW! CRASH! SOCKO! BANG! WHAM! KAPOW! OOF! KICK! PUNCH! POOF! WHACK! SMASH! SPLAT! CLASH! KABANG! THWACK! SCHWAP!

They keep on beating and smashing each other until they unknowingly bust through the wall and end up in the next room.

"Get off me!" cries Fukuro, who is pinned to the floor.

"Die!" says Snake, who is trying to strangle him, but he just couldn't find Fukuro's neck because Fukuro's way too fat and round. Then Snake looks up and says, "What do you know? I'm in the weapon storage room already!" Sure enough, the whole place is placed with guns, swords, ammunitions, and explosives. "Now I must find something powerful enough to blast this guy outta here!"

Just at this moment, Pichu comes running into the room. "Where is the key?" Then he sees Snake and Fukuro in there. "Aaaaaaaah! It's the street thug and a CP9!"

"I'm not a street thug, and I'm on your side!" Snake tells him.

"Don't think I have forgiven you! I'm still angry about what you did to Pit!"

"There's no time to talk about that! Do you want to rescue Samus?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then hurry up and help me get the strongest weapon you can find here and I'll beat this guy up!"

Suddenly, a nearby wall bursts open and Yoshi and Kumadori come crashing in. "Yoyoi! Disappear from the earth, you vile being!" says Kumadori while beating Yoshi with his staff.

"Yoshi! He's tougher than I thought!" says Yoshi.

"It's Yoshi!" says Pichu

"Yoyoi! Die!" Kumadori swings his staff at Yoshi so hard that he crashes through the wall on the other side and ended up in the kitchen!

"Yoshi! That hurts a lot! Oh no! He's coming for me again!"

"Die!" Kumadori jumps forward and readies to hit him with his staff.

There happens to be a large refrigerator nearby, and Yoshi opens the door and Kumadori accidentally jumps straight into the refrigerator, and then Yoshi quickly closes it and locks it (the fridge has a lock). "Phew, I got him…"

"Good job there, Yoshi!" says Pichu.

"Ah! Kuamdori!" gasps Fukuro.

"If you have time to worry about your teammate, why not worry about yourself instead?" Snake asks him.

"If that's what you want, fine! Fukuro Beat Up!" Fukuro runs around Snake in circles and punches him furiously from all directions."

"Ugh! Guess I asked for it!" says Snake as he takes the hits.

"Oh no! I must help him!" says Pichu. "He really is on our side this time!" Pichu grabs a dynamite stick and throws it there. "Snake! Catch!"

Snake got out of the attack and grabs the dynamite. "Thanks!" And he hurls it at Fukuro.

"It's not lighted," says Fukuro.

Snake turns to Pichu and says, "Get me something that can be used in this instant! A gun would do!"

"Then take it!" Pichu throws Snake a machine gun.

"Thanks!" Snake grabs the gun and aims it at Fukuro, but no bullet came out when he pulled the trigger. "There's no bullet!"

"You said you want a gun."

"Give me something that has ammo!"

"Then take this!" says Yoshi, throwing him a bazooka and a cannon shell.

"That should do!" says Snake as he jumps into the air to catch it.

"I won't let you do what you want! Rankyaku!" Fukuro kicks out a wind blade and it hits Snake in the back.

"AGH!" screams Snake, and he falls onto the floor.

"Snake!" gasp Pichu and Yoshi.

"Ha! I got you!" says Fukuro, looking at Snake who is lying on the floor. When he got near the body to check it, Snake suddenly shoots back up and points the bazooka into his face.

"Got you fooled!" says Snake.

"Oh no!"

"Take this!" Snake pulls the trigger and it shoots out a cannon shell into Fukuro's face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fukuro is sent crashing through multiple walls until he comes to a stop at the balcony.

"COOL!" exclaim Pichu and Yoshi.

Snake grabs for some bullets and loads them into a small opening on the top part of his vest. "Gotta get prepared for the upcoming battles."

"Oh yeah, we need number 2 key!" says Pichu, and he explains to them Marth and Pit's situation.

"So they need the number 2 key in order to get free?" asks Snake. "They sure increase the problems here."

Suddenly, Fukuro got back up again! "How dare you disgrace me like this! Chapapa!"

"He's tough! He's up again!" says Yoshi.

"Then I'll use this!" says Snake, opening his vest again.

"Guns like that won't work against me!" says Fukuro as he runs towards them.

"These are no ordinary bullets! They are chaser bullets!"

"You mean bullets that go after the opponent?" asks Pichu. "I've only heard of missiles that go after opponents!"

"Snake sure is cool!" says Yoshi.

"Take this! Snake Chaser!" Snake then runs towards Fukuro while firing the guns from his vest, and Fukuro quickly turns around and runs for his life, with Snake chasing behind him. "You can't escape me!"

"You're the one who's chasing!" says Pichu.

"I've been tricked by him!" says Fukuro, and then he quickly zips off using Soru.

"He's gone again!" says Snake.

"Haha! Among the CP9, I am the master of using Soru!" says the voice of Fukuro from nowhere. "I can sneak up on my enemies without a word and kill them very fast, just like an owl hunting its prey!"

"Just like your name implies…"

**Note: Fukuro is Japanese for Owl. So Fukuro Beat Up can be translated into Owl Beat Up.**

Pichu looks around and sees someone hiding in the corner. "There he is!" And he fires a thunderbolt and zaps the person, who turns out to be Fukuro.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!" shrieks Fukuro when zapped.

"He was hiding over here!"

"Bet he didn't see that coming," says Snake.

"That's it! I'm mad this time!" Fukuro jumps back several steps, and then he starts rolling forward very fast. "Tekkai Ball!"

"Eeks! He's coming!" shrieks Pichu, and he quickly crawls up Snake's face.

"Hey! I can't see!" says Snake, and then he got hit by the incoming Fukuro and together, they three go crashing out the building and plummeting down the chasm!

"Oh no! They have fallen down!" gasps Yoshi. "I must help them!"

CRASH!

"Uh? What's that sound?" Yoshi turns around and sees that Kumadori has escaped from the refrigerator! "Whoa! You ate all the foods in the fridge and became fat!"

"Thanks for the fooooooooooooooooooood!" says a really fat Kumadori.

-

Snake, Pichu, and Fukuro are still falling downwards. "I can use Geppou to get out of here!" thought Fukuro, and he begins jumping upwards against the air.

"We're done for!" screams Pichu, who is holding onto Snake's head.

"Not today!" says Snake, and his vest begins expanding, and when big enough, it lets out air and Snake shoots upwards. "Coup de Balloon!"

"Chapapa! I won't let you get up here!" says Fukuro.

As Snake flies upwards, he uses a pistol to shoot Fukuro, but Fukuro keeps on using Kamie to avoid the bullets.

Snake kept on flying upwards until he is in the same level as Fukuro. "Drop down into the sea!" says Fukuro, and he hits Snake on the head and sends him and Pichu falling back down again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WE'RE DONE FOR!" screams Pichu.

"Grapple Hook!" shouts Snake, a long chained hook shoots out from the back of his vest and grabs onto one of Fukuro's legs and pulls him down too!

"HEY! DON'T PULL ME DOWN!" cries Fukuro. "HELP!" He desperately uses Geppou to jump out, but it isn't easy as he cannot support many people. "Get off me! It's hard to perform Geppou using only one leg!"

"You better get us to the shore!" says Snake. "I can finish you off here, but I'll fall down there too! If you want to have a fair fight, then we better get back on shore!"

"Right! I don't wanna fall down there!" says Pichu.

"Fine! But as soon as we get onto the shore, I'll finish you!" says Fukuro.

"You think so, owl boy?" asks Snake.

Fukuro keeps on using Geppou to escape from the chasm.

"Okay, I think we're high enough," says Snake. "Let's go to the shore."

"Shut up! I'm going to silence you up right now! Super Cartwheel, Tekkai Ball!" Fukuro begins spinning very fast and shoots towards the roof of the tower. "I'll crush you against the tower!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S SPINNING MADLY!" cries Pichu.

Snake quickly releases the grip of the grapple hook and he is tossed high into the air due to the spinning momentum.

"So you escaped your fate, eh?" says Fukuro. "But you are helpless in air! I will finish you!" Then he jumps towards Snake to attack him.

"Oh no! Do something!" cries Pichu.

"Hey mouse! You're wearing the holy Crash Helmet, right?" asks Snake.

"Yeah, it's my Holy Weapon."

Pichu has been wearing the Crash Helmet on his head the whole time, it's just I didn't tell you about it until now.

"So it's gotta be really powerful."

"Of course it should be!"

"Then good!" Snake grabs Pichu and stuffs him into the bazooka that he brought along with him.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to use you as a bullet!" says Snake.

"It's too late to do anything now!" says Fukuro as he got closer.

Snake points the bazooka at Fukuro and then pulls the trigger. "Mouse Crash Bullet!" Then Pichu shoots out of the bazooka very fast and hits Fukuro hard in the body, and because it'sa hit from the Crash Helmet, it's gotta hurt!

BANG!

"CHAPA!"

When hit, Fukuro is sent flying downwards and he also crashes at the base of the tower.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

And the impact left behind a deep crater, with Fukuro lying unconscious at the bottom and Pichu lying on top of his stomach.

A parachute pops out from behind Snake and he slowly floats down. "Mission complete!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think of this fight? I hope you like it! I tried to make it as funny and exciting as possible. So anyway, one CP9 is out!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Power of Life Feedback! Yoshi vs. Kumadori!**_


	31. Yoshi vs Kumadori

The people of GameFaqs are so negative… In the SSBM boards, people tend to ignore me because I like to play against CPU more than human players, and they think I'm a loser who will never improve. I hope nobody here looks down on me just because I play against CPU more. I don't care whether I'm good at the game or not, I only want to enjoy it.

But because of that, it gave me a new inspiration for a new SSB story that I am hatching up in my head. Heh heh!

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed nicely for the previous chapter! I'll make this battle entertaining too.

**Chapter 31: The Power of Life Feedback! Yoshi vs. Kumadori!

* * *

**

Back in the tower, Yoshi and a really fat Kumadori are confronting each other. "You're even fatter than Wario after eating the foods!" says Yoshi.

"I do not need your gratitude!" says Kumadori. "We are here for the battle of our fates! Life Return! Digest!" Then Kumadori turns skinny all of a sudden. "Intake!" Then he turns back to his normal form.

"Whoa! He turned skinny and then back to normal in an instant! How did you do it?"

"A millennium in the sea, a millennium in the mountain! Breathing the mountain air and drinking the morning dew! Mastering the life of a hermit! I have mastered the technique of Life Feedback! I have become one with my whole body, and I send messages to them all! From the hair to the nails to the organs, I can control them all perfectly!"

"Controlling your whole part of the body? I remember Dr. Mario talking about this once. I think he called it bio feedback or something. And this also explains why your hair moves around like an octopus tentacle."

"It is a disgrace to call me an octopus! You shall address me as the manly lion!"

"Right…"

"Hair Bind!" Kumadori's hair stretches forward and tries to catch Yoshi, but he quickly escape from its reach.

"Whoa! If I get caught by that, I'm done for!" Yoshi then charges forward to hit Kumadori, but the CP9 uses Soru to escape.

Kumadori reappears in the air above Yoshi. "Shigan Q!" He thrusts his staff downwards to hit Yoshi, but the dinosaur escaped just in time and the staff left behind a hole on the floor.

"Whoa! The staff isn't even sharp and it made a clean hole!" gasps Yoshi.

"Shigan Q! Q! Q! Q!" Kumadori keeps on hitting with his staff, but Yoshi is able to avoid them all.

"Dang! This move is dangerous!" Yoshi escapes from the attack and throws an egg at Kumadori, but he bats it away with his staff, and then he uses Shigan Q again. Yoshi avoids the attacks and charges at Kumadori. "Dino Headbutt!" He slams hit head against Kumadori hard, but he instantly uses Tekkai to block the hit.

BANG!

"Yeow! My head hurts!" cries Yoshi, holding his head in pain.

"Die!" Kuamdori swings his staff at Yoshi and knocks him away.

"Ya! I must hit him with my Holy Weapon in order to hurt him!"

"Lion Birch Nothingness!" Kumadori somehow made his staff catch on fire and swings it around wildly, making the whole place set on fire.

"Ah! The place is going to burn down!" cries Yoshi.

"Die, you insolent beast!" Kumadori charges at Yoshi and tries to hit him with his flaming staff. Though Yoshi is able to avoid the hit, the fire released from the staff burned his skin a bit.

"Yeow! It's dangerous to have him use fire against me! It's near impossible to get near him too!" Yoshi keeps on running until he comes to a sink. "I'll get water fast!" He opens the tap and quickly drinks in the water, and then spits it at the fire to douse some of them. "That should do the trick!"

Suddenly, Kumadori charges in from the fires and thrusts his staff forward. "Shigan Q!" And the end of the staff hits Yoshi hard in the body and pierces through it.

"YAAAAA!"

"Naught but a chilly wintry wind blows upon my life! No buds of spring but only the great beyond await you! Yet my mercy, my wide compassion grants you the right to bloom and scatter your beautiful crimson petals just once before you go! And when you arrive, please tell my mother this message: I can still kill with the best of them! Now die! Spring Recitation Emotion!" Kumadori thrusts his staff forward forcefully, but Yoshi ducked under it just in time. When the staff hits the sink behind Yoshi, the sink along with the wall shatters into pieces and water bursts everywhere!"

"What the? It made such a destruction!" gasps Yoshi.

"You are a hardy beast! Yoyoi! Praiseworthy indeed! But now is the time for your young petals to fall!" Kumadori turns to Yoshi and strikes him multiple times with his staff.

"Yeow! Yeow! It hurts!" cries Yoshi. "It won't do any good if I don't fight back!" Yoshi evades an attack and swings his Meteor Mace at Kumadori.

"Tekkai Steel!" Kumadori quickly hardens his body and the attack didn't do anything to him!

"What the! Not even my weapon can hit him!" gasps Yoshi.

"Take this!" Kumadori thrusts his staff at Yoshi and sends him flying backwards.

CRASH!

"Yoshi… He's tougher than I thought…"

"Lion Shigan!" Kumadori's hair forms into the shape of fingers and then shoots forward.

"Oh no!" Yoshi wasn't able to escape in time and got pierced many times by the finger-shaped hair.

"Your road of life ends here. Yoyoi!" says Kumadori.

"Ugh… I must hit him with the strongest attack…" mumbles Yoshi. "Level up…" And the spikes on his mace grow longer, and Yoshi slowly stood back up. "This hit better do the job… I'm reaching my limit…" And then Yoshi runs towards Kumadori while spinning the mace above him. "I'm going to copy what I saw that big guy from the courthouse did!"

"You are tough, young man. Lion Shigan!" Kumadori forms his hair into fingers again and shoots them forward.

Yoshi runs in a wavy path and avoided some of them, but still got pierced by some. "I must hit him with this! Eat my egg!"

"You cannot hit me! Tekkai Steel!"

"Hard-Boiled Uovo!" Yoshi slams the mace forward and smashes Kumadori hard in the body.

**Note: Uovo is Italian for Egg.**

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Kumadori as the attack left behind a large gash across his body, and he flies backwards and drops onto the floor.

Yoshi drops on his knees and mumbles, "Fall now… That's the strongest attack I could think of…"

To his shock, Kumadori got back up again! "Ah! A worthy opponent you are!" says Kumadori as he coughs out blood. "But… but…" He charges at Yoshi and kicks him away.

"YOSHI!"

"But I am a manly lion who will let my roar echo throughout every corner of the world!" yells Kumadori loudly and madly. "It is not possible for the king of beasts to fall before his prey!" He continues to beat up Yoshi and trashes him around wildly.

SMASH! BANG! POW!

"YOSHI! HELP!"

"Rankyaku Lotus!" Kumadori sways his hair against the air and it shot out several wind blades that cut Yoshi several times.

"Ugh! I'm done for!" cries Yoshi as he collapses onto the floor and full of bloody cuts. "I'm really done for this time…" Yoshi was about to give up his life when he spotted an apple lying next to him. "An apple… It's so red and shiny… It looks so healthy… It is just like it's telling me to eat it…" Then Yoshi starts to remember how Samus wants to be rescued by them, just like how this apple is begging to be eaten. "Samus is in danger… I must not give up! I must rescue her!" Yoshi sticks out his tongue and eats the apple, and then slowly gets back up. "I must defeat him!"

"You foul insolent fool!" says Kumadori. "Lion Birch Nothingness!" His staff emits fire and then he swings it at Yoshi. Yoshi quickly jumps into the air to avoid it.

"Crushed Egg Salad!" Yoshi brings the mace down on top of Kumadori and strikes him on the head and successfully scores a hit.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA! A LION WILL NOT FALL TO HIS PREY!" Kumadori begins to go wild and swings his staff around and around and also bats Yoshi around.

"Ya! I must not give up!" Yoshi lifts up the mace and spins it around in air. "Thousand Caviars!" The mace then shoots out spikes in every direction.

Kumadori angrily charges towards Yoshi while using Kamie to avoid every single spike, and then he hits Yoshi hard when near.

BANG!

"Gya! He's so tough! But I mustn't give up!" says Yoshi.

"Die! Go to the other world!" shouts Kumadori angrily.

"You're the one who should die! Bhurji Shot!" Yoshi swings the Meteor Mace and it shot out a large ball of energy. It hits Kumadori and blasts him backwards, and then creates an explosion.

**Note: Bhurji is a kind of Indian omelet that is cooked with green chili and other kinds of spices. **

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Yoshi drops onto the floor and pants heavily. "I won… I've reached my limit already…"

Suddenly, Kumadori steps out from the explosion! "You vile beast, you!"

"Oh no… No… No…"

"It is unlikely for the prey to defeat its predator!" says Kumadori. "It is your time for the mortal journey to hell's cauldron! The offerings given call for return! The broken willow's leaves are crimson! Receive this blessing, crimson one!"

"That does it…" mumbles Yoshi.

"Willow Verse Passion!" Kumadori then thrusts his staff forward.

Just before it hits, Yoshi drops onto the floor out of exhaustion, and the attack misses and hits a couple of gas tanks that happens to be placed just behind Yoshi.

-

Outside the tower and at the base…

"Got the key, mouse?" asks Snake.

Pichu climbs out from the crater with Fukuro's key in his mouth. "Next time don't use me as a bullet!" he says.

"Hey, be happy that we finally got rid of him."

"Anyway, this isn't it… It's number 4."

"Hmm… That long haired guy has 3, and the other two doesn't have it also… That leaves only the secretary girl! She must have it!"

"Let's go find her!"

Suddenly, an explosion bursts out from the wall above them.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And Kumadori is seen flying out from the explosion and into the distance.

"Did you see that?" asks Pichu.

"That looks like that long haired CP9 guy," says Snake. "And what caused that explosion just now?"

"I'm worried about Yoshi. I hope he's all right…"

-

At Alias Square, the soldiers are looking at a burnt body lying on the ground. "Without doubt, it's Kumadori of the CP9!" they say. "But how on earth did he fly all the way to here from the Judicial Tower?"

-

Back in the tower…

Yoshi is lying all burned up on the floor, and the whole place is ruined and scorched also. "Am I still alive…?" Yoshi asks himself. "This must be hell… Everywhere is so dark… Looks like I wasn't a good enough Yoshi during my lifetime…" He turns to the side and spots a roasted chicken. "Food…" He grabs the chicken and hungrily wolfs it down, and he felt better afterwards. "Ah! Much better! I feel alive again! But still…" He collapses onto the floor and passes out shortly. Whether it was by luck or by skill that he won the battle, it doesn't matter since he made it through alive.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

After much struggling, Yoshi won the battle. How do you think this fight went? Let my know your impressions!

_**Coming up next chapter: Bad News Emergency Broadcast! The Greatest Mistake Ever Made!**_


	32. Bad News

Thank you for all those comforts you gave me! Now I know this site has lots of nice people! It's good to hear this! But as I said, the flame-happy people of GameFaqs gave me a new inspiration for a new story. I'm not ready to talk about that story just yet. Anyway, on with the actual story!

**Chapter 32: Bad News Emergency Broadcast! The Greatest Mistake Ever Made!**

Marth and Pit are still running from Kaku and Jabura. "Where is the key!" says Marth. "I cant' take it any longer!"

"I'm tired, Mr. Marth!" says Pit.

"You're an angel; do something!"

"But even I don't know what to do in this situation!"

Jabura then turns to Kaku and tries to attack him, but Kaku avoids it. "Hey! Why are you attacking me?" asks Kaku.

"You tried to attack me earlier, didn't you?" replies Jabura.

"Because you were getting in my way!"

"You are too!"

"If you want to fight, then I won't hesitate to do so!"

"That's just I'm thinking of, you herbivore!"

"If I could choose, I prefer meat."

-

Wario is holding a string with a pencil tied onto the end, and he is reading a book entitled How to Be a Dowser, written by Lyserg Diethel. "Let your pendulum swing in midair and think of the thing that you want to look for…" says Wario, reading the book. "If you imagined the object in your mind clearly enough, the pendulum will point towards the direction of the most likely thing you're looking for…"

Wario did as the book told him and lets his 'pendulum' swings around. "Ah… I believe it's pointing to that door!" Wario runs to that door and opens it, and tons of junks fall out and on top of him.

CRASH!

"Not!"

-

In another room, Pikachu is lying stunned on the floor, unable to move, while Califa is taking a bubble bath right in the room and in front of him (lucky guy!).

Califa blows some bubbles playfully and says to him, "I thought you wanted to take on me seriously. Did I hear wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself for taking a bath in front of your enemy?" asks Pikachu. "If I had the strength to move, I would've eliminated you already!"

"But you're just lying there and not doing anything. You should've agreed with me and join me in here."

"Don't think I'm weak just because I'm cute-looking! I will show you that I am capable of fighting!" Pikachu tries to move, but he feels very weak for some reason. "Does it have something to do with these bubbles?"

"I think it's about time I get up. Now if you'll excuse me…" Califa gets out from the bathtub and goes behind a drape and starts putting on her suit.

Meanwhile, Pikachu is struggling hard to get up, and finally he feels strength coming back to him. "I can move at last! This time you're finished!" He begins to charge up electricity.

"Oh, then I better hurry," says Califa while putting on her skirt.

"Too late! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu fires a beam of electricity forward, but Califa zipped off using Soru and appears behind him.

"What's the rush?" asks Califa, putting on the last bits of her clothe.

"Thunder!" Pikachu quickly fires a large bolt of electricity into the ceiling, and it reflects down on top of Califa.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"Ha! I got you!" says Pikachu, but to his surprise, he sees a large bubble in place of Califa! "What?"

The bubble pops and Califa appears! "I've never thought I would see an indoor thunderbolt. This is cool!"

"What are you? How did you do that?"

"Shouldn't you have figured out my powers by now?"

"It's related to bubbles, right?"

"Even if you found out, it's not like you can do anything to me. That's right; I ate the Awa Awa Fruit. I am a human soap, for I can create foams from my body!"

**Note: Awa is Japanese for Bubble.**

"Is that even useful in combat?"

"I can wash away any dirt and even the powers of my opponents."

"So that explains why I was feeling weak just now! Those bubbles washed away my strength!"

"Now that you had your turn, it is my turn to demonstrate to you my powers! Soap Sheep!" Califa surrounds herself with lots of foam and forms them into a sheep.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubble!" She separates the foams around her and fires them all at Pikachu.

"Whoa!" Pikachu quickly runs around to avoid them, and then he fires another beam at Califa, who avoids it again.

"For something cute like you, you sure use dangerous attacks."

"I told you I'm not just for looks! Swift!" Pikachu then shoots out several star-shaped beams. Because they are moving so fast, Califa wasn't able to avoid them in time and got hit in a couple of places.

"Ow… But that wasn't much pain. It's nothing compared to what I am delivering to you. Rankyaku!" She kicks out a wind blade at Pikachu, and he barely dodged it.

"Pika! If I got hit by that directly, I'm dead mouse!"

Suddenly, Califa appears behind him and kicks him onto the floor.

BANG!

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," says Califa. She shoots out several bubbles at Pikachu, and because he is still trying to recover from the hit just now, he didn't avoid the bubbles and got hit by them, and is stunned.

"I can't move again! I feel like my powers have gone from me!"

"Now to clean you up. Golden Bubble!" Califa grabs Pikachu and rubs him all over her body. After a while, she drops him onto the floor, and Pikachu now looks shiny and rather distorted in form!

"What happened to me!" he cries. "I look so odd and can't stand properly!"

"I have encased you in wax bubble," explains Califa. "Now you're clean as anything else!"

"How dare you!"

-

Spandam, Samus, and Lucci are still walking through a hallway. "Ha! You should just stop thinking about getting rescued, Samus," says Spandam. "Those fools will never find us here! That explosion earlier must be a mistake I heard!"

Suddenly, they all hear a really loud shout that goes, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUSSSSS!"

"At last!" exclaims Samus.

"What the! They're here? This can't be!" gasps Spandam. "What do I do!"

"You go first, boss," Lucci tells him. "I'll handle him."

-

Captain Falcon is running forward very fast, and he spots a door. "This door doesn't look too tough. I can destroy it!" He shoulder bashes the door and rams it down, and he ends up in a large room with crates all over the place. "Hey you! The pigeon guy!"

"You're here at last," says Lucci. "I am waiting for you!"

-

Spandam is dragging Samus with him as fast as he can. "Dang! How can one of those Smashers get here already?" He reaches for his phone and tries to contact the CP9. "Hey CP9! Answer me! One of the Smashers got here! Are you replying?"

Meanwhile, Samus looks at him with a shocked face. "You… That's… that's…"

Spandam takes a close look at his phone again, and his mouth drops open in shock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I USED THE WRONG ONE!"

-

In a faraway place, inside an army headquarters of sorts…

"The Annihilation Call has been summoned!" says a soldier general. "The target is Alias Lobby! Prepare the battleships at once and get ready to annihilate Alias Lobby! We will get there in 30 minutes!"

-

"Damn! I pressed the Annihilation Call button by mistake!" curses Spandam. "I was so careless!"

"You called, boss?" says the voice of Califa through his phone.

"So this is the right phone! Man! What have I done? I have summoned the Annihilation Call!" And Samus listens to this with a huge shock on her face.

What Spandam didn't know is that he has set his phone to a mode where the voice is being broadcasted to all over the island, and so everyone on Alias Lobby heard him talking.

"That's the voice of the director!" say the soldiers. "And did he just summon the Annihilation Call?"

"You must turn it off now!" says Samus. "You're putting everyone's life in danger!"

"Turn it off? Let's put it like this," says Spandam. "I summoned the Annihilation Call in order to eliminate the Smashers in this island! So I did not make a mistake after all!"

"It won't be so simple! There is no heart in that attack! That attack will keep on destroying until the whole island disappears from the map! What do you think human life is that you can do such a cruel thing?"

"Don't you forget that the CP9 is a secret government organization who will do anything for the sake of justice! If we have to sacrifice 1000 people in order to save 100 people, then we won't hesitate to kill those 1000 people! Besides, what use are those dumb soldiers who can't stop villains from coming in here in the first place? They're better off dead!"

The soldiers on the island listen to this with mix of anger and fear in their minds.

"The Annihilation Call! It's going to destroy us all!" they cry. "We don't want to be sacrifice for this sort of thing!"

"Plus, I will be getting a promotion after this is complete!" says Spandam. "Why should I care for the lives of others? It is my life that is more important than anything else!"

"The phone is set on broadcast mode…" Samus reminds him.

"What! You mean everyone on the island heard this!" gasps Spandam. "Um... uh… It's-a me, Mario!"

"DON'T LIE!" shout the soldiers.

"Everyone! Please escape from this island at once!" Samus shouts into the phone. "This whole place will be destroyed very soon! You must evacuate!"

"Who do you think you are that you dare give orders to them!" says Spandam angrily, and he punches Samus hard in the face and knocks her to the floor. "You do not have the right to command anyone on this island, you devil!"

-

The soldiers on the island got wild and begin running for their lives. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! THE ANNIHILATION CALL IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"What's all this rush?" asks Bluto.

"Didn't you hear that several battleships are coming to destroy this island?" says Meta-Knight.

"But boss and the Smashers are still inside the Judicial Tower!"

"We must get back to the Halberd first! They should be able to handle everything themselves!"

-

Inside the tower…

"Looks like the Annihilation Call is on the way here," says Kaku.

"Jeez… What is that guy doing?" says Jabura.

"Looks like danger is coming," says Marth.

"We're already in danger…" cries Pit.

-

"I pity you guys for getting yourselves involved in this," says Califa.

"I don't need your pity!" says Pikachu.

-

"That's the voice of Samus just now!" says CF.

"Yes, and she is behind this door," says Lucci. "But I won't let you pass."

CF angrily charges at Lucci to hit him, but Lucci grabs him by his arm. "I told you I'm not letting you pass." And he throws CF to the other side of the room using one hand.

"Damn you!" CF gets up and charges forward again and throw a punch. Lucci grabs his fist, so CF lifts up his leg to kick him, but Lucci also grabs his leg and then hurls him away again.

CF charges forward yet again and throws several furious punches and kicks, but Lucci is able to block them all with ease.

CF then pulls back his fist and yells, "Falcon Punch!" He throws a powerful, fiery fist forward, and Lucci also attacks with a punch.

Both their fists come in contact together, and the powerful force sends them two flying in opposite directions and crashing into the crates.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

TO BE CONTINUED…

The Annihilation Call is summoned thanks to Spandam's mistake. They only have 30 minutes to get out of this mess alive. Can they make it in time? And will Wario ever find someone to fight? Review happily!

_**Coming up next chapter: Pikachu vs. Califa! The Key to Freedom is at Hand!**_


	33. Pikachu vs Califa

There seems to be a problem with the site on adding those horizontal lines to the story, so that's why you didn't see the usual line under the chapter title and before the 'TO BE CONTINUED'.

**Chapter 33: Pikachu vs. Califa! The Key to Freedom is at Hand!**

Captain Falcon and Lucci are still engaged in a fierce combat. CF charges forward and throws a strong uppercut, but Lucci easily avoided it. CF then performs a spinning kick attack, but Lucci caught him by the leg and hurls him off into a pile of crates.

CRASH!

CF gets back up and hurls a crate at Lucci, but he destroyed it with a simple punch. CF then runs up to him and deliver several quick punches, but Lucci uses Kamie to avoid every single hit and none of them came in contact. Lucci grabs CF by his arms and kicks him across the room with a simple kick.

BANG!

CF gets up and growls angrily, and then dashes forward very fast and perform a flying kick. Lucci lifts up his leg and easily blocked it with his foot, and then pushes him away using that same foot.

CRASH!

And all this time, Lucci remained in front of the door and did not budge at all, no matter how hard CF tried to attack him.

-

Back in the tower…

"What are you going to do now that your time is limited?" asks Califa.

"We can handle everything ourselves!" says Pikachu.

"What can you do in that condition?"

Pikachu tries to release electricity, but he can't. "This bubble coating is preventing me from using my powers!"

"You can't struggle any longer. Wicked people like you should be eliminated." Califa kicks Pikachu into the air, and then she jumps up and kicks him to the floor again.

"Pika!"

"Rankyaku!" Califa kicks out wind blades at Pikachu, and he tries his best to escape them, even though he can't move properly in his current distorted form.

"I must try to find a way out of this!" Pikachu keeps on running around to avoid getting hit by the incoming wind blades.

"You sure are good at avoiding my attacks," says Califa. "But you cannot keep this up forever." She rushes forward to him and swings her arm forward. "Whipping Shigan!"

Pikachu barely avoided it and got knocked onto the floor once again. "Ya! I must fight back fast!" And then he notices that his tail is back to normal. "Eh? How come?"

"Rankyaku!"

Pikachu didn't have time to think about it and avoids the attack fast. "My tail is back to normal! How did this happen?" Then he noticed that when he got hit by her previous attack, he flew onto a puddle of water on the floor. "That's it! Water! I can use water to wash myself!" Then Pikachu runs for the bathtub that is in the middle of the room, and there is still water in it.

"Even if you found out a way to cure this, I won't let you do anything!" Califa charges at him and kicks him away again.

"PIKA!"

Califa continues to attack Pikachu and not giving him a chance to move at all.

"Ugh! I won't be able to hold on any longer unless I get to the water fast!"

"Die! Shigan!" Califa thrusts her finger forward, and it scraped by Pikachu's cheek, and at this instant, Pikachu bites her finger hard. "YEOW! LET GO!" She shakes her finger up and down and Pikachu lets go and flies across the room and directly into the bathtub. "Oh no!"

Pikachu crawls back out, and he is back to normal, but wet. "Ha! Thanks for the help!"

"You dare bite my delicate finger! But this is as far as you go!"

"Let's see about that! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shoots out a large lightning bolt at Califa.

"Soru!" She quickly zips out of the way to avoid it and appears next to Pikachu, and then throws a kick at her. Pikachu quickly uses Quick Attack to escape the attack just in time, and fires another lightning bolt that misses as usual.

"I will take away your powers!" says Califa, and then she fires out several bubbles at Pikachu.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of it anymore!" says Pikachu. The bubbles surround Pikachu and completely bury him underneath.

"Now you will be very weak and unable to move as the bubbles wash away your strength," says Califa.

"Level up!" Then there was a flash and all the bubbles pop, and Pikachu is seen riding in a man-sized robot walker.

"What the!"

"This is the Level 2 form of my Electric Harness!" explains Pikachu. "Now victory is with me!"

"Cool looking suit you got there, but you're still no match for me!"

"You'll see!" Pikachu then charges up electricity and gathers a ball of electric in the robot walker's hand.

"I won't let you do anything! Rankyaku!" Califa quickly kicks a wind blade at Pikachu. Pikachu quickly throws the electric ball away, and the wind blade hits his robot walker, but it didn't do much damage.

"You can't damage my harness!"

"I can if I hit it hard enough." Califa runs to Pikachu and kicks and punches the robot walker several times, with each hit pushing him backwards.

"Man! You're strong! I have to get stronger!" says Pikachu, and the robot walker zips off at a fast speed and reappears on the other side of the room.

"What!"

"This suit is like a part of my body! I have full control over it! Now take this! Double Team!" Then several clones of Pikachu in the robot walker appear all over the room!

"What the!" gasps Califa.

"Can you guess which is the real me?" ask the clones as they all do the same movement of gathering a ball of electricity in their hands.

"I'll just take on all of them!" Califa goes for a random Pikachu and kicks it, but the Pikachu disappears. "A fake one!"

"I told you that you cannot guess out the real me!" say the Pikachu.

"Argh!" Califa goes crazy and starts beating on the clones one by one, but for every clone she destroys, another one is created.

"Pika! The more you destroy, the more I'll create!"

After the electric ball is big enough, Pikachu throws it in a random direction. "Where do you think you're aiming for?" asks Califa.

"You'll know it later! Now I'm going to give you something shocking!" says Pikachu, and then the fist of his robot walker begins to emit electricity. And then Pikachu, along with all the clones, charge at Califa.

"Oh no!" she gasps, as she doesn't know which is the real one.

"Thunder Punch!" The fist of the real Pikachu contacts with Califa and hits her really hard and not to mention electrocuting her badly.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Califa gets punches across the room and crashes hard into the wall.

BANG!

"Pika! I got you!"

Califa gets back up and growls angrily. "How dare you! You have made me angry! I will wash away all of you so I'll know which is the real one! Soap Sheep!" She gathers bubble around her body to form a sheep. "Soap Sheep Tsunami!" And then the bubbles around her becomes a large wave of soap water and goes towards Pikachu.

"If I'm hit by that, I'm done for!" gasps Pikachu. He stretches forward the hand of the robot walker and shoots out a quick beam. "Shock Wave!" The beam hits the side of the incoming wall of soap water and creates a passage that the real Pikachu quickly runs through.

"So you cut through my wave using electricity? And you are the real one at that too!" says Califa.

On the other side of the wave, Pikachu begins to create a ball of electricity again. "C'mon! This better work!"

Suddenly, Califa rushes out of the wave and straight for Pikachu, who threw away the ball of electric just before she hits him. She uses Shigan to stabs in the right side of his body.

"PIKA!"

"I got you now," says Califa. "Now I'll tear lots of holes in your body!"

"You should be aware of your situation right now…" says Pikachu painfully. "Look around you."

Califa looks around the room and sees 3 electric balls hovering around her. "What are those?"

"The electric balls I created will stay in one place unless I give out an order," explains Pikachu. "Their electricity is attracted to each other. Now that you are between those 3, you are getting in their way of electric current flow.

"What!"

"Delta Thunder Force!"

Then the 3 electric balls emit powerful electricity around each other, and trap Califa in the middle like a bird in cage, and in there, she gets electrocuted badly by the high voltage electricity. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams bloody murder.

BZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Then the electricity dies down and she collapse onto the floor, all burned up and smoking. "No matter how strong you are, you cannot withstand my electric powers!" says Pikachu as his robot walker turns back into a simple harness around his body.

At this moment, Snake, carrying an unconscious Yoshi, and Pichu run into the room. "Hey mouse!" says Snake.

"Pikachu!" says Pichu.

"You guys! What happened to Yoshi?" says Pikachu.

"He's just tired from his previous fight. Anyway, I see that you have defeated the secretary girl already!" says Snake. "Quick, we must have her key!"

"Why?"

Pichu explains the situation to him.

"I see… Okay, I wonder where she hid the key?" Pikachu crawls around Califa' body and even goes into the extent of ripping her clothes to find out. And Snake gives a thumb up to it.

-

Meanwhile, Jabura and Kaku are still arguing with each other while Marth and Pit are hiding somewhere in the room. "If the key doesn't come here, then we will never get out of this mess!" says Marth.

"Mr. Marth, I was wondering if this method of getting free will work," says Pit.

"What?"

"By cutting off our legs."

"Are you crazy!"

"We can just sew it back, can't we?"

"We're not stuffed dolls! Use some common sense, would you?"

"Now what…?"

"Argh! I'm still fighting them no matter what! Running from my enemy isn't my style!" Marth stands out from his hiding place and shouts to those two. "Hey you! Enough with your argument already?"

"So you still want to challenge us even in that state?" asks Kaku.

"I don't care! I can still take on you!"

"But… what about me?" asks Pit.

"You stand back; I'll handle them," Kaku says to Jabura.

"No way! They'll mine!" protests Jabura.

"No, let me."

"They're my prey! So you stay out of this!"

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Can you two get serious!" shouts Marth.

"Hey guys!" shouts Pikachu as he runs towards them. "I got the key!"

"Yes!" exclaim Marth and Pit.

Kaku and Jabura are still arguing with each other and they heard Marth shouting at them again, and they turn to him and see that Marth and Pit are now freed! "So you're freed," says Kaku. "Good!"

"This isn't your time to be happy!" says Marth with a devilish look and smile on his face. "It is the time you should regret!"

"I will fight you with all my strength!" says Pit.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Califa is down too, and what's better is that Marth and Pit are finally freed! Can they get through all these mess in time before the Annihilation Call comes? And will Wario ever get to fight? Find out soon!

_**Coming up next chapter: Snake is the Final Hope! Fight Hard to Surpass Your Enemy!**_


	34. Fight Hard!

Just wanna thank you all for those long and nice reviews! I hope you enjoy!

And the horizontal line problem still hasn't been fixed yet... Having been using those for who-knows-how-long, I feel that the story is weird without those lines.

**Chapter 34: Snake is the Final Hope! Fight Hard to Surpass Your Enemies!**

Marth and Pit are finally freed thanks to the key Pikachu delivered to them. "I can't believe you guys were messing along like this the whole time!" says Pikachu.

Marth and Pit point to each other and say, "He did it."

"You both started everything, so don't blame each other!"

"By the way, where's Pichu?" asks Marth. "Wasn't he supposed to be getting the key?"

"It's like this."

_FLASHBACK_

"They should be around here!" says Pichu. "I can hear their voices."

Then at this moment, they run into Mario, who happens to be passing by. "Hey guys!" he says.

"Mario! How's everything?" asks Pikachu.

"I found-a out which way da bad guys go. Falcon eez going afta them already, but he does not-a have a key."

"We have 2 possible keys over here," says Snake. "I think it's best that I go after him and give him a hand."

"I'll go with you!" says Pichu. "Marth and Pit are just across that hallway, so Pikachu should be able to find them."

"Okay, you guys go help Samus and Falcon fast!" says Pikachu. "I'll go free the two."

"I'll take-a you there!" says Mario as he leads Snake and Pichu away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That should make things easier," says Marth. "We don't have to worry about this now, but then, the Annihilation Call is coming too…"

"We mustn't waste time here! Defeat those two fast and let's head for the tunnel Mario spoke of!" says Pikachu.

-

"So this is the tunnel that they went through?" asks Snake, standing in front of a passageway.

"Yeah," says Mario.

"Okay, I and Pichu will go in there first."

"I'll go back-a and help da others and guide them here!" says Mario.

"You take this dinosaur along too," says Snake as he hands Yoshi to Mario. "Carrying him around will hinder my speed."

"Okey-dokey! Leave him to me!" says Mario.

"Okay, let's go!" says Pichu, and he and Snake run into the passageway.

-

Meanwhile, on Alias Square, the soldiers are running mad for the Sky Liner. "Run for it! The whole place is going to be destroyed soon! Help!"

"Darn! This crowd is preventing us from moving forward with ease!" says Bluto. "We'll never get to the Halberd in time at this rate!"

"This is troublesome…" says Meta-Knight.

-

Samus is trying to run from Spandam. "You're not getting anyway, you devil!" says Spandam as he takes out his sword. "Funkfreed, go get her back, but don't kill her!" He swings his sword forward and the blade turns into an elephant trunk and hits Samus hard, knocking her onto the floor.

"YA!" she cries.

"Haha! You should give up all hopes of escaping!" laughs Spandam. "Your friends will never get here! Even if they do, Lucci and the others will kill them! In fact, they're probably all killed already! Bad luck for you! Hahahahaha!"

-

Captain Falcon is still trying hard to get pass Lucci. He runs towards Lucci but is punched away by him easily. "No challenge at all," says Lucci.

"Damn you!" CF jumps forward and grabs onto Lucci's arms. "Falcon Dive!" And an explosion occurs and Lucci is blasted to the other side of the room.

BAAAAAANG!

Then CF quickly runs for the door that Lucci was guarding. Just when he is about to get to it, Lucci uses Soru to catch him and hurls him away again.

CRAAAAASH!

"I told you I will not let you pass no matter what," says Lucci.

"Argh! I cannot waste time any longer!" says CF angrily. "Looks like I have no choice but to defeat you first!"

-

Back with the others…

"You better be prepared," Marth says to Kaku. "That long neck of yours will be your disadvantage."

"I have already gotten used to every part of my body," says Kaku. "Nothing will hinder me!"

"Show me then!"

"Rankyaku Line!" Kaku kicks out a wind blade that travels forward in a straight line. Marth avoids it by jumping over it and towards Kaku. He swings both his swords at Kaku's head, but Kaku uses his nose to block it. "Bigan!"

The two of them clash with such a powerful force that even those at the side can feel the tremendous force! "I can even feel the powerful force they are releasing!" says Pit.

They both continue to push back and forth, until Kaku prevails over Marth and hit him across the room.

CRASH!

Marth gets up and runs at Kaku again while swinging his sword around, but Kaku is able to use only his large square giraffe nose to block them with skill. "Bigan!" Kaku shoots his head forward to hit Marth, but Marth jumped away and he hits the wall instead, and it left behind a perfectly square and clean hole on it!

"Whoa! Look at how his nose created that perfect hole!" gasps Pikachu.

"He has a strong nose!" says Pit.

Marth jumps at Kaku again and swings his sword at the neck, but Kaku uses Tekkai and blocked the hit, and then he uses his long neck as a whip to hit Marth away.

CRASH!

"Mr. Marth!" gasps Pit.

Marth gets back up and says, "You don't have to worry about me! You should just worry about yourself!"

"Right, worry about yourself!" says Jabura, who is sitting at the side and watching everything going on.

"You! I will fight you!" Pit says to him.

"So you still want to fight me? Actually, I don't like to fight. I really dislike killing and seeing blood."

"Really?"

"It's true! I was forced to join the CP9 when I never really wanted to in the first place. I just wanted to be a happy and peaceful guy."

"You don't look like a bad person after all."

"Here, I'll give you the key so you can rescue your friend! She's depending on you!"

"He looks suspicious…" says Pikachu.

"Thank you a lot, mister!" says Pit as he walks forward to collect the key. When he got near the key enough, a sly grin appears on Jabura's face.

"Ten Shigan!" Jabura cups his hands together and thrusts them forward and hits Pit in the body, and all his nails pierce into his skin. "Got ya fooled!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pit is then sent flying backwards with his body full of wounds.

"Pit!" gasps Pikachu.

"Haha! You are gullible, aren't you?" says Jabura.

"How dare you lie to me!" says Pit angrily.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for falling for this! You deserve it!"

"I will fight you! I will punish you! You are not fit to go to heaven!"

"A villain like you shouldn't be going to heaven in the first place!"

"Face the punishment!" Pit loads an arrow onto his bow and fires it at Jabura, but he uses Soru to zip off.

"Ha! What was that? A wooden stick?" laughs Jabura.

"Do not underestimate me!" Pit shoots out more arrows at Jabura, who is constantly running around the room to avoid it.

"Lame! Is that all you got? You're no fighting type at all!"

"I told you not to underestimate me!" Pit shoots out another arrow at him, but Jabura simple grabs the arrow and snaps it in two. "What!"

"A kid like you should be playing archer at home instead of coming here!" says Jabura.

"Why you!" Pit breaks his bow into two knives and dash forward while swinging them around.

"Now you're playing with blades!" Jabura dashes forward also and swipes his claws at Pit, and it easily knocked both the knives away from Pit's hand.

"Oh no!"

"Shigan!" Jabura stabs Pit in the right shoulder with his sharp nail and hurts him badly.

"GAAAAAAA!"

"PIT!" cries Pikachu.

"Haha! You should've continued running!" says Jabura, holding the injured Pit in the air by the neck. "You should've been like a good sheep and stay in his pen and listen to his shepherd! If a sheep wanders off from his pen, then the big bad wolf will get him!"

Pit thought to himself, "I must fight back and be brave! I want to be the strongest! I must not lose here!" He grabs Jabura's hand which is around his neck and tries to pry them off.

"You still want to fight back? You're not listening to what I said just now! A lost sheep like you will just die!" Jabura then pulls his other hand and readies to give the fatal blow.

"No… Goddess Palutena… Please lend me… strength…"

"Please don't kill him!" cries Pikachu. "I'm your opponent! Please spare him!"

"Too late! A predator will not change prey once he got his eyes on one, and I'm going to kill you next!" says Jabura. "Say good-bye to your friend and then yourself later!"

"Pit!" gasps Marth while he is still fighting Kaku.

"You care a lot about your friend, eh?" asks Kaku as he continues to attack Marth.

"Darn it! If I wasn't busy here, then I would've gone to rescue him!"

"But you should rescue yourself first."

"Pit! Hang in there! I'll help you soon!"

"What do I do?" wonders Pikachu. "If I electrocute the wolf, I may end up hurting Pit too! And Pit's in a critical condition and a shock may hurt him badly! But…"

"Die!" Jabura then thrusts his hand forward towards Pit's head.

"No…" cries Pit.

"HEAD CHARGE!" A large imposing figure crashes into the room all of a sudden and hits Jabura hard in the side, and the impact made him drop Pit and also sends him flying across the room.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Jabura as he got hit and is send flying.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

"Phew… Good thing he showed up on time…" says Marth, giving off a sigh of relief.

"Whoa… That was close…" says Pikachu. "If it weren't for him…"

Pit drops onto the floor and coughs out a bit a blood and also tries to catch some air from being strangled earlier. "Phew… Saved…"

"Hey kid! You should thank me, the great Wario, for saving your butt!" says Pit's rescuer, who is none other than Wario himself!

Jabura gets up and glares at him, and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am a wandering warrior in search of a worthy opponent," replies Wario. "Thousand of miles have I traveled… Through mountains and seas I have searched for one. Day and night I pondered upon whether or not I will finally find one. Alas, all those hard works came to pay! Before me is someone I can pound my fists on! And that would be you!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was a pretty short chapter, but good action will be coming up next! Pit may not have fought much yet, but he will have a role later on that is important and will make him shine out among others. Be sure to look out for that, fans!

And Wario finally meets his opponent too!

_**Coming up next chapter: Do What You Can Do! Wario vs. Jabura!**_


	35. Wario vs Jabura

When will this line error be fixed...?

**Chapter 35: Do What You Can Do! Wario vs. Jabura!**

"Thanks for the help…" Pit says to Wario. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything… I am indeed weak…"

"Enough about that, kid!" says Wario. "There are limit to things to what someone can do and what someone cannot do. Trying to fight this guy is too much for you. You should be doing things that you are capable of at the moment. Samus is on her way to her demise, so why don't you just go over and help her instead? What use are your wings when you don't use them? And think of the potential you can have using your bow and arrow!"

"Mr. Wario…"

"All right, I'll handle this guy myself!" says Wario. "You just get your butt to somewhere safe!"

"Ha! I don't care even if I change opponents!" says Jabura. "I will still kill you!"

"That should be my phrase!"

"Let's get out of here, Mr. Pikachu!" says Pit.

"But how about Wario?" asks Pikachu.

"Nobody gets in the way of my fight!" says Wario. "He is mine!"

"He is right; we should go do what we can do at the moment."

"All right, let's go for the passageway Mario spoke of."

"Wait, I want to head to the rooftop first!" And then Pit quickly runs off with Pikachu.

"I won't let you guys go anywhere!" says Jabura as he prepares to go after them.

"Your opponent is mines!" Wario charges at Jabura and shoulder bashes him.

"Tekkai Kenpo!" Jabura holds up his arms in front of him and blocks the attack. "Wolf Bullet!" And he punches Wario away.

BANG!

"Oh no! Wario!" cries Pikachu.

"Trust in him!" says Pit. "He can handle it himself!"

"I should just kill them right now before they go too far!" says Jabura.

"You're not getting away!" Wario quickly grabs him by the tail and swings him into a wall.

CRASH!

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you right now!"

"Wolf Bullet!" Jabura jumps towards him and throws a punch using both hands. Wario quickly blocks the attack, but the force made him fly backwards.

Wario is able to land on his feet, and he runs at Jabura again and throws several punches. "Tekkai Kenpo!" Jabura uses his arms to block the attacks, but he is being pushed backwards several steps by the rapid assault. "Argh! Soru!" He quickly zips behind Wario and tries to hit him with Shigan, but Wario steps aside just in time and grab his arm and then slam him onto the floor.

BANG!

And then Wario jumps into the air and prepares to drop down to butt slam him, but Jabura rolled out of the way in time.

Jabura gets back up and kicks the air in front of him, shooting out a wind blade that bounces along the floor like a slinky spring. "Rankyaku Lone Wolf!"

Wario jumps over the wind blade and towards Jabura, and then swings his fist at his facec. Jabura quickly uses Tekkai at the last moment, and though he blocked the hit, it still pushed him back a bit. "Ha! It doesn't hurt at all!" says Jabura, but in his mind, he is thinking, "Ow! What kind of a punch does he have that can almost break through my Tekkai?"

"That body hardening move of yours is so annoying!" says Wario.

"That's what makes us CP9 undefeatable! And also, I'm the only CP9 that is capable of using Tekkai and move around at the same time! I call it Tekkai Kenpo! I am a walking iron shell!"

"Iron or not, there is nothing that can withstand my fists of steel!" Wario charges forward and throws several wild punches that Jabura keeps on blocking.

When he saw a chance, Jabura swings his hand forward to swipe Wario in the head, but Wario ducked down in time to avoid it and then punches Jabura hard and sent him flying backwards a bit. Then Wario lowers his head and runs forward very fast. "Head Charge!" He hits Jabura in the abdomen and sends him crashing to the other side of the hallway.

CRAAAASH!

Jabura gets back up and growls angrily, "Argh! He's tougher than I thought!" He pounces forward and swipes his claws against the air rapidly and the force sent out from the swipes is able to cut Wario even though it didn't come in close contact.

"That is nothing compared to the punches I gave you!" says Wario as he endures the painful cuts. "Take this! 3 Star Wario Punch!" He winds up his arm three times and then throws forward a strong punch that hits Jabura hard.

POW!

"Ugh! Shigan!" Jabura thrusts his finger forward, and though Wario did avoid it, he still got scraped across the shoulder.

"Take this! 5 Star Wario Punch!" He winds up his arm 5 times and throws an even stronger punch.

"Tekkai!" But Jabura still got smacked rather painfully by the powerful punch.

Wario then jumps at him and grabs him by the neck and begins to strangle him.

"Ack! Let me go!"

"Not until I'm done with you!" replies Wario, and then he headbutts Jabura in the face over and over, and then he flips over Jabura and slams him overhead and onto the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

And then Wario kicks him into the air and as Jabura is falling back down, Wario shoulder bashes him really hard and sent him crashing into a thick wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Haha! How do you like that?" asks Wario.

Jabura crawls out from the ruins and groans painfully, and then says, "At last… I finally found a worthy person…"

"Finally admit that you lost, eh? But I'm not the kind to let you go just like that! I'll beat you up until you can't talk or stand!"

"Wait! I'll give you the key!" Jabura takes out his key and places it in front of himself.

"What?"

"In reality, Samus is my long lost younger sister! I found out recently, and I actually want to help her!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Now that I know you are very strong, you have a chance of rescuing her. Please take this key and rescue my younger sister, please!"

"Well, if you say so, I'll go help her." Wario walks over to the key to collect it, and a sly grin appears on Jabura's face. When Wario bends down to get the key, he says, "If you want to make up a lie, make it more believable next time! Wario Uppercut!" He jumps up and throws a powerful punch into Jabura's chin and sends him flying through the ceiling.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Waaaaaaaaaaa…" Jabura drops back down and slams onto the floor hard.

"That's the second biggest lie I've ever heard!" says Wario. "The first being Mario is a better person than I am!"

"Argh…! Why you!"

"And thanks for the key!" says Wario, holding up the key he got.

"Give it back!" says Jabura.

"But you gave it to me, so it's mines!" And then Wario turns around and begins running away.

"Don't go! I'm not done with you yet!" Jabura uses Soru to run after him. Just when he is about to touch Wario, Wario turned around in the last second and smacks him hard in the face. "OW!"

"Why should I be running? I'm not going to run anywhere until I beat you!" says Wario, and then he punches Jabura across the hallway again.

BANG!

"Argh! You have really pissed me off this time!" growls Jabura angrily.

"Head Charge!" Wario charges forward with his head lowered.

"Tekkai Kenpo!" Jabura quickly brings up both his arms in front of him like a shield. But to his surprise, Wario jumped over him instead of smashing him with his head. Wario then kicks him in the feet from behind and knocks him to the floor, then Wario crawls on top of him and stomps him rapidly, and then hurls him across the hall again.

CRAAAASH!

"Haha! I win this time!" says Wario. "There is no way you can defeat me!"

Jabura gets back up yet again and says, "That's it! I'm really going serious this time!" He then gets onto all four legs. "Tekkai Kenpo, Banana Posture! Soru!" And then he begins moving around Wario in a super fast speed.

"Whoa! He's fast!"

"Wolf Area Network!" Jabura then slashes Wario from every direction while moving around him like a high-speed whirlwind, and Wario got slashed rapidly and unable to block.

"Ugh! I can't block this attack!" cries Wario.

"Heavy Wolf!" Jabura then throws a super powerful and fast punch into Wario's stomach, and it made him fly over the second floor balcony and crashing into the wall on the other side.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Waaaaaaaaa! He got me good…!" cries Wario in pain.

Jabura jumps over to the other side and kicks out wind blades in the shape of wolves! "Rankyaku Wolf Fall!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cries Wario. The 'pack of wolves' hits Wario and creates an explosion that made the wall tumble down on Wario.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Hahahahaha! I won! In the end, the predator prevails over the prey!" says Jabura with delight while howling happily.

Suddenly, the fallen wall bursts open and Wario stood back up. "Don't get too happy just yet…"

"Ha! You're still alive? Why struggle yourself to this step? Is it all for rescuing that devil Samus Aran? Why would you pity a criminal like her? Letting your emotions get the best of you during a fight will be your downfall!"

"Unfortunately, I'm the kind of person who gets stronger when rage builds up within me!"

"Take this! Wolfscraper!" Jabura performs a spinning jump towards Wario and kicks him in the face.

"OW!"

"Heavy Wolf!" And then he punches Wario hard and smashes him deeper into the wall. "Rankyaku Lone Wolf!" And he kicks out slinky wind blades and cuts Wario badly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ten Shigan!" Jabura thrusts all ten of his fingers forward and hits Wario in the body hard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ha! You should die by now!" laughs Jabura.

Wario slowly stood back up despite his wounds. "I told you I get stronger if I get angrier…"

"What! Still alive!"

Wario reaches into his pocket and takes out a garlic. "This is my winning ace. With this, you are done for!"

"What's a garlic gonna do for you?"

Wario tosses the garlic into his mouth and swallows it, and then he begins glowing in rainbow color light!

"What the! What's happening to him!"

When the light died down, Wario is seen standing there with a purple mask of sorts around his head, wearing a pink spandex with W written in the front, and he also has a purple cape tied around his neck. "I am Wario-Man!" says Wario with pride.

THE WARIO-MAN SONG

_Faster than a donut,  
Tougher than a cardboard!_

_He is Wario-Man!_

_He is Wario-Man!  
He is the hero  
who will save the world  
of all its money!_

_Wario-Man!_

_Wario-Man!_

_Wario-Man to the rescue!_

_He is…_

_WARIO-MAN!_

_- lyrics by Wario  
- published by Game2002_

"You think dressing up as a superhero will make you stronger?" asks Jabura. "Ha! That's hilarious! What do you think you can do?"

"I feel power running through my muscles," says Wario. "Now I am hundred times stronger than before! I will win for sure!"

"Then try to take me down if you can!" Jabura pounces towards Wario to attack him.

Wario quickly throws a punch forward. "Fortis Inflictum!"

**Note: That's Latin for Strong Hit.**

His fist hits Jabura in the stomach hard and he is instantly sent flying to the other side of the balcony and crashing into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Gaaaa! That hurts a lot!" cries Jabura. "Even Tekkai didn't stop it!"

To his surprise, Wario flies over to the other side and begins hitting him over and over. "Celox Inflictum!"

**Note: Latin for Rapid Hit.**

POW! SMASH! BANG! WHACK! BAM!

"OW! OW! OW! OW! TEKKAI JUST WON'T WORK!"

Wario then grabs Jabura by the neck and hurls him into the air over the balcony.

"Ugh! What's with him becoming that powerful all of a sudden!" cries Jabura.

Wario flies into the air and towards him. "You're finished this time!"

"Coming for an air battle against a CP9 is suicide! Moonlight Ten Shigan!" Jabura drops downwards with all his fingers spread out.

Wario quickly brings up his arm to block that attack. "There is no way you can defeat me this time! Rocket Inflictum!" He hits Jabura in the body hard and sent him flying higher into the air and hitting the ceiling. As Jabura drops back down, Wario flies up higher than him and above him. "You're done for this time! Take this finishing move!"

"No! Wait! I have enough!" cries Jabura, but Wario smacks him over the face to knock him out.

"Maximus Glutimus Slam!" Wario performs a powerful a butt slam attack on top of Jabura's body and together, they go rocketing towards the floor below.

**Note: Maximus Glutimus is the scientific name for Butt.**

CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

There lies Jabura, KO'ed on the floor, which has a really large crack that spreads all across the floor. Wario-Man flies into the sky with his arm folded. "Alas, the evil has been destroyed," he says to no one in particular. "The hero, which is I, shall always return to destroy the evil that will terrorize the money of the world! I am Wario-Man!" And while he is saying this, the background flashes with colorful light and a music similar to Superman's theme also plays. Of course, these are only for dramatic effects.

Suddenly, Wario reverts to his normal costume and the special effects in the background stops playing, and he is drops to the lower floor.

CRASH!

TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think about pulling out Wario-Man into this? Pretty exciting fight, eh?

_**Coming up next chapter: The Destructive Power of the Giraffe! Marth vs. Kaku!**_


	36. Marth vs Kaku

**Chapter 36: The Destructive Power of the Giraffe! Marth vs. Kaku!**

"The effect is strong, but it lasts too short…" says Wario as he gets up from his fall in the previous chapter. "I was thinking of saving this thing to beat up Mario, but then…" Wario looks up and sees that the upper half of the tower has slid off to the side even more. "This tower is falling anytime soon… How long is that blue hairdo and the giraffe gonna take their fight? Until the tower collapses?"

-

Spandam is dragging Samus up a long winding staircase. "The helicopter that will take us out of here is just up there!" says Spandam. "Nothing can stop us now! It's useless even if you try to struggle to escape, devil!"

-

Snake and Pichu are running through the passageway. "We must catch up with Samus and help her!" says Snake.

"I can hear noises coming from the room beyond!" says Pichu.

When they enter the room, they see Captain Falcon tired on the floor. "Falcon!" says Pichu.

CF turns to them and says, "You're here! And what on earth are you doing here, Snake?"

"Are you still angry at me about that?" asks Snake. "This is no time for that! I'm on your side now! What's the situation here?"

"That pigeon guy won't let me pass! I'm trying to beat him up so I can get pass him! Snake, can you help me go and get Samus? I really want to beat this guy up!"

"Leave it all to me!" says Snake, cracking his fist.

"And me too!" adds Pichu.

Lucci just smirks at their response.

-

Back with Marth and Kaku…

"I told you that if I could choose, I prefer meat!" says Kaku.

"It doesn't matter!" says Marth. "I must get the key from you before time is up, and if that happens, I lose! I will not let that happen!"

"You will have to defeat me first if you want the key and get out of here! I'm also in a hurry since the Annihilation Call is coming!"

"Watch out since that long neck of yours can be your disadvantage!"

"How many times are you going to say that?"

Without saying a thing, Marth runs at him and then performs a jumping upward slash. "Dolphin Slash!" Kaku quickly moves his head to the side to avoid it, and Marth drops back down while doing a downward slash. "Dolphin Dive!" Once again, Kaku avoids it. When Marth lands onto the floor, he jumps at Kaku again and slashes horizontally. "Dolphin Splash!" And it misses too…

"You can't move while you're in air," says Kaku. "You're leaving yourself wide open!"

"Oh no!"

"Giraffe Scythe!" Kaku swings his neck at Marth and smacks him onto the floor, and then he thrusts his head forward and tries to hit him with his big square nose. "Bigan!"

Marth quickly brings up both his swords in front of him and blocks the attack, but the force pushes him back and crushes him into the wall.

CRASH!

"Ugh! That hurts!" cries Marth.

"Now see my absolute defense! Tekkai No Weakness!" Kaku bends his neck to his back and coils his neck around his body, and he sits down and crosses his legs and arms together until he becomes a perfect square, and it even looks hilarious! "When I am a square, I have no weak spots!"

"CAN YOU BE SERIOUS!" Marth shouts at him.

"Do you know that a giraffe has four hooves?" asks Kaku, and then he wiggles his hooves around.

"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID TRICK!"

"But I have already executed my attack. I let the Rankyaku hit the ceiling and reflect back down on you."

Marth looks up and sees the wind blades bouncing off the ceiling and falling back down. "Oh no!"

"Rankyaku Autumn Rain!"

Marth tries to use his swords to shield himself from the wind blades, but the amount is too much and he still got cut in quite a few places. "Ugh! There are too many to handle!" And Kaku uses Tekkai to protect himself.

When the downpour of wind blades finally stopped, Marth drops to his knees with cuts all over his body. Kaku unfolds himself out of the square form and back to normal, and then he thrusts his head forward. "Bigan!" The attack hits Marth and crushes him into the wall again.

CRASH!

"Do you have enough now?" asks Kaku.

Marth slowly gets back up again to his surprise.

"So you're still alive."

"That body hardening move of yours sure is annoying… Now I'm going to use the ultimate steel-cutting technique!"

"Really? Try it!" And Kaku runs towards Marth.

Marth pulls back his Level 2 Durandal, and when Kaku is near, he swings it forward very hard. "Shield Destroyer!"

"Rankyaku Dragon Claw!" Kaku jumps forward and performs a flying kick using both legs.

Both of them hit and clash through each other, and there was a moment of silence as they stood still after the attack. Then Kaku turns around and says, "I can choose whether I want to use Tekkai or not."

"Even this can't cut through that body hardening move?" says Marth, quite shocked. "Looks like it only works on real steel."

"Real steel or not, you cannot cut through my Tekkai!" Kaku runs at him and begins flailing his head around, trying to hit Marth. Marth counters by swinging both his swords in fury and blocking the hits.

The both of them kept up this attack for a while and the powerful force sent out by the attack even caused the wall and debris on the side to crack!

Kaku successfully scored a hit on Marth and knocked him backwards a few steps. "You'll never beat me!" says Kaku.

"We'll see about that!" says Marth, and he charges forward again with one sword sticking forward.

"Bigan!" Kaku strikes with his nose and blocks the single sword. While he is trying to push it back, Marth swings his other sword, the Durandal, at the one that is blocking Kaku, and the resulting force created a loud metal clashing sound and Kaku is sent flying backwards. "Bell Clash!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"What strength just now!" gasps Kaku.

"You are too proud of your own powers," says Marth. "Pride will be the downfall of you!"

"The same goes too you! I'm going to go serious on you this time!" Kaku gets onto all four legs and his neck starts squeezing back into his body like a turtle withdrawing its head into its shell.

"What on earth are you doing now?"

"Take this! Giraffe Man Tower!" Kaku then shoots his head forward and it stretches very far towards Marth. Marth quickly jumps out of its way as the head hits the wall on the other side of the room.

"You sure can stretch your neck, but as I told you, this long neck will be your disadvantage!" says Marth, holding his sword above the neck and ready to bring it down.

"Oh yeah? Rankyaku White Screw!" Kaku quickly performs a spinning attack and twisting his neck like a rubber band in the process, and the attack also sent out a large wind blade in the form of a spiral, and it caught Marth off guard and cuts him in the body badly.

"YAAAAAA!"

Kaku gets back up and untwists his neck. "I'm going to do it again!" He gets onto 4 legs and squeezes his neck inwards again, but this time, his limbs grow long!

"What the!" gasps Marth.

"Oh no! I squeezed my neck too far in and it resulted in my limbs growing longer!" says Kaku.

"Do you even know how your body works?"

"Fear not, for I can make something useful out of this! A long neck is good, but long limbs are even better." Kaku stands up and he is much taller than before thanks to his now extended legs. "I'll call this move Pasta Machine!"

"Why on earth am I dealing with this silly giraffe man…?" Marth wonders to himself.

Kaku squeezes his neck into the body again and then shoots forward his head. "Giraffe Man Tower!"

"It's the same move from before!" Marth quickly jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Kaku retracts his head and then jumps up to the ceiling and busts through it, and disappears into the upper floor.

"Hey! Get back here!"

A few seconds later, Kaku drops back down with two large swords in his hands. "I'm back again!" When he falls down, he clashes his sword with Marth's sword, and they both push each other towards the opposite direction.

"Planning to use your sword again, eh?" asks Marth.

"I am an expert in 4-Sword Style!" says Kaku.

"Whether you're a giraffe man, a 4-Sword Style user, or a living, walking weapon, I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself just yet!" Kaku charges at him while swinging his sword around and Marth counters it with wild sword swinging too.

Kaku is able to make a move that caught Marth off guard, and he kicks him to the other side of the room.

"YA!"

"Rankyaku Shuriken!" Kaku then kicks out several wind blades in the shape of a 4-point star.

Marth quickly uses his swords to knock them away, but he still got cut a few times. Kaku then runs to him and slams his neck on top of Marth. "Whipping Bamboo Forest!" But Marth rolled away just in time. Kaku tries to hit him over and over, but keeps on missing.

"If you're going to run around like that, then I'll increase the speed!" says Kaku. "Violent Bamboo Forest!" He begins slamming his neck against the floor really fast, and Marth got pummeled by it rapidly.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" cries Marth. Kaku is moving his neck so fast that it created an illusion that he has multiple heads!

Kaku finally stops hitting with his neck and Marth is all beaten up and bruised. "Giraffe Wrath!" Kaku then swings his swords around very fast and violently, and Marth tries his best to block them even though he is badly hurt.

"Ugh! I can't let this keep up forever!" thought Marth. He quickly gathers his strength and then slashes in an x formation. "Dragon Gate!" The slash penetrated Kaku's wild swinging swords and hit him in the body, and knocks him backwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And the shockwave created from the powerful slash even cut holes on the walls!

"Ugh! What a powerful hit that was!" thought Kaku.

Marth then runs towards him and performs a spinning attack. "Starfish Cutter!"

"Kamie!" Kaku quickly dodges to the side, but though he did avoid the direct hit from the attack, he still got hit by the shockwave sent out by the attack. "Gyah! But I did avoid it!"

Marth lands on the floor and says to him, "It's too late for you to regret now!"

"That's it! I'll use Rankyaku Wide Sunder, the move that cut this tower in half, to cut you into two!" And Kaku begins performing a break dance on the floor.

"It's too late for you to do anything too!" says Marth as he runs towards Kaku.

"You're a fool to run directly at me! Rankyaku Wide Sunder!" Kaku kicks out a large wind blade ring at Marth.

"Wyvern Claw!" Marth swings sword around and amazingly cuts through the wind blade!

"What! He cut through my Rankyaku Wide Sunder!" gasps Kaku.

Marth jumps into the air and then dives towards Kaku. "Killer Whale Hunt!"

SSSSSSSSSSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screams Kaku from getting hit by the powerful downward slash.

"I told you it's too late to regret," says Marth.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I tried to make it as exciting as possible, and also adding some humor into it. What do you think?

_**Coming up next chapter: Leave Everything to Snake! Captain Falcon vs. Rob Lucci!**_


	37. CF vs Lucci

To reviewer John: I did not make up the moves for Kaku. Those are official moves that he used in the manga. However, I did make up most of Marth's moves.

Also, I made a mistake in the previous chapter regarding the upcoming chapter title. I accidentally made it 'Rob vs. Lucci'. Lucci's full name is Rob Lucci, and the real chapter is here. I went and correct it already.

Finally, the most waited battle is here!

**Chapter 37: Leave Everything to Snake! Captain Falcon vs. Rob Lucci!**

The Level 2 Durandal turns back its large and bulky original form and Marth straps it to his back. "Hey, can you still hear me?" Marth asks the fallen Kaku, who is back in his human form. "I have a message from the Otaku Weapon engineers to pass down to you. They said, 'You're fired'."

"Meta-Knight said this, right?" asks Kaku. "This is trouble… An assassin's job is supposed to be hard to get fired from."

"There's always the zoo."

"Yeah, you're funny…" Kaku reaches into his pocket and takes out his key. "Here, take it. You deserved it… Now hurry up and rescue your friend…" After saying this, Kaku passes out.

"Thanks." Marth goes over to pick up the key.

Wario runs into the room and says, "Blue hairdo! You got this guy, right? You also got the key?"

"Yeah, and you handled that wolf also. Let's go to that passageway fast. And by the way, don't call me blue hairdo."

"I remember your winged friend saying he wanted to go to the rooftop. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I think we should go and see him in case he gets himself into trouble again."

"Good idea. Let's go."

-

On Alias Square, the soldiers are still in great panic trying to escape the island. "Help! We're gonna die! The Annihilation Call is coming!"

Meta-Knight and the others are still stuck in the 'traffic jam' and unable to move forward. "We'll never escape in time at this rate!" says Bluto.

"My wings are getting pressed around…" cries Meta-Knight.

"Out of the way!" shouts Pork as he finally caught up running after the others. Using his large overweight body, he crashes through the crowd and cleared a way with ease.

"OW! Watch where you're going!"

-

Spandam and Samus emerge at the top of the third island, and there they see a large helicopter with soldiers waiting at the side. "Do you see that, Samus Aran?" asks Spandam. "The helicopter is waiting for me! The soldiers are there to salute me also! Hey soldiers! Hurry up and salute me! I will soon become the great hero of the world!"

Samus then struggles off from Spandam's grasp and runs for the side of the island.

"Hey! She slipped off! There's no escape for you here!" Spandam runs after her and tries to pulls her back, but Samus bites hard onto the fence on the side of the island and refuses to let go. "Hey! You're going to break your teeth that way!"

"I will not die!" Samus thought in her mind. "They will rescue me for sure! I do not want to die! I'm scared of dying now!"

"Give it up! There is no way you can escape from your current fate!"

-

Captain Falcon, Snake, and Pichu are standing in front of Lucci. CF runs to Lucci and throws several quick punches at him, and Lucci counters with several quick punches also. Both their fists hit each other and cancel out each other's attacks, and neither of them really scored a hit. Then Lucci is able to grab CF by one of his arms and then hits him in the stomach hard, and then he hits him in the shoulder using Shigan, and the force sent CF flying across the room and crashing into a pile of crates over there.

CRASH!

"Falcon!" gasps Pichu.

"Darn it! I'll handle him!" says Snake. He pulls out a bazooka that he has been carrying around the whole time and fires a cannon shell at Lucci. "Eat this!"

"Tekkai," says Lucci, and he lets the cannon shell hit him.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

"Yeah! We got him!" says Pichu, but he is then shocked to see Lucci standing there unharmed after the smoke from the explosion is cleared. "What! He's still standing there alive!"

"Incredible…" says Snake. "But let's see if he can take this!" Snake taps his shoe and it becomes steel, and he takes one off and wears it on his hand, and runs towards Lucci. "Ultimate Shoe!" He smacks the shoe directly onto Lucci's face, but to his surprise, it left behind no mark at all and Lucci didn't even flinch!

"What was attack supposed to be?" asks Lucci.

"What the! But it worked very well on Chapapa Man!" gasps Snake.

"So you defeated Fukuro and made your way here. To be able to defeat him means you have superhuman strength. But unfortunately, my douriki is about 5 times stronger than him, so my Rokushiki moves are stronger also."

"Damn! This guy is on a whole different level!"

"Then take this! Zap Cannon!" Pichu charges up electricity and fires a large electric ball at Lucci. Just when it is about to hit him, Lucci uses Soru to escape, and he reappears behind Snake and Pichu. "Huh!"

"Now you two should just die!" says Lucci.

"Pichu! No!" cries Pichu.

"Rats!" curses Snake.

"Falcon Beam!" shouts a sudden voice.

An orange laser beam shot forward and caught Lucci by surprise. The beam hits him and blasts him across the room and crashing into the pile of crates on that side.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!

"What the!" says Snake. He turns to CF, who has stood back up, and sees him holding a large spear with blades on both ends. "What is that!"

"That's Falcon's Level 2 Hunter Spear!" says Pichu. "With that, he should be able to defeat this CP9 guy!"

"You guys go through the door quick!" says CF. "I'll hold him down!"

Lucci gets up and says, "I won't let you!" And then he transforms into his half beast leopard form.

"Eeks! He's a Devil Fruit user!" gasps Snake.

"Die!" Lucci jumps at Snake to attack him.

"Falcon Slash!" CF quickly swings his spear and it created a shockwave that knocks Lucci away.

"Ugh!"

BANG!

"Whoa… That was strong!" says Snake.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and go through the door before I kill you!" says CF.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Leave it all to me!"

"Don't forget about me!" says Pichu. Then Snake and Pichu quickly run through the door and disappear behind it.

"It's useless," says Lucci. "No matter how hard they try, their attempt will still be futile."

"Though I still do not trust Snake, I have no choice but to rely on him to rescue Samus for me at the moment," says CF. "Plus, my friend Pichu is there, so I believe that nothing will go wrong for sure."

Lucci gets back up, and CF jumps towards him and begins flailing his spear around. "Falcon Jab!"

"Kamie!" Lucci moves his body around very fast while standing in one place and is able to avoid all the attacks. Lucci then hops back several steps and then dashes forward at him. "Soru Blade!" He charges at CF and strikes with his claw, but CF holds up his spear to block the blow, and then forcefully pushes Lucci back.

CF then runs at Lucci and pulls back his spear. "Now let's see if you can take this!"

"Tekkai!"

"Falcon Pierce!" CF thrusts his spear into Lucci's body and hits him really hard, and the impact sent Lucci flying backwards a bit. To CF's surprise, the powerful piercing attack did not leave behind any scratch on Lucci at all! "Incredible! It can't even cut through his skin!"

"You are good at using your Holy Weapon," says Lucci. "A powerful person like you would be a great addition to part of the government. But it seems that your heart is corrupted by evil. What use is the Holy Weapon if you are using it for evil purposes? That weapon surely has fallen into the wrong hands."

"I don't give a damn to the selfish government at all! I have my own way of justice, and it's even better than that sick sense of justice you government dogs have!"

"You do not trust in the government. You are evil; therefore, I will kill you in the name of justice! This is for greater peace!"

-

Snake and Pichu are running up the winding staircase now. "Hurry! We must make it in time!" says Snake.

"I can hear noises at the top of here!" says Pichu. "Sounds like that guy with a mask."

"That's Spandam! I can't wait to beat the crap out of him for ruining my life and taking away Worker Hand from me 8 years ago! It's payback time!"

-

Back on top of the third island, Spandam is beating Samus rapidly and trying to pull her off from where she is. "Get off now, you wench! Come with me at once!"

"I will not go!" thought Samus. "They will come rescue me at once!"

"Enough of this!" Spandam throws a strong kick into Samus's head and knocks her to the ground, and then he drags her by the collar and pulls her towards the waiting helicopter. "Soldiers! Hurry up and salute me!"

"Yes, Chief Spandam! Salute!" say the soldiers.

"Haha! You're fate is set, Samus!" says Spandam. "Nothing can save you now!"

"They will… save me…" mumbles Samus.

"Are you still putting your useless faith in those evil fools? Hahaha! They are all killed by the CP9 by now already! There is no way they can come up here! But even if by any miraculous chance that they do get here, they will not come on top of this island! I have set a mine on the staircase to here, and it will blow up if anyone is near it! They will be blasted to their doom! Hahahahaha!"

"You foul villain!"

"Who is the villain here? I am the great hero who will purge evil and bring peace to the world! Hahahahahahaha!"

"You do not know what you're doing!"

"Shut up now! We're heading for the helicopter at once! For 8 years my father has been hunting for you, but you have escaped thanks to the help of your stupid friend Adam! My father has never been able to find you ever since!"

"How do you know about Adam?"

"Because my father was the previous boss of the CP9!"

"You mean Spandine?"

"Yes! Now I am accomplishing what my father did not accomplish 8 years ago! He will be proud to have me as a son! Hahahahaha! I am a great son! Finally I have captured the great criminal and am bringing her to her demise!"

"I am still alive!"

"And you're going to die soon! Muahahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, they hear an explosion and they also see a part of the island exploding.

"So someone did manage to reach this staircase," says Spandam. "But too bad for him! He stepped on the land mine and blew up! Serves him right!"

Samus watches with tears running down her eyes. "Whoever that was… He is without doubt coming to save me… But…"

"Enough! We're leaving at once!" Spandam drags Samus towards the helicopter. "Soldiers! Begin to take flight! I will leap into the helicopter!"

"At once, chief!" say the soldiers.

"This is so terrible…" thought Samus. "I can't describe my feelings right now… The tears… I can't fight them back at all… I have no hope… left…"

"At last! The glorious moment is here!" says Spandan happily. "Once I'm in the helicopter, my name will be recorded in the world's history for capturing the great criminal! I will become the he…"

Suddenly, a beam of light shoots out from nowhere and hits Spandam in the back, and a bright explosion engulfs him.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spandam lets go of Samus and is sent flying into the helicopter himself.

"CHIEF!" gasp the soldiers. "Who did this? Hey! It's coming from the Judicial Tower!" Then more and more light beams shot forward and knock down the soldiers one by one. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Samus looks towards the tower and begins to cry, but this time it is the tears of happiness. "Pi… Pit!"

Indeed, it is Pit standing on top of the roof of the Judicial Tower, holding his bow in his hand and the sunlight is shining down on him from above. "I will save you, Ms. Aran!" he shouts at the top of his voice.

"That hits the bull's eye!" says Wario, looking out from the window using a binocular.

"He sure has a great aim!" says Marth.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So the fight did not end in this chapter… But at least we know that Samus is saved just in time! But what happened to Snake and Pichu? Find out next chapter!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Nightmare Has Come True! Arrival of the Annihilation Call!**_


	38. Annihilation Call

**Chapter 38: The Nightmare Has Come True! Arrival of the Annihilation Call!**

Spandam crawls out from the helicopter and says, "Who shot me just now!"

"There's someone on top of the Judicial Tower firing beams at us!" replies a soldier.

"How is it possible for his aim to be that accurate! Shoot him down!"

"We can't! The wind is too strong and our bullets won't hit him! That person must have really good accuracy to hit us!"

"I don't care! Make him stop annoying us!" shouts Spandam, and then another beam of light hits him in the face and explodes. "YAH!"

"Chief!"

Samus sees this as a chance and quickly runs away from her captors.

"She's getting away!" cries Spandam. "Don't let her get away! Shoot her, but don't kill her!"

"Yes, chief!" And the soldiers begin firing their guns at Samus.

Suddenly, someone appears in between Samus and the bullets, and that person took the bullets himself, but the bullets bounce off his body!

"What!"

Samus turns around and sees that Snake was the one who protected her! "My bulletproof vest can withstand any sort of attacks," says Snake, who is smoking black for an obvious reason.

"Me too," says Pichu, who is also smoking black. "No mine is getting in my way!"

"It's John Doe and a Smasher!" gasps Spandam. "How did you get here?"

"I'm so glad to see you, Spandam!" says Snake sarcastically.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot into the floor next to Snake, and when the light explosion from it ends, a bag is seen there. "Can you hear me, Mr. Snake?" says a voice from inside the bag. Snake opens the bag and finds some keys and a walkie-talkie in there. "I'm talking to you through this device. With these keys and the ones you have currently, you should be able to free Samus!"

"Got it!" says Snake.

"What! You got all the keys already!" gasps Spandam. "Impossible! You can't have beaten the CP9 already! You must've got lucky and escaped with the keys! There's no way they can lose so easily!"

"But you better believe it, jerk!"

-

"Okay, now that we have delivered the key, we have to get there fast," says Marth.

"Right! Mission is done here!" says Wario.

"We're on our way there now, Ms. Aran!" says Pit.

-

Snake is trying out all the keys on the handcuff. "Nope… Not this… Not this either… Aha!" He finally found the right key and Samus's hands are free at last!

"Oh no! The handcuffs are gone!" cries Spandam.

"Now that you're free, you are free to do whatever you want with them," Snake says to Samus.

"I know that," says Samus. "I have been keeping this with me the whole time, but never had the chance to use it." Samus reaches into her pocket and takes out a small gun, which she removes the top part and it turns into a beam saber of sorts.

"You got a cool weapon there!"

Samus swings the saber at Spandam and it extends really long and wraps around him. "What the!" gasps Spandam. Samus then lifts him up and spins him around in air for a while before slamming him head first onto the ground.

BAAAAAAAANG!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Chief!" cry the soldiers.

Samus retracts the beam whip and says, "I can do that for as long as I feel like!"

"Good one!" says Snake. "Now will you join our fighting force?"

"Of course!"

"Good! Now let us use that helicopter to get out of here! That's our only means of escape now."

Suddenly, they hear an explosion and a large amount of water from the sea gushes up next to the island.

"Whoa! What was that!"

Spandam gets up and says, "Can it be!"

-

Back on the tower…

"Did you see that explosion just now?" asks Marth.

"That's one helluva big explosion!" says Wario.

"I fear the worst right now… Pit, come on down fast!"

"I'm coming!" says Pit.

Suddenly, a bullet flies in all of a sudden and hits the upper half portion of the tower.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"WHAT THE!" gasps Marth and Wario.

The upper half of the tower broke off and plummets down the gorge and into the sea below. Marth and Wario watch with a shocked face.

"PIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Pit falls onto the floor.

BANG!

"What the heck! You're still alive!"

"Didn't you guys have the heart to catch me when I was falling!" says Pit. "Now I think I broke a wing!"

-

Back on the square…

"Ah! I knew that wasn't a normal explosion!" says a soldier. "The Annihilation Call is here!"

"Oh no! We're done for!" cries Bluto.

"Not yet," says Punk. "We still have a chance to escape as long as the bombardment hasn't begun."

"How can we even get through this crowd!" says Pix.

"Pork is doing a good job of clearing a way…"

-

In the passageway that connects between the second and the third island…

"Did you hear that-a sound?" asks Mario, who is carrying Yoshi.

"I did," says Pikachu. "Sounds like the bombing has started!"

"We must-a get outta here fast-a!"

"I hope the other three guys catch up with us fast!"

-

"What on earth was that!" gasps Snake. "The top part of the tower got blown off just like that!" And then he notices Samus trembling in fear. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh no… The nightmare is coming back to me!" cries Samus.

"Snap out of it!"

"Haha! There's no escape for you guys anymore!" says Spandam. "The Annihilation Call was bomb testing just now, and you saw how powerful that was? Can you imagine a power like that? What can you do?"

"This!" Snake hurls his shoe at Spandam and smacks him in the face.

SMACK!

"YEOW!"

"Darn it! We must get out of here as fast as possible! That helicopter is the only choice left! If only the others can get here fast!"

"I'm scared!" cries Pichu.

"Not you too!"

Suddenly, a large shadow looms over the island and blots out the sun. "Oh no! It's here! The Annihilation Call is here at last!" cry the soldiers.

Indeed, up in the sky, 10 giant flying battleships can be seen hovering above the island.

"It's here! It's here!" gasps Spandam.

"Destination Alias Lobby is in sight," says the captain of the Annihilation Call fleet. "Prepare to destroy everything on it except the take-off island, for the criminal Samus Aran and the chief of the CP9 is there! Show no mercy! Destroy everything!"

-

In the passageway, Marth and Wario, who is carrying Pit, are running as fast as they can. "We must catch up with the others before the whole place gets blown up!" says Marth.

"These people are crazy to think of blowing up their own place!" says Wario.

"Mr. Wario! Please be lighter!" says Pit. "My bones hurt!"

"Shut up!"

-

Back to Captain Falcon and Lucci…

"Did you hear that?" asks Lucci. "The Annihilaton is starting the bombing. There is nothing you can do at the moment now."

"I don't care, as long as I get to defeat you!" says CF.

"You are very persistent, eh? I'd like to see what you can do in a situation like this! Rankyaku!" Lucci kicks a wind blade at the passage that leads into this place, and totally cuts off the passage. The cut passage disconnects from the room and slants downwards, and is in danger of totally collapsing. "Now your friends who are coming towards here will never make it! They will fall to their doom below!"

"You fiend!"

-

"Aaaaaaaah! The floor became slanted!" cries Pikachu.

"Mamamia! I'm sliding downwards!" cries Mario. And they three slide down the now slanted passageway and towards the opening below.

"I can see the sea down there! WE'RE GONNA FALL TO OUR DOOM!"

"MAMAMIA!"

-

"How can you do such a thing!" says CF angrily.

"Do you think you can solve out everything?" asks Lucci. "I will let you know that it is impossible for you to let things go as you like it! There is no way you can win right now! Evil is destined to lose in the end!"

"Don't talk like you're a hero!"

"You can go rescue them if you want to. Aren't they your friends? Don't you care about them?"

"I'm not taking my eyes off you! I believe in their powers and surely they can survive! Plus, if I let you escape now, you'll go kill them all! Therefore, I am NOT taking my eyes off you until I defeated you!"

"You are the one who suggested on coming here in the first place, right? As a leader, you really have a strong and determined heart and also trust in your comrades a lot. You are truly an admirable leader. I wish I could let that idiotic boss of mine learn from you!" Lucci then kicks out a wind blade in the form of a swirl. "Rankyaku Leopard Tail!"

CF quickly jumps to the side, but the attack came out too fast and he got cut in the waist. "Ugh!" He gets back up and charges at Lucci just as he throws a kick forward. CF steps aside to avoid the kick and then grabs him by the leg using one hand, and then CF pulls back his other arm. "Falcon…"

"Tekkai Deutzia!"

**Note: Deutzia is a kind of flower known for having hollow piths.**

"Punch!" CF's fist hits Lucci's chest, but CF himself is sent flying backwards instead and his arm is in great pain. "Ugh! What pain!"

"This is a counter type Tekkai," explains Lucci. "All your attacks would be returned into your body with equal strength. A normal person probably can't withstand a punch that strong."

"Argh! I'll get you for this!" CF gets up and charges forward again. "Raptor Boost!"

Lucci steps to the side and hits CF in the back and then kicks him across the room.

BANG!

"Shigan Pick!" Lucci strikes his finger against the air and shoots out an air bullet, which hits CF in the right shoulder.

"Gugh!"

"Sora Blade!" Lucci dashes at CF and slashes him with his claws and sends him rolling across the room.

"YAAAAAA!"

"You are reaching your limit," says Lucci. "At first, I thought I have finally found someone who is equal in strength with me, but you have disappointed me a lot. You are far weaker than I thought you would be."

"Do not underestimate me!" says CF angrily.

"What can you do now? There is no way you can defeat me at this state."

"Of course I can! I have one more trick up more sleeves! You think I'm weak? Think again!" CF straps his Hunter Spear to his back in a horizontal position, and then he crouches down.

"What are you doing now?"

"Ultimate… Falcon!" shouts CF, and then his body suddenly gets covered in a bright orange, fiery aura, and two large wings made of fiery energy replaces the both ends of the spear! "Hehe! By releasing the fiery falcon powers throughout my whole body and into the spear itself, I gain great powers that are several times stronger than before!"

"If those wings are for looks, then don't bother wasting your time."

"They're not only for looks! I will show you my true power now! You better get prepared for this!" CF then charges at Lucci very fast.

"Tekkai!" Lucci quickly hardens his body.

"Ultimate Mach Punch!" CF throws several super fast punches at Lucci and breaks through his Tekkai, pummeling him in the body rapidly.

POW! WHACK! POW! WHAM!

"Ugh! What power!" gasps Lucci as he takes those hits.

"Ultimate Raptor Boost!" CF uppercuts Lucci in the chin hard and sends in crashing into the ceiling.

CRRRRAAASH!

CF then jumps up high and grabs Lucci's body. "Ultimate Falcon Dive!" A bright light engulfs the two of them, and then a large explosion follows.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The roof of the passageway bursts open and fire shoots out everywhere like a volcano, and Lucci is sent flying high into the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes, this Ultimate Falcon thing is what Captain Falcon used to destroy the door to the passageway in the first place, and now you get to see what it actually is! The explanation may not sound too logical, but this a fiction story, who cares about realistic explanations?

_**Coming up next chapter: Fight on the Battleships! The End of the 8-Year Long Grudge!**_


	39. Grudge

**Chapter 39: Fight on the Battle Battleship! The End of the 8-Year Long Grudge!**

Mario, Pikachu, and Yoshi (still not up) are holding onto the edge of the passageway for dear life. "We're gonna fall!" cries Pikachu.

"Mamamia! We can't-a hold on like theez forever!" says Mario.

"This passage is too slanted to climb back up! Please don't let anything fall down from up there!" Pikachu looks up and to his horror; he sees Wario, Marth, and Pit sliding down the passageway. "PIKA!"

"I see the sea down there!" cries Marth. "We're gonna fall off!"

"It must be because Mario is too fat and made this passageway like this!" says Wario.

"Goddess! Help us!" cries Pit.

-

The Sky Liner is filled with tons of soldiers to the point it is in danger of overloading. "Let's get out of here fast!" cry the soldiers.

"But there's nobody driving the Sky Liner! What do we do!"

-

The flying battleships are still bombarding Alias Square with missiles and lasers, destroying the island little by little.

"Vice admiral, the criminal Samus Aran is there!" says a soldier. "Should we go capture her?"

"That would be unnecessary," replies the vice admiral.

"But…"

"The CP9 are down there. They have dedicated their lives to capturing that criminal, so we do not have to worry about this; surely they will accomplish what they must do. Just leave everything to them!"

-

Meanwhile, Lucci has been sent flying into the sky from Captain Falcon's Ultimate Falcon Dive. After flying high enough, he begins to fall back down. "If I fall into the sea like this, I'm done for…" he thought. And then he hits a hard floor. "Huh? A battleship? I'm saved…"

The soldiers aboard the flying battleship are shocked by the sudden appearance of a leopard man falling from the sky. "Someone fell onto the deck! It's a monster!"

"No! He must be a Devil Fruit user! Who are you? Speak at once!" The soldiers point their guns at Lucci.

"Hold your fire!" says the captain. "Don't you know who he is? He is Rob Lucci of the CP9!"

The soldiers are shocked to hear this and quickly put away their guns. "We're so sorry for being rude, Mr. Lucci!"

"Watch your language," says Lucci, who is back in his human form. The soldiers are frightened to hear him say this in such a harsh tone.

"There's something flying towards here!" says a soldier, looking down from the battleship. "It looks like a bird on fire!"

It is in fact Captain Falcon flying up! The fiery wings on his back even gave him the ability to fly! CF flies up into the air higher than the Annihilation Call battleship and looks down at it.

"Ah! It's a flying bird man! I didn't know this kind of creature exists!"

Without saying a thing, CF performs a downward kick towards the battleships. "Ultimate Falcon Kick!"

Lucci quickly hops out of the way to avoid the attack, and CF kicks right through the deck of the battleship and into the floor below.

"Ah! He kicked a hole in the floor!" cries a soldier.

Suddenly, CF smashes right out of the floor below Lucci and tries to hit him in the chin, but Lucci hopped back just in time to avoid the hit. CF then throws several punches at Lucci, but Lucci uses Kamie to avoid them all, and then uses Geppou to jump up high into the sky.

The fiery wings behind CF spread open and he soars into the sky after Lucci and throws a punch, but Lucci avoids it by quickly zipping away.

"Even if you have speed and power, you cannot defeat me!" says Lucci.

"We'll see about that!" says CF. "Ultimate Falcon Kick!" He kicks downwards at Lucci again but misses and crashes through the deck, and Lucci hops into the hole and goes after CF.

"They're in the ship!" cry the soldiers. "If they keep on fighting at this rate, the whole battleship will be destroyed!"

-

Inside the ship, CF and Lucci are engaged in a furious close range combat. They charge at each other and throw several powerful punches and kicks. CF throws a fist forward and Lucci ducks under it, and then performs a leg sweep which CF jumps to avoid it. Then CF slams his foot downwards to hit Lucci, but Lucci rolled out of the way and hits with Shigan, but CF quickly deflects his hand and then kicks him across the room and crashing into some stuffs.

CRASH!

"I know you're still there!" says CF. "There's no way you can fall so easily!"

Suddenly, a leopard jumps out of the darkness and caught CF by surprise and bites him in the shoulder.

"GYAH!"

CF shakes around to get the leopard off, but it just wouldn't. CF rams the leopard against the wall many times until it finally got off, and the leopard transform back into Lucci.

Lucci dashes at CF and punches really fast to hit him, and CF keeps on blocking with his arms, but the attack is too fast and he could not find a chance to fight back.

Lucci then surprises him by using Soru to get behind him and delivers a powerful blow to his back and knocks him across the room and crashing into some of the ship controls.

CRASH!

CF gets up again and dashes at him furiously and throws a really strong punch that missed its target and hits a large reactor instead.

BANG!

This caused the entire battleship to begin malfunctioning, and the soldiers begin to panic greatly. "Ahhhh! The battleship is going to fall!"

CF tears off a piece of metal from the reactor and throws it at Lucci, but Lucci easily breaks the metal piece into pieces with his fist. He dashes at CF again and strikes him in the face multiple times, and then hits him into the ceiling and right through it!

BAAAAAAAAANG!

CF flies into the sky, and the fiery wings behind him spread open again and he flies downwards after Lucci. Lucci quickly jumps off and onto the top of the battleship's giant mast. CF goes for the mast and throws a super powerful fiery punch at it. "Ultimate Falcon Punch!" And the entire mast breaks apart and collapse!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Lucci jumps into the air after the mast has collapsed and strikes his finger against the air and shot out an air bullet. "Shigan Pick!" The air bullet moves too fast for CF to avoid and it hits him in the shoulder.

"Ugh!"

"Rankyaku Glorious Bird!" Lucci then kicks out a large wind blade in the shape of a bird. CF quickly rolls to the side to avoid it, and the wind blade cuts through the floor and almost severed the entire battleship in half!

"Whoa! I'll be in pieces if I got hit by that!" says CF.

"AHHHHH! THE BATTLESHIP IS BREAKING APART!" scream the soldiers.

Lucci jumps down at CF and they continue their furious battle.

-

On another battleship, the vice admiral asks his soldiers, "What's going on in that battleship?"

"Rob Lucci is fighting someone there!" reply the soldiers.

"That must be a criminal. We must destroy that battleship to kill that criminal. Lucci surely can survive something like this."

"But 1000 of our men are on that battleship!" says a soldier. "If we destroy it…"

The vice admiral pulls out a gun and shoots that soldier dead, and says, "If you worry too much and hesitate, then justice cannot be kept! We must destroy that battleship as a sacrifice to achieve true justice!"

The soldiers panic in fear and follow the vice admirals command, even though they don't really want to. That battleship fires all its cannons at the battleship where CF and Lucci are fighting, and destroys it.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Good, the criminal should be dead and Lucci should have escaped," says the vice admiral.

Lucci did escape from the explosion using Geppou, but CF was sent flying out of the explosion and he lands onto another battleship (not the one with the vice admiral)!

"Ah! That person Rob Lucci was fighting is here!" cry the soldiers onboard. "He's going to destroy this ship too!"

"Man! Those guys must be crazy to destroy their own battleship!" says CF. Then he feels that something is missing. He touches his back and realizes that his Hunter Spear is gone! "Oh no! My Holy Weapon is gone! I can't use Ultimate Falcon anymore!" He looks up and sees Lucci jumping in the air above him.

"Now let's see what you can do in a situation like this," says Lucci.

-

Back on the take-off island, Samus is still trembling in fear at the sight of the bombardment by the Annihilation Call battleships.

"Haha! Did you see that?" asks Spandam. "One of the Smashers flew up there by god-knows-how method and got blown up along with the battleship! He's blasted to pieces! Hahahaha!"

"What the! They destroyed their own battleship!" says Snake. "Are they crazy?"

"This is justice, John Doe. Now hand over Samus Aran and I will erase your crimes!"

"Never!"

"Why do you want to help a criminal like her? Furthermore, you are not a Smasher, and yet, you pity her a lot."

"These guys are the greatest people I've ever met in my life. The word Alias Lobby and Big Brother always struck fear to anyone who hears it. If it is related to the government, then people do not have any right to say anything against them. But these people are different… They go even to the extent of making the highest authority in the world their enemy, just to rescue their friend. After seeing all their accomplishments here, I have been motivated to fight alongside them. I am willing to die for them too!"

"You are crazy! You shall die for your stupid belief!" Spandam takes out his sword and says to it, "Funkfreed, go and critically wound Samus so that she can't move, and bring her to me!"

"It's the elephant sword!" say the soldiers. "That weapon is a powerful one too!"

"Elephant Chop!" Spandam swings his sword and it transforms into an elephant with a sword trunk, and it goes charging for Samus.

Samus sits there with fear in her mind, ready to expect the worst as the tip of the sword comes nearer and nearer to her. Suddenly, Pichu jumps forward and fires an electric beam. "Thunder Wave!" The beam hits Funkfreed and paralyzes him so that he cannot move.

"Funkfreed!" gasps Spandam. "What have you done to him, you rat!"

"Just gave him a bit of stunning," replies Pichu.

Snake points a gun at Funkfreed's head and says, "Elephant, if you do not want to have your head blown off, then turn your trunk into a normal one. I warn you: It's going to hurt getting your head blown off, even though you're an ordinary sword to begin with."

Not wanting to experience the pain, Funkfreed turns its sword trunk into a normal elephant trunk.

"Now that's a good elephant."

"What are you doing!" says Spandam.

"You're totally hopeless," Snake says to him. "8 years ago, Worker Hand risked his life to save us, but I don't have the strength to fight back and had no choice but to accept his fate, which is caused by none other than you! I've never thought this day would finally come… Whenever I think of your ugly, stupid face…" Then Snake raises his voice and shouts loudly, "I REALLY WANT TO TEAR YOU APART! HIYAAAAAA!" Amazingly, Snake grabs Funkfreed by the trunk and lifts him up into the air using both hands!

"YAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screams Spandam.

Snake drops Funkfreed on top of Spandam.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

And Spandam is crushed underneath Funkfreed, who has also passed out.

"That was cool!" exclaims Pichu. "I never knew you were strong enough to lift an elephant!

"I feel better now," says Snake. He turns to the frightened soldiers and says, "Now hand over to us the helicopter before you experience lots of PAIN!" Then he sees Samus getting up.

"I want to help now," says Samus. "This time it's not like before. I have friends on my side who are risking their lives to help me. I will fight alongside them too!"

"Good to hear that!"

"Pichu! Let's work together!" says Pichu.

-

Meta-Knight and the others have finally reached the Halberd. "Good to be in here at last," says Meta-Knight. "Start the engines and fly to the take-off island and fetch the Smashers!"

"Yes!" say everyone else.

-

Meanwhile, Mario, Pikachu, Yoshi (still down), Marth, Wario, and Pit are still holding for dear life onto the edge of the broken passageway. "How are we ever going to get out of here!" says Pikachu.

"I don't-a know!" says Mario.

"Do something, Mario!" says Wario. "I thought you said you are good at everything! Now prove to me by getting us out of here!"

"I don't-a know what-a to do!"

"You're useless!"

"Can you guys stop arguing!" yells Marth.

"If only I can do something…" says Pit.

"You have wings, so use them!" says Wario.

"But I told you I broke them when I fell down from the tower! I won't be able to fly until they have recovered!"

"And how long does that take?"

"A few days…"

"You're not telling me that we have to be stuck here for a few days, are you!"

"That's not what I mean…"

At this moment, Yoshi starts to open his eyes. "Yawn… What a good sleep… Where are we?" He looks around and is shocked to find himself looking down at the sea. "What the! What am I doing here!" And if you want to know, Mario is grabbing his tail with one hand the whole time.

"Yoshi! You're awake at-a last!" says Mario.

"Why are we here!"

"Talk about that later!" cries Pikachu. "Somebody save us!"

Then there is a sudden gust of wind that blew by and it caused the passage to sway a bit. "Ugh… This makes me sick…" says Marth.

"Don't vomit on me!" says Wario. "Do it on Mario!"

"I can't hold on any longer…" says Pikachu.

"Goddess… Help us…" moans Pit.

"Why don't we just jump down?" asks Yoshi. "It's the sea down there, right? We should…"

"And how do we come back up, Mr. Wise Guy?" asks Wario.

"Um… Yoshi?"

Suddenly, a missile fired by the battleships lands on top of the passageway and blew it off, and this caused the entire thing to fall down, and not to mention those poor guys…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE DEAD!" they all scream as they fall along with the broken passage.

They all are expecting their end to come when suddenly something snatched them in midair and they don't feel themselves falling anymore. "Huh? What-a happened?" asks Mario.

"Glad that I made it in time…" says a really familiar voice.

The Smashers look at their rescuer and find out that they are sitting on top of a giant hand. "Master Hand!" they all exclaim.

TO BE CONTINUED…

The Smashers are saved! CF and Lucci's fight have yet come to a climax, but it will soon! And hooray that Spandam get owned! Hahahahaha! He deserves it!

_**Coming up next chapter: The Climax to the Incident! Escape From Alias Lobby!**_


	40. Climax

This horizontal line error still hasn't been fixed...

**Chapter 40: The Climax to the Incident! Escape From Alias Lobby!**

BANG! BOOM! POW! SMACK! WHAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream the soldiers as Snake and Samus knock them all off the island and into the sea below.

"Sorry, but we're gonna take this helicopter for our use," says Snake. "Now that we're done cleaning this place, we're ready to leave!"

"Right," says Samus. "Now we only have to wait for my other friends to come."

At this moment, Master Hand shows up all of a sudden with the Smashers in his hand. "We're on top!"

"Thanks!" say the Smashers.

"Whoa! What is this Hand?" asks Snake.

"Master Hand!" exclaims Samus happily.

"Good to see that you're fine, Samus!" says MH. "I can't believe you guys got involved in all of these!"

"SAAAAAAAMUUUUUUSSSSS!" exclaim Yoshi and Pikachu happily as they rush over to hug her. "YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! WE MISS YOU A LOT!"

"I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing me!" says Samus with a smile.

MH turns to Snake and says, "So you're the Solid Snake that Crazy Hand had been talking about."

"You're Crazy Hand's older brother, I assume," says Snake. "How is Crazy Hand nowadays?"

"He's crazy like always."

"Heh, he doesn't change, does he?"

"Hey, what about Stray Fox and the others?" asks Marth.

"Nah, they can handle things themselves," says Snake. "They're not one to fall so easily."

"Speaking of which, Crazy Hand should be lending them a hand at the moment," says MH.

"All that's left is to wait for Falcon and then we can get out of here," says Marth.

"I remember seeing him up there fighting Rob Lucci."

"Let's go help him!" says Wario.

"No, it's too dangerous," says MH. "Rob Lucci the most powerful CP9 in history. It was said that when he was 13, he was sent to a country that is captured by enemies, and he was supposed to rescue the 500 hostages there. But because the enemies threatened to kill the hostages if he does anything, Lucci killed all the hostages himself instead, thinking that it will ruin the enemies' plans."

"That-a guy's crazy…" says Mario.

"Anyway, if we go help him, we will only get into more trouble. I believe in Falcon's strength that he can handle everything by himself."

-

Meanwhile, the Halberd is encountering a problem, because one of the Annihilation Call battleships flew down low and stopped their movements. "Halt, you villains!" says the vice admiral in the battleship. "Resistance is futile! Make a move and we'll shoot you!"

"Damn! How do we get out of here?" says Bluto.

"We're done for…" cries Pix.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cries Cid.

"There's no way back from here either…" says Meta-Knight. "Things are looking grim."

"What do we do now?" asks Popeye.

"I wonder if the Smashers are all right."

"There's no think about them! We have to worry about ourselves!"

Meta-Knight reaches for a phone to dial it. "I'll contact them."

"Don't move!" shouts a soldier aboard the battleship.

"Villains who don't listen have no use," says the vice admiral. "Back off at once!" Under his command, the battleship flies higher into the sky.

"Are they leaving us alone?" asks Pork.

"No, they want to have enough space between us and them so they can shoot us," says Punk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream the others.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" shouts a loud voice, and then something flies in from the side and smacks into the battleship, making it fling across the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMETHING HIT US!" cry the soldiers aboard that battleship.

"Whoa! It's a Hand who rescued us!" say the Stray Fox people.

"I am Crazy Hand the Crazy!" says the Hand. "And under my older brother's command and also your boss's wish, I have come to rescued you!"

"Shoot that insolent pest at once!" shouts the angry vice admiral.

Crazy Hand turns to the battleship and says, "You get out of my business!"

The battleship fires several missiles at CH. "Shoo Fly!" shouts CH as he swings himself at the missiles and slap them away.

"What!"

CH then flies above the battleship and begins dropping bombs on top of it. "Cherry Bomb!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ahhhhhhh! We're going to get blown up at this rate!" cry the soldiers on board.

-

Back on the battleship…

"You are going to die right now," Lucci, in his half leopard form, says to Captain Falcon.

"You're definitely the toughest opponent I have fought so far," says CF.

"Shigan." Lucci rushes forward and hits CF in the abdomen with his finger and sends him flying across the place.

"Gugh!"

"Life Feedback, Kamie Bushin." Lucci then becomes slimmer, much like how his human form is like. "Now I will kill you fast and painlessly.

"Darn! How in the world can I defeat him?" thoughts CF. "He is almost invincible!"

"Shigan Spot!" Lucci runs towards CF while flailing his arms against the air rapidly.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly, Lucci stops in place and drops onto his knees. "Ugh! The pain!"

"Looks like the hits I gave you earlier are starting to affect your body," says CF. "Even if you're really powerful; there is still a limit to your powers as long as you are hurt. Things should be easier now!" CF runs towards him and throws a punch forward that Lucci quickly blocked.

CF then lifts up his leg and kicks Lucci, but the move still got blocked. They both then got into a close range combat of punches and kicks. After a while, they hop back several steps and glare at each other.

"Both of them are equal in strength!" say the soldiers who are watching from the side. "But without doubt, Rob Lucci will win in the end!"

Lucci and CF charge at each other again. CF throws another punch forward, but Lucci grabs him by the arm and slams him onto the floor, and CF got up quickly afterwards. He charges at Lucci again, and Lucci swings a fist at him, but CF ducks under it in time, and then throws a sudden uppercut into his chin.

WHAM!

"Ugh! I got caught off guard!" says Lucci.

"Mach Punch!" CF then throws several super fast punches at Lucci and smacks him everywhere in the body rapidly, and Lucci doesn't have time to block it. Then CF pulls back his fist and yells, "Falcon Punch!" He throws a powerful fiery punch forward and hits Lucci in the stomach, and the powerful impact sends him flying off the deck of the battleship and into the air.

"Wha! Rob Lucci got sent flying!" gasp the soldiers.

CF then jumps off the battleship and after Lucci, and they both fall towards the bottom together.

"You are a fool to jump after me!" says Lucci. "You will only fall to the doom below, but I can escape using Geppou!"

"And I'll make sure you can't move first!" says CF as he begins punching the air rapidly, to the point where his fists begin to catch fire.

"You are the one who will stop moving! In the end, the good side will always prevail!"

"If you think I'm the bad guy, then I will make a different turn of events where the bad guy defeat the good guy!"

"Die! Geppou!" Lucci then kicks against the air and hops towards CF. Just when he is about to touch CF, CF quickly throws both his fists forward.

"Falcon Double Punch!"

The attack hits Lucci in the body directly and creates a fiery explosion.

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Yes!" exclaims CF.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" yells Lucci as he hops towards him using Geppou again. In his leopard form, he bites into CF's shoulder and grips hard.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET GO!" yells CF.

As they both fall downwards, CF tries to fight Lucci off of him. He forcefully pulls Lucci off his shoulder and then smacks him across the face really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAACK!

CF then grabs Lucci and they both begin spinning as they plummet towards the take-off island below, and they are spinning so fast that they eventually caught fire like a large fireball.

-

"What's that?" asks Pichu, pointing into the sky.

"It's a shooting star!" says Pit.

"Quick! Make a wish!" says Wario. "I want to beat Mario for once!"

"Isn't it odd to see a shooting star in the daylight?" asks Snake.

"That's not a shooting star, it's Falcon!" says MH. "And he's falling towards the helicopter! Run!" Everyone quickly runs away before they get hit by the falling duo.

CF and Lucci spin even faster and faster than before as they drop closer to the ground.

"Argh! What are you doing!" says Lucci.

"To end it once and for all!" replies CF. "FALCON PILEDRIVER!"

He then forcefully slams Lucci headfirst onto the top of the helicopter's propeller, and then sinks him into the body of the helicopter, and even smashing all the way right through it and hitting the ground below. The impact is so strong that a huge crack is torn across the entire island, and it seems that it might crumble anytime too.

SSMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The other Smashers watch with mouth wide open. "The helicopter is destroyed!" gasps Snake.

"And what was that!" says Yoshi.

CF then flies out from the explosion with burnt marks all over his body. MH quickly flies to catch him before he falls off the island. "Phew… In time…"

"The winner is set," says Marth.

"You mean he defeated that pigeon guy?" asks Pikachu.

"If he doesn't come out of the fire, then we can assume that Falcon won."

"But how do we get out of here without the helicopter?" asks Snake.

"Master Hand can carry us," says Samus. "Though I'm not sure if he can fit us all…"

At this moment, Crazy Hand and the Halberd show up in sight. "Hey everyone!" he says.

"BOSS! YOU'RE SAFE!" exclaim the SF guys.

"Of course I'm safe!" says Snake. "And what are you guys still doing here? I thought I told you to run to your safety first!"

"We're here to rescue you, boss!"

"Get onboard fast!" says Meta-Knight. "We're getting out of here before the battleships come after us!"

"Right! Let's move out fast!" says MH.

So everyone quickly goes aboard the Halberd, and they quickly fly away from the island before the battleships spot them.

-

Samus watches Alias Lobby burning down from inside the Halberd. "The power of the Annihilation Call… It's a nightmare…"

"Well, at least we made it out alive," says Marth.

"Mamamia… That-a wuz one frightening experience…" says Mario.

"Ha! Scared, right?" says Wario. "I wasn't scared a bit at all!"

"I'm hungry…" groans Yoshi.

"Come to speak of it, I haven't eaten anything yet too," says Pichu.

"Now that everything is over, we get to rest!" says Pikachu.

"I'm glad that we made it out safely," says Pit. "I'm afraid they'll never forgive what we have done."

"Right…" says MH. "People with the slightest common sense would never lay a hand on that island… We have made a big history today… Perhaps our names will roar throughout the whole world."

"Then I'm famous!" says Wario. "Wahahahahaha!"

"I wouldn't want to be famous for doing something like this…" says Pikachu.

"Just be glad that we are able to save our hides," says Snake. "We sure wrecked up that place good." He turns to CF who is sleeping on a mattress. "That guy sure is strong… I still can't believe that he won against the pigeon guy."

"I would've won more easily if it was I fighting," says Wario.

"You know? All of these wouldn't have happened if Manly Hand didn't make the Armageddon 1000 years ago," says MH.

"I can't believe that only one weapon would cause lots of power-hungry people to go like this…" says Pit. "Greed is one of humanity's enemies…"

"The 27th Holy Weapon… was a mistake…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Originally I intended to wait for next week's One Piece chapter to come out (next Thursday) first before writing this chapter, as that chapter is supposed to be the final battle between Luffy and Lucci, and I want to see how it turns out. But I didn't want to keep you fans waiting for too long and also I don't want to make it too similar to One Piece also, so I decided to go my own way from here.

Anyway, I hope that you still enjoy it! Sorry if the last part looks a bit too rushed.

And BTW, I haven't decided what to do for the next chapter yet, so no chapter title preview for this time…


	41. It's All Over

Well, we're at the final chapter at last. I can't believe how I am able to update so fast like this! Oh well, keep an eye out on the part after the end.

**Final Chapter 41: It's All Over! Forever Our Friendship Bonds Together!**

**-----------------------------**

"The Smashers have escaped!" say the soldiers as they watch the Halberd flying over the horizon. "Should we give chase?"

"Forget it," says the vice admiral. "They have Master Hand with them, and Master Hand is the son of Ruler Hand, the most powerful of the Royal Hand Family. Do not underestimate the wrath of Master Hand; he has great powers that can kill us all before you know it." The soldiers gulp in fear at hearing this. "Now quickly and go look for survivors and the CP9! They must be on the island somewhere!"

"Vice admiral!" says a soldier. "We found the boss of the CP9, Spandam!"

Then Spandam, badly injured, goes over to the vice admiral. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and go after those Smashers!"

"That would be unnecessary," says the vice admiral. "Going after them would only cause more unnecessary sacrifices. Be glad that we are able to keep our lives after all these."

"But the criminal Samus Aran is there!"

"We may have failed the mission this time, but we can always redo it again any other day. Let us hear from Big Brother first on what he has to say."

Spandam growls angrily and shakes his fist violently in the air. "Grrrr! Curse you, Smashers! And also John Doe! I will get my revenge someday! Don't think you can get away from the government like this!"

-

Captain Falcon slowly opens his eyes and looks around, and finds himself in a room. "Where am I?"

"You're awake-a!" says Mario, who is sitting next to him. "You were asleep-a for a whole day. We're back-a in Great Tech City, in Otacon's office."

"What happened?"

"Eet's all over! We have escape-a from Alias Lobby and rescued Samus! Masta Hand came and rescued us!"

"It's good to hear that! I'm glad we made it out safely."

Then Otacon comes into the room and says, "Ah, you're awake!"

"Good to see that you're fine!"

"It's good that you made it through alive. It's really a miracle…"

"We're good! Hey, where are the others?"

"They're out there having their own free time. The 3 Space Pirates left shortly after they returned, saying that they have completed their mission and are going to look for more jobs."

"Good to hear that everyone is safe…"

Then at this moment, the rest of the Smashers come in. "Hey! You're awake!" says Marth.

"I'm glad that you're all right!" says Pichu.

"You really had us worried," says Pikachu.

"Mr. Falcon! You're awake!" says Pit gladly.

"I would've wakened up earlier if I were you!" says Wario.

"Are you hungry?" asksYoshi. "Let's eat!"

CF turns to Samus. "Hey, you fine?"

"Thank your very much," says Samus. "I'm so glad that I'm still alive. I was about to throw my life away, but you guys came and rescued me. Now I know you all are my true friends. Thank you very much."

"Don't say that!" says Pichu. "Friends should help each other!"

"Right!" says Pikachu.

"Right! Let's eat together!" says Yoshi.

"But what you have done most definitely struck the government greatly," says Otacon. "You are perhaps on the government's blacklist."

"I'm not afraid of them!" says Wario.

"That sounds bad…" says Marth. "Does that mean we will be chased by them for the rest of our lives?"

"Just let them come and see!" says the voice of Master Hand. Everyone turns to the window and sees him outside.

"Hey it's you!" says CF.

"If those government dogs dare lay a hand on you guys, then I will show them the true terror! After all, it was my ancestor that created the Armageddon in the first place, and it caused all these. Therefore I am responsible for your safety."

"Don't say that. We can protect ourselves."

"No, seriously! I have to be responsible for protecting you! I will make sure the government will never lay a hand on my beloved followers!"

-

Outside, Snake is gathered with the Stray Fox people. "What do you want to tell us, boss?" asks Bluto.

"I want to tell you this," says Snake. "I have seen all that the Smashers have done, and I am glad to meet people like them."

"They sure are great people, right?"

"Yes they are. I am greatly motivated by what they have done and their great bond towards their friend. I wouldn't mind if I die for them either."

"What are you talking about, boss?"

"I am saying that… I want to become part of them from now on!"

"What!" gasp the SF guys. "Does that mean you are leaving us?" Snake nods in head in response. "But boss! What can we do without you? You were the one who brought us together and saved us! You are our hero!"

"I know that, but things have to come to an end at some point."

"We want to stay with you forever, boss!"

"Don't you guys have dreams you want to pursue? You can't reach your dream if you always stick to someone else. We must go separate paths and reach our dreams!"

"I want to be a champion wrestler!" says Bluto.

"I want to open a bar!" says a SF guy.

"I want to become a blacksmith!" says another guy.

"I wanna become an antique dealer!" says another guy.

"See? You all have dreams! Even I have dreams! I want to support the Smashers for all my life! I want to be with them throughout my life!" The SF people cry out loud and they all run over to embrace him.

"Boss! We'll miss you! We'll miss you!"

"And from now on," says Snake loudly while weeping tears. "STRAY FOX IS DISBANDED!"

-

The next day, the Smashers, along with their luggage, are at the Final Destination and ready to take off. "So you sure you're coming with us?" MH asks Snake.

"Yes! I want to be a Smasher from now on!" says Snake.

"Then don't forget to pay me back the money that you've stolen!" says Wario. "I will never forget that until you do!"

"Don't worry. I'll make up for it."

"Don't think I can trust you so easily," says CF.

"You're trust me eventually. Your friends have already!"

"Mr. Snake is a nice guy," says Pit.

"He's not bad!" says Pichu.

"Whatever…" says CF while shaking his head.

Mario turns to Meta-Knight and asks him, "You're not-a coming with us?"

"I don't feel like I am ready to meet Kirby yet," says Meta-Knight. "After seeing you fight, I feel that I still have a lot to catch up on. Furthermore, I still have to work here."

"You are free to go wherever you like now," says Otacon. "Otaku Weapon Center is not the same like before anymore. The 5 Elite are no more already."

"But we're still here!" say Popeye and Cid.

"Thank you, Mr. Otaconm," says Meta-Knight. "But please let me decide by myself. If I want to leave, I would rather return to my homeland first and train myself to be a true warrior."

"Well, then let's-a hope we meet-a again," says Mario.

"Okay, it's a promise. We will meet again after I have become a great warrior."

"Okay everyone, the plane is taking off!" says Crazy Hand. "Let's go!"

The Smashers and Snake board onto the FD and the platform begins to fly into the air, and they all wave good-bye to those down there. The Stray Fox people show up and wave good-bye to Snake while crying sadly, "BOSS! WE'LL MISS YOU! PROMISE US THAT YOU'LL COME BACK AGAIN!"

Snake also begins to cry sadly, and he shouts to them, "I WILL! NOW STOP BEING A CRYBABY! I AM NOT CRYING! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"He's quite sensitive, you know…" says Pichu.

"Good-bye! Hope you a safe trip home!" say the others as they wave good-bye to the Smashers.

"Good-bye! See you again!"

-

-

-

-

-

Smash Mansion, Onett…

"Wow… That sure is wild adventure you had there," says Luigi.

"Yeah, and eet's also surprising that we made eet back alive," says Mario.

"Please do not get yourself into such business again, Mario," says Peach.

Bowser turns to Samus, who is sitting on the sofa. "And speaking of this, I never knew Samus had such a complicated past."

"She never told us this too," says Dr. Mario.

"But in da end, she is willing to live on," says Mario.

"And the new guy who returned with you…" says Peach. "He seems to be getting along well with Fox."

Sure enough, Fox and Snake are having their time talking over machines and various stuffs related to mechs.

"He's a bit rough sometimes," says Dr. Mario. "But he's also very helpful too."

"But Falcon just can't seem to trust him," adds Luigi.

"Snake is actually growing on me!" says Bowser.

"Hey Ness! I fixed your rocket skateboard!" says Snake.

"Oh great! Thank you a lot, Snake!" says Ness as he happily takes his skateboard from him and then goes outside to play. Shortly after Ness zoomed off, a crashing sound is heard.

CRASH!

"I guess I know what happened…" says Snake.

"We have breaking news," says the news reporter on the TV.

"I wonder what big thing there is?" wonders Samus.

"In the highest authority jail, several prisoners have escaped! The escaped prisoners are Dr. Wily, Mr. 4, Ms. Merry Christmas, Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 5, and Ms. Valentine! Supposedly, they were all once subordinate of the Darkling King from the Darkling incident several months ago."

"Whoa… These guys escaped…" says Roy.

"Sounds like bad news…" says Marth.

"But strangely enough," continues the news reporter. "The only prisoners that did not escape are the Crocodile, the former Shichibukai and his henchmen Mr. 1. The reason that Crocodile gave for not escaping is that he is doesn't feel like escaping, and Mr. 1 wants to be on his side and serve him. They did not even fight back when we put them back in jail."

"Glad that he's not out…" says Roy. "He was such a huge pain…"

"You know? I was wondering why the news never said anything about what we did at Alias Lobby?" asks Pikachu.

"I suppose that the government kept it from the public," says CF. "Not even the newspapers said anything about this! Surely they don't want to strike the world with such huge calamity."

"But that's good too," says Pichu. "We have no fear of wanted posters posted everywhere and people coming after us."

"You're right. Well, guess we don't have to worry about anything for now."

-

Up in the sky…

"The government has been keeping silent…" says MH. "But we cannot get too calm. Surely they won't let them go so easily after all that they have done."

"I'm scared…" says CH.

"But no matter what they try to do, I will not let them succeed! The Armageddon is a huge mistake that we Hand Family created, so we most hold the responsibility of keeping it from the world! No matter what happens, the Armageddon MUST not be found! I am willing to risk my life to protect it also!"

"Bravo! That's my brother!"

"Well, want to go have a drink?"

-------------------------------------------------------

_THE END_

And so is the end of this story… This story is based off the CP9 arc of One Piece. Seeing this story probably gave you an idea on how exciting One Piece is.

And I do not plan on Meta-Knight joining the Smashers yet. Fear not; I have plans for him in future stories.

Anyway, please let me know what you think in your reviews, and make them long and good too!

Now for some news on upcoming stories:

My next story will not be in the SSB section; it will be a One Piece story, and will be in that particular section. I have planned out that story pretty well already, but I don't plan on posting it until I am sure from the weekly OP chapters that Franky will join the Straw Hats and after the Straw Hats got their new ship. All I will tell you is that this story is an OP/Zelda crossover. It will take place in the One Piece universe and has nothing to do at all with my SSB stories' universe.

However, my biggest excitement to tell you is the next masterpiece I am brainstorming in my mind. This new masterpiece will be entitled Rise of the Negativities, and it will be a SSB story. For spoiler purposes, I will not say anything about this story here. However, if you want to have a short preview of this story, then tell me in your reviews, and I will send you one through personal messaging or e-mail if you are an anonymous reviewer (leave me your e-mail).

Oh well, see you for now! And waiting for replies!

BTW, I found out a way for substitutes on those horizontal lines!


End file.
